Teen Wolf: Make Me A Believer
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.
1. Katie

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I have seen tons of Scott McCall's twin sister or Stiles' twin sister on this forum, but never a Jackson Whittemore sister story. So, anyway, I have been planning this story for a while now. It is set during season 2 and will follow through to the end of season 3. As seen by my summary it will eventually become an Isaac/OC story. It may also take a while for character development to kick in, but hopefully soon Katie will reach her fullest potential.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore, and any changes I make throughout the series.

This is not where my Teen Wolf series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in order:

**Finding an Anchor - Ohana.**

* * *

**Character Profile.**

**Name: **Katie Whittemore

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'0

**Weight:** 100lbs

**Hobbies:** Swimming, Tennis and Cross-Country.

**Personality:** Despite her relationship with her brother Jackson, Katie is a very caring and down-to-earth young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends.

**Other information: **Katie has been living in London, England for the last five years but when her boyfriend Aiden disappears, Katie decides to go home to Beacon Hills. She is well-known for her beautiful long dark hair, heart-shaped face, and chocolate brown eyes and is considered to be rather short. Katie was/is considered to be one of the most beautiful girls at her school.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

_"Are you sure that this is what you really want?"_

"_There's only two more years until graduation, and then you'll be free to come home."_

"_Are you sure this isn't about that boy_?"

_"What boy?"_

_"What was his name? Aiden?"_

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. She was sitting at the Bristol airport waiting for her plane to come in with her parents asking her 20 questions over the phone; it had been almost five years since she had last seen them and had thought they, of all people, would have been happy to hear that she was coming home.

How wrong she had been.

"Mom, Dad, please, knock it off!" Katie said, trying to not raise her voice too much. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the airport was still rather busy and she didn't feel the need to draw attention to herself. "This isn't about Aiden. He's been missing for nearly 8 months, he left in the middle of the night, no note, no text, nothing to indicate when or if he would be coming back. He didn't even say goodbye."

"_We get that, sweetie_," said her mother, Ashley, "_which is why I - we - are worried that his leaving is the reason you are ready to throw your London life away_."

"No, it's not, Mom." Katie said, exasperatedly. "I told you, I just need a change."

"_And Beacon Hills is a change_?" her father, David, asked. _"I remember that you couldn't wait to get out of here."_

"And I remember you trying your very hardest to keep me there." Katie retorted. "If you didn't want me to leave Beacon Hills five years ago, why don't you want me to come home now?"

"_It's not that we don't want you to come home, Katie, darling_," said Ashley. "_It's just..."_

"What?" Katie asked, noticing her mother's hesitation. "Just what?"

_"We're worried about your education."_

Again, Katie sighed.

"_Bales College was a very exclusive boarding school, Katie, and you were adamant that you had to go there, it was, and I quote 'the best school in the whole of Europe!'"_

Katie blushed and ducked her head. "Dad," she whined. "I was a kid then. Besides, I have made up my mind! I'm coming home!"

_**All passengers for flight 285, Bristol to California, are now boarding.**_

"That's me," said Katie, looking up as a woman's voice came over the intercom. "I gotta go. I'll call before I land. See you soon. Love you."

She snapped her cellphone shut as her parents started to protest again.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Sixteen-year-old Jackson Whittemore gasped for breath as he burst out of the lake which runs through the Beacon Hills preserve. He didn't remember much of the night's events, only the glowing red eyes of Derek Hale as he lunged at him from the old and worn steps of the Hale house.

As clear air rushed through his lungs, refilling his body with the loving oxygen that he needed to survive, Jackson looked down over himself. His shirt was ripped completely across his chest, the only pieces that were left intact was his right sleeve and a small thread across his upper torso. On his left side, near his hip, was a gaping wound.

Jackson traced the wound tenderly and smirked as he felt the gouges with his fingertips. It had worked. Derek had delivered on his end of the deal. He had given him 'the bite', the same thing that Scott McCall had received over a year ago, the very thing that had turned him into an epic Lacrosse player.

Turning his smug gaze skywards, Jackson grinned into the face of the full moon. Its silver glow bathed him from head to toe and he could feel the power surge through him almost immediately. The heightened hearing, strength, all of it. Everything that Scott McCall found to be a curse he found to be a gift.

Now, with this bite, he was better. He was the same Jackson Whittemore; he was just a lot stronger... a lot more faster... he was the stuff of nightmares and the supernatural.

Unfortunately, he had no idea what he was getting himself in for or who would be caught in the crossfire.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie yawned as she hunched herself over the notebook on her lap; she was making a list of everything that she was having shipped over from London, England in the upcoming weeks, while she waited for someone to pick her up.

She had left London airport at 4:00 in the afternoon, and, after an 11 hour flight, she was sitting in the warm early morning air of Beacon Hills, California. Where normally, if she was back in London, she'd be dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a long-sleeved jumper and jacket to avoid the harsh rain that always fell from the heavens, she was clad in simply denim shorts, a long t-shirt and trainers.

Her Dr. Dre beats covered her ears, making it seemingly impossible for her to hear anyone approaching her, which was always a danger in many places, but since Beacon Hills was her former home a long time ago, Katie was more than sure that people would have had more sense than to try and pick her off. Besides, if she was randomly grabbed from behind she could always scream.

Being back in Beacon Hills was both exciting and nervous for Katie. She had been considering coming home for the last two years, but knew that she would have needed a reasonable explanation to just drop out of school, that and she enjoyed her classes at Bales College; and then she had met Aiden and he had given her a whole other reason to stay in London.

Unfortunately, eight months and two weeks ago, Aiden had disappeared in the middle of the night. Katie vaguely remembered being at a house party with him, they had been dating for nearly two years prior to the party, when his older twin brother, Ethan had turned up. Aiden had excused himself to go talk with his brother outside but he never returned.

Katie had waited the whole of eight months for Aiden to come back to her, when he never did she assumed that she hadn't been much of a priority in his life. If she was that important to him he would have at least have left a note, right? Or at least told her that he was leaving.

Shaking her head, Katie looked up and scanned the empty road outside of the airport. Where the hell was her brother? He was late... three quarters of an hour late, if the clock on her phone was anything to go by.

"C'mon, Jack." Katie muttered, going back to her notepad. "It's 3am on a school night."

No sooner had the words left her lips did headlights nearly blind her from the end of the junction. Katie smiled as familiar silver Porsche pull to a stop no more than a hundred feet away from her, the driver's door swung open and a handsome blonde stepped out.

"I'm not late, am I?" the blonde asked.

"Late?" Katie repeated. "Only three quarters of an hour! But I guess I could let it slip... just this once."

The blonde smiled and opened his arms. "It's good to see you again, Katie," he said, embracing her as she fell into him. "It's been what? Five or six years?"

"I know you suck at maths," said Katie, pulling out of his arms. "But I was eleven the last time you saw me. I'm now sixteen. So it was five years since we were last together. But hey, the torment can start afresh now because I'm here to stay!"

Jackson Whittemore grinned at her. "That's the best news I've heard all day," he said.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Don't take this as personal. After many of my stories being stolen on other parts of this site, I copyright and date/time my chapters. However, that does not mean I own, or even consider owning Teen Wolf (as I know it will never happen) but that doesn't mean I want my original ideas or characters stolen again.

This has just become my trademark.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, June 11, 2013 at 3:48am**


	2. First Day at Beacon Hills High

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all that has read, reviewed and favourited this story.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Zania330, Desigirl97, xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx, Maggie Diaries, Quadangel, Nevershoutalex8, SkullKey4758, HeirxxOfxxMerlin, Avis11, Busybeekisses19, xXwritteninthestarsXx, Starbucksluv** and** JustALonelySoul**.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Good morning, Kaliya." Katie chimed as she reached into the snake tank. Her red and brown corn snake hissed lightly at her touch. "You hungry?"

The snake reared its tiny head and stared up at its mistress with black beady eyes. Its lower jaw opened and Katie couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her throat. It was like the snake could understand her, like it knew what she was saying and was answering her.

"Give me two seconds and I'll bring you some breakfast, OK?" Katie smiled, petting the snake's head.

For a long time Katie had been interested in Snakes, she couldn't remember exactly when the fascination had started, but she could remember waking up one day to find the hatchling curled up in a tank at the bottom of her bed. She had named it Kaliya after the five-headed serpent king from Hindu myths.

Turning away from the snake tank, Katie headed across the room and out of her bedroom door. From the end of the hall she could hear the shower being run and her brother's not-so-good-singing coming from behind the locked doors, Katie rolled her eyes and knocked the wooden structure as she passed.

"Jackson, you've got a better chance of becoming America's Next Top Model than you have of winning the X-Factor!" Katie called, giggling lightly.

"You know you love it, Katie!" Jackson called back. "Just admit it already!"

"I know that I'd love to shower before school." Katie answered, as she descended the stairs. "So stop using all the water."

She didn't hear her brother's reply as she reached the bottom of the stairs, turning off into the kitchen to find her parents at the table. "Morning. Dad, did you get Kaliya's mice like I asked?" she asked.

"They're in the freezer." David nodded, without removing his gaze from the newspaper.

"Thank you." Katie smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I still don't understand why you'd rather have a snake than a dog," said Ashley.

"Because having a dog or cat is so overrated." Katie exclaimed. "I'm unique. I'm different."

"She's weird." Jackson said, arriving in the kitchen. He was dripping wet from the shower, and had a towel around his waist.

Katie scowled at him.

"Jackson, please put some clothes on." David said, looking at his son from over the newspaper. Even though he had adopted Jackson 16-years-ago didn't make him any less of a member of the family, even if Jackson didn't see it that way.

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "Put some clothes on."

"You stay out of it." David added, reprimanding her.

Katie huffed and opened the freezer door. She quickly found the frozen snake food and headed back upstairs.

"Hurry up." Jackson called after her. "We're leaving in an hour."

"You're not even dressed yet!" Katie protested. "And I'd have been ready sooner if you hadn't hogged the shower."

David and Ashley sighed as their children returned upstairs. It was the first day of Beacon Hills High School for Katie, and even though they knew that she'd be fine, not just because Jackson would be attending school with her, they couldn't help but endure a small vapor of anxiety at the idea of their daughter jumping from a private school straight into a public one.

"She'll be fine." David said, assuringly. "Katie's bounceable. She'll be finding her feet in no time. Besides, it's not like the students at Beacon Hills are strangers to her. She may not have gone through the last five years of school with them, but she has still known most of them her whole life. Not to mention Jackson and Danny will be by her side the entire way."

Ashley nodded and turned away from her husband. She knew David was right and she had faith that Katie was a very capable young woman. But there was something about the sudden need to come home that didn't sit right with her. Ever since Katie had announced she was coming home, Ashley couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. Something bad.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie laughed as her brother put on his dark designer sunglasses and started the engine to his expensive silver Porsche. Sometimes being rich had its perks, but she didn't live by the code of 'being-rich-makes-you-better-than-others,' something her brother had found rather amusing.

"So," she said, striking up a conversation. "You still dating Miss. High Maintenance?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nah ditched her back last year."

"Wow," said Katie. "You don't sound broken up about it."

"Why would I?"

"Maybe because she was your everything."

"That is such an exaggeration."

Katie shook her head. "Nope. Not an exaggeration. I have the emails from the last three years, you know, I can show you how many times her name was mentioned. You were like a love sick puppy. It was kinda sad." She teased.

Jackson glowered at her through his sunglasses.

Katie smirked. "I don't need to see your eyes to know that look," she grinned. "It's OK to admit you were love, you know? No one's gonna hold it against you."

"Were you in love with what's his face? Aiden?" Jackson asked.

"What, hoping to get some leverage over me, Jackson?" Katie asked.

Jackson shook his head. He should have known that he'd never get leverage over his sister. Despite not being biologically related to him, she was still the only person that he couldn't ruin by knowing everything about her, even though he did know everything about her. "No, but seriously, did you love him?" he pressed.

"I guess." Katie shrugged. "But what does it matter? He obviously didn't feel the same way."

"Do you miss him?"

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you have Lacrosse practice today?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. Aiden was still a very sore topic for her. He had only been missing eight months, but the thought of leaving England without looking for him made her feel even guiltier about her sudden need to come home.

"Avoiding the question." Jackson pointed.

"Not avoiding it." Katie replied.

"Then answer it."

Katie shook her head. "Answer mine," she said, "then I'll answer yours."

"Fine. Yes, I do have Lacrosse practice today." Jackson nodded.

"After school or during free period?"

"Free period."

"So you'll be available to drive me to Tennis practice after school?"

Jackson nodded. "Now answer my question," he said. "Do you miss Aiden?"

"Why do you care?"

Jackson bit back a growl of annoyance. "Katie!" he snapped. "Just answer the stupid question, and not with another question!"

"Yes." Katie answered, sliding down in her seat. "Yes, I miss him. Yes, I feel guilty about coming home when I should be in England looking for him. Yes, I feel betrayed that he abandoned me for no apparent reason. Yes, I hate him for leaving without saying goodbye. But no, I don't hold it against him."

There was a heavy silence following her outburst, one that both Katie and Jackson wanted to break, but neither could find a subject to change too. Finally, growing irritated with the silence, Jackson spoke again.

"Sorry I brought it up."

"Forget it." Katie sighed, turning her gaze to the window. They were nearing the High School.

Eventually, they made it to the parking lot, Jackson maneuvered the car into his usual spot and Katie was aware of people staring at her through the windscreen, but there was only one person that she was looking for. "Where's Danny?" she asked.

"Probably already inside." Jackson answered. "You ready?"

"It's just school." Katie shrugged.

"So that's a no to being nervous?"

Katie shot him a look. "Yes, it is," she nodded. "Besides, I know half of the students here. They can't have changed _that_ much."

"Well, you can't experience much if you don't get out of the car." Jackson pointed out, already climbing out. He grabbed his backpack from the back seat and slammed the door in his wake.

Katie winced as the noise vibrated around the inside of the car. Then, taking a deep breath, Katie followed her brother's lead and stepped out of the car.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After meeting with the principal of Beacon Hills, Katie followed him through the deserted hallways to her first class. Checking her schedule periodically Katie had memorized the first week's classes before she'd even reached the chemistry class. It was taught by Mr. Harris.

Mr. Chesterfield smiled encouragingly at her as he opened the door to the classroom. Katie peered inside, it was full of students, and she could see Jackson and Danny at the back of the room and made eye-contact with them as Mr. Chesterfield apologized for the interruption and then turned to inform the class that Katie was a new student.

"Class this is our new student, Katie Whittemore. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He patted Katie's shoulder, gave her a smile and then walked out.

Katie gave Mr. Harris a small smile as she took the only vacant seat in the room. Naturally she had preferred to sit with her brother and Danny, at least she wouldn't have felt like a total outsider with them, but she knew that she had to comply with the rules of Mr. Harris' class and, by the looks of things; everyone was paired up in the Chem lab. Glancing to her left, Katie took in the appearance of the boy who was obviously her new partner. He was vaguely handsome, with a pale complexion and naturally tousled blonde hair.

"Your timing couldn't have been any worse than today, Miss. Whittemore." Mr. Harris said, as he handed out the rest of his pop quiz sheets.

"I apologize for that, sir," said Katie. "I honestly didn't plan on screwing up anyone's day today."

The class drew their breaths as Jackson shot Katie a cold look from the back of the room. Katie shrugged him off and watched as Mr. Harris returned to the front of the room. She'd had teachers before that had tried to intimidate her, or make it seem like the interruption to announce her arrival was her fault; when in truth it had been no ones.

"While the rest of your classmates take their pop quiz." Mr. Harris continued, choosing to ignore her earlier jab. "I'd expect you to find something to entertain yourself."

Katie rolled her eyes downwards and reached for her backpack. She pulled a thick, leather bound book from the depths followed by a notepad and pen. She then proceeded to leaf through to the page she had ended on the previous night and continued to write where she had left off.

"As for you, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris added, speaking to a boy sitting at the desk in front of Jackson and Danny's. Katie recognized him as Stiles Stilinski. "As I clearly stated this is a pop quiz. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your High school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh there it is again." Mr. Harris sighed. "Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I have ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three for detention."

Katie bit back an amused smiled and turned back to her work, leaving Mr. Harris to question Scott McCall on whether or not he wished to join Stiles in detention.

"Now that that's out of the way," said Harris, checking his wrist watch against the school clock behind him. "You have exactly an hour. Begin."

The room was soon filled with the scribbling of pencils. However, no sooner had the quiz started; Jackson was racing from the room, leaking black liquid from his nose. Katie frowned and glanced back at Danny, who shrugged in misunderstanding.

Raising her hand, Katie turned back to Harris. "May I be excused?" she asked, politely. She understood that he had the right to turn her down. Thankfully he nodded, leaving Katie to leave the Chem Lab and check on her brother.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Frantically Jackson pulled at the paper on the side of the stall; black liquid was running from his nose, down his chin and onto his shirt. He wiped at it with his hands and paper but nothing seemed to stop it.

_Tap Tap._

"I'm fine, Danny, just go back to class." He said, thinking his best friend was the one on the other side of the door. He dropped the third roll of paper into the toilet and held up more. Why wasn't the liquid stopping? And what was it, anyway?

_Tap Tap._

"Just give me a second, OK?" Jackson asked, piling more and more papers onto his gushing nose. The black liquid had run into his mouth and he could taste it. It made him feel sick.

Suddenly the door rattled against the lock.

"I said just give me a freaking second!" Jackson snapped, impatiently. Out of all the stalls that were empty why did they want this one?

Finally the door burst open and a hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him from the enclosed stall and shoving him against the bathroom sinks. Breathing rapidly Jackson looked around to see Derek Hale standing in front of him.

"Derek?" Jackson gasped.

"Looking a little pale there, Jackson," said Derek. "You feeling OK?"

"Never better." Jackson said, shrugging of Derek's hand as he patted his shoulder.

"If something's wrong, I need to know," said Derek. "You're with me now."

Jackson looked surprised. "Wait, with you?" he repeated. "Me with... with you?" he laughed. "What am I your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I am a part of your little wolf pack. I'm sorry, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek asked.

"Look, I've got my own agenda," Jackson continued, "which doesn't include running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall, OK? So, why don't you just -" he broke off as Derek turned his face towards the mirror, showing him the thick black liquid that was oozing out of his ear. "What is it?" he gasped. "What's happening?"

"Your body's fighting the bite." Derek answered, confused.

"Why?"

Derek shook his head and walked backwards, away from the teenager. "I don't know," he answered, disappearing into the overbearing shadows and slipping outside of the boys' bathroom and leaving the school.

Peering around the corner, Katie watched as the tall, dark, and mysterious - not to mention brooding - guy walked out of the main doors at the end of the hall. She didn't recognize him, which made her all the more weary of him. But she couldn't help but wonder who he was and _why_ was he talking to Jackson about a bite.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The rest of the school day moved rather slowly, a little too slowly for Katie's liking. While in England she was used to moving from classes to classes and actually enjoying what she was being taught, the only lesson that seemed of any value to her on her first day had been History.

After the final bell had rang, Katie quickly left the class and walked off down the hall in search of her brother. She found him, and Danny, stuffing textbooks into their lockers.

"You do realize that you're supposed to be taking textbooks home with you, right?" she asked, startling Danny as she popped up behind him. "Hey, Danny-boy, how've you been? Missed me at all?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Danny smiled, hugging his old friend. "When did you come home?"

"Last night. I'm surprised Jackson never told you."

"Because he'd rather keep you all to himself." Danny joked.

Katie grinned. "Who wouldn't want to keep me all to themselves?" she asked. "I mean, look at me, i'm freaking adorable!"

Danny chuckled and slammed his locker door shut. "How was your first day?" he asked.

"I've seen better." Katie admitted. "Are you OK after your melt down in Chem?" she added to her brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jackson asked.

Katie shrugged. "Well, if I was leaking black liquid from my nose, I'd be pretty freaked out hours after the event," she said.

"I'm fine, Katie." Jackson sighed, slamming his locker door. "What time's your practice?"

"Four."

Jackson checked his watch and grabbed his sister's arm. "You need a ride, Danny?" he asked his best friend.

"Nope. You guys go. I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said, waving them off.

"See you tomorrow, Danny." Katie called as Jackson pulled her off down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_While I am known for re-writing TV shows and following the episodes to a point. I've never actually written them and split them up before. I figure it would be easier to do it this time with Teen Wolf seeing as there are a number of different things going on in each episode and they're all equally important. Also, I am aware that Jackson may be OOC... but that's only around Katie, he'll be the same smug dumbass he is around everyone else._

_Leave me a review, please, and tell me what you think. Thanks._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, June 13, 2013 at 11:06pm**


	3. Katie Meets Derek

**Author's Note:** I recently started a Harry Potter/Teen Wolf crossover. Anyone interested search "Search for an Alpha" in the crossover section. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Mcgonagiggles, TeamXtremexfan, Sarakk, Iheartyou87, Synismysin, NightWing101** and **Caligirl538.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Good session today, Katie."

Katie smiled at her instructor and nodded as she packed away her racket. "Yeah, a little intense and slippery," she laughed. "But a good session."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that field being so wet." Callum, her instructor apologized. "Next week we'll practice inside, OK?"

"That's fine." Katie said, smiling. "I'd have an easier time explaining the bruises to my parents if they think that the ball bounced off the wall. Anyway, I have to go, Jackson can't pick me up after practice and my mom will freak if I'm late."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Callum asked.

Katie smiled and shook her head. "Nah, it's OK. I'm gonna walk. See if I can remember the way." She answered.

"Are you sure?" Callum asked, not really wanting to let her walk home alone. After everything that had happened in Beacon Hills during the last year, the last thing he wanted to happen to Katie was for her to be attacked.

"Yes," Katie nodded. "I'm sure. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Callum looked like he wanted to argue, but Katie had already thrown on her jacket, grabbed her bag and turned her back.

"See you next week, Callum." Katie called over her shoulder as she headed out into the torrential downpour that had blanketed Beacon Hills.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie huffed as she pushed her water-logged hair out of her face.

She hadn't realized how bad being away from home could do to one's memory. The last five years she had been able to navigate her way around London blindfolded; unfortunately, she wasn't in London anymore, and had gotten herself quite lost while trying to find her way home from Tennis practice, on foot.

"I can't wait for my car to be transferred." Katie grumbled as she stopped at the edge of the highway. The dark woods around her made her squeamish enough, but Katie found herself trying very hard not to panic about what was actually in the woods and possibly following her. She had heard the stories of the attacks on people in the last year. A mountain lion - or a wolf - but there was no such thing, well, there were such things as wolves and mountain lions, but not in California.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Katie turned her back on the open stretch of road and headed back into town. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself lost in her first night back in her home town. What were the odds? Hoisting her backpack further up onto her shoulder, Katie tugged at her clothes, it was still raining, and she was soaked through to the bone.

"Jackson, this is _all_ your fault!" Katie grumbled. She knew that it wasn't true, but if her brother had been available to pick her up after practice then she'd probably be at home right now, relaxing in a nice warm bubble bath rather than wandering the streets in the dead of night.

Numbly, Katie fished her cellphone out of her pocket and checked the time. It was nearing 9pm. Her father would be leaving for his business trip in Paris in half an hour, and Katie wasn't exactly sure if her mother was going with him. Checking the battery power, Katie sighed as she realized that she didn't have enough power to make a call. Even one as short as to just ring and ring off.

Besides, what was the point in that? Ringing and ringing off? Her parents would get the call, see it was from her, but not be able to reach her when they run back.

Katie felt her heart drop as her predicament continued to sink in further, kinda like the rain was doing through her clothes. Why hadn't she taken Callum up on his offer to drive her home? She could always have explored Beacon Hills during the day, probably on the weekend, when it was broad-daylight. At least then there would have been people around to help her with directions.

The sound of a car reached Katie's ears. Stopping dead in her tracks, the teenager turned and watched as a sleek black Camaro pulled to a halt beside her on the dark road. The windows were slightly tinted, making it easy for Katie to see herself reflected in them but not who was driving.

Who the hell was this and what did they want?

_**Please don't be a serial killer! Please don't be a serial killer!**_ Katie found herself thinking, over and over again as the window facing her started to wind down. Turning away from the car, to make it seem like she wasn't staring, Katie caught a glimpse of the driver. It was the guy from school, the one that had followed Jackson into the boy's bathroom.

"You look like you could use some help."

"No, i'm OK." Katie answered.

"Really? You're looking a little drowned to me."

"I'm just waiting for my brother."

"Jackson, right?"

Katie paused and turned to face the mysterious man. "How do you know Jackson?" she asked.

"Why don't you get in and I'll tell you how I know Jackson?"

"I'd rather take my chances with a homicidal psychopath than get in the car with a total stranger." Katie answered back. "But thanks for the offer."

The man smirked. "OK. Well, how about you tell me why you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Jackson at the High school today?"

"I was just looking out for my brother."

"Yeah. I'm sure you were." The guy nodded, reaching across the passenger's seat and unlocking the side door. "Look, yeah, i'm a total stranger, but I don't think your brother would appreciate being woken in the middle of the night to come pick you up from the hospital. Get in, I'll take you home."

Katie shook her head. "Tall, dark and mysterious brooding bad boy wants me to get in his car?" she asked. "How am I supposed to trust that you'll take me home? For I know you could be a serial killer."

"If that were true, you'd be dead already."

Katie eyed him, suspiciously. The rain pounded down harder, making the decision between getting in the car with a total stranger, and being emitted to the hospital for hypothermia, a lot easier to make. With a sigh, Katie hurried around the side of the car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks," she said, dripping water all over the leather seats.

The guy nodded and switched on the heaters, as Katie stuffed her tennis bag onto the floor beneath her feet.

"What were you doing?" the guy asked as he pulled off down the road. The rain lashed against the front window of the Camaro and the wipers washed it away. From the passenger's window, Katie watched as the dark forest whipped past her.

"I told you," Katie answered. "Jackson was supposed to pick me up from Tennis Practice. He never showed so I decided to walk home."

"Everything alright between you and your brother?"

Katie nodded. "You don't strike me as the talkative type." She said, her gaze flickering away from the window and onto him. "How do you know my brother?"

"Scott McCall. I know your brother through Scott McCall."

"How do you know McCall?" Katie asked. "You don't go to Beacon Hills."

"You're right, I don't."

"Then how do you know McCall and Jackson?"

"They helped me out with a situation a while back."

Katie scoffed and shook her head. "I believe that for McCall," she nodded, remembering that Scott had always been the type to help people. It was how he and Stiles had become friends in Kindergarten. "But Jackson? No way! Jackson wouldn't go out of his way to help someone unless he knew that he was getting something out of it for himself."

"You really know your brother then?"

"More than you know."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

They soon reached their destination, a well-maintained, extravagant home in the middle of a cul-de-sac. It had stopped raining now, and Katie had dried off a little from what she had been when she first got into the car.

"Thanks for bringing me home."

"As promised."

Katie gave a strained smile, nodded and reached for the door handle. She paused as her fingers wrapped around the lock, and hesitated in getting out of the car.

"Everything alright?"

"What's your name?" Katie asked.

The guy bristled, agitatedly. "Derek." He answered.

"That's it? Just one name? Like Rihanna? Pink?" Katie asked, teasingly.

"Why do you care what my name is?" Derek asked.

Katie shrugged. "Just so I know who to thank," she answered. "And so my brother will know who brought me home."

"Just tell him Derek. He'll know who I am." Derek nodded, confidently.

"Fine." Katie said, opening the door and getting out. "Wait one more thing." She added, reaching back in for her bag. "What did my brother mean earlier, at school, when he said that you gave him 'the bite', what bite?"

Derek snapped his head to look her dead in the eyes and smirked. "Why don't you tell me what you think he meant?" he asked.

Katie considered him for a second, before shaking her head. "You know what? Forget I said anything, you'd probably think I am crazy anyway. Thanks for bringing me home."

She shut the door before he had a chance to reply.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Leave me a review, __**please**__, and tell me what you think. Thanks._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 14, 2013 at 10:32pm**


	4. Not Knowing

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is actually based on and around the second episode of season 2: Shape Shifted.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Guess What I'm On Team Delena, Sarahrache121, Paddyfoot92, Kaity Kryptonite, Anna12121, Animenarutix39** and** 19irene96.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

The next morning, after her parents' departure, Katie sat at the kitchen table waiting for her brother to get ready for school. She had been awake for a little over two hours, and had already showered, dressed, fed Kaliya and brewed a fresh pot of coffee while Jackson remained in bed.

"C'mon, Jackson," Katie complained, scooping the last of her cereal onto her spoon and eating it. "You take longer than Lydia, and that's saying something."

"Lydia takes four hours to do her hair and make-up." Jackson said, coming into the kitchen. "I don't."

"I've been awake for two hours, nearly." Katie said. "How do you expect to maintain your social and athlete status if you're not at school to prove it?"

"I don't need to maintain any status." Jackson said, opening the fridge. "Everyone already knows how personally popular I am."

Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed her cereal bowl, putting it in the sink and running the water. "Yeah, that's why you've been demoted to co-captain of the Lacrosse team." She quipped.

Jackson bit back a growl. "I was demoted because McCall cheated," he said.

"Then why don't you tell coach?"

"Because he would never believe me."

"Huh and why's that?"

Jackson paused and stared at his sister. "You wouldn't believe me either," he said.

"Try me."

"Are you ready for school?" Jackson asked, changing the subject. He slammed the door to the fridge, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder.

Katie smirked and turned back to the dishes. There weren't many this morning, and she could always do them when she came back from school. "Yeah." She nodded, grabbing her backpack from the island and followed her brother into the hall. "But that was such a cop out. You owe me an explanation."

"Maybe one day." Jackson nodded, holding the door open for her.

"Later."

"Tomorrow."

"Tonight."

Jackson sighed and Katie grinned, as she ducked under his arm and hurried out of the front door. She made it to the Porsche first and turned to face Jackson. "Can I drive?" she asked.

"You want me to drive _my_ car?" Jackson asked, holding his key tightly.

"Isn't that what I just asked?" Katie asked, holding her hand out for the keys.

"_My_ car?" Jackson repeated. "Why would I let you drive _my_ car?"

"Because i'm your little sister and you love me." Katie smiled.

Jackson looked thoughtful. "Mhmm, true, but not a good enough reason." He pointed out.

Katie sighed. "How about because you owe me?" she asked.

"Owe you? How?"

"I had to walk home in the rain last night."

"Liar, someone dropped you off."

"Yeah, a_fter_ I got lost on my way home." Katie rebuffed.

"Hey, you were the one who told me that you didn't need picking up." Jackson defended.

Katie gaped at her brother. "You were the one who told me that you _couldn't_ pick me up last night!" she argued. "That reminds me, what _was_ so important that you couldn't come get me, anyway? If it hadn't been for your mate, Derek, I'd -"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute..." Jackson interrupted, stopping her mid-sentence. "Derek? Derek Hale?"

"I dunno," Katie shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me his last name. He just said that you'd know who I was talking about. Besides, what does it matter? He brought me back. No harm, no foul. Now, can I drive your car?"

Jackson curled his hand around the strap of his backpack. The thought of Derek around his sister made him angry, and not in the overprotective brother type of way. He knew what Derek was, he knew how dangerous he could be, and he didn't want his sister pulled into the supernatural world, much less have her a part of Derek's pack.

"Fine." He caved, handing her the keys to his precious car. "Just... don't break it."

"Don't break it." Katie mocked, with a roll of her eyes. She then took the keys from Jackson, and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jackson groaned and rounded the back of the car. "I'm totally going to regret this." He complained.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"You still owe me an explanation." Katie said, following her brother down to the locker rooms. She was carrying her book bag over her shoulder and textbooks under her arm.

"What explanation?" Jackson asked, running a hand through his short hair.

"Like why you were de-moted to co-captain of the Lacrosse team." Katie pointed out.

"I told you," Jackson sighed. "McCall cheated."

"How?" Katie asked. "I didn't know you could cheat in Lacrosse? Unless of course he's taking."

Jackson shook his head. "Yeah, I thought that too," he nodded. "But he's clean."

"So how could he cheat?"

"Would you stop?" Jackson snapped, startling Katie. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and she stopped dead in her tracks. Jackson sighed. "Sorry," he apologized. "I just don't know what to tell you."

"The truth would be nice."

Jackson shook his head. "Look, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late. I'll see you in class. What do you have now?"

"Free Period." Katie smiled.

"You got up early and your first class in a free period?" Jackson questioned. "You're a weird one, Katie."

"Nope." Katie smiled. "Just academically challenged. Besides, I have a Chemistry paper to write up before third period, and I was thinking of coming to watch your practice. You know, I've never actually seen a Lacrosse game. Football is the main sport in England."

Jackson scoffed. "Sounds wonderful." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yeah. See you on the field, dear brother."

Jackson smirked as he watched her walk away, before entering the changing rooms and locating Danny, as Katie rounded the corner and walked straight into someone else.

"Oh my, God!" Katie squealed, dropping her books and causing the other person to do the same. "I am so sorry! So, so sorry! Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah," the other person nodded, kneeling down to scoop up his things. Katie did the same, scrambling to grab as much of her items as she possibly could. She reached for her chemistry book, at the same time as her unfortunate victim reached for his lacrosse stick.

Their hands touched and Katie pulled away with a gasp. It had been first physical contact with someone, other than Jackson and her parents, since Aiden had left her eight months previous.

Looking up, Katie smiled as she recognized the person she had walked into. "Hey, wait, I know you." She smiled. "You sit next to me in Chemistry... well, more like I sit next to you, since you were there first."

"Yeah. I'm Isaac."

"Katie."

Isaac nodded. "You're Jackson's sister." He said.

"That's me."

"You play Lacrosse?" Katie asked, grabbing Isaac's stick and handing it to him. "You any good?"

Isaac shrugged and picked up Katie's chemistry book. "I'm pretty good," he said. "But there are better players. Your brother's one of them."

"Jackson's pretty good at everything he tries his hand at." Katie nodded. "Lacrosse. Swimming. Bowling. I have yet to find a sport my brother's _not_ good at."

Isaac gave a nervous smile. "Yeah. Sounds amazing." He nodded.

"Uh, but that doesn't mean you should put yourself down." Katie said, quickly. "I mean, I'm sure you're a great player. Do you ever get to play in the actual games?"

"Not yet this season." Isaac answered. "I'm pretty much on the bench, you know?"

"Well, patience is a virtue." Katie smiled, sweetly. "And they do say that if something is worth having, then it is worth waiting for. Right?"

"I guess."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll let you go," she said. "I already kept Jackson; I don't want to keep you too. See you on the field."

"Wait, on the field?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Katie nodded. "I've don't play Lacrosse, or even actually seen one game, but I have a Free Period this morning and figured I'd spend it watching the practice. I'm going to do that Chemistry report while I'm at it. See you later, Isaac, good luck." She smiled and waved, as she scooted around him, and walked off towards the exit.

Isaac watched her go, before shaking his head and looking away. It would never happen, not just because he had only this second met her, but because she was also Jackson Whittemore's little sister and that alone was enough to warn him off of her.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie Whittemore sat in the stands with a few other people who had come to watch the practice. Allison Argent and Lydia Martin were among the few that had come out to watch. Katie caught Allison's eye, smiled and waved, she hadn't had the chance of meeting any new students since she had started, but she knew quite a bit about Allison from her brother.

Allison, meanwhile, smiled at Katie and then turned the strawberry blonde beside her. "Hey, who's that?" she asked, nodding in Katie's direction.

"Katie Whittemore." Lydia answered, acidly. "She's Jackson's sister."

"How come we've never met her until now?"

"She's been living in London for the last five years." Lydia answered. "Attended some rich boarding school, I don't know, and personally, I don't care. Katie and I have never been friends, despite me dating her boyfriend for a good three and a half years."

"If she's been in London for five years, how can you hate each other?" Allison asked, confused.

"We knew each other in Kindergarten." Lydia answered. "She was academically challenged, even back then."

Allison nodded in understanding. Lydia was academically and socially independent; it was part of the reason that she was popular with Beacon Hills High. People registered her as beautiful, and knew her for her popular status. It made it easier to rule the school.

"So, you and Katie -?"

"Status enemies." Lydia answered.

Allison nodded and returned her attention to the practice. It had started, with Scott in goals, and the rest of the team lining up to run tryouts. Their aim was to get the ball past Scott and into the net, unfortunately, since Scott had become a werewolf his sense of speed and ability had heightened, making the aspect of this warm up pointless.

Katie looked up from her report as coach blew the whistle. She watched as the first player raced towards the goal area, but before he could make it within the last 35 meters, he was knocked off of his as McCall came racing out of the goal and into him.

"McCall," Coach snapped. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."

"Yes, coach." McCall nodded, doubling back to the net.

"OK, let's try it again." Coach nodded, blowing his whistle and tossing a second ball to the second player.

Again, Scott rushed out of the goal, and toppled the second player. He landed on his knees and sniffed him.

Katie watched, confused.

"McCall!" Coach yelled, as Scott made his way back to the goal. "The position is goal keeper. Not goal abandoner."

"Sorry, Coach." Scott apologized.

"Let's go." Coach said, tossing the ball to Danny and blowing his whistle.

Katie smiled as she watched her friend run forward, only to be knocked over _again_ by Scott. "What the -?" she murmured, wondering why McCall was crashing into the rest of the team and sniffing them.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die." Coach threatened. "It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes, coach." Scott nodded.

"Coach, my shoulder's hurting." Jackson said, eyeing Scott wearily. He had a pretty good idea what the older Beta was doing, and he was the last person who wanted Scott to know that he too had the bite. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna sit this one out."

Coach nodded and Jackson made his way across the field towards Danny.

Stuffing her work into her backpack, Katie jumped up and rushed down to the bench to her brother and friend. "What's going on?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure this isn't how Lacrosse is supposed to be played, right?"

"For someone who's never seen a game of Lacrosse, you sure know a lot about it." Jackson said, pulling off his helmet.

Katie shot him a look. "I read." She said, squeezing herself in between him and Danny to watch the rest of the warm-up. "Hey, which number is Isaac?"

"Lahey?" Jackson asked.

"I dunno." Katie shrugged. "I just know his name's Isaac. He's my partner in Chemistry. I bumped into him today, after I left you."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at his sister, who ignored him and turned to Danny.

"He's number fourteen." Danny smiled, pointing to the field. "He's up now."

Katie looked up to see the player, with the number 14 on his uniform, level Scott with a stare. He was breathing really heavy, and his breath was coming in short bursts of cloud in the cold air.

Coach blew his whistle and tossed the ball. Isaac caught it in his net, and then raced towards Scott, who, as before, rushed out of the goal and hit Isaac with the ferocity of a bomb going off. The two spun in the air and landed in a crouch on the field. Looking up, both Scott and Isaac stared at each other, their eyes a molten amber.

"Are they OK?" Katie asked, worriedly.

"They're fine." Jackson said.

"Uh, why's the sheriff here?" Danny asked, looking towards the edge of the field were the sheriff and two other police officers were standing.

Katie and Jackson looked around.

"Uh, Coach." Danny called, pointing the three officers out. Coach Finstock blew his whistle and called the players in. They rushed off of the pitch, Isaac trailing behind them.

Jumping up, Katie rushed towards Isaac, catching his arm and stopping him in his tracks. "You OK?" she asked, noticing his heavy breathing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac nodded. "So you came after."

"Didn't believe me?"

Isaac shrugged.

Katie giggled.

"Are you sure you're OK? McCall hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine." Isaac nodded. "Don't worry about me."

"If you're sure."

Isaac flashed her a weak smile and removed his helmet, just as the two police officers with Sherriff Stilinski approached him.

"Isaac Lahey?" One of them asked.

"Yeah?" Isaac responded.

"I'm going to have to ask you step over here," the second officer said, nodding at Katie. "There's something we need to discuss with you."

Katie frowned and squeezed Isaac's arm. "I'll catch you later, Isaac," she said, pulling away and returning to her brother.

Isaac watched her go, his gaze lingering for a moment longer than it should have, before he turned away and followed the police officers off the field. He could feel Katie's eyes on his as he went, but didn't dare turn around to meet her gaze. The new powers he possessed, the new wolf that was clawing at his insides, howled with want of a release.

But he couldn't risk it. Not here. Not now.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With one of his players in police custody and Free Period almost over, Coach Finstock ordered the rest of his players back to the locker rooms to change. Katie waved her brother and Danny off, as she picked up her backpack and turned towards the school. She spied Scott and Stiles, lingering behind on the field and figured they'd have answers to what had just happened to Isaac.

For some reason, Katie couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness she had when it came to Isaac. She had only just met him, and she felt that she wanted to get to know him a little more; she didn't have any friends at Beacon Hills, excluding Danny and Jackson.

"McCall, Stilinski." Katie called, approaching the two boys. "Either of you want to fill me in on the predicament with Isaac?"

"Why do you care, Whittemore?" Stiles asked.

Katie ignored him and turned to Scott. "I know you know," she said, looking him in the eye. "It's written all over your face. What is it?"

"Answer the question, first." Scott said.

Katie sighed. "Because I care," she answered. "I care about Isaac. Something's wrong with him, OK, he's always covered in bruises, he's always nervous and he never speaks to you unless you strike up a conversation first. I'm afraid for him. Does that answer your question?"

"Do you even know Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"Not that well." Katie said. "But what does it matter? I just want to make sure he's OK."

Stiles sighed and exchanged a look with Scott.

"Please," Katie pleaded. "If you know _anything_, no detail is too small, please tell me."

"His father's dead." Scott answered, much to Stiles astonishment.

Katie back-tracked and stared at Scott. "What?" she breathed. "How?"

"They think he was murdered."

"Do they think Isaac is a suspect?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure." Scott said, shaking his head.

Katie frowned. "What do you mean 'you're not sure'?" she asked. "You're the one with all the details. How do you not know if he's not a suspect or not?"

Scott shook his head. He couldn't answer that one. At least not without revealing his werewolf abilities. "You're just going to have to trust us - or me - whichever you prefer."

Stiles looked Katie over as she looked between him and Scott. She was rigid, her whole body screamed awareness, and he wasn't sure if it was directed at him and Scott or something else. Did she know something? Something that she wasn't telling _them_? Or maybe she wanted them to confirm what she already knew.

"Fine." Katie said, with a sigh and her body relaxed. "Fine. I trust you. Just..." she hesitated and looked Stiles right in the eyes. "Don't let anything happen to Isaac. I don't believe for a second that he could have murdered his dad."

Stiles nodded and watched as Katie walked away. Once she was out of ear shot he turned to Scott and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" the werewolf cried, glaring at his best friend. "What did you do that for?"

"What was that?" Stiles asked. "Why did you tell her?"

Scott sighed and looked to where Katie had disappeared. "Because she was telling the truth," he answered.

"What truth?" Stiles asked.

"That she cares about Isaac."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_This story has 23 followers. Please, someone, give me a review to tell me what you think. I'm feeling kinda unappreciated with the lack of response. Am I doing something wrong? If I am please tell me so I can correct it. Trust me I would __**love**__ some feedback._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, June 16, 2013 at 08:16pm**


	5. Inhuman

**Author's Note:** Still writing from episode 2. As most of you may notice I have changed the summary a bit. But it is still the same story. Promise.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Rebecca2810, NixyCullen** and **rosa-wiltshire13 **

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked, during third period Chemistry. He looked to where Isaac usually sat, near the window, but found the bench to be empty, which was strange considering Katie Whittemore, was Isaac's new lab partner.

Stiles shrugged and turned to his best friend. "I dunno. But the night of the winter formal," he said. "Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked. He wasn't very educated when it came to the law, but he knew the basics. And when someone was underage they usually needed a parent of lawyer present in order to be interrogated and read their rights.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence." Stiles admitted, tapping his textbook with his pencil. "Or a witness. Wait..." He turned in his seat and glimpsed the table behind it, it usually held both Danny and Jackson, but today only Danny was present. "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny answered.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny said.

"What about Katie?" Scott asked, turning in his seat. "Where's she?"

"With Jackson."

"Why?"

Danny shrugged. "Because she's concerned for Isaac." He answered, looking back at his work as Stiles and Scott exchanged looks.

"Two witnesses." Scott sighed.

"We gotta get to the principal's office." Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asked, looking perplexed.

Stiles bit his lip, looking thoughtful, he then ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, scrunched it into a ball and threw it at Harris, who was writing on the chalkboard.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris said his back turned to the class. When he felt something hit the back of his head, he lowered his arm and turned around. "Who in the hell did that?" he demanded, looking around at his students.

Scott and Stiles both pointed at one another.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie sat in the corner of the principal's office, hugging her knees to her chest as she listened to her brother rattle of a confession to the Sheriff. Despite not being biologically related, but yet still being able to read her brother like a book, Katie wasn't sure if Jackson was telling the truth or not this time.

"Wait, so are you telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Hitting him?" Jackson repeated. "He was kicking the crap out of him."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Katie asked astonished at what she was hearing. How could her brother just stand back and let something as horrific as abuse happen to someone as innocent and shy as Isaac?

"Because it's not my problem." Jackson asked.

Katie scoffed and shook her head. "Wow, now i'm finally starting to see the jerk that everyone else sees." She said.

"Katie," Jackson started.

"Don't bother!" Katie snapped, turning to the sheriff. "With all due respect, Sheriff Stilinski, whether Mr. Lahey was abusing his son or not, I for one don't believe that Isaac is a murderer. I don't think he has it in him. But now, if you excuse me, I've already missed quarter of an hour of Chemistry. I'll see you at home, Jackson."

She picked up her book bag and left the office. Pausing just outside the door when she spotted Scott and Stiles.

"Huh, hi, Katie..." Scott stammered.

"I don't want to know." Katie said, shaking her head and walking away.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie ignored and avoided Jackson as much as she could, for the rest of the school day. During lunch she chose to eat outside, joining Allison Argent at one of the many tables in the warm sun, during English Katie sat on the opposite side of the room to her brother and didn't even acknowledge him as she passed by him in the hallways.

"You know you can't avoid me forever." Jackson said catching up to her while she rummaged in her locker. "I mean, we do live in the same house."

"And if you step one foot into my bedroom, at all," said Katie. "You'll know first-hand what I learned while I was away."

"What are you going to do, Katie? Hit me?"

Katie slammed her locker door shut and turned to face her brother. "No, I would never do that." She said, shoving past him and shouldering her book bag.

"How are you going to get home?" Jackson asked. "I highly doubt you'll want to walk again."

"So I'll call a cab."

"Katie..." Jackson sighed.

Katie shook her head and carried on walking. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so mad at him all of a sudden, but the notion that he knew Isaac was being abused by his father, and the fact that Jackson didn't tell _anyone_, but chose to let it continue, was enough to irritate her beyond belief.

Jackson sighed and punched the locker in anger. _**Great,**_ he thought. _**Katie angry at me is all I need!**_

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Bursting through the double doors leading to the car park, Scott almost crashed into Katie as she stood on the otherside watching the Sheriff's car take Isaac away. She had been talking with him when Sheriff Stilinski had broken them apart and told Isaac that he had to go down to the station for questioning.

"What did he say?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Katie sighed. "He denies his father abusing him."

"Do you think your brother is lying?"

Katie shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. "I've always been able to read him, you know, always been able to know if he was lying or not. But this time..." she cut off, shaking her head.

"I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation for telling the Sheriff -"

"A load of bullshit?" Katie asked. "Scott, you know my brother as well as I do. He doesn't do anything out of the kindness of his heart, not unless he was getting something in return. Whether or not Isaac's father was beating the crap out of him, it wasn't Jackson's place to get involved. He should have kept his mouth shut, or, better yet, have spoken up _before_ Mr. Lahey turned up dead!"

"Sorry." Scott apologized.

"For what?" Katie asked.

"For mentioning it."

Katie smiled, and shook her head. "It's OK. You were just looking out for your friend." She said.

"Actually, your brother and I? We're not friends."

"You're not?"

Scott shook his head. "No. In fact, Jackson can't stand me," he admitted. "I'm just this little nerd that's suddenly a great athlete. Honestly? I think your brother might be jealous."

Katie smirked. "Now _that_ sounds like Jackson," she agreed. "Speaking of which. I told him that I'd be half way home by the time he left school. I'll see you tomorrow, Scott."

"How you getting home?" Scott asked.

"Walking."

"You want some company?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Scott blushed and smiled lightly. "Well, yeah, uh, I mean, no... Uh..." he spluttered.

"Let me guess." Katie chuckled. "It's complicated?"

"In a way."

Katie smiled and nodded. "OK then, sure," she agreed. "Maybe you can help me get home without losing my way."

It was Scott's turn to look confused, but Katie shook her head.

"Don't ask," she said, shrugging her book bag further up onto her shoulder. "So, are you coming?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded, jumping down the last few steps so that he was standing right beside her. He wasn't sure why he had offered to walk her home, but the fact that she was arguing with Jackson and the idea of her walking home alone wasn't a comforting thought.

Unfortunately, the two high school students hadn't even left the school parking lot when a familiar black sleek Camaro pulled up beside them. Katie recognized the car as the one that stopped beside her the night she had tried to walk home and gotten lost in the middle of a storm. She paused and turned to Scott.

"You know Derek?" she asked.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"How many lawyers do you know that can help him, Scott?" Derek asked, looking at the teen in the passenger's seat.

Scott was silent, but Katie, who had managed to worm herself into the back of the Camaro, piped up. "My dad," she said. "Unfortunately, he's in Paris with my mom."

"He's in Paris and you and Jackson are here?" Scott asked.

Katie shrugged. "What's your point?" she asked.

"Does the term 'abandonment' mean anything to you Whittemore's?"

"Nope." Katie said, turning to Derek. "How come whenever something happens, I always run into you?" she asked.

"You're very unfortunate." Derek answered.

"Or you're hiding something."

Derek bristled, but Katie chose to ignore it.

"Why are you going to Isaac's house anyway?" Katie asked.

"Because," said Derek. "Whatever your brother said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

Scott frowned and looked at Katie. "What do you -?" he started, before Katie gasped.

"Motive." She said. "There's motive at the house? Something that would lead the cops into thinking that Isaac really would kill his father?"

With his eyes trained on the road, Derek continued to drive in silence.

Katie swallowed and exchanged a look with Scott. "I'm gonna kill Jackson," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After being dropped off outside her house, Katie rushed inside and closed the door behind her. Jackson's car was in the driveway, which meant that he was already home, but that didn't matter to her as she still didn't want to speak to him. The fact that Derek believed there to be a motive inside Isaac's house was enough to make her head spin and reconsider everything she knew.

Katie didn't know Isaac all that well, but from the little time she had spent with him today she didn't want to believe that he was capable of murder. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would consider murdering someone; he was shy, nervous, and mostly kept to himself.

"Katie, that you?" Jackson called from somewhere inside the house.

Katie ignored him and pushed off of the door. She reached the stairs and started to climb them, two at a time, as Jackson came in from the kitchen. He was eating pizza and carrying a can of cola. "I ordered pizza," he said, looking up at her as she reached the landing.

"I'm not hungry." Katie said, without looking at him.

"You have to eat something."

Katie shook her head. "Maybe later," she said. "I have a lot of work to do now. So, i'm just gonna..." she didn't finish her sentence as she rushed down the hall to her room. Jackson sighed as he heard her bedroom door slam shut behind her. He'd really screwed up, and yet all he had done was tell the truth.

Once in the safety of her bedroom, Katie kicked off her shoes and threw her book bag onto her bed. The flap opened and her textbooks slid out onto the bed, notes spilling onto the floor. Katie ignored them as she rushed to her bedroom window and looked out across the street. Fortunately her bedroom was at the front of the house, and she had a clear view of Isaac's place.

It looked dark and empty, save for the little flashes of light that she knew belonged to Derek and Scott. Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, way to stay inconspicuous, guys," she muttered, turning her back on the street and drawing her curtains. Oblivious to the car that had just pulled up outside.

Dragging the swivel chair out from under her desk, Katie dropped into it and hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees and burying her head in her hands. She had a headache forming, one that was similar to the headaches she used to receive in England. Her on-campus doctor had called them tension-headaches, something she'd have due to excessive feelings of stress.

Picking her head out of her hands, Katie reached for the tie that held her dark hair up in a ponytail. She pulled at it and her dark curls fell around her shoulders, hiding her face. Some of the pain from her headache eased, slightly, but not enough to the point where Katie could think clearly.

Something about the ride home with Derek had got her mind rolling. It wasn't just the way he was acting, but something he had said - or hadn't said, seeing as he didn't speak much after she had gotten in the car. He seemed to be more annoyed, or agitated, by the sight of her, but his harshness wasn't directed at her as much as it was Scott.

But then again, it wasn't only Derek's behavior that confused her. Scott too was acting weird. Maybe Jackson had been onto something when he had said Scott was a 'cheater' at Lacrosse; she needed more information on the tryouts from last year, but that meant going downstairs and breaking her code of silence by talking to her brother.

Katie sighed and spun around in her chair, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling, propping her feet up onto her desk as she reclined back. The swivel chair teetered dangerously on two wheels, and Katie knew that it only took on slip and she'd be lying flat on the floor. The number of times her parents had warned her about doing this was endless.

"What are they hiding?" Katie wondered loudly. "What are Derek and Scott hiding? What's with all the secrets? How did Scott know about Isaac's dad being murdered? The Sheriff wouldn't have told him, or Stiles, even though he _is_ the Sheriff's son. Any law enforcement officer is governed by the rules of the department."

"Katie, who are you talking too?" Jackson called through her door. He had been on his way to his bedroom, with the camera he had loaned from Matt, when he had heard her speaking out loud. He knew that his sister was known for talking aloud, but she wouldn't question herself.

Katie shook her head. "No one," she called back. "Just go to bed, Jackson."

"There's food downstairs, if you want it." Jackson called. "All you have to do is heat it up. Goodnight, Katie."

Katie didn't respond, instead she sat up straight in her chair, listening to Jackson's footsteps walking away. Katie then pulled a cardboard box out from under her desk, inside there was an array of different books. Some were bound in leather, others were hardback books with weird names written in ancient Greek and Latin; others even had weird symbols and carvings on the front.

"Where is it... where is it..." Katie muttered, over and over to herself as she tossed books over her shoulder. Finally she found the right one. It had some fancy carving on the front of it, Katie felt her heart ache as she remembered Aiden had made the carving for her; he had pretty helped her put the whole book together.

Squeezing her eyes shut to block the emotions that threatened to drown her from the inside, Katie stood up and walked through the mess she had made on her bedroom floor, and threw herself onto her bed with a bounce. She flipped through the book to the contents page and run her finger down the different titles, before reaching the one she wanted.

To anyone, that wasn't her, they wouldn't have understood half, if not all, that was written in this book seeing as it was written in archaic Latin. As her gaze flickered from the weird writings to the next, Katie absorbed the information into her mind, processed it and then gasped.

"No way!" she muttered, sitting up and crossing her legs. "There is no possible way..."

A sharp cry from outside caused Katie's head to snap up. She jumped to her feet and raced to the window, pulling back the curtains she leaned in close to the glass. On the opposite side of the street, in the Lahey's front yard, she could just make out the vague and darkened image of something... something that wasn't human.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Great feedback guys. Brighten my otherwise dull day. Until next time..._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, June 17, 2013 at 03:16am**


	6. One Step Closer

**Author's Note:** Hopefully Katie will get in on the action soon. I just don't want to throw her straight into the deep end without building up her character first. Every character needs a back story, right? This is Katie's.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **WinchesterAngel3389, Dearlyfantastical15511, IcePhoenix12360, Whathewatergaveus, Linaballerina27** and** Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

The next morning, Katie woke with a start.

The sun streamed in through her windows and the sound of her brother moving around in his room was all she could hear. Taking a moment to get her bearings, Katie sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep on top of her bed covers and fully clothed. The book she had been reading lay open beside her pillow and her bedside lamp was still on.

Flipping the switch, Katie checked her alarm for the time and quickly jumped from her bed. It was 8:00am, which meant she had an hour to get ready and get to school in time for English class. Breezing through her bedroom, Katie changed clothes, grabbed her book bag from the bottom of her bed and raced out of her bedroom door; down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You're going to be late." Jackson said, from the kitchen table. He had just finished his breakfast and was putting his things in the sink.

Katie ignored him.

Jackson sighed. "Oh, Katie, c'mon!" he groaned. "You're still not talking to me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"I was just telling the truth!"

"Your confession was a load of crap!" Katie yelled, spinning around. "You don't even know if Mr. Lahey was beating Isaac."

"Where do you think the bruises came from, Katie?"

"He plays Lacrosse." Katie defended. "How do you know the bruises didn't come from there? Huh?"

"Because Lahey doesn't play in any of the games."

Katie stared hard at her brother. "Whether he plays or not," she said, grabbing an apple from the middle of the table. "It wasn't your place to intervene. They locked up an innocent teenager."

"How do you know he's innocent?"

"How do you know he is guilty?"

"Because if dad was doing to us what Lahey's father was doing to him," said Jackson. "I'd consider murdering him too."

Katie stared at her brother, unshed tears in her eyes.

"At least I got you to talk to me." Jackson said, smirking smugly.

"This isn't talking." Katie answered, brushing past him. "This is arguing. Oh, and don't worry about needing to give me a ride. I've got my own transport covered."

Jackson frowned and followed her out to the door, just as a familiar, beat-up old jeep pulled up at the end of his driveway. He recognized it instantly as Stiles Stilinski jeep. The passenger's side door opened and Scott McCall climbed out. He waved and Katie quickened her pace to reach him.

"Katie..." Jackson called, but his sister ignored him as she climbed into the back of the jeep.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After Gym class, Stiles found Scott outside of his locker in the main hall and hurried towards him.

"Hey, i'm meeting Boyd at Lunch to get the keys to the ice rink tonight." He said, opening his locker and rummaging around inside.

"Ah, yeah, about that." Scott said, awkwardly.

"What about it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think tonight's a good idea."

Stiles paused and turned to his best friend. "Wait, what? What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" he asked.

"I don't know." Scott sighed. "It's just that thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" Katie asked, popping up beside Stiles, causing him to jump in surprise and alarm.

"Don't do that!" he screeched.

Katie giggled and hugged her books to her chest. "Sorry," she apologized. "So, what doesn't feel right? And, has either of you seen Isaac? He wasn't in English."

"Um, yeah, he's, uh... he's..." Scott stammered.

"Missing?" Katie asked. She had overheard part of their conversation as she approached, especially the crap about Derek.

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks.

"Who told you that?" Stiles asked.

"You just did." Katie grinned. "What's wrong with Derek, Scott? He seemed fine yesterday. Hey, that reminds me, did you find anything at Isaac's house that would frame him for the murder of his father? I wanted to ask you this morning, but after the fight with Jackson, it completely slipped my mind."

Scott sighed and nodded. "Yeah. We found something," he nodded. "It wasn't good, Katie, your brother was telling the truth. Isaac's father was abusing him."

Katie looked down. "Great, now I've got to apologize."

"Apologize to Jackson?" Stiles repeated. "Oof. Good luck with that one."

"Tell me about it." Katie muttered. "Thanks, Scott; I'll catch you guys later. Oh," she added, "if you have plans after school, don't worry about giving me a ride home."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "No, no, we'll drop you off," he promised. "Right, Stiles?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "'Course."

"You guys are sweet." Katie smiled. "I'll see you later."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The lesson before Lunch was Biology.

Katie sat at the back of the room with Allison, flipping through the book she had fallen asleep reading last night, while a video on immunity played at the front.

"_A small exposure to an otherwise deadly virus can actually prevent the effects of the infection from spreading."_ A woman's voice explained. "_This is called vaccination. So by creating immunity..._"

"What you reading?" Allison asked, leaning across the desk to see Katie's book.

"Oh, nothing, just something I started putting together while I was living in London." Katie smiled, nervously.

"Can I see?" Allison asked.

"Sure." Katie nodded, sliding the book towards her. "If you can read archaic Latin."

Allison frowned at the girl beside her. "Why's it Latin?" she asked, curiously.

"You could say that I had a problem with personal intrusion." Katie answered. "I had this one roommate who didn't really care about anyone's things, as long as she found them interesting. I found her reading my diary in first term, she spilled all my secrets to her friends and I was the laughing stock of campus for a good year and a half."

"Sounds harsh."

Katie nodded. "After that I started writing everything in Latin and Greek," she explained.

"What happened to your roommate?"

"She found a new target." Katie answered. "But she was moved out after the first year. I guess I wasn't the only one who hated her. My second roommate was awesome. She sorta became like my sister, which was cool because I've always wanted a sister. She introduced me to her friends and that's how I met Aiden."

Allison smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Katie giggled. "Yeah. Yeah, it was," she nodded. "Aiden was more than my boyfriend, you know? He was kinda like my best friend."

"What happened to him?" Allison asked.

"He left." Katie answered. "And then I left. So..."

"No chance of seeing him again?"

Katie shrugged.

The bell rung, startling both Allison and Katie, both of whom had been so caught up in the conversation that they hadn't realized they'd missed the whole session. The two girls exchanged sheepish grins as they were handed their projects and sent on their way.

"Uh, study session tomorrow?" Allison asked, stopping outside the Biology lab. "I can't do it tonight. I have plans with Lydia."

"And Scott?" Katie asked.

Allison frowned.

"Don't worry." Katie smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"You want me to save you a seat at Lunch?" Allison asked, as Katie started to walk away.

Katie paused and shook her head. "No thanks. I'm gonna eat outside again. Got some work to catch up on. Bye, Allison." She waved and continued down the corridor.

Allison waved, turned toe and walked in the opposite direction. Briefly glancing over her shoulder at Katie, before the younger girl disappeared completely from view.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Got 'em." Stiles said, slapping the keys to the ice rink down on the table beside Scott. He pulled out the chair and sat down himself. "Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?"

Scott nodded, before his attention was pulled away from his best friend and towards the cafeteria doors, where everyone else's attention had also been drawn. Silence fell over the entire room as an unfamiliar, yet very familiar, looking blonde strutted inside. Her hips swayed, sensually, catching the attention to the entire male population.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked, enviously, as she slammed her hands down on the edge of Scott and Stiles' table. Her eyes, just like everyone else's, was trained on the new blonde.

"It's Erica." Scott answered, as the blonde in question left the cafeteria. All eyes still trained on her.

Rising from their seats, Scott and Stiles hurried after the blonde, who had just left the school through the double doors. They rushed to catch up with her, crashing into Katie who was on her way back inside.

"What the hell!" Katie cried as Stiles grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Sorry, Katie," Scott said, rushing around her. "Can't talk."

"If you're looking for Erica," Katie called after them. "Then you've just missed her."

Scott and Stiles slid to separate halts and rounded on the petite female behind them.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You just missed Erica." Katie repeated. "She just got into Derek's car and left with him. What the hell happened to her? I know i'm new and everything, but wasn't it just yesterday when she had self-esteem and confidence issues? I mean, I'm not judging her or anything, but confidence doesn't just grow overnight!"

Stiles sighed and looked at Scott. If Katie was telling the truth, about Erica getting into a car with Derek Hale, and her new-found confidence and self-esteem was anything to go by, then it could only mean one thing.

Erica was now a werewolf.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Alan Deaton paused as he examined the body of the young man on his table.

The distinct sound of footsteps, muffled against the thick stone walls of his animal clink, could be heard, followed by the light ringing of the bell above the door. He strained to hear for any noise after the door had closed, but he didn't hear any. To anyone else this would have made them extremely nervous, but to him? He merely smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop by," he said, without looking up. "Was starting to think you'd forgotten."

"Forgotten?" repeated a female voice. "How can I forget about you, Deaton?"

Alan smirked and looked up at the young female standing in the doorway. He took in her dark hair, fair complexion and tired eyes.

"You look like the walking dead," he said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No."

"Good. Because it sucked." The female responded, with a light smirk.

Alan nodded and followed her gaze to the human lying on his operating table.

"I thought you only worked on animals?" the female asked.

"I do."

"Weird looking animal."

Alan chuckled. "According to the natural order of things we are all animals."

The female smiled and crossed her arms across her stomach.

"What can I do for you, Katie?" Alan asked.

Katie Whittemore stepped closer to the table.

"Just answer me _one_ question," she said. "What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills?"

"That, my dear," said Deaton. "Is a very good question."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Uh, Katie knows Deaton and Deaton knows Katie, eh? So, does that mean Katie's worked out what's going on and needs confirmation? Or will she need Deaton to tell her everything? And how will Scott react when he turns up at the animal clinic looking for help and finds Katie? Leave me your thoughts and I'll see you next time..._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, June 18, 2013 at 03:06am**


	7. Revelations of Truth

**Author's Note:** And we're into episode 3. Sorry if they're all mashed together, hopefully they'll all even out soon.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **EmmyLewyxxo, sarbear101, Twilight Dark Angel, Peace-Love-Twilight-Forever, Seven-avengers, fariy101-rose, SwaggerJagger17. xo-Sarang-hae, SincerelyAnOpportunist, tworoadsdiverged, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3** and **hplover1616.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Isaac growled as he stalked across the ice rink towards Scott. The second beta snarled as Erica jumped onto his back, but it wasn't enough to put him out of the fight; ramming backwards Scott locked Erica between himself and the ice machine that Boyd was sitting in, watching the fight unfold.

Erica groaned and her grip slackened from around Scott. She slumped to the ground as the smaller beta grabbed Isaac and punched in the stomach, causing him to collapse to his knees. Scott then grabbed his head, and kneed him in the face. In a normal fight it would have broken his nose, but seeing as Isaac was now a werewolf, Scott knew he'd heal.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled, looking down at the two newer betas. "He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, OK? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

He gripped both Isaac and Erica by the collars of their shirts and slid them across the ice towards Derek. They stopped just short of the Alpha's feet.

"It's true." Derek agreed, looking impressed. "It is about power."

Without looking at his two new pack members, Derek approached Scott, his claws extended from his fingernails and his eyes glowed red. He rolled his neck twice and then growled as his canines sharpened and became fangs.

Derek growled, angrily at Scott.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Scott winced as he opened the back door to the animal clinic and walked inside. It was late so he didn't really worry all that much about Dr. Deaton being there, besides, the place looked empty from the outside. Lifting his shirt, Scott looked down at the wound on his stomach.

"Why aren't you healing?" he muttered, walking straight into the examination room. He needed some antiseptic was in order to take out the sting, and the only place he knew the doctor kept some was the small cabinet in the examination room.

"Because it's from an Alpha." Deaton answered, startling Scott.

Katie smirked as Scott dropped his shirt and looked up.

"Whoa." Scott murmured, looking first at the body and then at Deaton. His gaze then travelled to her as she stood in the corner of the room. "Katie?"

"Hey, Scott." Katie smiled, and waved.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

Katie looked towards Deaton, who was still looking at his assistant. A grave look settled on his middle-aged face.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now." Deaton said.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Scott frowned and looked between Deaton and Katie. It was like they knew each other, seeing as they were both comfortable in one another's presence and Deaton had no worries about talking about Werewolves and other things supernatural in front of her.

"They're coming back," said Deaton, "so we don't have much time to talk."

"Who's coming back?" Scott asked.

"Hunters." Katie answered.

"How do you -?"

"Know?" Katie asked.

Scott nodded.

"That's another story," said Katie. "I'll tell you sometime."

"But how do you know about any of this?" Scott asked. "Did Jackson -?"

"Jackson hasn't told me anything." Katie answered.

Scott blinked and shook his head, before he noticed Deaton pull out a bottle of liquid from the cupboard. He didn't recognize this type of bottle and was hesitant to use it. "Huh, what is that?" he asked.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" Deaton asked.

Scott hissed as Deaton rubbed a cotton bud of rubbing alcohol over his wound.

"You'll heal the same." Deaton explained. "Just not as quickly, because of Derek."

"Derek?" Katie repeated. "Wait, Derek Hale is the alpha?"

Deaton nodded. "Like you said," he replied. "That's another story. We don't have time to explain both."

Katie held her hands up in defence. "Right. Sorry. Continue," she nodded.

"Wait a minute," Scott said. "How do you know all this? Actually, how do you know anything?"

"It's a longer story." Deaton answered, putting a Band-Aid over Scott's wound. "What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help. This..." he looked back at the table where the human corpse of a man was lying. "This is something different."

"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott stammered.

"No." Deaton said.

"But the Argents will." Katie piped up.

"They will?" Scott asked.

Deaton nodded. "Yes. They will, Katie, I'm really disappointed that you don't know." He added to the female.

"Sue me for not being advanced enough to learn more, Deaton." Katie sighed. "Besides, I only started putting my book together in my fourth year."

"What book?" Scott asked.

"It's called a Bestiary." Katie answered. "Mine is less likely to help you. But the Argents will have one that is much more advanced. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered - at least it should."

"All the things?" Scott repeated. "How many different things are there?"

"You'd be surprised." Katie answered, as the sound of a car approaching sounded from outside the building.

Deaton looked towards the door. "They're back," he said, grabbing Scott and Katie by the shoulders and herding them towards the back of the clinic. "You can't be here. If they find you..." he trailed off, leaving the two teenagers looking clueless.

The bell above the front door of clinic tinkled, alerting the three of them to someone entering the lobby.

"Go. Now!" Deaton said, urgently.

"Wait -" Scott started, but Deaton closed the door on him before he could continue.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie covered her mouth with her hand as the sound of footsteps entered the examination room. She and Scott had been squashed into a storage cupboard, which didn't really have much room to extend one's arms between the two walls, much less occupy two teenagers.

"Stop moving!" Scott hissed through his teeth.

"Then get off me!" Katie retorted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Scott growled under his breath and leaned forward to press his ear against the door. Thanks to his super heightened hearing, he could hear everything that was being said clearly. It was like he was standing in the same room as Deaton and the Hunters.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'closed' sign." Deaton said.

To Katie, the only person out of her and Scott who _didn't_ have heightened hearing, his voice was muffled against the sturdy wooden door.

"What's happening?" Katie asked. "What can you hear?"

"Shh." Scott insisted.

Katie pouted, but remained silent.

"Hello, Alan."

Scott's eyes widened as he recognized the second voice.

"What? What is it?" Katie asked, noticing the startled look.

"Gerard." Scott answered.

"Argent?" Katie asked.

Scott nodded.

"Oh, this is bad." Katie muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"The last I heard, you had retired." Gerard continued.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton replied.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris, Allison's father responded.

"I did." Deaton nodded. "I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty-four." Chris said.

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton pointed out.

"All ages, sizes, shapes." Gerard agreed. "It's the last one that concerns us."

Scott and Katie exchanged looks.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris prompted the vet.

There was a short silence from outside the door, but both Katie and Scott knew that neither the Hunter's nor Deaton had left the room.

"See this cut?" Deaton asked. "Precise. Almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard asked.

"That's right." Deaton confirmed. "Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side?"

"Five, for each finger." Chris suggested.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Deaton said, painting a vivid picture for both Scott and Katie.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No." Deaton answered, honestly.

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris continued.

"No." Deaton repeated. "But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Chris said.

"I'm saying you should be afraid." Deaton told him. "Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

Inside the storage cupboard, Scott and Katie exchanged looks.

"Why does that not make me feel comfortable?" Katie whispered.

Scott shrugged.

He too was a little freaked out.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Later that night, after being dropped off at her house by Scott, Katie found a surprise waiting for her in the driveway. Her parents SUV was parked in front of Jackson's Porsche, which meant that they had returned from their business/pleasure trip to Paris; with a child-like grin the sixteen-year-old rushed into the house and into the family room.

Her parents, David and Ashley looked up as she entered.

"Where've you been?" Ashley asked, rising to her feet and hugging her daughter. She had expected Katie and Jackson to be home when she and her husband had returned. Unfortunately, neither of her children had been there. Jackson had come home about quarter of an hour after she and David had.

"Out with a friend." Katie answered.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something?" David asked.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be back tonight." Katie admitted. "Why isn't Jackson being smothered to death?"

"We've already talked to your brother." Ashley said. "Listen, Katie, with -"

"How come you're back early?" Katie interrupted.

Her father shot her a stern look.

"Sorry." Katie apologized. "Please continue, Mom."

"That is what I am trying to tell you." Ashley said. "We heard on the news that there have been a series of attacks in Beacon Hills. Murders. We were worried about you and Jackson, so we decided to come back early."

Katie smiled, lightly. "You didn't have to do that," she said. "I'm sure a phone call would have sufficed. I mean, I'm not saying that's not nice to see you home two days early, but what about Dad's cases? Won't this affect you big time?"

David squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "I'll handle it," he promised. "My children are my number one priority. You know that, Katie."

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "Well, it's good to have you back. I'm gonna head upstairs. I've got a lot of work to do by tomorrow. G'night." She kissed both her parents cheeks and headed upstairs to her room.

"Katie," her mother called, stopping her at the top of the stairs. "Speaking of the murders, and I've already spoken to Jackson about this, but during the nights, other than practice nights, both your father and I want you and your brother home at a decent hour."

Katie stared at her mother. "What, why?" she asked. "No curfew has been put in place, has it?"

"Not by the authorities, no." Ashley said. "But this is one that your father and I have agreed on. It's to be certain that nothing happens to either you or Jackson."

"But what about Practice?" Katie asked. "And there's a Lacrosse game tomorrow. Jackson's playing and I want to go watch."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "Until your car is transferred over, which should be any day now, your father or I'll drop you off at Tennis practice. As for the game tomorrow night, Jackson said he'd bring you home. I'm sorry, Katie, but until they've caught the culprit behind these murders, your father and I want you and Jackson safe. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom." Katie grumbled.

"Good." Ashley nodded. "I'll call you when Dinner's ready."

Katie sighed as her mother walked away, into the kitchen.

"Great," she complained, as she returned to her room. Slamming the door behind her.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Tell me about your boss." Stiles said. He and Scott were at school, sitting on the steps opposite their lockers. He had just finished relaying a message to Scott from Allison about when she hadn't made it to see him last Friday night at their usual meeting spot in the woods.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted." Scott explained. "It's called a bestiary."

Stiles blinked. "How did you know that?" he asked, stunned at the knowledge his friend had acquired on supernatural creatures.

"Katie told me."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Stiles said, grabbing Scott's shoulder. "Katie? As in Katie Whittemore?"

"Do you know any more Katie's?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. "How does she -?" he started.

"Because she was at the clinic last night." Scott answered.

"Why was she there?"

"I dunno." Scott answered. "But I do know that she didn't seem scared or surprised about some of the stuff Deaton told me. In fact, she actually told me a few things herself, like about the book."

"You think she knows about you?" Stiles asked.

"Well, she pieced together that Derek was the alpha." Scott said.

"How'd she work that out?"

"Deaton told me that wound on my stomach would heal slower than usual because it came from an Alpha," said Scott.

"Did he mention Derek's name?"

Scott nodded. "Katie seemed pretty surprised at the notion, but not freaked out."

"So how does she know about the book?" Stiles asked.

"I dunno," Scott shrugged. "I think she may have one of her own."

"Then why do we need the Argents?"

"Because her's is incomplete." Scott answered. "I remember her telling Deaton that she didn't start putting her book together until her fourth year in school."

"What school did she attend to study the supernatural world?"

Scott shook his head. "Katie said that she'd explain everything to me soon," he said. "I guess we'll just have to wait until then. In the meantime..."

"We need the Argents book." Stiles said, finishing Scott's sentence along with him.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Meanwhile outside, while working on their Biology project, Katie was having a similar conversation with Allison. The youngest Argent was finding it hard to believe that Katie knew so much about everything that was going on in Beacon Hills, especially after only being home for little under two weeks.

"H-how do you know all this?" Allison asked.

"I studied Cryptozoology whilst in London." Katie explained, knowing full well that she'd have to give the same explanation to Scott and Stiles next time she saw them. "It's the study of 'hidden' animals, academic's, for some reason, don't like to say 'the study of the supernatural'"

Allison giggled. "Can you imagine if they did?" she asked. "Not everyone believes in the supernatural. Then again, not everyone believes that the supernatural could be living just down the road from them."

"True." Katie nodded. "But you'd be surprised how many people applied for the course."

"Did that annoying roommate of yours apply for it?"

Katie shook her head. "No, thankfully, or she'd know how to read Latin and Greek," she said.

"Ah, good thing then." Allison said, remembering what Katie had told her last week about writing her diary in Greek and Latin to avoid prying eyes. "OK. So, uh, what do you need me for?"

"I need your help." Katie said. "Well, technically, _we_ need your help. We being Scott, Stiles and Me."

Allison furrowed her brow and nodded. "Uh, OK. I'm not sure exactly what I can do, but..."

"Just tell me if you're family has a bestiary." Katie said, looking back at her Biology notes. She scribbled a few things down while Allison giggled lightly.

"I think you mean..."

"No, I mean bestiary." Katie interrupted. "If you're family participated in bestiality, I'd be very worried."

"So, what exactly is a bestiary?" Allison asked.

"It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Katie explained. "Remember that book I was looking at in Biology last week?"

"Yeah."

"That's a Bestiary. But we need your family's one because mine's not even close to being finished." Katie explained.

"Why do we need this bestiary, anyway?"

"Because it'll be able to help us work out what it is we're dealing with." Katie answered. "And who."

"What?"

"According to Stiles," said Katie. "This _thing_ - whatever it is - seemed to know him."

"He's seen it?"

Katie nodded. "In the mechanic's garage on Saturday."

"Right after the mechanic was killed?"

Again, Katie nodded.

"OK, um, can you describe this thing?" Allison asked. "Or would it be similar to yours?"

"For once, I can shake my head and say no." Katie giggled. "No, uh, mine was created with a carving on the front because I wanted it to be different from the others in my class. Your family's book would most likely be older than mine, possibly a little worn..."

"Bound in leather?" Allison asked.

Katie looked up into the face of her friend and nodded. "Yeah. Why, have you seen anything like it at your place?" she asked.

"I was on my way to meet Scott the other night," said Allison. "When my grandfather stopped me. He dropped this book, it was bound in leather."

"Do you know where he keeps it?" Katie asked.

Allison shrugged. "If it's not at the house," she said. "It's most likely in his office."

"Then we need to get in there."

"Yeah." Allison nodded. "But we'll never get in there without his keys."

Katie sighed and looked around. "Then we get the keys," she said, turning back to Allison. "Scott and Stiles can check his office, while you and I check your house."

Allison looked thoughtful. The idea seemed full proof.

"When?" she asked.

"Can you get the keys tonight?" Katie asked.

"I can try."

Katie nodded. "You get the keys," she said, packing up her books. "I'll go relay the plan to Scott and Stiles, and I'll see you at the game?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah. At the game."

"Awesome. See you later, Allison."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Ooh. This is a much longer chapter._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, June 19, 2013 at 12:26am**


	8. Creeping Death

**Author's Note:** Slight change this chapter. Apologies for not updating the past two nights.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **PotterHeadForever69, realawsome, OwlGlow, Cavill, KittyShadesTs**, **rmya55** and **jack o'lantern121.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Katie!" Jackson shouted from the kitchen. It was the night of the Semi-finals game at the High School and he had less than an hour to get to the school and warm up before the game began.

"OK. I'm coming!" Katie called back, her voice muffled by her closed door. The fight they had had during their parents trip to Paris had disapparated a while ago, Katie hadn't exactly apologized (even though she knew that she would have to soon) but neither she nor Jackson felt the need to explain their argument to their parents.

Jackson grumbled something, but it was lost on deaf ears.

"If you're not in the car in the next ten minutes," he called, grabbing his gear and heading for the door. "I'm leaving you here!"

He opened the front door and hurried out to his car.

Katie rolled her eyes as she slammed her bedroom door and rushed down the stairs. Her combat boots rested beside the door, under the coat rack. She grabbed them and pulled them on, before pulling her coat around her shoulders. "See you later," she called to her parents.

"Remember the curfew!" Ashley called back from the kitchen.

"We will." Katie called, despite already despising her parents for initiating a curfew while the rest of Beacon Hills weren't taking the death's as serious as they should've been. Most, if not all, of Katie's friends were going to be heading out after the game, hopefully to celebrate a win for the Cyclones, while she and Jackson would be heading home.

Jackson honked the horn of his car as Katie closed the front door and hurried towards him.

"You need to learn to relax." Katie told her brother as she got in the car. "All work and no play make Jackson a dull boy."

"All play and no work make Jackson a jock without a game."

"Whatever."

Jackson turned the key to ignition, smiling as the engine purred to life. He then put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway as Katie buckled up beside him.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Thankfully they reached the High School in record time (and it had nothing to do with Jackson's driving). While her brother headed into the locker rooms to change, Katie made her way to the field, and up into the bleachers.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hey, Allison." Katie smiled, waving at her brunette friend. "Principal Argent."

"Miss. Whittemore." Gerard, Allison's grandfather nodded. "You here alone?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. My brother's playing tonight, and my friends, Scott McCall and Stiles are also on the team. So, it's just me." She shrugged.

"Why don't you join us?" Gerard asked, shuffling across the bleachers to make room for Katie.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Katie said, bashfully.

"Nonsense. You don't mind, do you, Allison?"

Allison smiled and shook her head. "No, we're friends, right?" she asked, looking at Katie.

Katie smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Meanwhile, having finished changing, Jackson sat on the bench checking that he had all his equipment, when he was approached by Danny and Matt.

"What the hell is this?" Jackson asked, looking up. "Dude, I thought I could trust you."

"Relax; it's my camera, OK?" Matt said. "He just needed to ask me some questions."

"Matt's the one who found it anyway." Danny said, holding up his tablet.

"Found what?" Jackson asked, seething.

Matt sighed as Danny activated the recording of Jackson in bed, during the first full moon.

"That." Danny said, showing Jackson the video.

"What am I looking for?" Jackson asked, his annoyance growing tedious.

"It's an edit point." Danny explained. "It's been looped. Two hours' worth."

"What does that mean?"

"That means there's two hours of footage missing." Matt answered.

Realization dawned on Jackson as he finally understood what his best friend was trying to tell him. Someone had edited the tape of his transformation, making him believe that nothing had happened to him during the full moon. The only question that now remained was: who?

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

"Oh!" the crowd groaned as another player of the Beacon Hills Cyclones was knocked down by number 42 of the opposing team.

"Come on!" Coach shouted. "Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!"

Katie winced, wringing her hands nervously as she watched Jackson run the length of the field to where Scott was. The two seemed to be arguing about something, and Katie didn't need superhuman hearing to know what the point of it was about.

"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket." Allison said, pretending to shiver.

"You're cold. Here, take my coat." Gerard said, shedding his overcoat and standing up.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, standing as well.

"Yeah." Gerard nodded, wrapping his coat around her shoulders. The two sat and Allison caught Katie's eye.

With Gerard's attention back on the game, Allison slipped her hand into his pocket to look for his keys. On her first attempt she didn't find them, but on the second she did, smiling she slipped the keys into her palm and folded her hands in lap.

Two more Cyclone players hit the ground, hard.

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard asked, looking at the two girls beside him.

Katie shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. "This is my first Lacrosse game. Allison is it always this violent?" she added to her friend.

"Semi-Finals." Allison said. "There's a lot at stake for both schools."

Gerard nodded, seemingly content with the answer, and turned his attention back to the game.

Carefully, Allison passed the keys to Katie who stuck her hands into her own pockets. She dropped the keys and fished out her phone. "Oh, excuse me," she said, holding up the device, and quickly excusing herself. "It's my mom!"

She jumped from the bleachers and made her way behind them, pretending to answer the call in the process.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

After seeing Allison successfully pass Katie the keys to her grandfather's office, Stiles made his way from the bench and caught up with the youngest Whittemore as she reached the school parking lot.

"Did anyone see you leave?" Katie asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Nope. I was very inconspicuous." Stiles grinned.

"Ooh! Big word." Katie teased.

"Shut up!" Stiles said, shoving her slightly.

Katie giggled and the two headed towards main building. However, they hadn't made it far when Stiles suddenly stopped, causing Katie to stop and turn to face him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lydia." Stiles said, looking to a familiar look car.

"What about her?" Katie asked.

"She's crying."

Katie rolled her eyes as she watched Stiles approach Lydia's car and tap the glass. "Stiles, we don't have time," she said, urgently.

"Hey, Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, but the strawberry blonde instantly wound up her window.

"Just go away." Lydia said through her tears.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry." Lydia said.

"Oh, come on, Lydia." Stiles sighed. "Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you."

Lydia frowned. "Why?" she asked, looking up at him through the glass.

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry." Stiles admitted.

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." Lydia said after she had rolled down her window. Stile's comment about her being beautiful and really stroked her ego.

"Lydia, if you trust me on anything," said Stiles, "you can trust me on this. There is nothing that you can say to me that will make you sound crazy. Literally nothing."

Glancing over her shoulder, Katie sighed. "Dude, we gotta go!" she hissed.

Stiles waved her off.

"Urgh! Whatever!" Katie said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Stay here and have your little love session with Miss. High Maintenance. I'll look for the book myself."

"Kate... Katie!" Stiles called, as Katie stormed off towards the school. "Katie!"

But Katie ignored him as she disappeared into the main building.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

The door opened with a light _click_ and Katie stepped into Gerard Argent's dark and empty office. The first thing she noticed was how in pristine condition it was kept, everything had a place, Katie knew that to avoid detection she had to make sure that everything she touched went back in the exact place she had found it.

Scoping out the bookshelf, Katie shook her head and turned her back. Why would Gerard keep an important book, especially an encyclopedia of things that went bump in the night, on display for everyone who came by the office to see? A book bound in leather would surely attract too much attention.

Rounding the desk, Katie run her fingers lightly over the wood and pulled out the chair. She slumped into the leather and rested her head against the headrest, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm. If I were a veteran werewolf hunter," she muttered to herself. "Where would I hide my family's most prized heirloom?"

Her chocolate brown eyes danced over the desk items. It was empty of family pictures, giving her the impression that Gerard was not a sentimental man. The computer was switched off, but that was a given seeing as no one should have been in the office at this time of night.

Trailing her fingers down the side, Katie cupped the top drawer handle and pulled it towards her. A green folder caught her attention and she pulled it from the drawer, flickering through it. Students' attendance forms. Katie shook her head and put the folder back, before leaning forward and doing a thorough search of the drawer.

The first drawer was empty.

So was the second.

Third.

And...

Katie sighed and closed the fourth drawer.

"Nothing," she huffed, fishing her phone out of her pocket and texting Allison.

_Nothing in office. It's gotta be at the house_.

She hit send and froze as someone cleared their throat from the door.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Stiles looked up as cheering and whooping came from the Lacrosse field. He was still standing outside Lydia's car talking to her while he waited for Katie to return from the office, she hadn't been gone ten minutes yet, but he also knew that she'd text him if she couldn't find the book or if she was desperate for help.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Lydia asked, noticing him check his phone for the fifth time.

"I'm just waiting on a text."

"From Katie?"

Stiles hesitated. "Uh... yeah... she's supposed to be lending me notes on that Biology project we were supposed to have done. They're in her locker."

"Then why would she text you?" Lydia asked. "She'll just bring them straight out here."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "Right. I'll remember to tell her that, you know, for... for next time." He chuckled, nervously.

Lydia eyed him suspiciously.

"Listen, can you like wait just five minutes?" Stiles asked, checking his phone again. There was no text. No phone call. Nothing from Katie. "Just five minutes. I'm just gonna go check on her, make sure that everything's OK. You know what schools like in the dark..." he said, reminding her of the time, last year, when they had been trapped in the school by the Alpha. "I'll be right back!"

Lydia sighed as Stiles run off towards the main building. As if it wasn't bad enough that her own boyfriend (well, ex-boyfriend now) showed Katie more attention than he had ever shown her, now even Stiles, the boy she knew had been crushing on her for years was passing her over.

At the mere thought of being passed over for Katie Whittemore, Lydia started crying again.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Katie furrowed her brow as she followed behind Isaac.

Her heart, which had stopped beating the moment he had caught her in Gerard's office, was now beating at a normal speed. She didn't feel nervous or scared of being with him, despite knowing that he could shift into a ferocious creature that could easily rip her apart.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking over her shoulder and up the dark corridor.

"Somewhere we can be alone." Isaac answered. "There's something's I want to ask you, and I don't want to risk being overheard or found."

Katie glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Where've you been?" she asked. "Everyone thinks you're missing. A fugitive."

"Everyone thinks I murdered my father."

"I know." Katie answered.

"Do _you_ think I did?"

Katie shook her head. "No," she answered. "No. I don't _think_ you did... because I know that you didn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Isaac asked.

"Because you don't strike me as the murderous type." Katie answered.

Isaac smirked and glanced back at her. From the smooth rhythmic beating of her heart was enough to tell him that she was telling the truth; there was no blip of skip of a beat to indicate a lie. "To answer your first question," he said, "I can't tell you where I've been."

"Why not?" Katie asked, curiously.

"Because it wouldn't be safe." Isaac answered. "And I could get into a lot of trouble."

"With who?" Katie asked. "Derek?"

Isaac stopped walking and turned to her. "What do you know about Derek?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Why don't you tell me _how_ you know Derek?" Katie countered.

Isaac studied her face. "Stubborn," he finally said, his serious expression splitting into a smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Katie said.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Isaac led Katie into the swimming pool arena where Derek was waiting. He already hated himself for deceiving her and making her believe he was taking her somewhere they could be alone, when in fact Derek wanted to question her on what she knew and how she had come to know about all this supernatural and mythological.

Katie scoffed as she spotted the Alpha werewolf at the edge of the pool. "You've got to be kidding me," she said, looking at Isaac and shaking her head.

"Katie." Derek said.

"Derek." Katie responded, folding her arms across her chest and looking anywhere but at Isaac. She felt slightly betrayed by him.

"What were you doing in Gerard's office?" Derek asked.

"What's it to you?" Katie asked.

Derek smirked. "You see _that,_ right there," he said, indicating to her stubbornness, "is what's gonna get you killed."

"_This_ right here." Katie countered. "Is what's going to keep me alive. You may be able to intimidate my brother, Scott and even Stiles - _especially_ Stiles - with your Alpha werewolf stride, but not me. I'm just not easily intimidated."

Derek and Isaac paused and exchanged looks.

"You know what we are?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "I also know that you're looking for the new shape shifter that's terrorizing Beacon Hills. The one that killed one of Argent's Hunters and your father, Isaac. But I can also tell you that I don't know _what_ or _who_ it is, and even if I did... I probably wouldn't tell you."

"Then who would you tell?" Derek asked. "Uh? The Argents? Your brother?"

Katie shook her head. "I'd tell Scott," she said. "He'd probably have a more level head at dealing with the stupid thing. All you think about is killing something that infringes upon your territory; Death isn't always the answer, Derek. Death causes nothing but conflict."

"Death is the _only_ action with a creature this dangerous." Derek countered. "This thing is a danger to not only you, as a human, but to us Werewolves too. The sooner we kill it; the sooner things go back to normal."

"Normal?" Katie repeated. "Normal! Dude, there are things that go bump in the night running around Beacon Hills and you call that normal?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"So you can't help us?" Isaac asked.

"I really wish I could." Katie said. "But -"

She broke off as she noticed both Derek and Isaac lift their eyes to the balcony above her, turning slowly on the spot, Katie took a step back as an overly large reptile screeched and jumped down onto their level. Isaac's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her behind him, protectively, but the creature had other ideas.

"Run!" Derek said, pushing both Isaac and Katie out of the way.

The creature's claw swiped at the Alpha's neck, drawing blood.

"Derek, your neck." Isaac said, spotting the slit wound on the back of his leader's neck.

Derek touched the wound, seconds before his legs gave out and he slumped to the ground.

Isaac grabbed him around the waist, and shrugged his arm over his shoulder. "Katie," he shouted at the brunette. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Katie said.

"Katie now's not the time to argue!" Isaac said. "Go. Get Erica or Boyd."

"I'll never make it to the field in time." Katie said wrapping Derek's other arm around her shoulder. "You're faster than me. You go."

Isaac shook his head. "I can't leave you here!" he said. "You can't fight that thing."

"Isaac, she's right," said Derek. "That thing will kill us all before Erica or Boyd find us. Go and get them."

Isaac hesitated. He didn't want to leave either Derek or Katie - the latter more than anyone - alone in the confined room with a killer.

"GO!" Derek shouted.

Isaac sighed and let his alpha go, causing Katie to stumble slightly with the extra ton of dead weight, and rushed out of the side door.

The new creature hissed at the Alpha and Katie, who was half-carrying, half-dragging, Derek's body around the pool.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_People wanted more Katie/Isaac scenes. I hope this is enough. There'll be plenty more in the future. Brighten my day and leave a review... please?_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 21, 2013 at ****1:23am**


	9. Phenomenon

**Author's Note:** I actually wrote this chapter as soon as I finished the last one. I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Blackrosethorn18** and** sexybandgeek.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Isaac ran as fast as he could through the school.

His heart was beating hard against his ribcage, his mind filled with worry and fear that he wouldn't make it to the field and back to the pool in time. He shook his head, clearing the image of finding Derek and Katie's bodies when he did return with help.

However, as Isaac turned the corner, leading from the swimming arena to the main corridor, he crashed into another person.

Looking up, Isaac sighed as he saw that it was Stiles.

"Where's the fire?" Stiles asked.

"No fire." Isaac said, getting quickly back to his feet. "Creature."

Stile's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" he asked, looking around wildly. "Where?"

"Swimming pool."

"Then where is Derek?"

"Pool."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

Isaac shook his head. "Have to find Erica and Boyd." He said. "This things too strong."

"You can't go out there." Stiles said. "You're still wanted by the police. If anyone sees you..."

"Look," Isaac growled, his eyes flashing molten amber. "Katie is in the pool arena with Derek. I have to find Erica and Boyd to help fight this thing. You can either help me, or we can stand here and let them die!"

Stiles, who was stunned to learn that Katie had been roped into the middle of this fight, sighed. "As much as I would love to have Derek Hale out of my life," he grumbled. "I could do without innocent blood being split on my hands, not to mention the death threats and glares I'd receive from Jackson if anything happens to Katie."

"Then help me!" Isaac stressed.

"OK, OK!" Stiles nodded. "But you still can't go outside." He shoved his cellphone into Isaac's hands. "Call Scott," he said. "I'll find Erica and Boyd, with any luck they'll still be on the Lacrosse field."

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Katie resurfaced and spat water from her mouth. Her eyes burned with chlorine and she grunted as Derek's dead weight threatened to push her under again.

"Where is it? Can you see it?" the alpha asked.

"No." Katie spluttered, swallowing more water. "Maybe it took off."

A loud hiss echoed around the arena, letting the two in the pool know that the creature was still there.

Derek glanced over at Katie. "Maybe not," he muttered.

"C'mon, Isaac." Katie whispered, gasping for breath.

"Are you OK?" Derek asked her.

"You know how they say a body is becomes lighter when in water?" Katie asked. "They lied. You're heavier in here than you were out there."

"That's because i'm dead weight." Derek reminded her.

Katie gasped as she went under the water again. Kicking her legs, she broke the surface and spluttered, spitting out water from her mouth. "I know that, idiot," she snapped. "But, if you hadn't noticed, you're also three times the size of me! I'm a runt compared to you. How do you expect me to hold you up when I can barely stay above the surface myself?"

"Isaac should be at the field by now." Derek said. "You just have to hold me up for a while longer."

"What if they don't make it back? What am I supposed to do then, huh? If you haven't noticed I'm the one trying to keep you alive, right now!"

"Look, when the paralysis wears off," Derek said. "I'll get us both out of here."

"I don't think I can hold on that long." Katie said, kicking her legs to stay afloat.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Stiles stopped Erica and Boyd as they prepared to leave the school.

"Oh, hold up!"

"What do you want, Stiles?" Erica asked, smelling the anxiety radiating off of him.

"Derek needs your help." Stiles said. "He and Katie are trapped in the Swimming arena by that new creature. Isaac's calling Scott as we speak. But Derek needs all of you to help him. He was cut by the creature and is now paralyzed from the neck down."

Erica and Boyd exchanged looks and took off, with the help of their superhuman speed, towards the pool, bypassing Scott who had just returned.

Stiles frowned at his best friend. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." Scott said. "Where are Gerard's keys?"

"Why?"

"There's a USB drive on it." Scott explained. "_That's_ the bestiary."

Stiles stammered. "Um... well, i'm guessing they're still on the keychain."

"Which is where?"

"In the Gerard's office door." Stiles said. "But we got more pressing problems."

"More pressing that finding out what this thing is?" Scott asked, starting towards the school.

Stiles nodded, following. "Yeah. Derek and Katie are stranded in the swimming arena by this thing." He said.

Scott stopped short and turned to look at his best friend.

"_What_?!"

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"I can't stay up any longer." Katie said, kicking her legs again and again to stay afloat. Her arms and legs were tired and if she swallowed anymore chlorine she was sure her lungs were going to stop working. "I need something to hold on to."

Looking around, Katie spotted the handrail just beneath the diving board. If she could manage to pull Derek through the water and grab onto the rail, maybe she'd have enough of grip to hold them both above the water until someone came back. Unfortunately, all her energy was quickly leaving her.

She and Derek ducked beneath the surface for a second before popping back up, both gasping for breath.

"You have to try." Derek said, coughing up water.

"I can't." Katie said her breathing labored. "I'm too tired."

"C'mon, Katie." Derek coached. "Stay awake."

Katie sighed and looked over her shoulder again. _**C'mon, Katie, just kick your legs and swim. You can do it.**_ She thought encouragingly.

Kicking her legs, Katie attempted to drag herself and Derek through the water towards the edge. But their waterlogged clothes were too heavy and she couldn't make no more than two inches much less half a meter. Tiredly, her legs stopped moving, and her arms stopped splashing.

The last thing either Katie or Derek heard, before ducking beneath the surface for a third time that second, was the sound of a door crashing open.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Stiles crashed into the swimming arena, just as Katie and Derek disappeared beneath the water. When they didn't return, Isaac and Stiles panicked, diving straight into the water and swimming out to where the two dark shapes lay at the bottom of the pool.

Catching their friends around the waist, both Stiles and Isaac headed towards the surface.

Isaac broke through the water first. Katie popped up beside him, leaving her spluttering and gasping for breath.

"Katie..." Derek spluttered the second he broke the surface and saw it was Stiles who had hold of him now.

"She's OK." Stiles said, dragging the Alpha through the water to the edge of the pool. Erica and Boyd were there waiting, while Scott held off the creature.

Katie clung to Isaac as he helped her through the water and towards Boyd, who caught her under the arms and hauled her out of the water.

After he had climbed out of the pool, Isaac let his eyes roam over Katie. He noticed that she was shaking and shivering, probably from being trapped in the pool for the duration of two and a half hours, but he also noticed how her clothes clung to her. He could easily make out the curves of her body now than he usually could.

Isaac shook himself. Katie had almost died and here he stood thinking of how she looked in wet clothes.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After a very confusing fight with the creature, which had taken off after spotting its reflection in a shard of glass Scott had picked up to defend himself, Isaac went with Katie to her locker, where she kept a spare change of clothes, while Boyd and Erica helped Derek out to his car, and Stiles and Scott uploaded the USB drive to their laptop.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles complained, looking at the weird writings on the laptop screen.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott groaned.

"It's called the Kanima." Derek answered. He had fully recovered from the paralysis and was able to walk again.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles scoffed.

"No." Derek said, shaking his head. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott theorized.

"Or who." Derek nodded.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories." Derek answered. "Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"It's a shape-shifter, yes. But it's not right." Derek explained. "It's like a..."

"An abomination." Stiles supplied.

Derek considered him for a second, and then nodded.

There was a heavy silence, one that Scott decided to break by offering help to find the creature and eliminate its threat before it could do anymore damage. "We need to work together on this," he said, looking at Derek. "Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek asked.

"Nobody trusts anyone." Scott seethed. "That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing." Derek said, dismissing everything that Scott had just said. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

He turned to walk away, pausing briefly beside his car to count his betas. He sighed as he realized he was one short.

"Where's Isaac?"

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie shivered as she shed her wet clothes and pulled on the dry ones from her locker. She'd already decided that she couldn't wait to get home and run a warm bubble bath, she just hoped that her parents were asleep by the time she got there, the last thing she wanted was to try and explain _why_ she hadn't been home the same time as Jackson and why she was soaking wet.

"Are you decent?" Isaac asked.

"As if you haven't been peeking." Katie accused with a grin.

Isaac blushed and Katie giggled when she saw it.

"How'd you know?" he asked, his gaze cast downwards.

"You just told me." Katie answered.

Isaac looked startled. "You were fishing?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "Yup. And I caught a big one." She teased.

"That's cheating!" Isaac said, poking her in the side.

Katie flinched.

Isaac, noticing how she flinched away from him, smirked and poked her again.

"Stop it." Katie giggled, swatting his hand away.

"What's the matter, Katie, not ticklish are you?" Isaac asked.

"No." Katie answered, flinching again.

Isaac smirked as he noticed the blip in her heartbeat. "You just lied to me," he pointed out.

Katie groaned. "Stupid super-enhanced hearing!" she groaned. "You're like a human lie-detector."

Isaac chuckled and tried to poke her again.

Katie caught his wrist, but Isaac twisted out of her grasp and caught his. Slipping on the wet floor, caused by her wet clothes and hair, Katie hit the lockers and pulled Isaac down onto her. The werewolf used one hand to brace himself against the lockers, while the steadied Katie by sliding around her waist.

"Um..." Katie said, laughing awkwardly as she looked up into Isaac's face. She blushed at how close he was.

Unintentionally, Isaac let his mind wander as his eyes took in her face.

The way her gaze darted from his mouth and then back to his eyes, was it possible that she was thinking the same thing's as he? He had wanted to kiss her ever since she had come find him after Sherriff Stilinski had told him he was being taken in for questioning about his father's murder.

She had proved that day that she wasn't like any other girl he had met, and he couldn't help the feeling he held inside for her.

"Isaac?" Katie whispered, her voice jarring him from his thoughts.

Isaac blinked, his eyes refocusing and locking with hers, he paused, drew her in closer and kissed her.

Katie smiled and returned it.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Finally! I couldn't put it off any longer. And this seemed like a cute spot to start the ball rolling._

_Reviews are like ice-cream. Each one different and unique, but still enjoyable to have._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 21, 2013 at 12:19pm**


	10. Trouble

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to draw the story out by not rushing into the episodes. Seeing as there is only 12 episodes in season 2 this story would be over rather quickly if I did that, so expect some shorter original chapters just to break the story up a bit. They will, hopefully, flow into the episodes with ease.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Nata Keynes, Mari McGarrett, llamaprincess13, dog88, Infinite Myths, PikaJunCoke** and **LoveLiveLife22**.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

It was the morning after the semi-final Lacrosse game at the High school.

Katie, who had got home late the previous evening, showered, changed and gone straight to bed woke to the eerie feeling of someone watching her.

She opened one of her eyes and looked up to see it was Isaac.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily, her voice thick with sleep.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK." Isaac answered. "You were pretty shaken last night."

"I was kidnapped, threatened, trapped in a pool for two and a half hours and nearly drowned." Katie retorted, shuffling backwards so Isaac could sit down on the edge of her bed. "I had every right to be shaken."

Isaac chuckled. "So you're OK?" he asked.

"Tired." Katie answered, propping herself up onto her elbow and checking the time. "6:30?" she squeaked, turning to glare at him. "Next time you want to 'check-up on me' can you do it during daylight hours?"

"It is daylight hours." Isaac said, pointing to the window.

"That's a sunrise." Katie said.

"Still daylight."

"Actually it's an in-between." Katie corrected. "Kinda like midnight. It's in between morning and night. Sunrise is the in-between of light and dark."

"So we're both right." Isaac shrugged.

Katie grumbled and buried her head into her pillow. "It's still sleepy time," she said her voice muffled. "Come back when they sun has actually risen."

"You want me to go?" Isaac asked, feigning hurt.

Katie glimpsed his puppy pout and groaned. "No, not really," she answered. "But my parents would kill me if they came in here later and found you. I've never had boy in my room before, other than Jackson and Kaliya."

"Who?"

"Kaliya."

"Who's that?" Isaac asked, confused.

Katie smiled and pointed at the tank beside her door. "My pet."

Isaac stood and crossed the room, his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. He squatted down and peered into the tank; curled up in the corner was a reddish-brown snake. "Corn snake," he mused, glancing back at Katie.

"Yeah." Katie nodded, kneeling beside him.

"How old?"

"Two."

"You had him while you were away."

Katie nodded again. "I took a liking to him in a pet store and Aiden got him for my fourteenth birthday."

"Aiden's -?"

"My ex-boyfriend." Katie answered. "Well, we didn't exactly 'break-up' he just sorta left and I never saw him again. I don't know if that constitutes as a break-up or not, but..." she trailed off, shrugging.

Isaac smiled lightly and took her hand. He straightened up, pulling her into a standing position beside her. "Do you still think of him as your boyfriend?" he asked.

"If I did would I have kissed you last night?" Katie asked.

"You did?" Isaac teased. "I seem to have forgotten that part of the night. You may have to refresh my memory."

Katie grinned and, pushing herself up onto her toes, pressed her lips against his.

Isaac sighed into it, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The next time Katie woke it was 8:00am.

Her alarm sounded loudly, emitting loud noises into the serene silence and causing Katie to groan as she reached across to switch it off.

"I still can't believe you woke me up two hours before my alarm!" Katie groaned, rolling over and bury her face in Isaac's chest.

"I didn't hear you complaining about the last two hours." He pointed out.

"What's to complain about?" Katie asked. "I got to go back to sleep, didn't I?"

Isaac pouted. "I'm starting to feel unappreciated."

Katie chuckled and closed her eyes again. She could easily have gone back to sleep right here with his arms around her. But she knew that in a few minutes Jackson would be knocking on her door, shouting for her to get up, and then the usual morning fight for the bathroom would begin.

"When am I going to see you again?" Katie asked, looking up into his face. "Hopefully this time you won't feel the need to kidnap me."

Isaac smiled. "Hmm. If I kidnapped you, I could take you away." He said. "Take you away from all this..."

"Where would we go?"

"Would it matter?" Isaac asked.

Katie smirked and kissed him once. "If I didn't have my parents and brother to worry about, I'd take you up on that offer. So far the only good thing that has happened since I've come home is you. You know, I never thought I'd have this again."

"I never thought I'd have this... at all." Isaac said, kissing her forehead. "I was never the guy that people noticed. Always the shy wallflower that kept to himself and never really had any friends, much less a chance of getting a girlfriend."

"I find that hard to believe." Katie whispered, pulling herself closer to him.

"It's true." Isaac smiled. "The shy ones never get noticed."

"I noticed you."

Isaac nodded and tilted her head up so that he could see her eyes. "You're the only one too notice me," he said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Katie asked.

"No." Isaac said, shaking his head. "Before you, my whole life was about just finishing High School and getting out of Beacon Hills. But now..."

Katie cut him off by kissing him again. She didn't need to hear how happy he felt by being with her, she already knew because she felt the same way.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After Isaac had left, Katie stole the bathroom from Jackson and started to get ready for school. She was mid-way through picking out her outfit when her mother called her from downstairs.

"What is it, Mom?" Katie called, opening her door a fraction of an inch.

"Can you come down here, please?"

"I'm getting ready for school."

"It'll just take a second."

Katie sighed. "Two minutes," she called back. "I need to dress."

"OK."

Quickly dressing, Katie pulled a hairbrush through her dark hair and tied it back into a ponytail. She then grabbed her book bag from the bed, her cellphone from its charging dock near her laptop, and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" Katie called, looking around the empty kitchen.

"Come outside." Ashley called from the front of the house.

"O...kay." Katie muttered, walking back into the hall and out of the front door. She stopped short when she saw her parents standing beside a sleek silver Aston martin. Katie felt her lips curve upwards into a grin. Her car had _finally_ come back from London. "Oh, yes!" she shrieked, rushing forward and hugging her parents.

Ashley and David chuckled as they hugged her back.

"Drive safe." Ashley warned her daughter as she watched her throw her book-bag onto the passenger's seat and climb in behind the wheel.

"I will." Katie smiled. "Oh, wait, where's Jackson?" she asked, finally noticing that her brother's car was missing.

"He went on ahead." David answered, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Something about early practice."

Katie nodded. "Oh, OK. I'll see you later."

"Love you." Her parents called as she slammed the driver's door.

Reversing out of the drive, Katie waved to her parents as she drove off down the road.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

However, while Jackson _had_ gone to school ahead of Katie, he hadn't gone for Lacrosse practice like he had told his parents. Meeting Danny in the school parking lot the two boys made their way to the locker rooms and set up the weight bench; a few nights ago, while venting his anger out on the lacrosse field, Jackson had managed to lift his truck off of the ground after he had become trapped in the mud; thinking that it was a delay in his werewolf abilities, he had wanted to test it again.

Unfortunately things hadn't worked out as he had planned and he had nearly killed himself while trying lift more than he was able while Danny was in the shower; thankfully someone had come to his aid, just not someone he had expected.

It had been Erica. She had lifted the weight bar from his chest, before it could crush him, and then grabbed him by the throat, hauling him out of the locker room.

Jackson struggled as Erica pulled him down the rickety wooden steps of the abandoned train station warehouse. Squatting in front of an old school bus was Derek, and leaning against a pillar in the middle of the room was Isaac.

Erica pushed him further into the room, but the more she pushed, the more Jackson struggled for release. It wasn't until Isaac came up beside him and grabbed his other arm, did the jock relent.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked.

"What? Nothing." Jackson answered. "Nothing happened."

"You're lying." Derek answered, looking up at the jock. He reached for a leather black glove from beside a shard of glass.

"No, wait." Jackson said. "I can prove it."

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I taped myself."

Isaac laughed. "You taped yourself?" he repeated.

"Yes. It was the full moon." Jackson responded. "And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing." He turned back to Derek. "You want proof? Let me get the video."

Derek looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "No, I have a better idea." He said, holding up a shard the shard of glass he had taken from the high school.

"What is that?" Jackson asked, panic-stricken. He groaned as Isaac and Erica forced him to his knees and held him down. Isaac grabbed his chin and held his mouth open as Derek stood in front of him with the glass shard.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake..." Derek told him. "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Derek held the glass shard towards Jackson's mouth and pointed it downwards as a thick droplet of Kanima venom rolled off the side. The second it touched Jackson's tongue the jock froze, and fell sideways onto the floor - paralyzed.

"You're still a snake, Jackson." Derek said, squatting down beside the teenager. "Just not the one we're looking for."

He straightened up and walked away, Erica followed him while Isaac squatted down beside Jackson.

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us." Isaac said. "Well... for me." He grinned and walked away.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie hit the brakes as she spun into a vacant parking space outside of the school. She smirked at the looks she received from people walking past as they did a double take of her and her car, they were so used to seeing her coming to school in Jackson's car that half of them didn't believe she could drive herself.

"Nice car."

Katie glanced over her shoulder as she locked the driver's side door and found herself face-to-face with a Beacon Hills senior. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You're Jackson's sister, aren't you?" the senior asked.

"Yeah. My name's Katie."

"Blake." The senior answered, holding out his hand.

Katie smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you," she said, taking her hand back and using it to haul her book-bag further up her shoulder.

"You're the new kid, yeah?"

"How long's someone gotta attend this school before they lose the 'new kid' title?" Katie asked.

"Until another new kid turns up." Blake answered.

"Nice." Katie smiled, making sure she had locked her car before making her way towards the main building.

Blake fell into step beside her.

"Listen," he said. "My parents are out of town for the weekend, and me and a few friends are hosting a party. You wanna come?"

Katie looked thoughtful. "Me at a senior's party?" she asked. "No, thanks."

"You sure? It's gonna be the talk of the school." Blake said. "I could introduce you to everyone. Open all new doors."

"I'm sure."

Blake quickly caught Katie's wrist to stop her from walking. "C'mon, Katie, you'll have fun," he said. "I'll guarantee it."

"I wonder how much fun you're going to have when my brother and boyfriend learn that you're the one that caused the bruise on my wrist." Katie asked wincing slightly as pressure was applied.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Katie nodded, trying to tug her hand from his. "And my father's the most respected attorney in the county. Don't think for a second that he won't hesitate to press charges on my behalf."

Blake let her go, quickly.

Katie rubbed her wrist with her free hand and stepped back away from him.

"The offer is still open," said Blake. "If you change your mind."

"The answer is still no." Katie said, turning toe and walking away. Her wrist hurt, and she knew that'd she probably be ask a hundred times today what had happened but right now Katie was just thankful that Isaac wasn't at school to see it. Hopefully she could cover it by the next time she saw him.

Unfortunately, Katie's morning run-in with Lady Luck was about to turn tables on her.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

"Dude," Stiles yelled as he spotted Scott and Allison at the end of the hall. He rushed towards them and pulled up short before he crashed in the small brunette they were talking too.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Allison asked.

Stiles shook his head. "If you mean 'fire' as in 'bad news' then it's coming right now." He said quickly, tripping over his words.

"Stiles, deep breaths." Katie said, opening her locker and taking out her English text-book. She slammed the locker door and hugged the book to her chest.

Nodding, Stiles did as she instructed.

"Now start from the beginning." Allison said.

"I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news."

Allison, Katie and Scott exchanged looks before rounding on Stiles.

"What?" they asked together.

"Isaac's been cleared of all charges." Stiles answered.

There was a hushed silence between the four of them, before Katie broke it. "But - but that means..." she stuttered, unable to string her words together. Her eyes lowered to her wrist, the same wrist Blake had grabbed no more than five minutes ago, and that was now covered by her jacket.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "Isaac's back in school."

Scott sighed and looked towards Allison.

"Could this day get any worse?" he complained.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Brighten my day and leave a review... please?_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, June 22, 2013 at 2:03am**


	11. The Kanima Test

**Author's Note:** Ooh! How will Katie deal with Isaac trying to kill Lydia? Will she be able to put aside her rivalry with the strawberry blonde in order to protect her?

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **PerksOfBeingABelieber, MorningThief, josieposie456** and **IbeCrazy.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

After the revelation that Isaac Lahey, one of Beacon Hills's new werewolves, had returned to school. Scott asked Stiles what he had found out about the Kanima as they, Allison and Katie headed off for their first period, unfortunately the four of them didn't have the same class: Allison and Katie had English, while Scott and Stiles had Economy, so they had to hurry with their conversation.

"I only found one thing online called the Kanima." Stiles explained, lowering his voice so only his friends could hear. "It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer," said Stiles. "What about you, Katie? You murdered anyone in the time you were away?"

"I may have considered it once or twice..." said Katie. "But never actually got round to pulling it off."

"Stiles is the only one of us that's actually witnessed the Kanima killing someone." Allison pointed out.

"That would explain why it wants him dead." Katie nodded.

"It also means that the Kanima is still trying to kill him," said Scott, "and it probably won't stop until he's dead."

You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship.'" Stiles said, causing Katie and Allison to giggle.

Scott smirked and turned to his girlfriend. "We still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Same place, same time?" Allison asked.

Katie exchanged a look with Stiles and pretended to gag. "Why don't you two just admit defeat and kiss already?" she asked.

"Uh, because we've been forbidden to see each other?" said Allison.

"So? Forbidden Love is the best kind," grinned Katie. "And besides, true love always wins out in the end."

"Speaking of 'Forbidden' and 'True' love," said Allison. "We have English. Let's go!" she grabbed Katie's arm and herded her away from Scott and Stiles.

"Bye!" Katie managed to call before the two boys disappeared from sight.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

"Jane Eyre, really?" Katie complained, stuffing the book into her bag. "I hate that book!"

"How can you hate it?" Allison asked. She and Katie had just left first period English and were slowly making their way towards second period Chemistry.

"I just do," said Katie. "I started reading it when I was at Bale's College, it's one of the most boring books I've ever come across, and I read _a lot_ of books. If I remember correctly, I got as far as 'the Red Room' and then stopped reading. Talk about spooky."

Allison giggled. "You get freaked out by the Red Room," she said, "yet you run around with werewolves?"

Katie shrugged. "You know what to expect in reality," she said. "Books play on the imagination, and that's what makes everything scarier."

"True." Allison nodded. "So, what _exactly_ happened last night?"

"Well, I couldn't find the book in your grandfather's office," said Katie, "and I thought I had been caught after texting Stiles, but when I looked up it was just Isaac."

"He risked exposure to come help Derek?" Allison asked.

"Yeah."

Allison pursed her lips. "Or maybe he had a different reason," she teased, nudging Katie.

"Shut up." Katie muttered her face growing warm at the accusation.

Allison gasped. "You like him," she said, her lips curving upwards into a smile. "Don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Uh-huh. So, what happened after he took you to Derek?" Allison asked.

"How much of this has Scott told you?" Katie asked.

"Since Stiles was there too," said Allison, "pretty much everything. Except for where you and Isaac disappeared too after he and Stiles pulled you and Derek from the pool."

Katie groaned and run a hand through her hair. "They would, wouldn't they?" she grumbled.

"So what _did_ happen after Isaac pulled you from the pool?" Allison pressed. "Where'd you disappear too?"

"Isaac just walked me back to my Locker," said Katie. "I was pretty shaken with the whole encounter with the Kanima and I don't think he wanted to risk me having a nervous breakdown or something, especially since we weren't sure if the Kanima _had_ left the school."

"And..."

"Nothing." Katie said, a little too quickly. "That's all."

"Liar. Something happened between you."

"What makes you think that?"

Allison grabbed Katie's arm and stopped her from walking. "You have that look of happiness about you," she said.

"So, I can't be happy?" Katie asked.

"No, I didn't say that." Allison sighed. "I'm just saying that for the last couple of weeks you've seemed... depressed, for a lack of a better word. Like you've been living in the past and dwelling on things that were out of your control, but now..."

"What?" Katie asked.

"Now, you're like a new person," said Allison. "That's not a bad thing, or anything, it's just... a change like that doesn't happen overnight, unless something _caused_ it to happen. So, what happened between you and Isaac, Katie?"

Katie chewed her lower lip, before eventually answering the question.

"We kissed."

"Oh, my God..." said Allison, her eyes wide. "_Just_ kissed."

"Yeah." Katie nodded.

"Like a kiss you'd give your parents or like a kiss-your-boyfriend type kiss?"

Katie's blush said it all.

"Oh, dear..."

"So I kissed him?" Katie asked, looking fierce. "Why does that constitute an 'oh, dear'?"

"Because he's with Derek."

"So?" Katie asked, unable to see the connection her friend was making. "Isaac's nothing like Derek."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I knew him before he became a werewolf." Katie sighed. "I noticed him before all this started."

"You liked him before all this?"

Katie nodded. "From the first time I met him," she said. "I knew there was something about him... I just couldn't put my finger on it. Look, I made the decision to kiss him, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want too, and no, he didn't force me. He even came to check on me this morning."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because he was worried about me last night." Katie answered.

"How did he come to check on you?"

"I must have left my window open when I got home," said Katie. "He was watching me sleep this morning."

"Oh yeah, because watching someone sleep isn't remotely creepy." Allison quipped.

Katie sighed and offered her friend a look. "Be nice. It's the thought that counts," she said.

"Why didn't he use the door?" Allison asked.

"Because my parents would probably freak at being woken at 6:30am."

"6:30?!" Allison shrieked, earning her and Katie a few looks from other students.

"_Shh!"_

"Sorry." Allison said, looking sheepish. "But seriously? 6:30 in the morning?"

"That's what I said." Katie nodded, linking arms with her friend and setting off again for the Chemistry lab. They spotted Stiles and Scott walking towards them from the opposite direction. "Hey, how was Econ?" she asked as they reached one another.

"Interesting." Scott answered. "Did you come to school with Jackson today?"

Katie shook her head. "No, Jackson had already left by the time I was ready."

"Then how did you get here?" Stiles asked.

"My car."

Stiles opened his mouth to answer back, but was cut off by Allison.

"What happened?" she asked Scott.

Scott sighed and told the two girls everything that had happened in Economy.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Allison shot Katie a pointed look as they followed Scott and Stiles into the Chemistry Lab. Since Isaac's sudden departure from the school the two had become lab partners in both Bio and Chemistry.

"Derek is not gonna kill her without proof." Katie said, although she didn't really believe it herself. She didn't completely trust Derek or know exactly what he was capable of doing; she just knew he was dangerous.

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right?" said Allison.

"But when and where?" Stiles asked, looking to where Lydia was sitting in the middle of the room.

Scott caught hold of two scents and looked to the back of the room. Isaac and Erica had just walked in and spotted Lydia. "I think here and now," he said, causing his friends to look round at the two new werewolves.

"Oh boy." Katie muttered, exchanging a look with Allison. The two brunettes' quickly took their usual seats as Scott and Stiles sat either side of Lydia, causing the Queen Bee to frown at them in confusion.

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe.'" Mr. Harris said as he walked between the tables. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He added, patting Stiles on the shoulder as he stopped behind him. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinksi's case, less than one."

Katie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. It wasn't fair that Mr. Harris was picking on Stiles for something that happened a year ago.

"Erica, you take the first station." Harris pressed on, addressing the blonde. "You'll start with..."

He trailed off as every male - except for Scott, Stiles, Danny and Isaac - raised their hands.

"I didn't ask for volunteers." Harris sighed. "Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall."

Katie looked back at Erica, scowled as she met the blonde's gaze, and turned back to Allison, just as Harris called her name and paired her with Isaac. "Don't worry, Allison," she whispered, "you're way prettier than her." She then grabbing her books and trading places with Erica who was making her way towards the front desk where Scott had just moved too.

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

Isaac watched as Katie sat down beside him.

His gaze swept over her and landed on her wrist where he could make out a bluish-purple bruise beneath her cover of her sleeve. "What happened?" he asked, sending a shockwave through Katie.

"Nothing." Katie answered, pulling her sleeve down further and reaching for a beaker of light blue liquid. She measured out the desired amount and added it to the empty beaker in front of them.

Isaac grabbed her hand and pulled back her sleeve, exposing the bruise to him. Katie winced and sucked in through her teeth. "What happened," he repeated, sensing her heart skip a beat. He knew she was lying. "And don't lie to me."

"Someone just couldn't take no for an answer." Katie answered, trying to take her hand back without hurting her wrist anymore. "I dealt with it... its over."

"Who was it?" Isaac asked, running his fingers lightly over the bruise.

Katie shivered as tingles run down her spine.

"Some senior."

"What was his name?" Isaac asked, still listening for a jump in her heartbeat.

"Stop it." Katie said, taking her hand back and returning her attention to their experiment. "I dealt with the problem. It's over."

Isaac shook his head and glanced to the front of the class where Harris was sitting. He was watching them, but then looked away. "It's not over, Katie," he said. "Someone hurt you and I want to know who."

"Why? What are you going to do? Kill him?" Katie asked.

"It's a thought." Isaac nodded.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You just got cleared of murdering your father," she said. "Do you really want to go back to being a fugitive?"

"I wouldn't kill for my father." Isaac responded. "But I would for you."

"Is that why you're here to kill Lydia?"

Isaac sighed. He should have figured she'd know about Derek's plan. "Did Jackson tell you?" he asked.

"No, actually, Scott did." Katie retorted, added a speckle of powder to the beaker.

"You're spending an awful lot of time with them." Isaac said.

"Well they're my friends." Katie shot back. "It's what friends do."

"Am I your friend?" Isaac asked, resting his hand on her thigh.

"I don't know," Katie stammered. "I thought maybe you could be something more, but if you're going to kill Lydia then I want nothing to do with you."

Isaac smirked and leaned in close, just as Harris called for them to switch. "You say that," he whispered. "But you don't mean it." He kissed her neck and walked off to the next station, as his seat was claimed by Allison.

"You're looking a little flushed." Allison commented, noticing her friends face. "You OK?"

Katie smiled, tensely and nodded. "Yeah," she said, trying to calm her beating heart. "Yeah. I'm fine."

**~*Make Me a Believer*~**

The game of musical chairs continued for the first half of the lesson, after being paired with Isaac and Allison, Katie ended up with Danny and finished her experiment with her brother at her side; Lydia, despite Scott and Stiles' best efforts to keep her away from Isaac and Erica finished her experiment with Isaac.

"If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski," said Harris, as Stiles shot to his feet at the site of Isaac sitting with Lydia. "I'll guarantee it'll be a failing grade."

Jackson chuckled and turned back to his sister and their experiment.

"I saw you," he said, adding three droplets of liquid to their beaker.

"When?"

"Earlier." Jackson answered.

"I saw you earlier, too." Katie quipped.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't get smart with me, Katie," he said. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I have no clue."

"With Lahey." Jackson said.

"Ah." Katie nodded. "What about it?"

"Why was his hand on your thigh?"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Katie."

"What? You never put your hand on Lydia's thigh!"

"That's different -"

"You're such a hypocrite!" Katie snapped. "So what? You can have a girlfriend and do whatever the hell you want with her, but I can't have a boyfriend and do the same?"

Jackson opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Harris called time.

"If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Harris continued, oblivious to a seething Jackson or an angry Erica. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

Katie looked down at the crystal inside her beaker. She glanced at Jackson and slid the glass jar towards him.

"I don't want it." Jackson said, pushing the beaker back. "Eat it."

"You're really gonna be mad at me?" Katie sighed.

"Yes."

Katie shook her head and used the tongs to pick the crystal up. She snapped it in two and pushed one piece into her brother's hands. "Eat it," she said. "I don't want it all."

"Whatever." Jackson said, popping the half a crystal into his mouth.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, before jumping as Scott shot to his feet and called Lydia's name.

"What?" the strawberry blonde asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Scott said, looking around to see that he had drawn everyone's attention to him. He quickly retook his seat and watched, along with Stiles, Allison and Katie, as Lydia put the Kanima-venom covered crystal into her mouth.

Allison sighed in regret and glanced over her shoulder at Katie, as Scott spotted Derek outside. The Alpha was listening intently to the sound of Lydia's heartbeat from across the parking lot. He needed proof that she was the Kanima before he could kill her, and her eating the crystal without becoming paralyzed was all the proof he needed.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Brighten my day and leave a review... please?_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, June 23, 2013 at 5:51am**


	12. Madness

**Author's Note:** I've probably said this before, but i'm gonna say it again, there will be changes in this story that will affect season three. Mostly the 'supposedly' Scott/Allison/Isaac love triangle that we should see tomorrow night, i'm also not completely sure what's going to happen to Jackson at the end of this story. I guess we'll find out together.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Theresa97, orangeflowers, AngelChick1432, 21** and **LOSTpassenger05**.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

After Chemistry, Scott, Allison, Katie and Stiles had snuck into Coach Finstock's office to discuss ways to prevent Derek from killing Lydia.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," said Scott.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked, nervously.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes," said Scott, "especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles said, adamantly.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, dude." Katie sighed. "Nothing happened."

"No, it can't be her." Stiles said, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe that the girl he had been in love with for ten years was a killer.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her." Allison pointed out. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Scott said, shaking his head.

"What about after school?" Katie asked. "Look, I don't Lydia, never have, but that doesn't mean I want her dead. What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" she added.

"By 3:00?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison suggested.

"Oh, you mean the 900-page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Stiles snapped.

Katie frowned. "I know archaic Latin," she shrugged.

"You know archaic Latin?" Stiles repeated.

"Yeah."

Stiles blinked and shook his head.

"Do you have the book?" Katie asked, looking from Stiles to Allison and Scott.

Allison nodded. "Not the book, exactly, but the five pages that we think is on the Kanima," she explained. "They're in my locker."

"Cool. I'll translate them during my Free Period." Katie smiled.

"I can talk to Derek," said Scott, hesitantly, "maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, OK?"

Stiles, Katie and Allison exchanged looks. Not just at the stupidness of his question but the tone of his voice too.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"It means you can't heal like I do." Scott answered.

"What is it with guys and being over-protective?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes.

"We just don't want you getting hurt." Scott answered.

Allison sighed and rummaged around inside her book-bag, from the depths she pulled a miniature crossbow and unfolded it. "I can protect myself," she said, looking up at Scott.

Scott looked towards Stiles, who held his hands up in defence. He couldn't argue with a woman who had a crossbow as a weapon.

"What?" Allison asked, as Scott's face changed. "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott stressed. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, OK? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00. "

Allison nodded.

Scott kissed her forehead and turned towards the door. He paused and turned back, managing to catch a small arrow before it embedded itself in his nose.

"Holy crap!" Katie screamed her hands over her mouth.

Allison groaned and turned to Stiles, holding her hands out for the crossbow that he had been playing with.

"Sorry. Sorry." Stiles stammered. "Sensitive trigger on that."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After gathering the five pages of information on the Kanima from Allison, Katie opened her own locker and rummaged through it looking for her laptop. She always brought her own laptop, or borrowed Jackson's or Danny's, because the school computers were usually always full with people using Facebook or Twitter.

Quickly finding the miniature computer, Katie closed her locker door and made her way across the school to the library. Slipping inside, she avoided eye-contact with Blake who sat in the corner with his senior friends and scurried towards the table where Jackson was sitting with Danny and Matt.

She knew her brother was mad at her, but she'd take his presence over nothing at the moment, especially with Blake in the same room.

"... Break in?" Jackson asked, as Katie dropped down into the last remaining seat.

"Or someone who has a key..." Matt said, as Katie booted up the laptop and placed her notebook, along with the Kanima pages, down beside her. "Who also knows how to edit two hours of footage out of a tape and knows how to loop it."

Katie frowned at Matt and looked to her brother. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?" she asked.

"Probably not," said Jackson. "Go back to whatever it is you're doing."

"I can do it." Danny nodded. "I write my own software, and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door."

"Not lately she hasn't." Katie said. "With all these murders taking place in Beacon Hills, she's installed a new security system and all doors are locked by 11:00pm _every_ night."

"I could've done it, too, considering it's my camera." Matt nodded, before grinning at Danny. "Actually, we could've done it together."

Danny breathed a smile, earning a look from both Katie and Jackson.

"All right, I gotta go to my next class," said Matt. "But I'll be back later to help if you guys want it." He patted Danny's shoulder and walked away.

"Definitely." Danny nodded watching him leave. He turned back to his computer screen, but not before noticing the looks he was recieving from his two friends. "What?" he asked.

"Got a little crush going on there?" Jackson asked.

"No." Danny answered, a little too quickly.

"You sure?" Katie grinned. "You're looking a little flushed there, Danny-boy."

"Shut up!" Danny grumbled. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Jackson chuckled. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Because if you haven't noticed, he's completely obsessed with Allison." Danny explained.

Katie frowned. "He is?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Whatever..." he sighed going back to work. "Anyway, this is gonna take a couple of hours."

"So you can't tell me who did the editing?" Jackson asked.

"Is there anyone else you know who can get into your house?" Danny asked.

Jackson rolled his head to the side and looked at Katie. The brunette, who was searching through her E-mails from London, paused and looked up at him. "What?" she asked, looking from Jackson to Danny and back again. "Don't look at me; I don't even know what's on the stupid tape!"

"What about your _boyfriend_?" Jackson asked, sneering the word.

"You have a boyfriend?" Danny asked.

Katie smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Isaac Lahey."

Danny smiled and looked at Jackson. "Oh, c'mon, dude," he sighed, patting his best friends back. "Lahey's not gonna hurt her. It'd be foolish of him to even try."

"See," said Katie. "Why can't you be more like Danny, Jackson?"

"Because i'm the brother." Jackson said. "It's my job to hate any guy that touches my sister. Especially the way Lahey was touching you in Chemistry."

Katie rolled her eyes and went back to her work. "When was the tape edited, anyway?" she asked.

"The night of the full moon."

"The _last_ full moon?" Katie asked.

Jackson nodded.

"Well, Isaac couldn't have done it because 1) I wasn't even _dating_ him then, and 2) he was in a holding cell, remember?" Katie asked.

Danny nodded. "She's got a point, dude. Is there anyone else? Anyone you haven't thought off?" he asked.

Jackson sighed, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." He said, after noticing Lydia, Allison and Stiles enter the library. "Actually, I do."

Danny frowned and peered at Katie over the top of her computer. The little brunette shrugged, and returned to her translations.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With Allison and Stiles covering Lydia, and Katie translating the Kanima pages, Scott headed out towards the Lacrosse field to talk to Derek. However, it wasn't Derek who he found waiting for him, it was Boyd.

"I want to talk to Derek." Scott said.

"Talk to me." Boyd said, towering over Scott.

"I don't want to fight."

"Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you."

"True." Scott nodded, considering the possibilities. "Really, really true. But you want to know what I think? I'm twice as fast." He ducked down and rammed into Boyd, knocking him on his ass before he knew what was happening.

Boyd grunted and sprang to his feet, dusting himself off.

"She failed the test." Derek said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere beside Scott.

"Yeah, this doesn't prove anything." Scott answered. "Lydia's different."

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek nodded.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott said, turning to the Alpha.

Derek smirked and exchanged a look with Boyd. "Who said I was going to do it?" he asked, looking back at Scott.

Scott hesitated, his mind reeling. If Derek or Boyd wasn't going to kill Lydia then that left only two other options. Isaac or Erica. With a gasp, Scott turned back to the school, but before he could take off, Boyd caught him off guard and tackled him into the field.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott," said Derek. "But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked.

"She was bitten by an Alpha." Derek pointed out. "It's her."

"You saw that thing up close." Scott said, trying to reason with Derek. "You know it's not like us."

"But it is!" Derek stressed. "We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

Scott shook his head, looking bewildered. "What reason?" he asked.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek answered, holding his hand out for Scott to take. He pulled him to his feet an added, "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"Well, what if she's immune?" Scott suggested. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune!" Derek exclaimed. "I've never seen it or heard of it. It's... It's never happened!" he added, seeing as Scott was relentless to believe him.

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked. "That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you a gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott..." Derek said, trying to stop the young beta before he could go further.

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you." Scott said, talking over the Alpha. "You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

Derek remained stoic, but sighed nonetheless. "No." He answered, bitterly.

"Well, I have a theory," said Scott. "Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!" Derek shouted.

"You cannot do this!" Scott said, angrily.

"Look, I can't let her live!" Derek argued. "You should have known that!"

"I was hoping I would convince you, but then..." Scott smirked. "I wasn't counting on it."

Derek frowned, looking confused as to what Scott was actually playing at. It was only then that he realized that this whole argument had been a diversion, and he had played right into Scott's hands.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Allison glanced at Katie as they climbed into her car and followed Stiles out of the school parking lot. "Did you translate the pages?" she asked.

"I've done about three quarters of them." Katie nodded. "It's kinda hard to do so much when you've got Danny, Matt and Jackson sitting at the same table as you."

"I bet." Allison nodded.

"I'll do the rest after homework tonight, alright?"

"Don't forget to read Jane Eyre." Allison teased.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Meh, I'll just Google the story," she said. "Maybe download the audiobook and collect notes from SparkNotes."

"That's cheating!" Allison laughed.

"Is it?" Katie asked, laughing too. "I didn't realize."

Allison smiled and shook her head. "Of the pages that you _have_ translated," she said. "What did you find?"

"The notes are in my bag," said Katie, nodding over her shoulder. "Read for yourself. There are some pretty interesting things in there. There are some words that I can't translate without other sources of information, I'll go through the rest of my boxes later and see if I can find the books I used in Bale's College. But so far I've been able to find that the Kanima just like a werewolf and its powers are greatest at the moon's peak."

"You've also noted that it's a social creature," said Allison, looking through Katie's notes. "'_Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a ...'_ seeks a what?"

"Yeah. I can't remember what that word translates into." Katie said, turning onto Scott's street.

"'_The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance.'_" Allison muttered, as she continued to look through the notes. "'_The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers._' Hey, wouldn't that mean that he had control of the Kanima? And using the Kanima to take out all murderers would mean that he was getting 'revenge'?"

Katie frowned and nodded as Allison's words made sense to her. "You may be onto something," she said, pulling to a halt behind Stiles' jeep. "Do you want to join me in translating the rest of the pages tonight, or do you have plans?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting Scott at midnight..."

"That's OK." Katie smiled, killing the engine and grabbing her book-bag from the back seat. "I'll text you as soon as I find something."

"Cool." Allison nodded, handing Katie her notebook and leading the smaller brunette up the steps towards Scott's house.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia asked, as Stiles led her towards the front door.

"Meeting us here, I think." Stiles answered. "I hope."

"Thanks for doing this." Allison said to Jackson.

"I needed to talk to her anyway." Jackson answered, glancing back at Katie. "Why are _you_ doing this?" he asked, knowing that his sister and Lydia harbored a mutual dislike for each other.

Katie shrugged. "Ask me again when I have a plausible explanation," she said, following him into the house and closing the door behind her.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With Danny's Lacrosse pads in hand, Scott entered the school library to find the goalie still working at one of the tables. He marched over and dropped the pads onto the table.

"Dude, what did you do to my pads?" Danny asked, looking up.

"Me?" Scott asked, slightly offended that Danny would accuse him. "You're the one who was wearing them."

"No, I wasn't." Danny defended.

"What?"

"I was in goal, remember? Different pads."

"Then who was wearing these?" Scott asked, just as his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket to see that it was Stiles calling him.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Someone who owes me a new set of pads," he said, as Scott pulled away to answer his phone.

"_It's me._"

It was Allison on Stiles' phone.

"What's wrong?"

"_You need to get here now. Right now."_

"Why?"

"_Because Derek and his pack found us..._"

"What do you mean - how could they find you?"

"_I don't know_." Allison answered. "_But the fact remains... they're right outside._"

"OK. I'm leaving now. On my way."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

In the fading light, Katie crept into the living room and pulled the curtains closed over the front window. She knew that Derek and his pack - Isaac included - would've been able to see her, but at this moment in time she didn't really care if they knew that she was involved in protecting Lydia. She had already told Isaac that she wouldn't allow innocent blood to be spilt.

"Where's Scott?" Katie asked, returning to the hallway where Stiles and Allison was stationed.

"He's on his way." Stiles answered. "But I don't think he's gonna get here in time - what are you doing?" he added, noticing Allison playing with her phone.

"I think..." Allison said, wiping her cheek on the back of her sleeve. "I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott..." Katie started.

"I know." Allison nodded, sadly. "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scares us, OK? They're here to kill Lydia."

Stiles sighed as Katie grabbed her head in frustration and turned away from the door. She paused, her back turned to her friends, before turning back to face them. "We've established that they're not here to kill _us_, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we're the only things standing in the way of who they really want to kill." Stiles pointed out. "I don't think they'll hesitate just because we're not the ones they're after."

Katie sighed as she realized he had a very good point. "Then what do we do?" she asked. "It is obvious that talking to them is out of the question."

"Can't you talk to Isaac?" Allison asked.

"And say what?" Katie asked. "I already tried talking to him in Chemistry. He pretty much told me that there was nothing I could do to stop him."

"And Erica told me the same." Allison nodded. "She asked me to think about what Lydia might do to us."

"There's just something not quite right about this whole thing." Katie said. "If Lydia had wanted to kill us, she would have done it long before now."

Stiles frowned. "What are you getting at?" he asked

"Well, think about it," said Katie. "Why would Lydia want to kill Isaac's dad and one of Argent's hunters? She wouldn't have known them. She wouldn't have had a reason to attack and kill them, would she? Does every killer - be it animal or human - usually have a reason for taking someone's life?"

"Wait," said Allison, remembering back to what she had read on her way over. "In your notes, you said that the Kanima was a weapon of vengeance, right? Well, I suggested that maybe that someone is controlling it, remember?"

Katie nodded.

"So, what? You think someone is controlling Lydia?"

Allison and Katie shrugged. They were completely sure if they were right, they needed the full translation of the five Kanima pages before they would find out if their assumptions were true.

"How long is it going to take you to translate the pages?" Stiles asked.

"I need my books." Katie answered. "And they're at home."

Stiles sighed and turned back to the window. "What we need is a diversion," he whispered. He suddenly gasped and turned to Allison, pointing at her crossbow. "Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott that we could protect ourselves, so let's do it." Stiles answered. "Or at least give it a shot, right? If we can distract them long enough for Katie to get to her car, she can go home, translate the pages and then we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with, yeah?" he glanced back at Katie, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Katie nodded, although she felt a trickle of fear deep inside.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight." Stiles continued. "So if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."

Allison swallowed and pulled back the veils so she could peak outside. "OK. Which one?" she asked.

"Derek." Stiles decided. "Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head."

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison pointed out.

"OK, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles said. He wasn't particular choosy on who got hit.

"You mean two." Allison said, looking from Derek to the rest of his pack.

"No, I mean three." Stiles said, pulling back the veil and looking out. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

As Allison stepped backwards from the window, and leveled her crossbow at the windows, Katie squeaked as a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Brighten my day and leave a review... please?_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, June 23, 2013 at 3:21am**


	13. It's Jackson

**Author's Note:** Posting this chapter now as I have other stories to update tonight. See you guys tomorrow with another update.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Theresa97, orangeflowers, AngelChick1432, MS-QUEEN21, ****LOSTpassenger05, Yolo Right, 14jordan14, laugylaugy, Hershey gurl, Dukbokki** and **LilMissChinie.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Terrified, Katie bit down on the hand that covered her mouth.

"Argh!" her captor howled, releasing her hand shaking his wrist. Katie whimpered as she run towards Stiles and hid behind him, looking over his shoulder to see that it had been Isaac who had grabbed her.

Whipping around, Allison fired her crossbow, but the arrow whizzed over Isaac's head and embedded itself in the ceiling. The werewolf snarled at the hunter and charged her, grabbing her wrist and tossing her aside like a rag doll.

"Run, Katie." Stiles said, grabbing the little brunette by the shoulder and pushing her into the living room. Isaac rounded on the pair of them and caught hold of Stiles before he could follow Katie. "Run, Katie, run!" Stiles continued to shout, even as Isaac threw him to the floor and towered over him, eyes glowing molten amber.

Heeding her friend's instructions, Katie run, not away from the fighting but towards him. She collided with Isaac and shoved him away from Stiles. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Isaac, stop it!"

"Katie, don't, get out of here!" Stiles said, trying to get back to his feet. Isaac snarled at him and he lowered himself back onto the wooden flooring.

Looking back at Katie, Isaac grabbed her wrist and towered over her. He could feel her shaking and smell the fear that was radiating off of her. He snarled as his wolf clawed away inside him, begging to be released.

"Isaac, please, stop it!" Katie pleaded, pushing him further away from Stiles. "You're scaring me! This isn't you! You don't want to kill anyone!"

"I do. I have to kill her. I have to protect you... protect my pack." Isaac answered.

Katie shook her head. "No, Isaac, that Derek talking," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, Isaac, he doesn't control you. He can't tell you what to do."

"He's my alpha."

"He's your _friend_." Katie stressed, glancing over Isaac's shoulder as Allison made dashed upstairs. There was a split second before Erica raced into the hall and up the stairs after Allison, the blonde called Isaac's name, but he was too preoccupied with arguing with Katie to help her.

Isaac hesitated as Katie's fingers brushed across his jawline, and then her lips touched his. Lightly. Silently pleading with him to reconsider everything he had been sent inside to do.

From the floor, Stiles watched in weird fascination as Katie put herself in harm's way to help him.

"Stiles, Katie." Allison suddenly yelled from upstairs. She was in the room directly above them - Scott's room. "It's here!"

"Oh, shit." Stiles muttered, scrambling to his feet and racing for the stairs. He took them two at a time and stopped short just outside of Scott's room. Erica was blocking the way, her back to the hallway and she was mouthing off to Allison about attempting to steal Scott.

Suddenly Erica twisted to the left and laughed.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?" Erica asked.

"Actually, I did." Allison answered, smirking.

Erica paused and looked down at her hand. It was covered in a layer of shiny saliva, just like the arrow that Allison had fired at her was. Instantly her body felt numb and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my, God!" said Stiles, rushing into the room to find Allison kneeling beside Erica.

"I thought you were a psychic?" Allison asked, brushing Erica's hair from her face. "Bitch."

"What did you do?" Stiles asked, as Allison straightened up and turned to face him.

Allison shrugged. "She'll live," she said. "It's just a little saliva that I borrowed from the Kanima. It'll wear off... eventually."

Stiles shook his head and nodded at Erica's body. "Katie was taking care of Isaac," he said. "But I think Scott has arrived. Help me get her downstairs."

"Yeah." Allison nodded, wondering how Katie was doing after being attacked by her _new_ boyfriend.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

There was an energy between them, a chemical force. It was something that neither of them could ignore; despite how much they tried to suppress it. And the idea that either of them could, or even both of them, could be attacked and killed in the next couple of seconds only seemed to heighten the tension and want between them.

But Katie was uninhibited. She gripped the lapels of his jacket firmly in her hands and pulled him to her, stepping backwards until she was leaning against the wall. She hadn't been prepared for this, but now that it was unfolding before her, she wasn't going to let him get away.

Isaac's mouth was like fire - urgent and powerful. Katie had never felt this type of dominance before, not even when she had been with Aiden; she couldn't help but silently admit that she was enjoying the dominating, predatory factor of the kiss.

He had been using his hands to cup her face, but soon moved one of them to the wall to support himself, while the other settled on her hip. She, in turn, moved both her hands from his jacket and slowly trailed them down his chest and under his shirt. The movement elicited a low growl from the back of his throat.

They broke for air, the two of them searching the other's face for any form of regret or non-desire. When none was found, they collapsed back into a series of short kisses. Isaac trailed his mouth down to the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. His teeth, lips and tongue working together in perfect harmony that was sure to leave a mark.

"Isaac..." Katie whispered her voice halfway between a whimper and a moan.

"Katie..." Isaac sighed, before his eyes shot open and a growl escaped his throat. He whipped around, shielding her from the third werewolf in the house. He snarled and lashed out at Scott, his claws extending outward, but Scott was faster and he managed to charge Isaac through a glass door, knocking him unconscious as he hit the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Scott turned away from Isaac and returned to Katie. "Are you OK?" he asked, noticing her disheveled look. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes held a sort of glazed expression.

"Yeah - Yeah. I'm fine!" Katie nodded, her breathing was heavy and her heart thudded against her ribcage. She jumped and looked around as Stiles and Allison thundered down the stairs, dropping a paralyzed Erica at the bottom. "What happened?" she asked.

"That's a good question." Stiles said, looking Katie over. "What happened to you?"

Katie ignored him, as Scott dragged Isaac's unconscious form into the hallway. "Are we ready to do this?" he asked.

Stiles, Katie and Allison nodded.

"OK. Get the door." Scott said. Stiles did as told and opened the front door, while Scott proceeded to toss the two betas outside. They landed at Boyd and Derek's feet. The Alpha looked down, dismally at his failed wolves and then back up at Scott and his friends, as they stepped out onto the porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek said. "You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack."

Katie, Allison and Stiles paused and exchanged looks. How was Scott and Alpha when he didn't have a pack of werewolves behind him? It was then that they realized that Derek meant them. Scott was _their_ leader - _their alpha._

"But you know you can't beat me." Derek added, with a sly grin.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott retorted, glaring at the alpha as police sirens echoed clearly in the distance.

Suddenly Derek diverted his attention to the roof above the porch, where a series of scuffled sounds was coming from. Rushing down the steps onto the lawn, Katie, Stiles, Scott and Allison watched as the Kanima scurried across towards the edge of the room, it paused and looked down at them, hissing angrily before jumping off and disappearing into the darkness.

Derek sighed and looked down at Isaac and Erica. "Get them out of here," he said to Boyd.

Boyd nodded and scooped up Erica to put her in Derek's car, he stopped short and looked up as footsteps from inside Scott's house reached his ears. He glanced at Derek as Lydia stormed outside, her face was white with terror and mascara streaked her cheeks and eyes along with tears.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded.

"Oh My, God..." Katie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes.

Allison wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette, and shared a look with Scott and Stiles.

"It's Jackson." Scott confirmed.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **_Brighten my day and leave a review... please?_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, June 23, 2013 at 6:36pm**


	14. Overprotective

**Author's Note:** Ooh! I loved the latest episode. It was very nearly an Isaac-centric episode. It was also nice to see Lydia and Stiles together; I love those two. And Danny... I love him even more as the seasons and episodes go on. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **screamlikeabanshee, tufagasamantha, GoldenSpiderMonkey101, DreamersChance, MyLivelyLove, Sweetielv, xVampyraxHavocx, otpcallscott, Sesshylover16, OneDayIllRemember** and** Natalia Moreau. **

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

The car was silent as Katie pulled up outside Lydia's house.

The strawberry-blonde was sitting in the passenger's seat beside her, while Allison sat in the back. After the attack at Scott's house, and Jackson being revealed as the Kanima, Scott, Derek and Stiles had gone off searching for him, while Boyd took Derek's car to take Isaac and Erica back to wherever it was they were hiding.

Still terrified by everything that had happened in the last few hours, Lydia had refused to speak to either Katie - which wasn't a surprise - or Allison, the entire ride home. But now that they were home, Lydia found that she couldn't leave the car, seeing as the doors were locked.

"If you're waiting for a thank-you for bringing me home," she said, without looking at the petite brunette in the driver's seat. "You can think again."

"I don't care whether or not you're thankful." Katie responded, glaring out of the front window. Her mind was still reeling at the idea of her brother, her best friend, being the creature that was killing people; she didn't care about Lydia or anyone else at this moment in time, all she really cared about was the fact that her brother a humanoid snake on the run, with a pack of werewolves and hunters out to kill him.

"Then let me out of the car!" Lydia demanded.

Allison leaned forward in her seat. "We will," she nodded. "As soon as you hear us out."

Lydia huffed, folding her arms over her stomach. "Fine," she said. "But you get 10 minutes, after that I want out."

"Whatever." Katie said. She'd be happy when Lydia was gone from her presence.

Allison sighed. "Lydia, we need you to promise that you won't say anything about the past couple of hours," she said.

"I'll promise not to say anything about the past couple of hours," said Lydia. "If you can tell me what the hell happened in the last couple of hours!"

"It's... It's kind of complicated." Allison stammered.

"Well, how about you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?" Lydia asked, shaking her head and looking even more confused.

Allison and Katie exchanged looks.

"What?" Lydia asked, catching the exchange. "Do you need time to think of a cover story?"

"We don't know where Jackson went, do you really think if I knew where he was, I'd be sitting here arguing with you?" Katie snapped.

Allison reached forward and squeezed Katie's shoulder comfortingly. She was an only child and therefore didn't know what it was like to see your brother turn into some murderous creature, but she did know what it was like to lose someone you loved. She had, after all, lost her aunt Kate, despite how psychotic Kate had become, she was still Allison's aunt and Allison still loved her.

"Look, part of the reason that we're asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be dating, OK?" said Allison. "So it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself."

"Fine." Lydia said. "I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend, which is nothing, to myself." She grabbed the latch on the door and tried to get out. "Katie, open the damn door!" she yelled.

"Not until you apologize to Allison." Katie said. "That comment, about her and Scott, was below the belt. Scott is more than just a _boyfriend_ to Allison, you'd have to be blind not to see and incredibly stupid not to realize how much they mean to each other."

Lydia glared at her. "You've been home two weeks," she sneered, "and suddenly you feel like you know everything about everyone. Yeah," she scoffed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Look who's talking." Katie shot back, automatically opening the locks on all the doors.

Without hesitation, Lydia opened the door and tried to get out, but Allison's hand on her arm prevented her from doing so. "Let me go," the strawberry-blonde demanded.

"Please, for one second, just try to remember." Allison pleaded.

"Remember what?" Lydia yelled.

"Remember what it feels like." Allison said. "All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you... you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?"

The car was silent for a few minutes, while Lydia shook her head, and Katie lowered her's, tears welling in her chocolate brown eyes. She hadn't realized until now how much she missed Aiden, despite already being in another relationship, even with someone she knew that she could grow to love, she still wished that she could have what she had lost when Aiden had walked out on her.

Katie sniffled and wiped her tears on the back of her jacket.

"Are you OK?" Allison asked, as she climbed into the passenger's seat. It took Katie a second to realize that Lydia had left the car and was disappearing through the front door of her house. "Are... are you crying?"

"Yeah." Katie admitted, dabbing the tears away.

"Why?"

Katie smiled and shook her head.

"Just painful memories."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie sighed as she closed her car door with a snap and headed up the path to her house. The lights were still on inside and she figured that her parents were still awake, she couldn't blame them; it was passed curfew which meant that her parents were probably going out of their minds with worry over where she and Jackson were. Before she could even insert her front door key into the lock, the door swung open and Katie stumbled inside.

"Whoa!" she squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and prevented her from fall face-first into the carpet.

"Katie? Katie!" Ashley yelled as she rushed out of the living room. "David, I have one of them! Katie, where have you been? Where is Jackson?"

Katie groaned as her mother wrapped her in a tight hug, before leading her into the living room. Her father, David, was pacing in front of the fire. He stopped when he saw his daughter and crossed the room in two strides, hugging her just as tight has wife.

"Where have you been?" David demanded, once he had pulled away. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know." Katie answered.

"What you mean 'you don't know?'" Ashley repeated. "Weren't you with him at all after school? We got a call from Callum, your Tennis instructor; he said that you didn't show for practice. Why didn't you show for practice, Katie, you love tennis?"

Struggling out of her mother's grasp, Katie turned to see who had grabbed saved her from face planting the hallway carpet. It was her uncle Sean. Sean was her mother's brother, he was older by four years, and lived in a small state called Mystic Falls, California. The last time Katie had seen her uncle had been at her eleventh-birthday, three months before she had gone to England to start school.

"Uncle Sean." Katie nodded.

"Katie." Sean responded. "Answer your mother's questions."

Katie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked back at her mother. "I was studying with Allison at her house," she explained. "Midterms are this week, and I needed time to study."

"Katie, you've always been a straight A student," said David. "You've never had trouble juggling your studies and Tennis before. Why the sudden change?"

"Is there a boy?" Ashley asked, setting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What?" Katie asked, before quickly shaking her head. "No! No. I mean, I have boys who are friends, but nothing _serious_. I have only _just_ moved away from a relationship that ended in a painful way. I'm not ready to get back out there."

Of course it was a lie, and Katie couldn't believe she was actually lying to her parents, it wasn't something she had done before, but she had no desire to tell them about Isaac just yet. She only knew that her parents would blame him for her lack of interest in her routines. Blame him for skipping tennis practice; accuse him of encouraging her to skip out on her favourite pastimes when it had absolutely nothing to do with him in the first place.

"And that is why you're late, is it?" David asked. "Late studying session with Allison?"

"Yes." Katie nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have called to say that I was going to be late. I didn't mean to worry you."

"What about Jackson?" Ashley asked. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since school." Katie said. "I just assumed that he had Lacrosse practice or something. Can't you call him?"

Again, she was lying. She and Jackson _had_ been together since school had ended. They _had_ been together up until the point that Derek and his wolf pack had arrived at Scott's house, threatening to kill Lydia, and then Jackson had transformed into a humanoid walking snake during the confrontation, snarled and completely terrified everyone, before scurrying off through the trees. He hadn't been seen since.

"I have tried his cellphone multiple times." Ashley said. "He's not answering."

Suddenly David's phone beeped, causing everyone in the room to turn to him, expectantly.

"David, honey?" Ashley asked, coming to his side and reading the text message over his shoulder. She gasped and grabbed the phone.

"Mom?" Katie asked. "Is it him? Is it, Jackson?"

Ashley nodded.

"Does it say where he is?" Sean asked. "Does he need picking up?"

Ashley shook her head.

"What does it say, Mom?" Katie pressed. But her mother was non-responsive as she stared at the phone, and clutched her husband's arm tightly. She had let go of the phone when David had wanted to message his son back.

"Is everything alright, Ashley?" Sean asked.

Irritated by the lack of answers she was recieving, Katie dropped her book-bag onto the sofa and crossed the room, taking her father's cellphone from him and checking the text message herself.

**To: Dad**

_Stayed at a friend's house last night. Everything fine. Love you._

**From: Jackson.**

Katie groaned inwardly. **_Way to go, Stiles _**she thought, knowing that Scott and Stiles had found her brother, and while she was happy that they had found him, she also knew how much trouble they were about to get into for making the most fatal of all mistakes.

"What are we going to do, David?" Ashley asked, as Sean took the phone from his niece and read the message himself. He, along with Katie, Ashley and David, knew that the message had been written by someone else, not once in the last eleven-years, had Jackson said 'I love you' to his parents.

David sighed and took his cellphone back from his brother-in-law. He saved the message to his sim card and stuffed it back into his pocket. "I'll go to the sheriff's office first thing in the morning," he said, taking his wife's hands in his. "I'll file a missing persons report and show the sheriff the message. We'll get this whole thing sorted out. I guess it was a good thing you were studying with a friend, Katie," he added, drawing his daughter to him for another hug. "Whoever has got Jackson could have taken you too. Just don't scare us like that again, alright?"

Katie nodded and hugged her parents as a sense of guilt washed over her. She felt guilty for lying to them, she had always promised that she would be open and honest with them about everything and anything, but werewolves, kanima's and anything supernatural? That was enough for any parent to think their child had completely lost it.

"What about Jackson?" Katie asked, playing the role of the worried sister, effortlessly. Until she could get to the safety of her bedroom and text Stiles' herself, she was stuck acting like her brother was the poor victim of some child abductor.

"We'll get this whole thing sorted out soon." David promised, as Ashley brushed Katie's brown hair from her face. "Don't you worry about a thing. But, until we do get him back, I don't want you driving around alone. You can leave your car here tomorrow; I'll drive you to school and pick you up."

"What?" Katie exclaimed. "But, Dad -"

"No, buts, Katie." David interrupted, sternly. "It is for your protection that what happened to Jackson doesn't happen to you."

"But what about my friends?" Katie asked. "What if I plan to have study sessions at their house or something?"

"You'll just have to either re-plan your days," said David. "Or invite them over here. Otherwise you're on lockdown until your brother is home."

Katie huffed, grabbed her book-bag and stormed off upstairs. Now she really was pissed off at the supernatural world. As much as she loved being a part of another world, and while she knew that she could walk away from it whenever she wanted, Katie knew that she wouldn't. But right now, it was completely ruining her life.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The next morning at school, Katie searched everywhere for Allison, but couldn't find her.

The petite brunette groaned and headed for her locker, unaware that she was being followed.

"You missed a great party last night, Katie."

Katie closed her eyes as Blake popped up beside her, seconds after she had opened her locker and started pulling out her text books.

"It would've been even better if you had made it." Blake added, tracing invisible lines down Katie's arm with his finger.

"Yeah, something tells me you had other things in mind than just a party." Katie said, shrugging him off.

Blake smirked. "Well, there's nothing to say that we could've had our own little party in my room," he said, tracing his finger over her shoulder and playing with her hair. "What do you say we re-enact that imagination of yours? Tonight, 7 0'clock?"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say a guy like you don't hear the word 'no' very often?" Katie asked, again shrugging his hand off of her.

"Beauty and brains." Blake grinned. "You've got it all, don't you?"

"I've also got the personality and attitude." Katie said, closing her locker door and turning to face him. "I also wasn't joking about pressing charges against you. Keep on touching me and I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment."

"Oh, but you enjoy -"

Blake cut off as he was suddenly rammed hard against the lockers. Isaac stood over him, a snarl on his lips and a furious glint in his eyes. He had only just stepped into the school when Erica and Boyd had pointed out Blake and Katie at the end of the hall, from where he stood Isaac could tell that Katie was annoyed by the senior's presence, but it had been Blake's sexual desire for Katie which had that set Isaac off.

There was silence in the hall as all students stopped and turned at the sound of the crash.

"Isaac." Katie said, touching his arm. "Let him go."

Isaac didn't let go instantly, instead he leaned in and growled: "Consider this your first and final warning: stay away from Katie."

"And if I don't?" Blake challenged.

"You don't want to know the consequences." Isaac said, shoving Blake into the lockers and releasing him.

Blake gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs. He slid to the floor, glaring after Isaac and Katie as they walked away.

"This isn't over, Katie!" Blake called after them. "I will have you and I always get what I want!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I have recently learned that the art of making a great story, be it Fanfiction or otherwise, is to add an underlying storyline that corresponds with the original but also has its own unique way of bringing out the message. Blake is mine.

Brighten my day and review this chapter. Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, June 27, 2013 at 2:20am**


	15. Official

**Author's Note:** I have had a very very bad day today. Had to have one of my family pet's put down.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **dg0-chika, Wolf9lucky, ELECTRA13, Bieber4Ever, Yessi411, AlvenAlvis, SupernaturalCheetahFast** and **Worldnerd1.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"He was the one who caused the bruise on your wrist, wasn't he?" Isaac asked as he led Katie outside. They had just left Blake gasping for breath against her locker with the rest of the school heading for lessons, luckily for them they had a free period.

Katie nodded and sat down at one of the lunch benches outside. Isaac sat opposite her, still holding her hand. His fingers brushed back the sleeve of her jacket and lingered on the yellowish-green bruise that had started to fade.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I did." Katie answered.

"No, you told me that some _senior_ hurt you." Isaac pointed out. "You didn't tell me it was Blake."

"Because I believe smashing him against a locker," said Katie, "is more justified than killing him. Not to mention you'd get in less trouble for it."

"So you were protecting me?"

Katie shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do?" she asked. "Let you go to prison?"

Isaac sighed. "I just want to be able to protect you," he said.

"Why?" Katie asked, curiously.

"Why, what?" Isaac asked, confusedly.

"Why do you want to be able to protect me?"

Isaac shot her a look. "Because you're my girlfriend," he answered.

Katie blushed lightly. She had already addressed Isaac as her boyfriend to Danny and Jackson, and even Allison, but hearing him say that 'she was his girlfriend' in his own tone made it official.

"Why, did you think otherwise?" Isaac asked, smiling at her embarrassment.

"No. I just thought... you know..." said Katie. "So, it's official now. You and me?"

"Do you want to make it official?" Isaac asked.

Katie smiled and, leaning across the table, kissed him softly.

"Do _you_ want to make it official?" she asked.

To answer her, Isaac grabbed the back of her head and attached his lips to her own.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After waking, shirtless, in a police transport van, Jackson was presented with the perfect opportunity to rip into Stiles Stilinski for this clearly not-thought-out plan. He had always viewed McCall and his weird ADHD friend as incompetent jokesters, but this really was the icing on the cake.

"OK, I bought you some food..." said Stiles, climbing into the back of the transport van and digging around inside his backpack. He jumped as Jackson lunged towards him, holding up his handcuffed wrists in protest.

"Let me out now!" the co-captain growled.

"You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy?" Stiles said, tossing his backpack aside and pointing at Jackson. "One leg at a time. Being all up-close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favour?"

"This is doing me a favour?" Jackson asked, motioning to the cuffs.

"Yes." Stiles nodded. "You're killing people. To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry." He groped around inside his backpack and pulled out two neatly wrapped sandwiches'. "Now, do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?"

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. "You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" he asked. "Or didn't Katie tell you that we're on lockdown until the Beacon Hills serial killer is caught? Yeah, our parents instigated an 11:00 o'clock c_urfew_. What do you think they are gonna think when Katie made it home _alone_ last night?"

"Well, your parents aren't gonna worry if they don't think anything's wrong." Stiles said, tossing him the turkey club sandwich and fishing for the cell phone in his pocket. He clicked the message icon and showed Jackson the last out-going message to his father.

Jackson scoffed as he read the text.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Meanwhile, back at School, Katie still hadn't found Allison.

"Where is she?" Katie huffed, following Isaac into English. She spied the desk where Allison usually sat but found it empty.

"Maybe she slept late?" Isaac suggested, leading Katie to his usual desk near the window.

"What is it with you and sitting near the window?" Katie asked, taking the desk in front of his. She dropped her book-bag onto the floor at her feet and pulled out her required books and notepad, along with a pen and pencil, she then turned in her seat to look at Isaac.

Isaac shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of small spaces," he answered. "Sitting by the window doesn't make me feel so anxious."

Katie nodded in understanding and reached over the back of her seat to grab his hand. "Anxiety is a disorder," she said. "You can get help for it if it's that bad."

"As long as I am in a room with windows," Isaac said, squeezing her hand. "I'm good."

"So i'm guessing a janitor's closest or the boiler room is the last place I'd find you." Katie asked with a sly grin.

Isaac felt his heart rate increase, rapidly. "It depends on what I'd be there for," he said. "Because if I had something, other than the small space to occupy my mind, you might find me in either space."

"We could always test my theory." Katie teased.

"Time and place."

Katie grinned and turned in her seat as Mrs. Chesterfield entered the room, her heels clicking against the tiled floor of the classroom.

"You're a tease, Katie." Isaac whispered, leaning forward slightly.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it." Katie replied. She heard Isaac groan and couldn't help but bite her lip in appreciation of her actions.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"So, who did you say you were studying with tonight?" Gerard Argent asked Allison as he sat down in his chair opposite her.

"Just Lydia and Katie." Allison answered. "We're prepping for our world history midterm."

"History was one of my favourites, especially military history." Gerard said, making Allison smile. "Ever hear the phrase, 'Know thy enemy'?" he asked.

"It's from _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu." Allison answered, promptly.

"Very good." Gerard praised. "Know what it means?"

"In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." Allison answered.

"Right again." Gerard nodded. "Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others."

Allison nodded. "I've heard."

"Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show up for school today?" Gerard asked.

"He didn't?" Allison asked after a slight hesitation. She had felt her phone buzz several times during her conversation with her grandfather, she had a slight inkling that it had been Katie, probably wanting to tell her that she had done the translations for the Kanima pages, but Allison couldn't risk answering the text or connecting the calls without her grandfather overhearing and seeing.

Gerard studied his granddaughter before responding.

"His parents called," he said. "Asked if we'd keep a close eye on Katie as they feared whoever had taken Jackson would return for her next, after that the police called to explain that they'd be providing a police protection at the school in order to ensure Katie's safety."

Allison looked slightly startled at the new piece of information. She knew what it was like to have a police protection around the school, it had happened once before, during the time of Peter Hale's reign was alpha werewolf. He had managed to lock her, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles and Scott in the school, after which her father had demanded a police escort and protection in order to make sure she was safe.

"You wouldn't know anything about Jackson's disappearance, would you?" Gerard asked.

Allison shook her head. "No, no! I haven't spoken with Katie since school yesterday." She said, stammering slightly.

"Well, let me tell you what I know." Gerard said. "I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends, which is why Miss. Whittemore has been trying to get in contact with you for the last ten minutes."

Allison looked startled.

"I may be old, Allison," said Gerard. "But I am not deaf. I, just like you, am aware of your phone's constant buzzing in your pocket. It seems Miss. Whittemore is in desperate need to speak with you, maybe even _warn_ you of Jackson's disappearance in order to avoid a talk such as the one we're having now, she wants to protect you and I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends even if it meant lying."

He got to his feet and rounded the desk so that he was standing behind Allison. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brushed her hair out of his way.

"So I want to ask one more question and this time, with a small advantage." Gerard continued. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, noting Allison's breathing deepen. "I just want to a sense of your pulse. Think of it has a game. All you have to do is tell the truth. Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?"

Allison swallowed. "No."

"Is he in trouble?" Gerard asked, his fingers still pressed against the pulse in Allison's throat.

"I don't know." Allison stammered. "I don't know."

"Does this have anything to do with Scott?"

"No!" Allison answered, a little too quickly. "I mean, I don't... I don't know."

"Your pulse jumped." Gerard said, signalling to the fact that he had caught her in a lie.

Allison jumped to her feet and spun around, her hand on her throat. "It's because you're scaring me," she said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Gerard apologized. "That was definitely going way too far."

"No kidding." Allison muttered, looking down.

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry."

Allison brushed her fringe from her face and nodded.

"You can go back to class." Gerard said, motioning to the door with a smile.

Shouldering her book-bag, Allison left the office, pausing briefly outside as she saw an electrician installing a surveillance camera in the corner of the room. She frowned and looked back at her grandfather, who gave her a knowing look, and nodded once.

Allison sighed and turned away. Why did it feel like school was turning more into a prison than a place of education?

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **After yesterday, which was a very sad day for me, I've lost the ability to smile. Help me break through to a brighter day by reviewing? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 28, 2013 at 02:50am**


	16. Translations

**Author's Note:** I couldn't sleep much last night so during a conversation with **Tufagasamantha** I decided to write this up. I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Laurarossi13, bad13, MzIsaacLahey13, JessicaPenney, platinum heart-goddess, fl0werchild, hippyhoes, Agv22, kroko148, Rachel Lahey, Emmetts Girl 91, OrangeGumDrop** and **Randichele.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Scales? Like a fish?" Jackson asked as Stiles explained to him everything that had happened in the past two weeks.

"No, more like a reptile." Stiles said. "And your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail."

"I have a tail?" Jackson repeated.

"Yeah, you have a tail." Stiles nodded, chuckling lightly.

"Does it do anything?"

"No, not that I know of."

Jackson nodded before leaning forward in his seat. "Can I use it to strangle you?" he demanded.

"God. You still don't believe me." Stiles said, shaking his head at Jackson. "All right. The night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home." Jackson said, annoyed.

"Without Katie?" Stiles asked. He knew full well that Katie's parents are initiated a curfew and that she was supposed to have gone home with Jackson straight after the game.

Jackson shrugged. "I assumed that she had already left," he answered.

"Wow, how very observant of you." Stiles muttered, sarcastically. "Well, I hate to break it to you, buddy, but Katie hadn't left the school that night in fact she was attacked."

"What? By who?" Jackson asked.

"By you, dumbass!"

Jackson scoffed. "You actually believe that I'd attack my own sister?" he asked. "I don't know if you've met my sister, but she makes it pretty damn difficult to want to attack her!"

"Yeah. I know." Stiles nodded. "But you did attack her and Derek at the school. You trapped them in the pool. You also killed a mechanic. Right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Again, you're not making any sense!" he said. "Why would I want to kill my best friend, much less my sister?"

"Well, that's what Scott is trying to figure out right now." Stiles said.

"Mhmm. Well maybe he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!"

Jackson glared at the boy opposite him.

Stiles sighed. "All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The school bell rung, signalling the end of the day.

Katie smiled as she stepped out of Maths and found Isaac leaning against the lockers opposite the door. Clutching her folders to her chest she made her way towards him, taking refuge in his arms.

"Something's wrong." Isaac said, holding her close.

"I just don't want to go home." Katie said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong at home, it's just..." she sighed, "Until Jackson is found and brought home safe, I'm on permanent lockdown. I thought it was bad with just a curfew, but now I have a police escort everywhere I go. There's police protection around the school and a squad car has been situated outside of my house."

"Sounds rough."

Katie nodded. "I'm too socially independent to be caged like a wild animal," she explained. "And that's how I feel! Caged. I just want to go somewhere that the police can't find me, but I know that it'll just freak my parents out even more."

Isaac sighed and tilted her head back so he could see into her eyes. "We'll figure this out," he promised. "The police will find Jackson, we'll get the Kanima, and then everything can go back to normal."

"Normal?" Katie repeated. "Isaac, you're a mythological creature that goes bump in the night... there's nothing about us that'll ever be normal."

"You're human." Isaac pointed out. "That's pretty normal to me."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm a human that's dating a werewolf," she retorted. "Not to mention studied five years of cryptozoology."

"Mhmm." Isaac said, looking thoughtful. "When you put it like that... we're screwed."

Katie giggled before groaning as her name was called from the end of the hall. She glanced over her shoulder to see the sheriff's deputy making his way towards her. He was accompanied by another police officer.

"I gotta go." Katie said, looking back to Isaac. "My dad's taken away my car so they're my ride home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tonight." Isaac said, kissing her lightly. "Just make sure your window's open."

Katie nodded and kissed him again, before following the officers out of the school.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Stiles paused in texting David Whittemore as he heard the crunching of leaves around him. He was leaning against the bonnet of the police transport van in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Slightly scared, Stiles lowered the cell phone and looked around, jumping as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Oh, My God!" he exclaimed, spinning around to find Allison standing behind him.

"They know." Allison said.

"What?"

"They know Jackson's missing."

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night." Stiles said, motioning to the phone. "They don't have a clue."

Allison shook her head and took a deep breathe. "My grandfather told me that Jackson's parents went to the police. They've put out an amber alert for Jackson and instigated police protective services to keep Katie safe."

"Police protective services?" Stiles repeated.

"They think whoever took Jackson will come back for Katie." Allison nodded. "They're just being protective parents, Stiles, but it just proves that _they know_."

Stiles held up Jackson's cell phone like it had been infected with a deadly virus, before handing it to Allison and diving for the side door of the transport van. He ripped it open and turned on the police radio.

"_All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed._" A male police officer ordered. "_Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinksi's arrival. Repeat. Proceed with caution._"

Eyes wide, Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Allison.

"What are we gonna go?" Allison asked, nervously.

"We gotta get out of here." Stiles said. "Before my dad shows up and all this is thrown out of control." He jumped into the car and waited for Allison to rush around to the passenger's side. Once she was in, he dialled Ashley Whittemore's number and tossed the phone out of the window just before she answered.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie rung her hands nervously as the police car pulled up outside her house.

"Your parents should be home soon." Deputy Sheriff said, staring at her in the rear view mirror. "You want us to wait inside?"

"No thank you." Katie smiled, nodding once. She grabbed her book-bag, slipped out of the car and made her way up towards the front door. She tested the lock and found it open, indicating that someone was inside. "Hello?" she called, as she entered her home.

"In here."

Katie sighed and wandered into the kitchen to find her Uncle Sean sitting at the table. "Any news on Jackson?" she asked.

"Not yet." Sean answered. "How was school?"

"Bearable."

Sean nodded.

"I'm gonna head upstairs." Katie said. "Homework."

"Do you need help?"

"Nope. I'm good." Katie said. She didn't know why, but her uncle Sean made her nervous when he was around. It probably had something to do with the fact that she never saw him often, and he always seemed to show up at the unexpected of times. Making it to the hallway, Katie took the stairs two at a time and run down the hall to her room, just as Sean stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Sean listened to the sound of Katie's door closing, before turning and returning to the kitchen. His niece was hiding something, he could sense it.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After recieving a call from Stiles to say that they had switched locations, Scott headed up to the preserve to check on the situation but to also relay everything he had learned to Stiles and Allison.

"Where's Katie?" he asked as he arrived and saw they were a person down.

"This whole 'Jackson missing' deal has spooked her parents." Allison answered. "She's on house arrest until Jackson's returned."

"Great." Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did you get the translations from her?" he added to Allison.

"No," the brunette said. "But I went to Ms. Morrell today and asked if she was able to translate them. I mean, Katie would be our best choice of a translator, but with everything going on with her parents and Jackson, I don't want to stress her out any more than she already is, you know?"

Stiles and Scott nodded. They knew how hard it was to lie to your parents, and to keep the lie going for a long period of time.

"Well, what did Ms. Morrell say?" Stiles asked.

"That the Kanima seeks a friend." Allison answered.

"What like someone's protecting him?"

Allison shrugged. "Did you get anything off the video from Danny?" she asked Scott.

"No. Danny said he downloaded the video to his tablet, but when I went to retrieve it, someone had beaten me too it." Scott answered. "And if Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if somebody took it?" Allison suggested.

"Then somebody else knows."

"Yeah, but like who?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. "OK, hold on. So somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know, I mean, who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him." Allison said. "Somebody like -"

"Katie." Stiles interrupted.

Allison and Scott paused and turned to look at him. Neither of them could believe he'd try to implicate Katie.

"She's been helping us." Scott pointed out.

"It could've been a ruse." Stiles defended. "You know, lie your way into the fold. Everything she's told us could've been a lie."

"Why would she lie?" Allison asked, defensively.

"To find out what exactly we knew?"

Allison shook her head. "Yeah, OK, maybe she wants to protect her brother, but I don't think she'd do that at the expense of someone else's life, especially her own, do you?"

"Wait, there's something else." Scott interrupted, looking at Stiles. "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"Well, no, it can't be," Stiles responded. "It tried to kill all of us, remember?"

"But I don't think it was actually trying to kill us." Scott defended. "Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time," he turned to Allison, "it just went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right, it just ran off." Allison nodded.

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott added, turning to Stiles.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill Katie and Derek in the pool." Allison pointed out.

"Did it?" Scott asked. "How do you know for certain?"

"Because Katie told me it was waiting for her and Derek to get out."

"What if it was trying to keep them in?" Scott theorized.

"What are you trying to say?" Allison asked, confused.

"I'm trying to say that there is something else going on." Scott said. "We just don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him -"

"Know thy enemy." Allison muttered. "Just something my grandfather said." She added as Scott and Stiles turned their attention to her.

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson." Stiles said. "Problem solved."

Scott and Allison both shot him dark looks.

"He risked his life for us." Scott pointed out. "Against Peter, you remember that?"

"Yes, but what did we just find out?" Stiles asked. "He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us."

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott protested.

Stiles huffed. "It's always something with him, though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So, what?"

"So, I didn't either!" Scott exclaimed. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" he asked, turning again to Allison. "I had somebody to stop me. He has nobody."

"I thought we established that Katie was protecting him?"

"Katie wants to protect Jackson, not the Kanima."

"But Jackson and the Kanima are the same person!" said Stiles. "If Katie protects one, she protects the other."

"It doesn't matter." Scott said shaking his head. "If we can save him, we should try."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie groaned as she rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck muscles and bones. She was sitting, hunched over on the edge of her bed, laptop in her lap and surrounded by an array of books, and several pieces of paper with strange writings on them.

"C'mon," she muttered, typing the strange Latin word into her search engine and picking up an old book. There was whooshing noise at her window, and Katie barely registered it when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and someone buried their head in the crook of her neck. "Isaac..." she laughed, laying back into him.

"Yes?" Isaac asked, without a care in the world.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you I'd see you tonight."

Katie smiled. "I thought you'd mean tonight as in when it got dark, not tonight as the sun is setting. What if someone sees you?" she asked.

"I didn't realize it was illegal now to spend time with your girlfriend." Isaac said, nuzzling her neck.

"It's not." Katie said, shuddering as a shiver run down her spine. "But coming through the window, rather than the door, looks creepy from the outside, especially with everything going on right now."

"No word about Jackson?"

Katie shrugged. "If there is, no one's telling me," she sighed, looking back at her laptop.

"Domnus..." Isaac read over her shoulder. "What's that mean?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Katie said, glancing at him from over her shoulder.

"Is it even English?"

Katie shook her head. "Nope. It's Latin." She answered. "Most of it is Archaic Latin. Except 'Domnus...' it's normal Latin, but I can't remember the English word for it."

Isaac nodded and glanced around at the notes on the bed. He unwrapped one arm from around Katie, and grabbed a nearby notebook. "Kanima..." he said, slowly, pronouncing each word. "This is the creature that attacked us at the school and trapped you and Derek in the pool."

"Yup." Katie nodded.

"Why are you translating information on it?" Isaac asked.

"Because we may have a possible lead." Katie answered. "Has Derek told you anything?"

Isaac shook his head. "Nothing that you don't already know," he answered. "By the looks of it, you're the one keeping all the secrets."

"Actually, I'm not keeping any secrets." Katie said. "I'm just doing my job of translating ancient writings and finding information. It's what I've trained for in the last five years."

"I thought you 'studied' this stuff?"

"Studied, trained, same thing." Katie shrugged, grabbing her ancient Latin/English dictionary and flipped through to the 'D' section. She scanned the columns and stopped as she found the word 'Domnus'. Katie slid her finger across to the English translation, gasping as the meaning reflected back at her. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"What?" Isaac asked, as Katie snatched the book from him. She quickly typed up all the information she had found adding the final word to the end.

"Where's my phone?" Katie asked, jumping to her feet and setting the laptop on her bedside table. She frantically searched her bed and desk for her phone, finding it on the charging dock. She snatched it up and quickly dialled Allison's number as Isaac read the information she had collected.

On the third ring, Allison answered the call.

"Allison, are you still with Scott and Stiles?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah. Why, are you OK? You don't sound OK._"

"I'm not OK." Katie said, walking back towards Isaac and her computer. "And neither will you be once you've heard what I've found."

"_You finished the translations?_" Stiles asked, and Katie knew that Allison had put her on loudspeaker.

"Yes."

"_What have you found?_" Scott asked.

Katie swallowed and glanced at Isaac. "You want the whole thing, or just the general details?" she asked.

"_Just the general details,_" said Scott. "_At least for now._"

"OK. Well, it would seem that your theory, Allison, about someone controlling the Kanima is correct. The word that I could remember, 'domnus', it translates into 'Master.'"

"_Master?_" Allison repeated.

"Yeah," said Katie. "According to my research the Kanima is similar to the wolf because they are both social creatures, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima will seek a _master_."

_"So, what does it mean?_" Stiles asked.

Katie glanced at Isaac before answering. "It means, unless we find the Kanima master, we're screwed."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN! How dare Stiles accuse Katie! It's inexcusable! The shame of him! Shame on him! So, they are my thoughts, what are yours?Please review. Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 28, 2013 at 8:15pm**


	17. Figure it Out

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. Didn't update another chapter last night because I had another story that was in dire need of attention.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **SkittleMachine, PenguinAshley, warriorlk, Cosette the Lark, Ominous Blue, Remiav, gamerkid137, Trumpetchild, LuvWolves4ever, TVDaustralia** and **JadaJada.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Will you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out!"

"Then stop pacing." Isaac said. "You're wearing a grove in the floor."

"I can't help it." Katie said, glancing across at him. He was lying on her bed, his eyes trained on her as she walked back and forth. "Jackson is turning into a weapon of vengeance, someone is controlling him, and I'm supposed to just do what? Just sit here and act like I know nothing?"

"It's not like you can tell anyone." Isaac shrugged.

"I wish I could." Katie said, pressing the ball of her hand to her head. "I wish there was a way that I could make this whole thing go away. I wish I had actually stuck around, or even come home last year then maybe I could have talked Jackson out of having the bite and then none of this would have happened."

Isaac frowned and sat up. "What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"How much do you know about the Kanima?" Katie asked.

"Like I said before," said Isaac. "Not much. Derek only knows stories and rumours. Why, how much do you know about the Kanima?"

Katie shook her head and stopped pacing. "During my translating," she said, crawling onto her bed and crossing her legs. She grabbed her notebook and flipped through the pages. "I found a story of the Kanima, its how I know that it is called a weapon of vengeance. Apparently, there was once a Southern American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers, and he used the Kanima to do the deed."

"Well, if he is killing murderers," said Isaac. "How is that a bad thing?"

"Because as the bond between master and servant grew stronger the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance." Katie explained.

"So, not a happy-ever-after ending, then?"

Katie shook her head and glanced over her shoulder. "No. My research has also told me that the Kanima is hard to kill; it heals at speeds faster than that of a werewolf. Which is why Derek had a hard time killing it last night at Jungle."

"Jungle?" Isaac repeated.

"It's a gay club over on Park street." Katie answered. "Danny goes there all the time. He was there last night. He was one of the people that Jackson paralyzed, which makes me wonder if the master has a problem against Danny and some of the people at the club, or if he's just basically a homophobic."

Isaac blinked and took Katie in his arms. "But everyone likes Danny," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "No one fears him because he's gay."

"You can be a homophobic without fearing the actual person." Katie pointed out. "Just because everyone likes Danny, doesn't mean that they agree with the whole same-sex relationship status. Some people are just weird like that."

"Could Jackson have just done it?" Isaac suggested.

"For what reason?" Katie asked. "Jackson and Danny have been best friends since Kindergarten. Jackson has no reason to want to harm Danny."

Isaac sighed. "OK. So, how does one become the Kanima?" he asked.

"According to the bestiary," said Katie. "If a person has unresolved issues in their past and they are bitten by an alpha werewolf, they will become the abomination that is known as the Kanima."

"You got all this from the Argent's book?"

"Not all of it." Katie answered, looking up at him. "Most of it was through my own research. You know, if I had stayed in London, I would have been studying this very creature this year?"

"That information would be priceless." Isaac said.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. But I'm not a part of the course anymore. I highly doubt my teachers would send me everything they have on the Kanima, besides, most of the stuff they have taught us about werewolves and other supernatural things, isn't half as true as what I've learned in the past two weeks. And i'm more of a _hands on_ kinda girl."

Isaac eyed her for a split second, his mind processing the double meaning behind her words. He then, without so much as a warning, rolled Katie onto her back and positioned his lips so that they were centimetres away from her own.

"You really shouldn't start something you're not able to finish." Isaac said.

"Who said anything about not being able to finish?" Katie asked, pushing herself up and crushing her lips against his. As their mouths fought, and the kiss became more and more heated, Katie wrapped her legs around his waist and wove her hands into his tousled blonde hair.

Despite the chaotic atmosphere that they had created, Isaac couldn't help but pray that he didn't let himself get carried away as he trailed his lips from hers and down to her neck. He let his hands drift to the front of her torso, before wandering tantalizingly under her shirt and pulling it over her head.

Katie grabbed his jacket and yanked it down his back. Isaac shrugged out of it, one arm at a time, and then tossed it onto the floor as his shirt followed. Once free of any restraint, Isaac run his hands up her sides and around to the clasp at the back of her bra. It took him an unsettling few minutes to unhook it, before he was able to slide his hand under the garment.

Isaac stopped abruptly. "Wait..." he grunted.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, breathing heavy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked everything seemed to be moving too fast.

Katie couldn't help but smile as she kissed him again. "I've never been surer," she said, as she lightly trailed one hand along his jaw line.

Isaac studied her for a split second before working his mouth down her throat and over her bare chest. He could hear and feel her heart hammering against her rib cage as he found her centre.

Katie inhaled sharply. The feeling of his lips against anything other than her mouth and neck was enough to send shockwaves through her entire body; numbly Katie's fingers found his belt buckle and she popped the button at the top loose.

It had been close to a year since Katie had been with anyone and, as suspected, it hurt just has bad as it had the first time, but the pain didn't last long and finally Katie rediscovered what all the fuss was about. Unlike Aiden, Isaac was gentle, but Katie suspected that he was trying hard to restrain himself. He was still a werewolf, and she, compared to him, was very fragile.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

When Katie awoke she was disoriented and confused. The first few strings of her _Troublemaker_ ringtone was pounding loudly from somewhere on the floor. Katie tried to ignore it by burying her face deeper into her pillow, but the noise was persistent and kept ringing.

"_Son of a bitch..."_ Katie cursed, rolling over and searching blindly for the annoying device. She heard Isaac chuckle from behind her and bit back a sarcastic response in her attempt to locate her phone. Finally, when she had the Xperia Z in her hand she saw that it was her father calling.

"Who is it?" Isaac asked as Katie sat up, wrapping her covers around her chest.

"My dad." Katie answered. "Hello?"

"_Katie, I have good news._"

"How good is 'good news'?" Katie asked.

"_We've found Jackson._"

Katie sighed in relief, although she knew that her brother was never in any real danger. "Where is he? Where are you?" she asked, earning a confused look from Isaac.

"_We're at the Sheriff's department._" David answered. "_We should be home soon._"

"What about mom?"

"_She already knows. She's on her way home._"

"Oh, thank god." Katie said, running a hand through her hair. "OK. Thanks, dad, I'll see you when you get home."

Katie hung up the phone and stared at the screen for a few seconds, contemplating calling Scott or Stiles to find out just how exactly had her brother been rescued. She had a sneaky suspicion that they didn't know, or something had gone wrong with the plan and Jackson had escaped.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, sitting him and kissing her shoulder.

"Jackson's been found." Katie answered.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Katie shrugged. "I dunno," she answered, closing her eyes briefly against his manipulations. "I always knew that he was never in any real danger. Scott and Stiles had him up at the Beacon Hills Preserve in one of a police transport van. We agreed to keep him there until we could figure out how to save him..."

"So everything between you and your parents," said Isaac. "It's all been a lie?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to act like Jackson had been captured in order to keep the lie going, but Stiles screwed up when he pretended to be Jackson and messaged my father telling him he loved him." Katie explained. "Jackson has never said 'I love you' to either of my parents in the last eleven years."

Isaac's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

"Not since Mom and Dad told him that he was adopted." Katie answered. "I gotta call Stiles. I gotta know what happened. Or warn him in case he doesn't know."

She slid her thumb across her phone screen and searched her contacts for Stiles' number. He answered on the second ring.

"_Can you read minds or something?_"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, confused.

"_I was __**just**__ thinking about calling you._"

"Oh. Why were you going to call me?"

"_To tell you Jackson is missing._"

Katie licked her lips. So they did know. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"_Allison is on her way home to tell her father._" Stiles answered. "_While Scott and I are on our way to the station. I have to tell my dad, he can't hunt down the Beacon Hills serial killer if the killer is a teenager that turns into a snake._"

"Wait a minute." Katie said, panic setting in. "If Allison tells her dad then that means he'll be coming after Jackson."

"_She's not gonna tell him who it is._"

"_Katie, where are you?_" it was Scott who was asking.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Katie asked.

"_You are now._" Stiles answered.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm at home," she answered.

"_Can you get down to the Sheriff's station?_" Scott asked. "_We're gonna tell Sheriff Stilinski everything, and he may not believe us, but with you there..."_

"Uh, that's may be a little awkward." Katie said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"_Awkward? Awkward how?"_ the boys asked together.

"Because I just got off the phone with my dad, and he and Jackson are at the Sheriff's station."

There was silence over the line before Stiles cursed loudly and the line went dead.

Katie stared at her phone and then looked back at Isaac. She was relieved that her parents knew that Jackson was safe, but she was now scared that someone else was in danger because he was free again. "This just keeps going from bad to worse." She grumbled, lay back down and staring at the ceiling.

Isaac lay beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Remember what I said in school?" he asked, kissing her head.

"We'll figure it out?" Katie asked, cuddling closer and draping her arm over his stomach.

"We'll figure it out." Isaac nodded. "Don't worry so much."

But Katie couldn't help but worry. Jackson was her brother and she wanted to protect him, but did that mean that she was protecting the Kanima too? Even though she knew that Jackson had no control over his actions when he was the Kanima, protecting him was the same as protecting the Beacon Hills serial killer as they were one in the same.

Katie closed her eyes as her head started to spin, her stomach churned and suddenly she felt sick.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **After this completely Isaac/Katie centric chapter, and the Isaac/Katie action. I deserve some reviews. Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 30, 2013 at 12:58am**


	18. Death Takes Another

**Author's Note:** I have had some people ask about the ending... I can't tell you much, only that it will be slightly different to that of the show. Also, many of you have speculated on who Aiden may be and I can't help but smile at how amazing you guys are at working things out. It's unbelievable; I wish my reviewers on my stories were as good as you.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Jessaniah, AllRawrz, ChachieMurphy, Vudkol4ever, Haligh Haligh, InlovewithTVD4ever, Lady Mergriffwholight 'vi** and **PenguinAshley.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

The Kanima hissed as it watched Katie through her window. She sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of room, hunched over her laptop. There were papers all around her, as well as a number of open books.

Cocking its head to the side, the Kanima watched as the 16-year-old raised her head and looked around. It seemed as if she was looking for someone... or something. When she couldn't find it, Katie put her laptop down on the floor and straightened up, easing the tension out of her muscles by stretching her arms above her head.

There was a blur, and suddenly Katie squealed with laughter.

The Kanima jumped, startled. Its yellow eyes narrowed as it watched the teenager boy, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, wrap his arms around Katie and nuzzle into her neck. The joy coming from Katie was priceless, she felt content and happy with this boy, but the Kanima hadn't seen who it was and therefore couldn't tell if he was a threat.

But then... why did it care?

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"_If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing,_" said Allison. She was on speakerphone during a three-way call with Scott, Stiles and Katie. The former two were still at the station, while Katie was at home, "_then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him._"

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott added.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles suggested.

"_A fugue state?"_ Allison asked.

"He'd have to forget everything," said Scott. "The murder."

"_Getting rid of the blood._" Katie added.

"But he had help with one thing though," said Stiles. "The video. Maybe someone else helped him forget that."

"_Yeah. I still __**cannot**__ believe that you thought it was me, Stiles. That's a new low!_" Katie said, offended and hurt at Stiles' accusation. When Allison had let slip about it earlier, Katie had nearly cried.

Stiles sighed. "I wasn't thinking straight," he defended. "Sue me."

"_For incompetence? Wish I could._" Katie retorted.

Scott rolled his eyes and shot Stiles a look as he opened his mouth to retaliate. "No one's blaming anyone," he said. "It was a mistake. It's been apologized for. Let it go."

"_Fine._" Katie huffed. "_But whoever helped him forget the video has gotta be the one who's controlling him._"

"_Are we sure that Jackson has no clue about any of this?_" Allison asked.

"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles explained.

"_So do we try to convince him he's not?_" Allison asked.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott answered.

"_Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?_"

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us." Stiles said, sounding sure.

"_I wouldn't sound so sure, Stiles,_" said Katie. "_If I know my brother, you guys are looking at a restraining order._"

Stiles and Scott looked up at one another as the door opened behind them, quickly ending the three-way call; Scott stuffed the phone into his pocket and turned to face the Sheriff.

"Follow me, boys." He said, leading them out of the office.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"_Isaac, you have to promise me that you won't tell Derek about __**anything**__ I've told you about the Kanima."_

_"But he can help."_

_"Derek wants to kill it. I want to try and __**save**__ Jackson... I can't do that if he's dead."_

_"What if there isn't a way to save him?"_

_"There has to be. I just haven't found it yet."_

_"Katie, I -"_

_"Promise me."_

_Isaac sighed and nodded, reluctantly. "I promise."_

Shaking his head, Isaac followed Erica towards Derek. He had just returned to their little hide-a-way after Katie's mother had come home, announcing that they had found Jackson and he would be home soon. Katie, who was still playing the oblivious daughter, had practically begged Isaac to not breathe a word about everything they had learned about the Kanima, before kissing him and heading downstairs to wait for her brother and father to come home.

"So why do we need their help?" Erica asked.

Isaac blinked and looked up as he realized Derek must have said something and he had missed it.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought." Derek answered. "I still don't know who it is."

"And they do?" Erica asked.

"They might." Derek nodded. "This is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Hmm, Scott, Stiles or Katie?"

Derek paused and turned to the female beta. "Either." He told her.

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm aware of that." Derek nodded, opening a large box to reveal an arrangement of chains.

"Alright, these look comfortable." Erica said, sarcastically. She lifted a handful of chains from the box and dumped them onto the floor with a clang.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac said. He had really wanted to learn to control his new werewolf side, whenever he was around Katie he could always feel the wolf begging and clawing for release, and it scared him to think what he'd do to her if he ever lost control. If he knew how to control himself then he wouldn't have had to hide, he could be around her more often.

"There hasn't been time." Derek said.

"But if you have to lock up us during the full moon, that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac continued. He had promised Katie that he would keep Derek off of the Kanima trail for as long as he could, and pestering the Alpha about the hunters and the full-moon seemed like a good enough way.

Unfortunately, Derek wasn't co-operating.

"They haven't found us." Derek said, closing the box and walking away.

"Yet!"

Erica frowned as she surveyed her pack-mate. Why was he trying to deter Derek from the Kanima trail? What was he hiding? And why?

"So how about we forget the Kanima?" Isaac asked.

"We can't!" Derek yelled, turning to his betas. "Look, there was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid... At all. Now, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

Isaac sighed as he realized Derek wasn't going to give up. But he wanted to protect Katie, and Katie wanted to protect Jackson... which meant that he, Isaac, needed to protect Jackson. He groaned inwardly as he realized how screwed up things really were.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie had only just opened her locker the next morning when Allison approached her from the direction of the library.

"Hey," the older brunette said, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, god!" Katie said, clutching her chest.

Allison bit back a smile. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just don't sneak up on people." Katie sighed, shaking her head. "What's up? Did you give the translations to Scott and Stiles?"

"Yeah. But we still need to talk to Jackson."

"What about?" Katie asked. "I already talked to him about the murders. He knows as much as we do, and i'm not talking about how the supernatural is killing them, I mean that there is a serial killer roaming the streets killing random people. Oh, that reminds me, there was another murder last night up at the preserve."

Allison shook her head. "How do you get all this information?" she asked. "I thought your father was a lawyer?"

"He is." Katie nodded. "And my mom works for the preserve. She documents the wildlife up there, it's actually pretty cool. But that's beside the point. During their usual morning hike this morning, a member of my mom's team found a dead body, it was found near a parked trailer."

"Let me guess, no witnesses?" Allison asked.

"Actually there was." Katie answered.

"What?!"

Katie nodded. "The wife of the man that had been killed witnessed the whole thing," she explained. "Said that she saw her husband arguing with someone outside of the trailer, the stranger then pointed towards the sky where a tail was hanging, it wrapped around her husband's neck and pulled him into the trees. The stranger then pointed towards her, and whoever killed her husband smashed the trailer window and crawled inside."

"Did she describe the attacker?"

"She was hysterical by now." Katie said. "My mom just put it down to hormones. But she said that the person that killed her husband wasn't a person at all. Ten points if you can guess what it looked like exactly."

"Kanima." Allison sighed.

Katie nodded.

"Why would the woman's hysteria be a result of her hormones?" Allison asked.

Katie closed her locker shut and hoisted her book-bag onto her shoulder, and turned to face Allison. "Maybe because she was pregnant."

Allison stared, wide-eyed at her friend.

"Yeah, that's how my uncle Sean described my reaction too." Katie said. "And to answer your next question, yes, Jackson only killed the husband."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **The chapters are short because I want to draw the story out, rather that rushing it. That and because I haven't finished working out the kinks for the sequel yet. Now, how about some reviews? You guys were awesome last chapter. Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 30, 2013 at 06:22pm**


	19. Detention

**Author's Note:** The chapters will start to get longer. I've just finished writing chapter twenty-one and it is 13 pages and 3,564 words long.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Gracieann, Q****ueengangsta123****, ****AlexisCumberbatch, ****JustanamelessGirl, DesDesxoxo **and **CrackHeadBlonde**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia said as Stiles followed her out of the library. He had been asking her about Jackson's parents - his _real_ parents.

"Come on," scoffed Stiles. "Anyone who ever says, 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always dying to tell someone, so tell me!"

"Why do you wanna know?" Lydia asked.

"I can't tell you that." Stiles answered, groaning as he realized he had just contradicted himself. He wasn't _dying_ to tell anyone about the Kanima.

"Then I'm not telling you." Lydia said, stopping suddenly.

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles said, confusing not only Lydia but himself too.

Lydia frowned. "Was that a question?" she asked, brushing her strawberry blonde hair from her face.

"It felt like a question." Stiles nodded.

"Well," Lydia laughed, "tell me if this feels like an answer." She looked thoughtful before adding, "No," to the end of her answer.

Stiles growled in annoyance as Lydia walked away. "Lydia, come on! Wait! Ouch..." he yelped as he was suddenly knocked into the wall by Erica. "Hey, Erica."

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica asked her hand pressed against Stiles' chest, claws extended.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles asked, motioning over her shoulder.

Erica frowned and turned to see the surveillance camera facing her and Stiles. She quickly lowered her hand and the claws disappeared.

"That's right. You wanna play Catwoman?" Stiles said. "I'll be your Batman."

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents," Erica said as Stiles shrugged out of her grasp and started to walk away. "You could always ask Katie, I mean, she is his sister, right? She's bound to know something. Or you could just head on over to Beacon Hills Cemetery. They're there... third row back."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac had waited until Allison had left to find Jackson, before he approached Katie. She had her back to him and was fussing around with something inside her locker. Creeping up behind her, Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Hi," he said his voice rumbling in her ear.

"Hi." Katie smiled, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Derek ask you were you were last night?"

"Not really. Erica is more suspicious than Derek." Isaac answered. "But don't worry, I don't think she's knows."

"I don't really care if she does." Katie shrugged. "I don't care if they know about us, as long as they don't know about Jackson."

Isaac nodded. "Everything OK?" he asked, sensing the fear and tension coming from Katie. "You're not still worrying about Jackson, are you?"

Katie shook her head. "No, although the fear and worry for my brother is still strong, there's something else that's got my attention."

"What's that?"

"Kaliya was in his habitat when you were there last night, right?" Katie asked.

Isaac nodded, remembering seeing Katie's red and orange corn snake when she had been called away by her mother. It had been before she had pleaded with him to keep Jackson's secret from Derek. "Why, did something happen?" he asked.

"I woke up this morning and Kaliya was gone." Katie whispered, fearful.

"Maybe he just got out." Isaac suggested.

"I thought that too." Katie nodded. "But I turned my bedroom upside down this morning, he's not there. I even asked my uncle Sean if he'd search the house while i'm in school, and he just messaged me saying that he can't find Kaliya anywhere."

"He could've just missed him."

"Isaac, he's 3ft long!" Katie protested. "He's not hard to find."

Isaac shook his head. "Then, what? You think someone stole him?" he asked. "He's a snake, Katie, what will they want with a snake?"

"I don't know." Katie said, shaking her head. "All I know is that my snake is missing... and I can't think of _anything_until I find him."

"He means a lot to you?"

Katie nodded.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"OK. Wait, wait, wait, wait." Stiles called, chasing Erica down the hall. He weaved through other students, and finally caught up with the blonde as she turned the corner. "Do you know how they died?" he asked.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." Erica said, passing Isaac and Katie who were walking towards her and Stiles from the opposite direction. She, Isaac and Derek had agreed that while Isaac got closer to Katie, she would worm her way closer to Scott and Stiles, the latter was a more obvious choice seeing as Scott was still pinning after Allison.

Stiles sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I can't..." he stammered, shaking the back of his head. He really needed the information on Jackson's parents, but telling Erica the truth meant that Derek would soon know and he'd come to kill Jackson.

Suddenly Erica slowed to a halt and whipped around to face Stiles. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked, watching his face.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles askes, trying to keep his face clear of all emotions. But his beating heart gave him away.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him." Erica said, smirking. She turned away from Stiles and started walking away again. "It's Jackson."

Stiles shook his head, but he knew that there was no point trying to stop Erica.

Groaning, Stiles rushed off after the blonde.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie squeaked as she collided with Stiles and Erica.

She had been on her way down to the boys' locker room to see Jackson. She had wanted to know if he had seen Kaliya anywhere in the house the previous evening or this morning before he left for school, since her car had come back from England, Katie had been driving herself all over time, meaning she could take her time in the morning and didn't need to rush. But Jackson, who usually had morning Lacrosse practices to get too, sometimes had to be in school and hour early.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Stiles asked, grabbing Katie's arms and steadying her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Katie said, grabbing his forearms. "Why are you in such a rush? And what you doing with her?" she nodded at Erica.

"What you doing with him?" Stiles asked, pointing at Isaac.

"You can't answer my question with another question." Katie said.

Stiles sighed. "She knows," he said. "About the Kanima... she knows its Jackson."

"You told her?!" Katie shrieked. "Now she's gonna tell Derek!"

"I didn't tell her." Stiles said. "She figured it out."

Katie sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm losing him," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Who said anything about losing him?" Stiles asked, tugging Katie's hands away from her face. "That's not the plan. The plan is to save him!"

"We don't know how to save him," said Katie. "And all Derek wants to do is kill him. He's not going to listen to reason."

Stiles shook his head. "Scott said we're going to save him," he promised. "So there has to be a way. We just have to keep looking."

Katie swallowed and nodded, but she still looked terrified.

The sound of a door being ripped off of its hinges echoed down the hallway, followed closely by Allison's voice yelling, 'Scott!'

Exchanging confused looks, Stiles and Katie rushed towards the commotion and rounded the corner, leading to the boys' locker rooms, just in time to see Jackson grab Scott by the jacket, and smash him into the ground.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"Jackson!" Katie shouted.

The two rushed forward, just as Erica dragged Jackson off of Scott, while Isaac and Stiles pulled Scott off of the floor and pulled him halfway down the hallway away from Jackson.

Katie spotted Allison in the doorway to the locker room and rushed to her friend's side. "Are you OK?" she asked, noticing the scared look on her friend's face.

"I'm fine." Allison nodded. "Just a little shaken."

"What happened?"

Allison shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris yelled, rushing down the hallway. He had noticed a group of kids blocking the corridor, and had come to investigate. "Hey! Enough!" he shouted, noticing Isaac, Stiles and Erica trying to subdue Jackson and Scott. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down!" he added as Jackson struggled against Erica's hold. "Mr. McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this." Matt said, holding up Allison's tablet.

Harris snatched it from him, using it to point at Jackson and Scott. "You and you..." he said, before a second thought came to mind. "Actually, all of you..." he motioned to the entire group, including Matt. "Detention. 3:00."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Pleasereview? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 01, 2013 at 1:34am**


	20. Part of the Pack

**Author's Note:** Guys, I finished writing chapters 21 and 22 and am currently working on chapter 23, but I do have other unfinished stories to work on in-between, and my birthday is on Wednesday and my cousin is due to go into labour any day now, so things may slow down for a few days in July, hopefully with the time I take off it'll give you others a chance to review? I know I don't leave space between updates but I have to start doing so.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **WickedlyMinx** and **Wheremycookie.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Detention was set to be served in the library and supervised by Mr. Harris.

Katie glanced back at Isaac as she followed Jackson, Matt and Allison towards the furthest away table, she would have opted to sit with him, Erica, Stiles and Scott, but Jackson had grabbed her hand as they entered the library and pulled her along with him.

"I'm a big girl, Jackson," she complained. "I don't need to sit by my older brother."

"They're not allowed within fifty feet of us." Jackson answered.

Katie shook her head. "They're not allowed within fifty feet of _you_," she pointed out, dropping her bag onto the floor and sitting down opposite Allison. "But I'll humour you for now."

Jackson rolled his eyes and looked up at Harris. "We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." He said.

"All these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles said, pointing at himself and Scott.

"Fine. You two, over there." Harris redirected Scott and Stiles to a table that was further away from Jackson, but not enough to co-exist with his restraining order.

Jackson sighed, he had thought that telling Harris he had a restraining order against Scott and Stiles would get him and Katie out of detention. But Harris seemed hell bent on keeping them all there, but then Harris had never been particularly fond of any student that walked through Beacon Hills walls, why should Jackson Whittemore be any different?

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott said, once he and Stiles had moved tables.

"No, you're not." Stiles said, glancing at Katie. He knew she was terrified of losing her brother, he had seen the terror of losing her brother on her face, and had promised her that Scott was trying to figure out how to save Jackson. "You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to save him."

"No. You were right, let's kill him." Scott said, seething.

"Oh, no." Stiles groaned. "Well, you wanna kill him? You're gonna have to do it yourself."

"What? Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I promised Katie we'd save him."

"Well un-promise it."

"You can't 'un-promise' a promise, Scott." Stiles said, looking across at Katie again. She was leaning forward on the desk with her head in her arms. "Hey, what if it's Matt?" he asked, an idea sparking to mind. "I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Well, Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott pointed out.

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott asked, curiously.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because... he's evil."

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed. "You just don't like him." He accused.

"The guy bugs me." Stiles admitted, watching as Matt tried to coax Jackson into having some crisps. "I don't know what it is. Just look at his face."

Scott shot Stiles a pointed look. "Any other theories?" he asked, tiredly.

Katie huffed in boredom and raised her head from her arms. "Hey, Jackson?" she asked, rolling her head to the side and looking at her brother. "You didn't happen to see Kaliya before you left this morning, did you?"

"Only in his habitat, why?" Jackson asked.

"You were in my room?"

Jackson nodded. "Mom didn't want to wake you this morning," he said. "So asked if I'd feed Kaliya before practice. I did and then I left."

"Did you close the lid after you'd fed him?" Katie asked.

"Yes. I'm not stupid enough to leave the lid of a 3ft corn snake's habitat open." Jackson pointed out. "I know Kaliya's not venomous, but it's a constrictor."

Katie sighed and stared absently passed Jackson.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jackson asked.

"It's just Kaliya wasn't there when I woke up this morning." Katie answered. "I searched before I came out, and Uncle Sean searched when I had left, but Kaliya's nowhere to be found at home."

"And you thought I took him?" Jackson asked.

"No." Katie defended. "I'm just covering all bases. I mean, I know you wouldn't intentionally take Kaliya, you always said it was weird that I prefer to have a snake as a pet rather than a cat or dog. I just want to know if he was in the house this morning."

"Well, he was." Jackson nodded, before grabbing his head and groaning.

"You OK?" Matt asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson said, getting to his feet. He grabbed his book-bag and headed for the door, rubbing his temple.

"Are you all right?" Harris asked, noticing the pained expression. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"I just need to get some water." Jackson said walking out.

Harris waited until Jackson had left the room before turning to the rest of the students. "No one leaves their seats," he said, leaving the library.

"Screw it." Katie said, grabbing her own bag and jumping to her feet.

"Katie... Katie, wait!" Allison called, but the younger brunette had already left the library.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Jackson!" Harris called as he followed Jackson towards the boys' bathroom on the first floor. The co-captain was looking seriously pale and was complaining about a headache that had suddenly come over him.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." Jackson said, pushing open the door.

Harris sighed and turned to the sound of running footsteps. "Miss. Whittemore," he snapped as Katie run into view. "I thought I told you not to leave your seat."

"I need to see if Jackson's OK." Katie said, breathlessly.

"You can see him when he returns to detention."

"No, I need to see him now." Katie said, trying to push past her teacher. "Look, since he was taken as a joke, my parents have been worried about him; they've asked if I'd keep an eye on him at school and report anything strange. A headache isn't that strange, I know, but it is when it suddenly comes over someone."

"It happens." Harris said, turning her away from the bathroom.

"Not to my brother!" Katie said, shrugging his hands off of her and diving for the door.2

"Miss. Whittemore, you cannot -" Harris cut off as Katie rushed into the bathroom.

"Kaliya!"

Harris jumped and rushed into the boys' bathroom. Jackson was hunched over one of the sinks, staring at his reflection with a look of pure fear etched onto his face, while Katie was grabbing the edge of the sink until her knuckles turned white, she was shouting down into the black depths of the shoot.

"What the hell, Jackson?" Katie suddenly raged, rounding on her brother and shoving him backwards into a stall door. "You said that he was in his habitat when you left. How the hell did he get in here? What did you do, huh? Stow him away in your book-bag and then try and dispose of him? Didn't you think I'd notice?"

Jackson shook his head and stared at his sister. His eyes were vacant, but Katie didn't notice, she just shoved him again and then burst into tears.

"What is going on?" Harris demanded, pulling Katie away from her brother.

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Jackson frowned and reached out to touch his sister. "Katie, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was crying.

"You!" Katie snapped, dabbing her tears. "You lied to me about Kaliya. You told me that he was at home when you had him with you all along! If you didn't like him, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to try and get rid of him?"

"Get rid of him?" Jackson repeated. "Katie, I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. I had nothing against Kaliya. OK, I'll admit, it's a little strange to know that you'd rather a pet _snake_, but that doesn't mean I'd risk hurting you by hurting Kaliya, you love that snake."

"Then why did you have him with you?" Katie asked.

"I didn't!" Jackson said. "_He's at home_."

Katie cried in desperation. "He's not," she yelled. "I just saw him disappear down the drain. You watched him disappear."

Jackson shook his head, unable to remember anything from before he had come out of his trance. He noticed Mr. Harris behind Katie and frowned. "What happened?" he asked the chemistry teacher.

Harris shook his head. "If you've both quite finished," he said, motioning to the door. "You still have a detention to serve."

Both Katie and Jackson sighed and headed for the door. Katie hugged herself with one arm, using the other to wipe away her tears, while Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulders, whispering an apology, although he had no idea as to why he was apologizing.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

As soon as they returned to the library, Katie grabbed her book-bag and moved to sit with Stiles, Erica and Isaac. Her face was still tear-stained and she was still mad at her brother for losing Kaliya, she just couldn't understand why he would lie to her or why he had brought Kaliya to school in the first place.

"Are you OK?" Stiles asked as Katie sat down. "Why are you crying?"

"Because my brother's an idiot." Katie answered, seeking refuge in Isaac's arms. A movement that caused Erica to smirk as she realized everything she'd been thinking about Isaac and Katie started to fall into place.

"I could have told you that." Stiles nodded. "But that's no reason for you to cry."

Katie smiled a watery smile. "It is when his idiotic schemes involves me," she said.

"What did he do?" Isaac asked.

"Remember when I said Kaliya was missing?" Katie asked. Isaac nodded. "Well, he's not missing anymore."

"Then where is he?" Isaac asked.

"Somewhere in the drainage system." Katie answered, a little bitterly. "Jackson lied to me when he saw that he was _just_ feeding Kaliya this morning. I don't know why or how, but he took Kaliya from his habitat and brought him to school. I just saw him disappear down the sink in the boys' bathroom."

"You were in the boys' bathroom?" Stiles repeated. "That's a no go zone for girls."

Katie shot him a look.

"Shutting up now." Stiles muttered, leaning back in his seat. "Just one more question... Who's Kaliya?"

"My snake." Katie answered.

Stiles blinked. "You have a snake?" he asked.

"Didn't I just confirm that?" Katie asked.

"Sorry," said Stiles, shaking his head. "It's just Snakes aren't usually the most common of house pets. I thought you were more of a dog person."

"Nope. I like Snakes." Katie shrugged. "And now that Kaliya is gone, I have to look for a new one."

"How long did you have Kaliya?" Stiles asked, glancing at Erica's computer. She was searching her father's inbox for the insurance paperwork on the car accident that had killed Jackson's real parents.

"Two years." Katie answered. "He was a birthday present back in England."

"Who gives a snake as a birthday present?" Stiles scoffed.

Katie growled and Stiles sunk down in his seat. He drew his fingers over his lips, like a zipper and fell silent.

"I found something." Erica said, as Isaac drew Katie to him and kissed the top of her head. He had heard the story of how she had come to gain Kaliya as a pet and knew how much she cared about him. "Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA."

"Woah, wait a second," said Stiles, pointing at the screen. "Look at the dates."

"The estimated time of death 9:26pm, June 14, 1995." Erica added.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Katie said.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

When Scott returned to detention he was surprised to find his friends working and Harris gone. "What's going on?" he asked Stiles and Allison, as they conversed in the first row near the door, on the otherside were Isaac, Katie and Erica, with Matt and Jackson re-shelving books at the far end of the room.

"We're not to leave until the books are back on the shelf." Stiles answered.

"But there's no one here to supervise us." Scott pointed out.

"Except for Mrs. Argent." Katie said, pointing at the cameras. "One downside to have camera's installed. Teachers can leave detention while Students can't. It's like Big Brother, there's always someone watching."

Scott sighed and stepped out of view of the camera. "So, did you get anything from Erica?" he asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded and relayed everything he had recently learned about Jackson.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, confused on the dates.

"It means he was born after his mom died by C-section." Stiles answered. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison wondered.

Stiles shrugged. "The word all over the report is 'inconclusive.'" He answered.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth," said Stiles. "You know? It seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson?" Allison asked. "Or for the person controlling him?"

Stiles shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said, edging towards the end of the shelves.

"He's not gonna..." Allison started, but Scott had disappeared before she could finish.

Katie frowned as Scott rushed past the opening at the end of the shelves. "Scott?" she called, putting down the books in her arms and rushing out into the open library. She stopped dead as the lights flickered over, before a scream escaped her lips as the lights smashed and someone grabbed her from behind.

"Get down!" Isaac said covering Katie with his own body as glass rained down on them from above.

"Erica! Isaac!" Scott yelled, as more and more lights were smashed.

Erica growled as she wolfed out, her eyes glowed molten amber and she looked up as someone jumped over her, Isaac and Katie.

"Erica, the back of your neck." Katie said, as she saw a slither of blood run down underneath the blonde's collar.

Erica reached back before collapsing onto the floor.

"Isaac!" Katie screamed as Jackson grabbed her away from him and threw her out onto the open library. She groaned as her head struck the leg of a table, her world spun senselessly and the next thing she saw was darkness.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac roared angrily at Jackson and lunged for him. Jackson retaliated by slashing at the beta wolf with his paralytic claws, but Isaac managed to avoid the scratch and drive Jackson into another bookshelf, but instead of taking the fight further, Isaac abandoned him to check on Katie.

"Is she OK?" Isaac asked, kneeling beside Allison, who had come to check on Katie.

"She's alive, if that's what you mean." Allison nodded, checking Katie's pulse. It was steady.

"Guys, don't move!" Scott warned, as he knelt beside Stiles in the column between the shelves. They were directly opposite Allison, Isaac and Katie, but also Jackson, who was standing beside the chalkboard, his head hung to the side and his arm extended towards the board.

Allison lowered herself closer to the floor and indicated that Isaac do the same. The smaller they made themselves seem, the less likely they would be attacked.

Meanwhile, Jackson seemed to have finished his rampage and was more content with just writing on the board. He scrawled out three sentences, before dropping the chalk and smashing through a window along the wall.

Glass rained down onto the already destroyed library, while those who had survived the attack came out of hiding.

Isaac pulled Katie into his arms as Allison got up to inspect the chalkboard. Scott followed her and Stiles rushed to Erica's aid as she convulsed on the floor.

"Guys, I think she's having a seizure." He called.

Scott and Allison turned away from the board, the latter spotting Matt also unconscious in his own aisle. With Isaac taking care of Katie, Allison saw it only fair that she be the one to deal with Matt. Kneeling beside her classmate, Allison check Matt's pulse like she had done Katie's and was pleased to find a steady beat in his neck.

"He's alive," she told Scott who was checking on Erica.

"We need to get Erica to a hospital." Stiles said, holding Erica in his arms.

"Derek, only to Derek." Erica told him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"When we get her to the hospital..." Scott said, turning back to Allison.

"To Derek." Erica interrupted.

"Go." Allison told him through the shelves.

Scott shook his head and rushed around to Allison's aisle. "No, I'm staying here with you," he told Allison, kneeling beside her and Matt.

"He can't take her alone." Allison said, shaking her head. "Not like this."

"Isaac can help him." Scott said, looking around for the third werewolf in the room.

Allison shook her head. "I need Isaac to help with Katie," she said. "While I help Matt, and you need to help Stiles, just go."

"This doesn't feel right." Scott said, shaking his head. He didn't want to leave.

"It's OK." Allison whispered, looking up at him.

"No, it's not." Scott said. "No, it's not right."

"It doesn't... It doesn't mean anything." Allison said.

"But it feels like it does." Scott argued.

"Scott, go." Allison sighed.

Scott hesitated before sighing. "OK." He said, kissing her forehead and then returning to Stiles. He lifted Erica into his arms and carried her out of the library, with Stiles in tow.

Isaac glanced at Allison as they were left behind. "You want me to call the ambulance?" he asked.

"No." Allison said, shaking her head. "No. It's OK. I can... I can do it."

She reached for her cell phone and quickly dialled the emergency services.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After taking care of Erica, Scott followed Derek out of the rundown bus and out into the training area. "You know who it is." He said, looking at the Alpha.

Derek paused and turned to face the teenager and nodded. "Jackson."

"You just needed Erica or Isaac to confirm it, didn't you?"

"Isaac already knew." Derek said. "But he's so in deep with your friend, Katie, that he thinks that by keeping it from me will help protect her."

"You can't blame him for wanting to protect her." Scott pointed. "If he loves Katie, he'll do anything for her."

"So it seems." Derek nodded.

Scott sighed and remembered what Stiles had said to him back in the library. After finding Jackson naked on top of Allison, Scott had wanted to kill him, but Stiles had promised Katie that they would find a way to save him; the only problem was Allison had been right when she said they were just a bunch of teenagers and had no clue what they were doing.

"I'm gonna help you stop him." Scott said, considering everything he had been against since Derek had become the Alpha. "As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asked, sensing that Scott hadn't finished.

"And we do it _my_ way."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 01, 2013 at 04:58pm**


	21. Fear and Rebellion

**Author's Note:** A little insight into Ashley Whittemore and her brother Sean's life in this chapter. And Katie gets a little more rebellious.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following:** xo-WolfGirl-xo.**

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Katie gave a start and opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar lamp lit room. Isaac was sat on the edge of the bed, skimming through his phone. "What happened?" she rasped.

Isaac jumped and looked around anxiously. "You're awake!" he smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Hungover. But I haven't actually been drinking." Katie answered.

"That's consistent with a bump to the head." Isaac chuckled. "Do you remember the attack in the library?"

Katie nodded, wincing as she did. "Yeah, and I remember Jackson grabbing me... but I don't remember anything after that." She said.

"That's because you were knocked unconscious." Isaac explained. "Scott's mom said you'll have a minor concussion, but you're gonna be fine."

"What about Jackson?" Katie asked. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Isaac answered. "He run off after he left us a little message."

"What message?"

Isaac skimmed the photos on his phone. He had managed to snap a picture before the paramedics arrived to look over Katie and Matt, he and Allison had been shuffled aside and checked over for any injuries, but when none were found all attention was turned to the two unconscious teenagers. Matt had a scratch to the neck, meaning he was paralyzed, but still concussed like Katie.

"This message," said Isaac, showing her the phone.

Katie pushed herself into a sitting position and read the pale writing on the green chalkboard.

"_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you. _Mhm is that Jackson talking, or the Master?" she asked.

"We don't know." Isaac shrugged, taking the phone back and locking it.

The door opened behind them and Mrs. McCall stepped inside. "Hey, Katie, how are you feeling?" she said with a smile. "Any headaches, dizziness, nausea, confusion, double vision?"

"I feel like I'm Hungover." Katie repeated. "But I haven't drunk anything."

Mrs. McCall chuckled. "You're gonna be fine." She promised. "You're parents are right outside. Do you want me to send them in?"

"No. I'm OK." Katie smiled. "When can I go home?"

"I'll see about getting you release forms signed." Mrs. McCall said.

"Thank you." Katie smiled.

Mrs. McCall nodded and left the room.

Katie turned back to Isaac. "Do we have any idea where Jackson may be?" she asked. "I know my parents are going to ask me that as soon as they see me. This is the second time he has gone missing, but the first time I have gotten hurt."

"Derek and Scott are looking for him."

"Derek _and_ Scott?" Katie repeated. "But that means -"

Isaac nodded. "Derek knows," he confirmed.

"You told him?"

"No!" Isaac said, quickly. "No, Katie, I promised that I wouldn't and I didn't. I'd never make a promise and then go back on it."

"Then how does he know?"

"Apparently he already did." Isaac answered. "He just needed confirmation."

Katie sighed and flopped against her pillows. "Does this mean he's gonna kill him?" she asked.

"As far as I know," said Isaac, shaking his head. "No. Scott wants to catch him, not kill him. But, I've been with you since the incident at school; I don't know everything that is happening. Stiles has been texting me various pieces of information. But if you want the whole story you'll have to ask him."

"I intend too." Katie muttered, looking towards the door. "Can you hear what's going on out there?" she asked.

Isaac nodded. "Your parents are signing your release papers," he said. "You're going home tonight."

"Good. I want my bed." Katie pouted.

"You get some rest." Isaac said, leaning down and kissing her lightly.

"Where're you going?" Katie asked.

"Help Derek."

"Can't you tell him you're busy?"

Isaac chuckled and shook his head. "Wish I could. But I can't. He said it's important."

Katie sighed. "Fine. But tell Derek that I said he can't keep you all to himself." She teased. "I get jealous easily."

"I'll remember that." Isaac nodded, kissing her once more and slipping out of the door. He had only just closed it, when it opened again and Ashley and David Whittemore stepped inside.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Sheriff Stilinski grimaced as he bit into his food. "Oh, what the hell is this?" he asked, inspecting the contents between the buns.

"Veggie burger." Stiles answered.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger."

"Well, veggie is healthier." Stiles explained, holding up his salad bowl. "We're being healthy."

The Sheriff sighed and opened the box beside him to reveal celery sticks and carrots. "Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" he complained.

"I'm trying to extend your life, OK?" Stiles protested. "Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found."

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager."

Stiles sighed and sucked his soda through the straw. "Is that it on the board behind you?" he asked.

"Don't look at that." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"All right." Stiles said, trying to glance around his father's shoulder.

"Avert your eyes."

"OK."

"Hey! Avert!"

"It's just..." Stiles said, standing up to see better. "I see arrows pointing at pictures."

"OK, OK, stop. Fine." The Sheriff said, cutting across his son. "I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All three?"

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence."

"Three's a pattern." Stiles nodded.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife. All the same age. All 24."

"Wait a minute, what about Mr. Lahey? Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24." Stiles pointed out.

"Which made me think that either A, Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B, the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be C." The Sheriff passed his son a folder. "Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?"

"Died in combat." Stiles murmured, reading from the folder.

"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to hold old he'd be."

Stiles sighed and looked up at his father. "Twenty-four."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Can we stop for food?" Katie asked as she climbed into the back of her parents SUV. "I'm hungry."

"Sure, what do you feel like?" David asked.

"Chinese?" Katie suggested.

David nodded. "Sounds good to me. Ashley, how about you?" he asked his wife.

"I prefer it to pizza." Ashley smiled.

Katie smiled and buckled her seatbelt. She wanted to ask about Jackson, but she wasn't sure if her parents knew if her parents had seen him or not. She didn't want to freak them out by possibly announcing that he had gone missing again. Instead, she decided to mention Kaliya.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, peanut?" David asked using the nickname he had given Katie when she was a baby.

"Did Uncle Sean tell you about Kaliya?"

David shook his head. "Is everything OK?" he asked.

"He's missing." Katie answered. "I woke up this morning and his habitat was empty. I searched my bedroom, but he wasn't there, Uncle Sean searched the house after I went to school, but came up empty."

"Then where could he be?" Ashley asked.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know. Is it possible he got out?" she asked.

"Outside?" David asked. "How? Was there a window open somewhere in the house, or the door? Do you think he'd have come downstairs himself?"

"Would he know_ how?"_ Ashley asked, sickened at the idea of her daughter's snake slithering around her house.

"He's a snake, Mom." Katie said. "Not stupid. If he could taste fresh air, he's gonna go for it."

"Well, then, who let him out?" David asked.

Katie bit her lip. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble, but Jackson had been the last one to see him, and she didn't mean that in the general sense of seeing him at home; he literally had been the last one to see the snake before it disappeared down the school drain.

"Katie, did you leave the lid open by accident?" Ashley asked. "We won't be mad at you if you did."

"No. You asked Jackson to feed him this morning, didn't you?" Katie asked.

"Katie, don't accuse your brother."

"I'm not!" Katie protested. "I'm just saying he was the last person to see him."

David and Ashley sighed.

"OK, peanut, we'll talk to him when we get home." David said, putting the car into park and opening the door. "Everyone know what they want? Or should I just get the usual?"

"The usual should be enough." Ashley said, glancing back at her daughter. "Right, Katie?"

Katie nodded. "Could you get some fortune cookies?" she asked.

David chuckled and nodded. "OK. I'll be right back." He said.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After seeing Isaac leave the hospital, Allison had wanted to check-in on Katie, but her father had stopped her allowing time for Mr and Mrs. Whittemore to slide into Katie's room. Allison sighed and realized that the only way she'd get to talk to Katie was if she called her later or waited until school tomorrow.

"Come with me." Chris Argent, Allison's father said, redirecting his daughter towards the morgue.

Allison followed, watching as her father met with a paramedic outside the 'death room'. She had started calling it the 'death room' when she was a child, it was the place that her grandmother had been taken after her stroke, Allison wasn't entirely sure why she had called it the death room, but in her eyes, her grandmother had gone into the room and never come home.

She'd only been three.

That had been the last time she had seen both her grandmother, with whom she had been close, and her grandfather.

"This one. Sean." Chris said looking at the name tags of the bodies. "Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shape-shifter. It hasn't been around for centuries."

Allison eyed the bodies wearily as she realized that the man her father was talking about was the same one that Katie's mother had told her about that morning. The woman next to him must have been his wife, but Katie had said she had survived.

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night." Allison said, letting her father know that she was listening.

"South American legend we know of calls it the Kanima." Chris said.

Allison nodded. She didn't want her father to know that she already knew that, but her lack of an answer just confirmed her father's suspicions.

"This one. Jessica." Chris continued, pointing at the wife. "She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shape-shifter. That means two killers, Allison. One human, one not. You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family, 'why us?' He quoted me Winston Churchill. '_The price of greatness is responsibility_.'"

Allison frowned in confusion.

"Personally, I think it's more about knowledge." Chris said. "But we know the truth. We know about the world. That makes us responsible. For a young couple, their new-born daughter. Anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?"

Allison stepped away from the tables and nodded. "I get that this isn't a lecture," she answered. "It's an interrogation."

"That depends on what you know." Chris told his daughter. "Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount damage?"

Allison didn't answer. If she told her father who the Kanima was then she'd betray Katie's trust in her, she'd betray the promise that she made to Scott and Stiles, and she couldn't stand to see them angry at her.

"We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying." Chris told her. "A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible." He ripped the cover off of Jessica. "It makes you responsible for this."

Allison swallowed and stared at the young woman with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to be responsible for someone's death.

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked her father, her voice quavering.

"Anything you know." Chris said, hoping he had broken his daughter down. He could hear the shake in her voice and see the tears in her eyes, but he didn't soften his tone or his gaze. He needed the knowledge she withheld from him. "Anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything."

Allison stared at her father with wide eyes; she knew what that one question was...

"Who controls the Kanima?"

... But she didn't know the answer.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie stopped as she and her Uncle Sean set the table and fished her cell phone from her pocket.

"Who'd be calling you at this time of the night?" Sean teased. "You don't have any friends."

"I have more friends than you do." Katie shot back, playfully.

Sean placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Katie," he said. "You wound me to the bone."

"You're such a freak." Katie giggled, checking the caller ID. It was Scott. "Excuse me."

"Tell your friend I discourage late night calls." Sean called as Katie left the room.

"Hey, Scott, is everything OK?" Katie asked, ignoring her uncle and stepping outside the front door.

"_Yeah. I was just wondering if you'd be able to get down to the vets clinic._"

"Can I ask why?"

"_Deaton says he might have a way to help us catch Jackson._"

"What about save him?"

"_We're still working on that._"

Katie sighed and fell silent. She'd only just been released from the hospital and was about to sit down for a meal with her family.

"_Katie, we could really use your knowledge on the bestiary. It might help._"

"OK. OK..." Katie nodded. "I'll just tell my parents that Jackson's called and asked if I can pick him up. How soon do you need me?"

"_As soon as possible._"

Katie nodded. "Give me 20 minutes."

Scott hung up first and Katie turned back to the house. She heaved a heavy sigh and hurried back inside, her parents were in the dining room with Sean, and dinner was ready on the table and waiting.

"Who was on the phone?" Sean asked, as Katie returned. "Your boyfriend?" he teased.

"No!" Katie said. "Actually it was Jackson."

"It was?" Ashley asked. "Where is he?"

"He's at Danny's." Katie answered. "He wanted to know if I'd be able to pick him up."

"What's wrong with his car?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But I said that I'd pick him and then come straight back."

"No." David said. "I'll go. You've just been released from the hospital, you stay and eat."

"But, dad, i'm fine!" Katie protested. "It's just a bump."

"The may be a delayed symptom." David said. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"But, dad -"

"Sit."

"But -"

"Katie Elizabeth Whittemore, you will sit here and finish your food. Then, you'll go take a bath, shower, whatever, but you are not leaving this house again tonight. I will pick up your brother."

Katie slumped in her seat and listened as her father left the house. The table was silent as Sean looked to his sister and then back at Katie. "Fortune Cookie?" he asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"No." Katie answered, shaking her head. She stared at her plate before pushing it away. "I'm not hungry." She said, getting up.

"Katie." Ashley called, stopping her daughter before she could escape the room. "In the car you said you were hungry, we've been home fifteen minutes, and there is no way you've lost your appetite in that amount of time. Sit and eat."

Katie shook her head. "I can't..." she said.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"Because I think I might throw it back up."

"That's a symptom of a concussion." Sean pointed out, spooning some special fried rice onto his plate. "Nausea."

Katie shot him a dark look and headed for the stairs. "I need to use the bathroom," she called over her shoulder. "Then I think i'm going to take a bath. Save me some food. I might eat it later."

Ashley sighed and watched as her daughter disappeared upstairs, she then turned to her brother. "You are so lucky you do not have children," she said. "They are pains in the backside at times."

Sean chuckled. "You worry too much, you know that?" he asked. "Katie's fine. You'll see, she'll throw up now, bath and then be back down later begging for food."

"But it's not just this, Sean." Ashley said. "It's everything in-between. The missing tennis practice, the skipping classes, she got detention today in school."

"Detention? Really?" Sean asked. He'd never expected his niece to get a detention; she'd always been a good student, even when she was attending a boarding school.

Ashley nodded. "I fear something's wrong, Sean, and she's not telling me. You remember when we were that age? We kept everything from Mom and Dad. We did a lot of crap with our friends and hid it from Mom and Dad so we wouldn't be caught."

Sean nodded. "But Katie is too smart for something like that, Ashley," he reassured. "She'll be OK. I promise."

Ashley sighed and nodded at her brother. She wanted to believe that her daughter was just going through a phase in her life and that she would soon bounce back, she didn't want to think for one second that there was a serious problem in her sixteen-year-old daughter's life and that was why Katie was hiding things from her.

"You don't think something has happened to her, do you?" Ashley fretted.

"Ashley, enough." Sean said, getting to his feet and rounding the table. He squeezed his younger sister's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You really are worrying about nothing. Katie is sixteen-years-old, she just wants to be independent and hang with her friends. You remember what it was like at sixteen?"

"Yes," said Ashley, "and I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life at sixteen. If you, Mom and Dad hadn't been there to bail me out..."

"Katie's not going to make your mistakes." Sean argued. "She'll make her own. It is how she will learn."

"But why doesn't she come to me when she does?" Ashley asked. "She knows that if she needs help then all she has to do is ask."

Sean shook his head. "Would you have asked Mom and Dad for help when you were her age?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No. I would have probably asked _you_ for help, but not Mom and Dad." She admitted.

"Exactly. Katie is more likely to go to her friends or Jackson for help," said Sean. "Before she comes to you and David. Now, eat, your dinner is getting cold."

"Yes, Dad." Ashley said, rolling her eyes. She reached for the bowl of rice in front of her and spooned a bit onto her plate as the front door opened and David walked in. He was alone, and it confused Ashley as she knew he had gone out to pick up Jackson. "David -?"

"Where is Katie?" David asked.

"Bathroom." Sean answered. "Where's Jackson?"

"Katie!" David shouted up the stairs. "Katie, would you come down here please?"

There was no answer from upstairs.

Sean and Ashley exchanged looks before following David upstairs and down the hall to the bathroom. David knocked.

"Katie, open the door!" he called, but his daughter didn't reply. "Katie, you have until the count of three to open this door or I'm coming in. One... Two... Three!" turning the doorknob, David pushed open the bathroom door and rushed across the room to turn off the tap. The water was overflowing the sides of the bathtub and his feet splashed in the water already on the floor.

Ashley frowned around the bathroom and looked to her husband. "David, what the hell is going on?" she asked. "Where's Jackson?"

"Jackson wasn't at Danny's." David answered. "Danny hasn't seen him since Wednesday at Lacrosse practice."

"Katie lied?" Sean asked.

"It would seem so." David nodded, leaving the bathroom and crossing to Katie's room. He tried the door, but it was locked. He turned to his brother-in-law. "Break it down." He said.

Sean paused. "Are you sure?" he asked. "She could just have her headphones on."

"Just do it, Sean." Ashley said.

"OK." Sean said, kicking his niece's door through. He regained his balance and stepped aside as David and Ashley rushed into their daughter's room. The window was open, the room was empty and Katie was gone.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, July 02, 2013 at 01:12am**


	22. And ACTION

**Author's Note:** Anyone seen the latest episode? Was kinda confused at the beginning when they were on the bus and then it flashed back, really hate episodes like that, makes it difficult to write, it actually makes the planning _**really**_ difficult too.

On a different note: Whoo-hoo! It's July 3rd, more commonly known as MY BIRTHDAY! Hehehe. Yeah, I'm a tad excited. You wouldn't believe I am Twenty-Three.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Embrace-The-Flame, Rose5298, TonnaMama81, Lola9TeenW, ****Smilesrippedattheseams**and **TinyRainbowGuards**.

**Warning:** This story is now rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Katie, Scott unlocked the front door to the vet's clinic for Derek.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked noticing Isaac trailing behind the Alpha.

"I need him." Derek answered.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac retorted.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care." The Alpha retorted, cutting across the bickering. "Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," said Deaton, leaning against the threshold leading into the examining room. "Your friend, Jackson. Are you planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." Derek answered, while at the same time Scott said. "Save him."

The Alpha and Beta stared at one another. They had an agreement that they would catch Jackson in order to figure out how to save him.

"Save him!" Scott said, staring hard at Derek. "I made a promise."

"What if we can't save him?" Derek asked.

"We can at least try."

Derek sighed and turned back to the vet.

"We're going to save him." Scott assured his boss.

Deaton surveyed the two werewolves before nodding and leading the three of them into the back room, he fussed around with a few bottles hidden in the back of his storage unit while Scott, Derek and Isaac waited patiently.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie sighed as she wandered out of the estate that her parents lived on.

Over her shoulder she clutched her backpack; it was full of spare clothes, her laptop, and the printed pages of the bestiary that Allison had given her over a week ago. She had no idea where she was going to go; she couldn't go home, not after the recent fight with her father. He had to have been at Danny's by now, and worked out that she had lied to him.

Running a hand through her hair, Katie slowly made her way down the main road. Why did her parents have to live so far away from the Beacon Hills town centre? The only way she was going to be able to get to the clinic was A, if she went back home and attempted to smuggle her car away without being seen or B, called someone to pick her up.

Sliding her thumb across her phone screen, Katie scrolled her contacts, silently wondering who would be easy to call. Scott, maybe, he was the one who said it was important that she get to the clinic, if she told him that she was in trouble then he'd come to help, right? But then there was Isaac, how would he feel about her calling Scott for help?

Katie sighed again and scrolled on from Scott's name.

Stiles. Scott hadn't said anything about Stiles being at the clinic, did that mean he wasn't involved in the plan? And, even if he wasn't, would he possibly leave his house at this time of the night just to pick her up? Katie could almost hear his voice now. _'Do I look like a chauffeur?'_

Katie giggled at the idea, but carried on scrolling. Not Allison. Jackson was out of commission, seeing as this little meeting at the clinic was all for finding him. That left, relatively, only _one_ person that Katie _could_ call - Derek.

"Great." Katie complained, punching in Derek's number and lifting the device to her ear. The phone rung, and rung, and rung... just before Katie was about to hang up, Derek answered. But it wasn't the alpha that greeted her.

"_Katie?_"

"Isaac?" Katie frowned, confused on why her boyfriend was answering Derek's phone.

"_Why are you calling Derek?_"

"Because I need help." Katie said. "Or at least someone with a car at their disposal. I thought he was at the vet's clinic?"

_"He is - I mean, we are, we're waiting for you."_ Isaac answered. _"What do you mean you need help? Are you OK?"_

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little stranded. Can one of you come pick me up?"

She heard Isaac repeat her question to those at the clinic, before he returned to her. "_Derek's on his way. He should be there in ten._"

"Thanks, Isaac." Katie smiled, before hanging up.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After picking Katie up three blocks from her home, Derek returned to the clinic.

"What happened to your car?" Scott asked the moment Katie entered the back room.

"It's at home." Katie answered. "Along with my keys."

"Then why didn't you bring it?"

Katie shrugged. "Maybe because it would arouse suspicion with my Mom and Uncle if they heard my car start outside, while I am supposed to be _upstairs_ taking a bath." She answered. When Scott continued to look confused, Katie sighed and added. "I got into a fight with my Dad; he told me that I wasn't to leave the house again tonight."

"So, i'm guessing your cover story didn't work?"

Katie shook her head. "My dad suggested that it would be safer for me, having just been released from the hospital, to stay home while he picked up Jackson."

"So how did you get out now?" Isaac asked.

"Locked my bedroom door and climbed out the window." Katie answered.

Scott scoffed while Isaac chuckled.

"What about when you get home?" Scott asked. "Aren't they going to be waiting up for you?"

"Probably." Katie nodded. "Which is why I'm gonna call Allison after this and see if I can spend the night at hers."

"It's a school night." Deaton pointed out. "Most parents don't approve of sleepovers on a school night."

"Well I can't go home." Katie protested. "If my parents catch me tonight then I'll be grounded for an eternity. Allison's place is pretty much the only place I _can_ stay the night... she's the only female friend that I have."

"Won't your parents ground you next time they see you?" Scott asked, wondering just how laid back on punishment Katie's parents were.

Katie shrugged. "I'm counting on them having cooled down a bit by then," she said, looking to Deaton. "Can we change the subject and talk about the Kanima now?"

Deaton nodded and motioned to the phials of ash in front of him. "None of these are going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." He said.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek murmured.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried that." Derek answered. "I nearly took its head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well, one. It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked, sounding surprised.

"No." Katie and Scott answered at the same time.

"He's the captain of the boys' swim team." Katie elaborated.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton said, turning away from the table. He rummaged around in the top drawer of his desk and returned minutes later with a silver medallion with Cernunnos, the Wicca horned god at its centre. "A puppet... and a puppeteer." He put the medallion on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott answered. "His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked, looking skeptical. "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac answered.

"Hold on," said Katie, rummaging around her backpack for her notes. "A few nights ago I went looking for more information on the story of the South American priest that used the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Why?" Scott asked.

Katie glanced up at him. "To make sure I had everything right?" she asked. "I don't know if you know this about me, Scott, but i'm a bit of an obsessive compulsive when it comes to my work. Anyway, in both the Bestiary and the story, it talks about a bond between the Kanima and its master. Obviously the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, so what if he's just manifesting the fear from his master?"

"Could that be possible?" Derek asked, looking at Deaton.

"It sounds plausible." Deaton nodded. "So, what you're trying to say, Katie, is that if something affects the Kanima it also affects its master?" He used the phial of Mountain Ash to draw a circle around the silver medallion.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked, looking between the vet and his girlfriend.

"Meaning we can catch them," said Scott, looking at Katie.

"_Both_ of them." Katie nodded.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"You going to the dance tonight?" Isaac asked, cornering Katie outside of her locker the next day at School. He lightly pressed her against the metal surface and used his arms to block her in.

Katie smirked and folded her arms across her stomach, forming an invisible barrier between him and her. "Maybe if I can find a date," she said.

"A beautiful girl like you?" Isaac teased, grabbing her hands in his and closing the distance between them. "Should be easy to find a date."

"You'd think." Katie nodded. "But I really don't think my boyfriend would appreciate some other guy's hands all over me. He can get a little possessive."

"Possessiveness? Not a good sign."

Katie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I find it kinda hot."

Isaac matched her smirk before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Katie groaned as he nipped at her lower lip pleading for access, wanting to draw out the tension, Katie refused, but moved her left hand behind his neck and buried them in his hair, while her right hand trailed under his shirt and over his stomach and chest.

A low growl rumbled in the back of Isaac's throat, and Katie couldn't help but grin as she bit his lower lip seductively.

"You're not being fair." Isaac growled.

"No one said anything about fair." Katie answered.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more... private?"

Katie grinned as she tugged at his collar. "Do you have somewhere in mind?" she purred.

Without warning, Isaac caught her wrist and pulled her down the hall towards the nearest enclosed area, despite his claustrophobia. Once inside the empty room, Isaac closed the door and turned Katie around so that she was leaning against it.

Katie stifled a groan as Isaac's hands curled around her hips and his lips crashed against hers, trailing along her jawline and settling on the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck, while her hands had found the hem of his shirt and traced her fingertips over his stomach, eliciting Goosebumps.

Isaac panted as Katie trailed her hot lips down to his neck, nipping at the skin in such a way that was sure to leave a mark. Isaac titled his head upwards to give her better access as her dark hair lapped against his skin. His eyes were glued shut and his hands gripped her waist tightly.

The room soon became unbearably hot and Isaac had to remove his jacket, while Katie shrugged herself out of her shirt, by pulling it over her head. Isaac's quickly followed. After a brief pause to remove clothing, his lips found hers again while Katie trailed her hands down his chest and started working on the fly of his pants.

Their movements were quick and harsh against one another, both fighting to get as much of the others clothes off as possible.

"Isaac," Katie gasped, as his lips worked their way down her neck and chest. Finally they were free of any restrictions, and Katie groaned as, without warning, Isaac curled his hands around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

Katie wrapped her legs around him and Isaac pulled her down hard.

Katie gasped and sank her nails into his shoulders, leaving angry red welts against his skin. Isaac growled at the sharp sensation, and attacked her neck with his teeth.

Their hips crashed again, and Katie had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as her body convulsed rapidly.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I had a request for more Katie/Isaac action. Hopefully this isn't _too_ graphic as I wouldn't appreciate this story getting removed. If it is, let me know and I'll re-write the final scene. As a result of the last scene this story is now rated M.

If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erin's will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 03, 2013 at 01:50am**


	23. With You

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delayed update. Thank you to everyone who wished me Happy Birthday, I had an amazing day with my family.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **LisMaknae, Rissa7896, SuperPotterWhoLock, NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore, Lizzie Hopscotch, natasha010407, kierstlovesyou, Buzooka Zooka, neutron-flow** and **thegirlwhowaited6.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

After their little exchange in the janitor's closet, Katie hurried off to her locker, there were a few things inside that would help make herself look more presentable, while Isaac headed off to the boys' locker rooms.

"Looking a little ruffled there, Katie," said a voice as Katie reached her locker.

Katie groaned and turned around to see Blake standing behind her. "And you are starting to look like a stalker," she retorted, turning her back on him.

"Stalker? Is that what I am now?"

"Yes, Blake, you are." Katie answered, honestly. "From the moment you laid eyes you've intended to make me yours."

"You're a beautiful girl, Katie." Blake pointed out. "Can you blame me?"

"Even _after_ you found out I had a boyfriend, you still wouldn't take no for an answer."

Blake shrugged. "I'm willing to fight for your affection," he said.

Katie shook her head. "My affection is taken," she replied. "I am happy with Isaac."

"So it would seem." Blake said, his voice turning deadly. "The janitor's closet, really?"

"What? Jealous that it wasn't with you?" Katie retorted. She'd had enough of Blake's behavior towards her. So what if he had seen her and Isaac coming out of the janitor's closet, she didn't care if he knew what they had been doing, if it got him to back off and leave her alone then she was alright with that.

"Maybe a little." Blake admitted. "But I'm curious as to what Principal Argent will think if he were to find out. What he'd do to _punish_ you and Lahey for skipping lessons, simply because you couldn't control your hormones."

Katie narrowed her eyes at Blake. "I wonder how he'd punish you for harassment?" she snapped. "Or how your parents would feel if you had a stalking and harassment order filed against you? Just remember, Blake, it's a maximum of six months in a prison cell for both offences; that's twelve months behind bars..."

Considering her threat, Blake backed off slightly. "You couldn't prove I've harassed or stalked you," he said, although he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Really?" Katie asked grabbing her things from her locker and slamming it shut. "Then why don't you sound so sure? Stay the hell away from me, Blake, or the next thing you're going to see is the inside of a courthouse where my father prosecutes your ass all the way to jail."

With her threat hanging in the air between them, Katie stalked past Blake. She paused at the end of the corridor and glanced back to see Blake punch her locker, and then storm off towards the exit as the bell rung, signaling the end of first period.

Katie sighed and rushed off to second period History.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie managed to avoid both Isaac and Blake for the remainder of the day, she wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was avoiding Isaac, and it had nothing to do with their encounter that morning, although Katie wasn't completely sure if it did play a small part inside her own head. Unfortunately, Blake's threat to tell Principal Argent about it made her nervous - she just wasn't sure why.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked watching as Allison got up from their lunch table.

"I have to meet Scott." Allison answered.

"I thought you couldn't be seen together during school hours?"

Allison shook her head. "We're not supposed to," she said. "But I have to talk to him. Can you cover for me?"

"'Course." Katie nodded. "Go. I'll see you in English."

"Thanks, Katie," said Allison. "You're the best."

"You're letting me live with you until I get on my parents good side." Katie shrugged. "Covering for you is the least I could do."

Allison smiled and hurried from the cafeteria.

No sooner had Allison left; the space opposite Katie was filled by Isaac.

"You've been avoiding me." He said as soon as he sat.

"I know." Katie nodded, playing with the last of her lunch.

"Why?"

Katie shrugged but didn't answer.

"Katie, look at me," said Isaac, he was staring right at her.

Looking up, Katie met his gaze and sighed. "He told me that he'd go to Argent and tell him what we did... he said we'd be punished. I hate to think what Argent would do if he found out."

"Found out what?"

"The reason behind why we skipped first period."

"OK..." Isaac nodded. "Who said he'd go to Argent?"

Katie swallowed and Isaac heard her heartbeat pick up. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Katie squeezed back as her gaze flickered across the cafeteria to where Blake was sitting with Matt, the two boys were deep in conversation about something, but every so often Blake would look in her direction and Katie would be forced to look away.

"I'll kill him." Isaac growled, following her gaze.

"No, please..." Katie said, leaning forward in her chair. "Isaac, please... just... just don't do anything. It's what he wants. He wants to provoke a reaction. I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"He threatened you, Katie," said Isaac, turning back to face her. "How am I supposed to let this go? I can't look past it."

"Because he's not going to bother me again." Katie answered.

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can!" Katie protested. "Isaac, I can..."

"How?"

"Because..." Katie sighed. "I told him if he comes anywhere near me again, I'm going to file a Harassment and Stalking order against him. He could get twelve months in prison... six months for each sentence. He's not gonna bother me again. I promise."

Isaac sighed, but refused to visibly relax.

Grabbing her book-bag, Katie stood up and grabbed Isaac's hand. "Come with me," she said, knowing that she had to get Isaac as far away from Blake as she possibly could.

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked, following behind her.

"Somewhere far away from here." Katie answered, leading him out to a secluded area behind the school. It was the same place that she and Allison occasionally met for lunch, it was a place that there were hardly ever interrupted and could enjoy the serene silence and one another's company without a problem.

Dropping both book-bags to the floor, Katie turned to Isaac and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can relax now," she said, lightly kissing his lips. "No one knows about this place... except for Allison."

"And what if she finds us?" Isaac asked.

"She won't." Katie said, smiling.

"How can you be so sure?" Isaac asked, picking her up. Katie wrapped her legs around his torso as his arms wound around her waist, his hands disappearing under her shirt and sliding over the smooth flesh of her sides.

Katie smiled and kissed him. "Because she's with Scott," she answered. "We're alone out here for the next... oh, half an hour?"

Isaac grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I just realized that my name, first name anyway, was actually used in this episode. The rave organizers' name is "Kara" and that's my name :P - anyway, Blake is becoming a right pain in the ass. Will he make one more play for Katie? or do you think he will get the message this time?

If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 05, 2013 at 02:20am**


	24. Pre-Party Plans

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **DrAnime203, TwilightFan1914, DOESNTLIKEBRACES** and **Trisha22**.

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

English was the last lesson for Katie and Allison that afternoon. They had a free period from 2 0'clock to 3 0'clock, meaning they could get out of school early.

"Let me just grab my notes from my locker and I'll meet you out by the car," said Allison, handing her Toyota keys to her friend.

"Yes, Ma'am." Katie saluted with a teasing smile.

Allison narrowed her eyes playfully at her friend and lunged for her.

Katie squealed with laughter and danced just out of her friend's reach. "I'll see you outside," she called, disappearing into the crowd of students who were either making their way to their final class of the day, or leaving school for the weekend.

Allison shook her head and couldn't help the small smile as she turned back to her locker. When she had first come to Beacon Hills she had thought it'd be like every other school she had been too, but Beacon Hills High was different, from her very first day she had acquired a new best friend and a new life and now, a year later, she had met the one girl who she could say was practically her sister. Allison had always wanted a sister, be it younger or older, she really didn't care, being an only child sucked sometimes, and Katie seemed to be the perfect person to be Allison's sister.

"She's a little ball of energy today, isn't she?" Matt asked, as he opened his locker. Fortunately for him, not so much anyone else, especially Scott McCall and the brunette that currently stood beside him, his locker was right next to Allison's.

"Huh?" Allison asked, looking up sharply. She hadn't been expecting anyone to talk to her.

Matt nodded in the direction Katie had disappeared. "Her. She's a ball of energy today." He repeated.

"Oh, you mean Katie?" Allison asked, nodding. "Yeah. It's kinda strange but also a little nice to see."

"Well, if you can't laugh and have a good time what can you do, right?" Matt asked.

Allison smiled and nodded.

"Listen," said Matt, turning serious. "About tonight. Do you want me to pick you up or -?"

"Um, would it be OK if I met you at the rave?" Allison asked, awkwardly. "It's just Katie's having a few problems at home and she's staying with me, and she's also at the rave tonight. It's just a little difficult at the moment without her car..."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Matt nodded, but Allison could hear a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"It's not only because she doesn't have her car." Allison added. "She also doesn't have a date, and I don't really want to leave her stranded."

Matt smiled. "Allison," he said. "It's OK. I'll just get a ride with my brother. It's cool. See you tonight."

"Yeah. Tonight." Allison said, forcing a smile. Her mind flashed back to what Scott had said earlier about being seen dating other people, she knew that she had to do it, in order to get her mother off of Scott's back, but pretending to like Matt wasn't only just cruel to him but to herself also.

With one final smile, Matt headed off to afternoon Lacrosse practice and Allison sighed, blinking back the tears before slamming her locker closed and heading for the School parking lot. She found Katie sitting on the front of the car, talking with Isaac.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Ketamine?" Scott asked Dr. Deaton. Lacrosse practice had ended over an hour ago and he and Stiles had headed straight for the Vet's clinic to collect the required stuff for the job that evening.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Dr. Deaton explained. He placed the syringe and bottle of ketamine on the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This..." he held up a bottle of mountain ash, "is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said, picking up the bottle and examining it. "Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

Scott sighed and shot his friend a look.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"It's from the mountain ash tree," said Deaton, "which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." He smiled at his apprentice.

"OK. So, what, I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked, sounding skeptical.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott said, as Stiles looked slightly unconvinced.

"Not all there is." Deaton added. "Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles responded, startled. Even Scott looked nervous.

Deaton bit back a smile and nodded. "Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf." He told them. "I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

Stiles nodded, seeming more relaxed. "Force of will," he muttered, casting his gaze down.

"Hey," said Deaton, catching him. "If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

Stiles inhaled deeply and nodded.

"What about Katie?" Scott asked. "What's her part in all this?"

"It's Katie's job to find Jackson." Deaton answered. "She'll alert you when she has spotted him."

Stiles' jaw hit the floor. "Why does Katie get the easy task?" he whined.

"Because Jackson is her brother," said Deaton. "He is less likely to hurt her."

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks. They had noticed the difference in Jackson's behavior, before he had started turning into the Kanima, when Katie had turned up in Beacon Hills. He seemed calmer than usual.

"Fair enough." They both commented.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"What about this?" Katie asked, holding up a two piece suit for Allison to see. It consisted of denim shorts and vest top. "You could wear your yellow shrug over the top, complete with necklace and throw your hair up in a messy ponytail. You'll be the belle of the ball."

Allison laughed. She was slumped on her bean-bag chair in the corner of her room, watching her friend ruffle through the wardrobe. "I haven't actually worn that yet," she said, eyeing the suit. "But wouldn't be a little under dressed?"

"It's a rave." Katie said, shrugging. "Not Prom."

"True." Allison nodded. "OK. What about you?"

"Ah." Katie said grabbing the clothes she had managed to pack. "I bought these when I was living in London, just never got around to wearing them." She removed a pair of diamante distressed denim shorts and a couture denim tie top. "We'd be slightly similar, but..."

"You're gonna sparkle more with these," said Allison, unfolding the shorts.

Katie laughed. "I always did like shiny things," she said, looking around as there was a knock at Allison's bedroom door. "Hi, Mrs. Argent."

Mrs. Argent smiled and turned to her daughter. "Allison, your father wants to see you in the den." She said.

"I'll be right down." Allison said, knowing what her father wanted to see her about.

"Everything OK?" Katie asked after Mrs. Argent had left the room.

"Yeah." Allison nodded. "Probably going to warn me about the dangers of a rave. You know typical protective daddy issues."

Katie smiled. "It's a father's job to be protective," she said. "It scares the boys into thinking twice about hurting their little girls."

"So true. Why don't you grab a shower and I'll be right back."

"Hey! What you trying to say?" Katie asked, hands on her hips in mock anger.

Allison laughed as she realized the double meaning in her words. "Well, you know what they say..." she said, edging out of the room.

Katie gasped and grabbed a small pillow from the bed and threw it at her friend. Allison laughed and ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "You suck, Allison," she heard Katie call. "That was right in the numbers."

Allison smiled and shook her head.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Gerard looked up as the door to the den opened and his granddaughter descended the stairs. She reached the bottom and sat down, attempting to hide herself from the others in the room.

Chris rattled the cabinets as he closed the metal grid.

"All right." He said, spotting his daughter. She had flinched at the sound of the cabinets, and he knew that she didn't approve of their lifestyle. But he had no choice; he had been born a hunter, just like she had been. "The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious."

Gerard surveyed his granddaughter as he clicked open the case that contained his medication. He shook three tiny capsules out into his palm and put them in his mouth.

"When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me." Chris continued, fastening a belt around his waist. "'Optimal' meaning as far away from the crowd as possible." He added to his daughter. "There will be no collateral damage tonight."

The hunters around Chris nodded.

"Go ahead." Chris said, turning his attention to his daughter. He was well aware that Jackson's little sister, Katie was upstairs getting ready and waiting for Allison, he had allowed Katie to stay with him, his wife and daughter and knew that she would be attending the rave with Allison that evening.

Allison sighed, stood and hurried back upstairs, back to Katie and the solitude of fun and laughs they would have while preparing for the night ahead. But, despite the fun she would have, Allison couldn't help but feel guilty that she was lying to her friend, completely oblivious to the fact that Katie was hiding a plan of her own to capture Jackson.

With Allison gone, Gerard turned to his son.

"As willing a participant as she seems, your young protégé there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap." He said.

Chris put two guns in his belt and looked up at his father. "She has promised Katie that no harm will come to Jackson, therefore I think Allison doesn't need to know any more than the idea of planning a trap."

"All right then," said Gerard. "For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear." He picked up a pocket knife, and clicked it open. "You don't trap a creature this dangerous. You kill it."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **The rave will be next chapter. Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, July 05, 2013 at 05:32pm**


	25. The Rave

**Author's Note:** At long-last. The Rave.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **xtnealonx, AngelRaven33, letsnotbetaken, StoryTeller5523 **and **lili316.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"I can't believe your ditching me!" said Katie as she and Allison arrived outside the warehouse. There were already several cars parked outside, Stiles' jeep was not one of them.

"Hey, you're the one who refused to get a date!" said Allison.

"You were the one who agreed to go with Matt!" Katie cried, climbing out of the car. "Why couldn't you say that you already had a date? That way we could have gone together."

"Why didn't you just take Blake up on his offer?"

"To what?" Katie asked. "Get the chance to physically harass me? I can't deal with his psychological harassment, and I shudder at the idea of his hands all over me."

Allison looked thoughtful and then shivered herself. "You got me doing now," she said, locking her car and heading for the entrance.

"Then don't think about it!" said Katie. "Besides, you shouldn't be thinking of Blake running his hands over me, worry about what Matt's going to do to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt and Blake," said Katie. "They're brothers."

"They are?" Allison asked. "How do you know?"

"Danny told me."

Allison looked awkward. "Um, Blake's coming here tonight," she pointed out. "He's giving Matt a ride seeing as you're with me."

"Ooh, so I guess I saved you from Matt picking you up, eh?" Katie asked, looking pleased with her.

"Yeah." Allison nodded. "Thanks. What am I going to do now? Matt's waiting for me inside?"

Katie shrugged. "Have a good time?" she asked, looking confused by the question.

"Yeah, but if Blake is with Matt..." said Allison.

"Hey, I could be wrong," said Katie, interrupting her friend. "Matt could be the sane one. Just because Blake is being all creepy with me doesn't mean that Matt is the same. Relax. If he tries anything, I know you can handle yourself, just do what you gotta do, hopefully making it hurt in the process, and then come and find me. Deal?"

Allison smiled and nodded. "Deal."

"Awesome!" Katie grinned, linking arms with her friend and heading inside.

Behind them, Stiles and Scott arrived.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac glanced at Erica as she followed him into the warehouse. They had direct orders from Derek to make sure that Jackson didn't escape tonight and was subdued enough to kill him, the alpha knew that Scott had promised Katie Whittemore that they would do everything they could to save her brother, but he was past trying to save someone who didn't deserve it.

Feeling eyes on her, Erica looked up and nodded at Isaac. She could tell that he was hesitant about having to kill Jackson; it was obvious that his feelings for Katie were blocking his better judgment of the task at hand, and she was also aware of his plan to find Katie amongst the crowd, it was her job to make sure that he stuck to the plan, no matter what.

"She's on their side, Isaac," she said, as they came to the main entrance to the party. "She wants to _save_ him, not kill him."

"Why does it always come down to murder?" Isaac asked. "Just _once_ can't we listen to Katie and Scott?"

Erica shook her head. "You heard Derek," she said, shrugging. "The Kanima is too dangerous."

"The Kanima's also a trapped human who has someone who cares."

"That someone is not you!"

"No, but I do care about the person who cares about Jackson." Isaac retorted. "Katie's -"

"Cheating." Erica interrupted, spotting the little brunette dancing a few feet away.

Isaac growled at the blonde. "She'd never -" he started, but cut off as Erica spun him around and pointed out Katie and the guy she was dancing with. Isaac felt his hands curl into fists as he pushed his way through the crowd towards them, leaving Erica to watch him with a smirk on her face. She'd never approved of Katie and Isaac's relationship, and seemed hell bent on destroying it.

Katie laughed as her tennis instructor; Callum grabbed her hips and started jumping around to the beat of the music. It had been nearly a month and a half since they had last saw one another, Callum had asked if Katie ever intended on coming back to tennis practice, to which Katie had explained that once everything calmed down she'd be back.

Callum had then asked if everything was OK and, without giving too much information away, Katie had said that she was having slight problems with her family. Sensing that she didn't want to talk about the predicament, Callum had dropped the subject and asked her to dance.

"Hard to believe you're here alone, Katie." Callum said, over the roar of the music. "Pretty girl like you?"

"I'm not alone." Katie answered. "My friends are here... somewhere."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Because they have dates."

Callum shook his head.

"That's what I meant, Katie," he said. "I can't believe you don't have a date."

"I have a boyfriend!" Katie answered.

Callum looked surprised.

"Then why aren't you with him?" he asked.

"She is!"

Katie stopped jumping around and turned to see Isaac standing behind her. He was glaring at Callum, who was still holding Katie's waist. "Oh no," she muttered, shaking her instructor off and darting forward towards her boyfriend. "Isaac, look at me!" she said. Isaac looked down. "Callum's my tennis instructor... or rather he was... He's a friend. He's not hurting me. He's not like Blake."

"Blake?" Callum asked. "Who's Blake?"

"Some guy at school." Katie answered. "He's been annoying me for a while now. Anyway, Callum, this is my boyfriend, Isaac."

"Ah, so you're the secret boyfriend that Katie never told me about?" said Callum nodding at Isaac. "You're lucky, mate, Katie's a good girl."

"That's debatable." Isaac said, huskily in Katie's ear as he grabbed her around the waist.

Katie felt her face grow warm and she bit her lip to keep from grinning.

Noticing the glow on his young trainee's face, Callum smirked and stepped back from the couple. "Well, I think I better go find my friends," he said. "Have a good night, Katie, you deserve it."

"You too." Katie said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Callum returned the gesture and then left the couple alone.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the crowd, Allison followed awkwardly behind Matt. She had already seen Katie dancing with some guy and couldn't help but think that maybe Katie had been right to assume that they should have come together. _Katie_ was having fun... she wasn't.

Suddenly Allison stopped short as she spotted Scott through the crowd. He was staring at her and looked like he wanted to talk.

"Matt, give me a second, OK?" she asked looking at her date.

Matt nodded and watched as she made her way towards Scott.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, taking Allison's arm and leading her away from the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. "You told me to go out with him."

"No, not here." Scott said, shaking his head. "You don't get it. We have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Allison repeated. "Katie didn't say -"

"I know. I'm sorry." Scott cut across her. "I knew she was staying with you, I didn't want to risk your father or grandfather overhearing her tell you, so I asked her to keep it a secret."

Allison sighed and shook her head. "My father and Gerard," she said. "They're on their way here as we speak."

"What? What did you tell them?" Scott asked, wondering why Katie didn't warn him about the Hunters showing up.

"I... I told them..."

"Allison!"

"I had to tell them." Allison stammered, suddenly realizing the consequences of her actions.

Scott shook his head as realization dawned... in more ways than one. Katie hadn't warned him about the hunters showing up tonight because she didn't _know_ they would be Allison had kept it from Katie, just as Katie had kept their plan from Allison. But even so, Chris and Gerard Argent shouldn't have been able to kill the Kanima without knowing who it was.

"Oh, my God, they know its Jackson." Scott said, looking at his girlfriend.

"People are dying, Scott. What am I supposed to do?" Allison asked.

"You're supposed to trust me!" Scott growled.

"I trust you more than anyone." Allison cried.

"We had a plan." Scott repeated, still in disbelief.

"So do they." Allison pointed out.

"This isn't going to work." Scott shook his head as he realized that not only was his defence outside in danger but so were his ones inside. The Hunters weren't coming to trap Jackson, they were coming to kill him and he had a horrible feeling that someone - most likely Katie - was going to get caught in the crossfire.

Panic-stricken, Allison grabbed her boyfriend's hands. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, wanting to make things right again. "I can fix it. Please, please, Scott. Just tell me."

"Just find Katie and _both_ of you stay out of the way." Scott told her. He turned to leave, but Allison grabbed him and tried to pull him back.

"Scott!" she called.

"Just stay out of the way!" Scott yelled at her. He tugged himself free and rushed off. He had to find Isaac or Erica, who he knew were here, they needed to deal with Jackson while he dealt with the Argents.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie moaned happily as she stood back to front with Isaac, his arms were around her waist and his hands were sliding up her inner thighs, leaving a deep yearning sensation in the pit of her stomach as she craved more than she was already getting. She sighed and tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder as he kissed down the side of her neck, and sucking at a certain point.

They were rhythmically moving to the music, grinding and pressing against one another, while everyone else jumped around them, waving their arms and glow sticks. They were dancing similar to the way Katie had been dancing when she had been with Callum, but now that she was with Isaac it was a whole different ball game.

Isaac had completely forgotten the whole reason they were both there for, and was more content with just teasing his girlfriend to the edge and beyond. They both knew it wouldn't be long until neither of them could resist the unfathomable desire to leave the party for somewhere a little more private.

Katie couldn't help how she felt when she was around Isaac, it was different to the way she had felt around Aiden. Now, she wasn't saying that Aiden didn't make her feel good... because he did, but being with Isaac was a whole different feeling and sensation. Isaac always took to the edge, tantalizingly teased her and then took her above and beyond.

Aiden had been too rough for her to enjoy much of their sexual relationship.

"Isaac, Katie, we need to talk!"

Katie groaned as Scott's voice cut through her thoughts and interrupted her and Isaac.

Scott paused and sniffed the air around him, his nose wrinkled at the amount of pheromones that were coming off of Isaac and Katie. "You guys," he whined. "Why do you have to make this even more awkward?"

"Hey, you're the one who came over here." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, to ask for your help in the plan to catch Jackson, remember?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm aware of why we are here, Scott." Katie nodded. "But I'm also aware that we all didn't just waste $75 to spend the night chasing my brother and his master."

"What about Hunters?" Scott asked.

Katie frowned. "The Argents?" she asked. "They aren't here."

"Yeah, Allison didn't tell you," said Scott. "She told her father everything."

"What?" Katie asked, hurt. "But then -?"

Scott nodded. "They're on their way here... or possibly already here. This is why we need to talk." He grabbed both her and Isaac and pulled them away from the dance floor. Once away from the rest of the dancers, he took out the syringe and ketamine. "I need one of you to get this into Jackson."

Katie held her hands up and stepped away, cringing slightly. "I don't like needles," she said.

"That leaves you." Scott said, turning to Isaac.

"Why'd you come looking for us?" Isaac asked, wanting more than anything to finish what he had started with Katie. She had been right when she had stated that they hadn't just come here to waste a perfectly good night together. "Isn't Stiles here? Or what about Erica?"

"Because Stiles has his own job to finish," said Scott, "and because I know, for Katie's sake at least, you won't hurt Jackson."

Isaac sighed and glanced at his girlfriend, who had turned away from the needle. He could sense the anxious fears rippling off of her. "Fine," he caved, turning back to Scott.

"OK, look, you better do it intravenously, which means in the vein." Scott explained. "The neck will probably be the easiest point of entry. When you find him, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac chuckled. "Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him," he said.

"No, I mean you." Scott corrected him. "Katie won't forgive me if you get hurt... and I won't be able to forgive myself."

Isaac held Scott's gaze for a second longer, before he left and Katie rejoined Isaac. She eyed the syringe wearily and then looked up at her boyfriend.

"Jackson's here!" she said, nodding over his shoulder to where she could see her brother making his way through the crowd.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **A little more Isaac/Katie action before the big showdown. So... will/should Blake make an appearance?

If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, July 06, 2013 at 12:06pm**


	26. Actions have Consequences

**Author's Note:** Many people have asked me about the 'threesome on the dance floor' between Isaac, Erica and Jackson, you all seem very intrigued about how it's gonna play out and how it'll affect Katie and Isaac's relationship - oh and someone wants to see more Blake/Katie/Isaac scenes.

This chapter shows one of the many changes I intend to make in this series.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Little-doodle-laura5663, Ultima Veritas** and** CanntFindAName.**

**Warning:** Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

After finding Erica in the crowd, Isaac followed her towards Jackson. He could see Katie dancing near-by, she had managed to find her tennis instructor amongst the other dancers and was laughing and smiling as Callum took her hands, raised them above her head and encouraged her jump around like the best of them.

Despite the music being louder than normal, Isaac could hear Katie's squeals of laughter. They made his heart thud heavily against his ribcage. Katie was like a drug, from the moment he first saw her smile, heard her laugh, and even kissed her, he knew that he was addicted.

Tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend, Isaac saw that Erica had finally reached Jackson and was sliding her hand up and over his neck and shoulders, as she stepped in front of him. Jackson stopped walking and stared at the blonde, but his eyes were so distant that it was obvious that he wasn't staring at her, but rather _through_ her.

Erica growled lightly as she pressed herself against Jackson, wrapping her arms around his neck and attacking his neck and jawline with her mouth.

Biting the bullet, Isaac stepped up behind her and run his hand around her waist and over her stomach. He felt sick to his stomach as he touched Erica in ways that he'd usually touch Katie, the blonde purred in approval, but the noise was lost as the music drowned it out. Tilting her head to the side, Erica glanced over her shoulder and reached her free hand behind Isaac's head, pulling his lips to her own.

She smirked into it as she felt a wave of anger and jealousy assaulted her senses. She knew, without having to look, that Katie had spotted them.

Isaac felt his wolf growl and claw at his insides. He, just like Erica, could sense the high velocity of emotions; they were pounding hard against him, making it difficult to breathe. He knew it was Katie. He could remember what she had said to him yesterday in the hospital, after she had been told she could go home. "I get jealous easily."

Isaac couldn't blame Katie for being jealous. If he had seen her dancing like this with two other guys, he'd be jealous too. It wasn't exactly appropriate dancing to be doing with someone that _wasn't_ your girlfriend. But Isaac knew that was for the cause, he knew that it was to get close to Jackson. He had thought Katie knew that too.

Trying to ignore the overwhelming emotions, Isaac reached for the syringe and lifted it to the back of Jackson's neck, all the while pressing himself closer to Erica and, in turn, pressing her closer into Jackson. The blonde moaned in ecstasy and Isaac had to close his eyes to block out the sound. It wasn't Katie who was egging him on, it wasn't his girlfriend, and it was his pack-sibling.

This was wrong. Dancing with Erica and Jackson was wrong...

... But, and he could've denied it as much as he wanted, it felt good.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie swallowed her jealousy as she watched Isaac run his hands all over Erica.

She knew that he had to get close to Jackson to inject him with the Ketamine, but did he really have to do _that_ to Erica?

No more than a few minutes ago, she had been in Erica's position, with Isaac's hands all over her. She had approved of that, but being Isaac's girlfriend made it right. Erica _wasn't_ his girlfriend. She didn't believe Erica was even his _friend_ and... What was even worse was the fact that it was _just_ Erica; Isaac was running his hands over Jackson too.

Callum paused in his dancing when he saw Katie staring into the distance. "Hey, what are you looking at?" he asked, trying to follow her gaze. He saw nothing but a couple of dancers have fun on the dance floor, he didn't notice that one of the three dancers was in fact Katie's boyfriend. "Katie," he called again, waving his hand in front of her face. "You OK?"

Katie snapped out her thoughts and looked to her instructor. "What?" she called.

"I asked if you're OK." Callum repeated.

"I don't know." Katie answered, feeling her stomach drop and she felt sick. Her hand flew to her mouth and Katie pushed her way backwards through the crowd of dancers.

Callum watched, suddenly sober as his trainee disappeared. "I'll be right back, guys," he called to his friend and followed after Katie. The look that had crossed her face as she disappeared was one that he was familiar with, but he saw it more or less around his sisters not his friends.

In honest truths, Katie looked positively heartbroken as she made her way out of the crowd.

Rushing from the room, Katie collided with someone hard and stumbled backwards. She yelped in surprise and looked up to see Blake standing over her. This time her stomach turned over and Katie felt clammy as a sweat broke out across her shoulders and neck.

"What's up, Katie?" Blake asked, reaching out to touch her. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You OK?"

Katie nodded and stepped out of his reach. "I'm fine. Just need some air." She motioned towards the steps on the otherside of the room. "Excuse me."

"I'll come with you," said Blake. "Could use some fresh air myself."

"It's OK. I'm good by myself."

But Blake was insistent and followed her anyway.

Katie sighed as she stepped out into the cool night air. The sun was rising in the East, but there was still a small glimmer of darkness over the warehouse. It was an in-between.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked, arriving beside her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Katie answered.

Blake nodded. "So Lahey's little performance with Erica and your brother isn't the reason you're out here?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katie said, dismissing the idea. But the mere memory made her feel sick again.

"You know, I never pegged you as the stupid type, Katie," said Blake. "You know exactly what I am talking about! Admit it! Seeing your boyfriend run his hands all over Erica made you feel so sick to your stomach that you had to get away. Does it hurt you to think of what he might be doing to her right now? How he's making her feel? How about how _she_ is making _him _feel?"

Katie shook her head. "I trust him," she whispered. "I just couldn't watch it because of Jackson... I got nothing against homosexuals, but seeing my brother and boyfriend with one-another is something that I don't want stuck in my mind."

"Don't kid yourself, Katie." Blake said, twisting his fingers up and down her arm. "Admit the truth. Admit that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Katie said, although she didn't believe it herself.

Blake smirked and grabbed her face with his hand. "If _I_ was your boyfriend," he said, stepping closer to her, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Katie blinked and tried to pull away, but Blake's hand prevented her from moving too far. "I'd be sure that the _only_ girl I made feel that good... was you."

"Good to know," said Katie, pulling herself out of his reach. "But you're not my boyfriend."

"But I could be," said Blake, positioning his lips so they were inches from her own. He parted them slightly and leaned in closer, seconds away from kissing her, Katie turned her head and he kissed her cheek. Angered at her refusal, Blake jerked her face back towards him and kissed her hard, biting her lower lip a little too hard for her pleasure.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"He belongs to me." Jackson growled, impaling his claws into both Isaac and Erica. He hadn't been aware of their plan, but the voice in his head had warned him a second earlier of what Isaac was planning to do, he had reacted in no time and tossed both werewolves aside, before returning to his mission.

Clutching his abdomen, Isaac pulled himself across the dance floor and grappled for the fallen needle. He couldn't sense Katie in the room anymore, her laughter had disappeared and he couldn't smell her anywhere near him or the other dancers. He wanted to find her, apologize for dancing all close and personal with Erica, but first he had to contain Jackson and get him somewhere safe and secure.

Grabbing the syringe, Isaac pushed himself up and caught Jackson as he started to walk way. He plunged the needle into the co-captain's neck and pulled back on the trigger, releasing the stream of Ketamine into his bloodstream. Jackson fell limply into the werewolf's arms and Isaac dragged him off of the dance floor. Erica in tow.

Shoving open the door of a small container facility at the back of the warehouse, Isaac turned to Erica after he had propped Jackson up on a chair. "Watch him," he said. "I have to find Katie."

Now that he was away from the music and adrenaline-induced teenagers of the club, Isaac could tell that there was something seriously wrong. A heartbeat was thudding erratically in his ears, and the more he concentrated on it, the more he could tell that it wasn't his own, or Erica's and Jacksons. It was coming from outside the club.

"What if he -?" Erica started, gesturing wildly to the unconscious Jackson.

But Isaac ignored her and rushed outside.

Erica sighed as she realized her plan to break Isaac and Katie up had failed. What was it going to take to separate them? Katie was just a human, whereas Isaac was a werewolf. What did he want with such a fragile human in the first place?

Shaking her head, Erica turned back to Jackson. "I could kill you right now," she said, circling him like a predator would its prey. "And you wouldn't see it coming."

"He wouldn't," said a voice from the doorway.

Erica jumped and looked around; sighing as she saw it was Stiles. "You scared the crap out of me!" she growled.

"Wow, I scared you?" asked Stiles, sarcastically. "Aren't you the one with supernatural hearing and stuff?"

"I wasn't expecting you." Erica said. "It's hard to focus on anything with the noise out there."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. Instead he said, "Where the hell are Isaac and Katie?"

"Katie disappeared during the whole 'capture-Jackson' process," said Erica. "I think she's pouting and Isaac's gone to find her. If he _does_ manage to find her, I think they may be a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked.

Erica smirked. "What do you think I mean, Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles looked thoughtful before he shuddered. "That must have been awkward?" he asked.

Erica shrugged. "Nah, made it more... _personal_." She teased, licking her lips.

Stiles swallowed. "You're a bitch, you know that?" he asked.

"Why thank you." Erica grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment."

But Erica didn't care. She was going to take it as one anyway.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"You're making me do this, Katie. I just wish it didn't have to end this way."

Katie struggled against Blake's grip, but he had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him, while the other reached around to his back pocket. He pulled out a rag, and tried to cover her mouth and nose, but Katie was wriggling around so much that he found it difficult.

"Stop moving!" he growled pushing her roughly against his car.

Katie yelped as her back arched outwards, pushing her into him.

Blake grinned at her. "Do you like it rough, Katie?" he asked, causing Katie's skin to crawl. "Do you want me to make you scream? I bet you love to scream, right?"

"Let me go!" Katie pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Not until you scream for me." Blake teased, trying to cover her mouth and nose with the rag again. "But not here... I don't want your boyfriend or friends to hear you."

"They're inside." Katie said, trembling. "How could they hear me over the music?"

Blake laughed coldly. "Do you think i'm stupid?" he asked. "I know quite a bit about what's going on in Beacon Hills, Katie, starting with your little group. You're nothing special, Katie, you're just like me, just another human, but your friends... well, they _are_ different, aren't they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katie spat, shaking her head from side to side as he tried, again, to cover her mouth and nose. She inhaled sharply and was rewarded with a burning sensation to the back of her throat. Chloroform. That's what was on the rag.

"Lying's a sin, Katie." Blake chastised, raising his hand and slapping her across the face. Katie felt tears slip down her cheeks. The place where he had hit her started to sting, and she could taste blood in her mouth.

Katie lowered her head, but Blake grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You know, I didn't want to have to resort to this," he said. "But you forced me too. Rejecting me and then flaunting your body all over school, teasing me... telling me no and then ducking into the janitor's closest for a little pre-morning fun. It's not fair, Katie, it should've been me. You should've realized that it was supposed to be me... all this time."

Glimpsing Isaac over Blake's shoulder, Katie's eyes widened and she struggled against the senior. She wanted to call out Isaac's name, but she hoped that her feelings of fear and angst would be enough to draw the werewolf in, lucky enough for her, it was.

Isaac turned in the direction he could smell the fear, he now understood what his mother had always said about animals smelling fear on a person. He didn't know what he'd expect to find at the end of the trail, but he most certainly didn't expect to find Katie, caught between a car and another guy. Tears streamed down her face and her cheek was red.

Isaac felt a surge of anger shoot through him as he realized that the senior was in fact Blake Daehler, the same son of a bitch that had been harassing Katie for almost a month. Curling his hands into fists, Isaac felt his claws bite into his palms before he stormed over to where Blake and Katie were. He gripped the senior by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from Katie, who slid to the floor the second she was released, and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her and crying.

Knowing that he needed to check on Katie, Isaac couldn't help but turn to Blake first. He wanted to make his point clearer to the older boy. No one touched Katie. She was his... and no one made her cry. Standing over Blake, Isaac grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, before raising his fist and smashing it into the senior's face.

Blake fought back with a punch of his own, but nothing could hurt Isaac. He took the punch and let it fuel his rage. Right now he didn't care about anything other than beating the crap out of Blake for making Katie's life a living hell. He had no regrets for wanting to rearrange Blake's face, and he was sure that Katie would forgive him.

Still shaking from the scare she had received, Katie raised her head from her arms and looked up, she knew that she needed to stop Isaac before he did something - like kill Blake - despite what the senior had done to her, he didn't deserve to lose his life, if anything he deserved jail time, and that's what he was going to get. She'd make sure that he didn't lose his life, but spend most of it in jail, where he'd be forced to live with himself for what he had done to her.

It was the perfect torture.

Shakily, Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She scrolled through her contacts and selected her father's number before quickly typing out a short message.

_Need help. Warehouse industry. Lot one._

She then pushed herself to her feet, using Blake's car for support.

Isaac's fists were covered in blood by the time he had decided Blake had got what he deserved. He got up, leaving the senior in the dirt. He rushed to Katie's side and took her gently into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sensing that he was part of the reason she had come out here. Blake must have seen her and followed, hoping to catch her alone. He didn't want to know what had provoked Blake's destructive behavior; all he cared about now was helping Katie.

Katie shook her head and leaned into his embrace. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Isaac asked.

"For running off." Katie answered. "If I had just stayed inside..."

"He would have got you out here for another reason," said Isaac, kissing her forehead. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Katie nodded and clung to him as he led her back inside. She had warned Blake not to come near her again, he hadn't listened, and now he was going to have to suffer the consequences of his actions.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Ooh! That escalated quickly. Anyway, is this the end of Blake? Or will he make a comeback in later episodes/stories?

If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, July 07, 2013 at 04:46am**


	27. Accusations

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter, and not mad for the changes I caused. Here's the next update.

**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Turtleluv19, BrendaLovesCastiel, Smashley5102** and **girllostinwonderland.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any chances I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hill where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2

* * *

After calming Katie, who was still very shaken from her encounter with Blake, down and cleaning the blood from her busted lip up, Isaac wrapped his arm around her and led her back to the shaft that he had left Erica with Jackson. He grasped the handle and shoved it open, holding his hands up in defence as Erica and Stiles whipped around.

"No, no, no!" said Isaac, as the two looked startled. It was clearly obvious that they had thought he and Katie were someone else, and who could blame them? There was no way of telling who was exactly coming towards them from the otherside of the door, at least not until it was open. "It's just us! Don't freak."

Stiles' eyes widened as he took in Katie's appearance. Her bloody and busted lip and her trembling hands. "What happened?" he asked, coming up beside her and touching her shoulder.

"Blake happened." Isaac answered.

"The senior who's been causing you trouble at school?"

Katie nodded, her lower lip trembling. Her gaze then found Jackson and she paused, looking around at the other three in the room. "Is he OK?" she asked her voice quiet.

"Well, let's find out." Isaac said, stepping away from his girlfriend and approaching her brother. He held up his hand, claws extended, and made to slash at his chest.

Jackson's reaction was quicker than lightning. He caught Isaac's wrist, inches away from his chest, and snapped it away from him, causing the beta male to gasp in agony.

"Stop it!" Katie shouted. "Jackson, stop it!"

Jackson paused, his eyes still closed, but the others in the room could see by his body language that he recognized Katie's voice. His grip slackened around Isaac's wrist and the beta stumbled away from him.

Katie pushed her way through Erica and Stiles, and stopped beside her boyfriend, who was cradling his wrist.

"What the hell was that?" Erica asked looking at Katie. "It was like he listened to you!"

"I don't know." Katie said, shaking her head. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"How do we know you just didn't control him?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go," she muttered. "For the last time... I am not the Master. I want to _protect_ Jackson, not control him."

Isaac wrapped his uninjured arm around Katie and pulled her into him, all the while glaring at Erica for accusing Katie. He knew she was telling the truth, her heartbeat was steady, which meant that she wasn't lying, but there was also the fact that if she didn't know his father or any of the other murdered victims. If she didn't know them, why would she want them dead?

"Are you OK?" Katie asked, lightly holding Isaac's wrist. It was already forming a dark purple bruise, but she knew that his healing process would've kicked in by now.

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out?" Isaac asked.

Katie shook her head. "No. The Ketamine was to simply slow him down his metabolism. You know, like his Superspeed, strength, heightened hearing... his toxin supply." She explained.

"Pretty much everything that makes him dangerous?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty much." Katie nodded. "Let's just hope that whoever is controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

Erica jumped as Jackson's eyes shot open. She couldn't see any of his pupils, only the whiteness of his eyes.

"I'm here." Jackson said, his voice distorted and not his own. "I'm right here with you."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The music pumped louder and the dancers continued to jump and sway, pounding the air with their glow sticks.

Allison moved slowly to the beat, glancing around for any signs of her friends. She hadn't seen Jackson anywhere in the crowd, and had lost track of Katie ages ago. Biting her tongue, Allison checked her phone, debating internally on messaging her father to say that she couldn't find Jackson, she decided it against it as Matt leaned in closer.

"You want to move closer to the DJ?" he asked, ignorant to the lack of enthusiasm that Allison was showing to their little 'date.'

Allison nodded and took his hand.

She hadn't moved more than a few steps away from her current position, when she walked into the back of something. They paused and turned to apologize, and Allison found herself face-to-face with her chemistry teacher, Adrian Harris and a blonde female who looked no older than Allison.

"She's 21." Harris said, looking between his student and his date. "I told you I'd see a student here." He grumbled pulling the date away, leaving Allison and Matt to exchange amused grins.

Squeezing Allison's hand, Matt led her through the crowd towards the DJ. He hadn't seen his brother anywhere in a long time, but while any normal brother or sister would have worried about the lack of appearance or the sudden _dis_appearance of a family member, Matt had inkling that Blake had just found some silly girl to please him.

Blake's only plan this evening had been to find Katie Whittemore and make her see that he was a better boyfriend than Isaac Lahey. Matt had pointed out that Katie and Isaac barely knew each other and had jumped straight into a relationship no more than a few days after Katie had showed up in Beacon Hills.

Yet, despite the suddenness of their relationship, both Katie and Isaac seemed happy together.

Unfortunately, Blake had taken a keen interest in Katie the second he had met her, and he knew that she was the right girl for him. There was no denying the attraction between them, despite it being one-sided, but Blake couldn't see that it was one-sided; he just believed Katie was playing hard-to-get and while he'd admit that he enjoyed a chase, watching his future girlfriend make-out with another guy right before him angered him to no return.

Blake knew that Lahey had to go... but first he had to prove to Katie that he was worth taking a chance on.

That had been his intended plan this evening.

This was why Matt believed that, after not seeing his brother for hours, the plan had obviously worked.

How wrong could he have been?

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Stiles turned to Katie and nodded towards her brother.

"Why do I have to do it?" Katie whined.

"Because he's your brother." Stiles said. "If anything goes wrong, he is less likely to hurt you."

"True. But we don't know who the master is," said Katie. "What if the master doesn't like me? Jackson will strike whether we want him too or not, and I'd much rather not be caught in the crossfire."

"So it's OK for _me_ to be caught in the crossfire?" Stiles asked, astonished at her insinuation.

Katie shrugged.

"You know more about the Supernatural world than I do." Stiles tried.

"You've been _a part_ of the Supernatural world longer than I have." Katie counted.

Stiles gritted his teeth and groaned. "Fine," he said, crouching down in front of his co-captain, and staring up into his face. Again, Jackson was staring but without seeing.

"Jackson, is that you?" he asked.

"Us." Jackson answered in his distorted voice. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson replied.

"So all the people you've killed so far..." Stiles trailed off.

"Deserved it." Jackson finished the sentence for him.

"See, we've got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied." Jackson pointed out.

Katie frowned and shrugged as she made eye-contact with Stiles. She had no idea what was happening.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asked, skeptically.

"All. Each. Every one." Jackson confirmed.

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me." Jackson answered, and the four teens knew instantly that they were no longer talking to Katie's brother, but rather the Kanima master.

Katie furrowed her brow in confusion, and shook her head. "Wait, what? What do you mean?" she asked.

"They murdered me." Jackson repeated.

"Katie...?" Stiles murmured, looking back at the brunette.

"It's impossible for the master to already be dead," said Katie. "The bond doesn't work that way. Whoever the master is, they've got to be breathing... I mean, a ghost can't smother someone and the master killed Jessica."

Jackson rolled his head, cracking the bones and muscles in his neck. He stared at Stiles, Katie, Isaac and Erica, his eyes turning snake-like.

"They murdered me." He said, a little more forcefully.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Matt sighed and turned to Allison.

"Not having a good time, are you?" he asked, finally noticing her hesitation.

"Ever feel like you have the best intentions, but you're just making one mistake after another?" Allison asked, looking across at him. Her enthusiasm wasn't just because she was using Matt to cover for her and Scott's relationship, but also because she had told her father the truth about who the Kanima was and now, thanks to Scott, she couldn't help but feel she had betrayed each and every one of her friends, especially Katie.

"No," said Matt, shaking his head. "Unlike the rest of humanity, I'm perfect."

Allison smiled and Matt chuckled, before leaning in and kissing her.

Allison turned her head away, breaking the connection and causing Matt to laugh nervously.

"I'm sorry. That was a huge mistake. I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK, it's OK, it's OK..." said Allison, repeatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose. She paused and then shook her head. "Actually, it's not OK. But I have to go make a call so..." she quickly jumped to her feet and walked away, leaving Matt to watch her go.

He had believed she was ready.

He, just like his brother, wanted a girl who was already taken and, again, just like his brother, he was determined to get what he wanted.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With Jackson mid-way between human form and Kanima form, the four teens in the room backed away slightly. Neither of them knew what would happen if Jackson completely shifted with them still in close proximity, they knew that the Master was only killing murderers, and had let them live on numerous occasions, but this time they had directly conflicted with the plans and prevented Jackson from killing.

Would the Master kill them in the place of the original victim?

"OK, all right. More ketamine." Stiles said as Jackson raised a clawed hand. "The man needs ketamine. Come on."

Isaac held up the small bottle that Scott had given him. It was empty.

"We don't have anymore."

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked, in disbelief.

Erica and Katie swallowed as Jackson rose to his feet and glared at them

"Um, guys?" Erica said, her eyes never leaving the half-shifted monster. He snarled and then shifted, completely into his full creature form.

"OK, out, everybody out." Stiles ordered, pushing Erica towards the door.

Isaac grabbed Katie's wrist and pushed ahead of him out of the room.

Tumbling out into the open, Stiles slammed the door behind him, while Isaac helped him keep it shut. "OK, find something to move in front of the door." Stiles said, looking at the two girls.

"Stiles, there's no point." Katie said, gesturing the walls. "Its aluminum not reinforced steel."

As if to prove her point, the walls of the shaft quivered and the Kanima burst through. It snarled at them and then took off, back into the rave.

"Katie," Stiles warned, seeing the look on Katie's face falter.

"Jackson!" Katie shouted, rushing off after her brother.

Stiles growled and turned to Isaac. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Stop her... before she gets herself killed!"

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Kara Simmons turned to the DJ and held up five fingers, indicating that he had five more minutes before the Rave ended and they had to clear off before the cops showed up.

The DJ nodded and Kara pulled her phone from her pocket as she disappeared backstage. She had only stepped out of side, behind the plastic sheets that hid the dancers from view, when a strange looking creature landed in her path.

Eyes wide, Kara's gaze roamed over the creature, trying to distinguish what exactly it was. It looked like a snake... but snakes didn't have hands, legs or even claws.

The creature snarled another thing that made it different to a snake, and wrapped one clawed-hand around her throat.

Without enough to time to scream, blood spurted from Kara's neck and she dropped her phone as she stumbled backwards; with very little strength she reached up to grab her throat before her legs collapsed but she was dead before she even hit the floor.

The Kanima snarled its echoing cry lost beneath the pounding music beyond the plastic sheets. They then moved and the familiar brunette from the other night burst into view.

She stopped short as she spotted the body, and then looked up at the Kanima. The creature stared at her for a second, refusing to remove its gaze from her's. Why did she seem so familiar? Like he had seen her before... the voice in his head was telling him to run, to flee, but he was so enthralled with this little human that he couldn't move.

"Katie..."

The Kanima snarled, startled, as another person, this time another shape shifter, burst through the plastic sheeting behind the human girl.

Katie jumped and watched as Jackson jumped onto the brick wall surrounding the warehouse and crawled up to an overlooking window, it looked down at her and Isaac, before disappearing through the glass.

"What was that?" Isaac asked, looking from the window and at his girlfriend.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know," she answered.

"Why didn't it attack you?"

"It's got no reason too."

Isaac frowned and Katie turned to face him. "What?" she asked. "You think I have something to do with the Kanima? That's why it won't attack me?"

Isaac sighed. He hadn't meant to sound accusing, it was just strange to see the Kanima, a dangerous creature, standing almost face-to-face with someone, and _not_ try and kill them. According to Derek and the Bestiary, the only person who could face the Kanima and walk away unscratched was the Master.

"I didn't say that." He said.

"You didn't have too." Katie scoffed. "It's written all over your face."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So... Please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 08, 2013 at 01:36am**


	28. Not Alone

**Author's Note: **Ooh. Now I have more things to comply with while writing this story. Continuum came off hiatus yesterday which means I have another story to continue planning.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **LifeIsARayOfSunshine, hughdancys, i-dun-did-it** and **Draegan88**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing aside from Katie and any chances I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Katie..."

Katie shrugged Isaac off and knelt beside the rave director's body. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the damage her brother had created, and she couldn't help the overwhelming urge to throw up at the sight of the blood that surrounded the girl, she looked not that much older than Katie, maybe a few years, give or take.

Isaac sighed and knelt beside his girlfriend. "We have to go," he said, wrapping his arm around her. He knew he was pushing his luck, if Katie was mad at him then his bet was to just leave her alone, but he couldn't leave her here. The rave had almost finished, which meant the director's people would be coming looking for her at any minute, the last thing either he or Katie needed were to be accused of murdering someone.

"We can't," whispered Katie.

"We have too."

"We can't, Isaac!" said Katie, a little more forcefully. "We're witnesses! We found the body. And my dad is already on his way."

"Your dad?"

Katie nodded.

"Why is your -?"

"I messaged him," said Katie. "When you were beating the crap out of Blake, not that I blame you for that, but I'd prefer it if Blake went away and not you."

Isaac nodded. He could understand where she was coming from, if he had killed Blake, which he could have easily done; then he'd be the one facing jail-time, leaving Blake to continue his pursue of Katie.

"What are we going to do?" Isaac asked.

"I gotta call my dad," said Katie. She reached for her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She reached her father's number and hesitated.

Noticing her hesitation, Isaac glanced at her. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You don't really think I have anything to do with the Kanima, do you?" Katie asked. "I can deal with Erica or Derek thinking I do, I don't hold any loyalties to them, but I -"

Taking her face in his hand, Isaac kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to accuse you. It wasn't meant to come out like that."

Katie nodded. "It's just..." she sighed, and looked back down at Kara's body. "I feel like i'm fighting a losing battle. I'm trying to protect Jackson and fight off anyone and everyone that's a threat to him, but I am just one person, I can't fight the world alone, and I know that I am going to fail... and the end results is that i'm gonna lose my brother, my best friend..."

"Don't think like that." Isaac said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You're a strong person, Katie... and you're not alone."

"Then who do I have?"

"You have me." Isaac promised, kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna do everything I can to help you."

"But what about Derek?"

"He's my alpha," said Isaac. "But I am still my own person. He can't control my every thought and action."

Katie smiled and nodded once. She then lifted her phone to eye-level and pressed 'call' - her father answered on the second ring.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

David Whittemore looked around for his daughter as he put the car into parked outside of the warehouse industry. There were two ambulances parked a few feet away, surrounded by a swarm of cop cars, teenagers mulled around, talking about what was happening and why the cops were there, while men in black suits - bodyguards - were being questioned.

"Katie?" David called, looking around for his daughter. "Katie, where are you?"

"Daddy..."

David spun around and sighed in relief. His daughter was sitting on the back on an ambulance with a young man, who looked to be around her age. He had his arm around her, indicating to David that he was more than just a friend.

"Katie." David said, making his way over.

Katie jumped up from her seat and rushed into his arms, wrapping her's around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "Daddy, I'm so sorry..." she cried. "I'm sorry for everything. Running away, lying, all of it!"

"It's OK." David said. He knew that wasn't, and eventually he would need an explanation off of his daughter as to why she had been acting the way she had been, why she had run away from home, but first he was just glad to see that she was alive and safe. "Who's your friend, Katie?" he added, eyeing Isaac.

"Dad, this is Isaac." Katie answered, pulling away from her father and returning to her boyfriend. She took his hand and pulled him up, so that he was standing beside her. "Isaac, this is my dad, David."

"Nice to meet you." Isaac nodded, with a small wave.

David nodded in acknowledgement as someone else caught his eye. "Have you given your statement yet, Katie?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm about too." Katie nodded. "We tried to do it after the police showed up, but we were too shaken. They've told us to stay here and they'd come back."

"OK." David said. "Give your statements. I'm going to check inside and then we'll go home. Your mother and Uncle Sean are waiting at home."

Katie nodded, knowing that she had to go home. There was no getting out of it. Besides, she owed it to her parents and Uncle Sean; she had no idea what they had been going through, even though it had been 24 hours since she had run away, her mother was a worry wart - the curfew and security systems - were enough to prove that.

As David walked away, Katie turned back to Isaac.

"So, you met my dad," she said. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Isaac chuckled lightly and drew her too him. "Not as bad as expected," he said. "It's the fathers that usually scare us the most."

"He's just doing his job." Katie smiled, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "Do you wanna meet my mom and Uncle Sean?"

"Sure."

"Cool." Katie smiled. "You'll love my Mom, she's awesome."

"And your Uncle Sean?"

"You'll get used to him." Katie promised. "Again, he's just doing his job. He doesn't have kids of his own," she added as Isaac looked confused. "Therefore Jackson and I are like his babies. He's protective of us."

"Ah, so you've got _two_ fathers?"

Katie giggled. "I guess you could say that," she nodded. "But one is the strict dad, and the other is the fun dad. Try and guess who Uncle Sean is."

Isaac smiled and kissed her lightly. They were interrupted by two police officers who had returned to take their statements.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After managing to rescue Scott from Victoria Argent, Derek took him to the vet's clinic. Dr. Deaton was in the middle of cleaning up shop when the bell above the door jingled, alerting him to a new customer. He frowned and checked the clock, no one should have been there at that time; the clinic had closed hours ago.

"We're closed." He called out.

"You may want to re-open." Derek called back.

Startled, Dr. Deaton made his way out into the front office and gasped, his eyes widened as he noticed Scott, unconscious, and draped over Derek's shoulder. Quickly Deaton opened the gate and allowed the Alpha to take Scott into the back room; he followed and watched as the beta was lowered to the examination table.

"What happened?" Deaton asked.

"Argent."

It was all Derek needed to say before Deaton set about trying to heal both the alpha and the beta.

Once his arm was fixed up, Derek sat in the corner watching as Deaton worked on Scott. The teenager was semi-conscious now, but extremely tired. After patching up his employee as best he could, Deaton squeezed his shoulder and headed for the exit, he knew that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it." A voice said as Deaton stepped out into the front office. A young woman, with dark hair and a dark complexion looked up at him from the waiting area; she smiled as their eyes met.

"If I want your opinion," said Deaton, facing her fully. "I'll make an appointment with the guidance office."

"From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance," said the woman. "Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?"

Deaton shrugged. "They are more capable than you think," he said.

"And are you going to tell them what's coming?" the woman asked.

Deaton heaved a sigh and glanced over his shoulder. Scott was severely hurt, Derek was in a crisis of his own, and Katie was already undergoing a stressful time, and he really didn't want to add more pressure to her in fear that she may snap if too much was applied.

"They've got enough to worry about." He decided, after a brief pause.

* * *

**Copyrighted **©

**A/N:** If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 09 July, 2013 at 03:17am**


	29. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:** Oh! Last night's episode was awesome. I'm from the UK so I've only just watched it... but I think it's my new favourite from season 3 so far.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **kaitlin-bree, YoukoKurama25, Cheesecake Queen, silver203, Emmettluver2010** and** Dakotaxoxoxo.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies, and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Pop music flowed from Allison's radio as she pulled up outside Matt's house. She had messaged Katie, asking if she had wanted a ride home from rave, but had received a message back that confirmed that Katie was attempting to make up with her parents and, seeing as Blake had disappeared from the rave - his car was also gone - left Allison alone with her date.

"So, about that incredibly bad idea I had." Matt said, striking up a conversation.

"You mean the kiss?" Allison asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Don't worry about it."

"For real?" Matt asked, looking and sounding confused. Back at the rave, Allison had seemed upset that he had kissed her, and now she was willing to forget it.

"Definitely." Allison nodded.

Matt laughed, nervously. Maybe all was not lost. Maybe he still had a chance. "So, uh, what's going on with you and Scott?" he asked. He knew that he was treading on thin ice, but seeing them together at the rave made him question their relationship status.

"It's complicated." Allison said, for the lack of a better word. But then again, she and Scott's relationship was really complicated that she had no idea how to explain it.

Matt nodded. "That sucks," he said. "Because I, for one, honestly thought you looked great together."

Allison frowned, but smiled quickly as Matt looked at her.

"Goodnight, Allison." He said, finally, opening the door and getting out. It clicked shut behind him and Allison reached for her keys, to start the engine, when she noticed his bag on the floor, along with his camera.

Reaching down the brunette picked up the camera and started to flip through the pictures.

They were mostly of Lacrosse, and she couldn't help but smile at the good quality, but soon the pictures turned more personal as several images of Katie flashed across the screen, only to be replaced by loads of herself; and the last few were of both her and Katie, at school, at home, out around Beacon Hills.

Heart beating rapidly, Allison jumped as there was a knock against her window. She looked up to see Matt had returned.

Matt nodded at her, he had seen her looking at the camera, but he didn't seem putting off at what she had found. Reaching for the handle of the door, Matt tugged, only to smile as he found it locked. He smirked at her through the glass, mouthing the words '_Open the window._'

With a fake smile, Allison did as he requested.

"Forgot my bag." Matt said, smiling.

"Oh." Allison nodded, watching as he reached in through the window and grabbed his stuff. He paused, looking between the camera and her.

"Some good pictures in here, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, the lacrosse ones are amazing." Allison nodded with fake enthusiasm. The idea of Matt stalking and taking pictures of her was nerve-wracking. "You're really talented. I was... I was really impressed."

"There was a good candid of you in there too." Matt admitted.

"Really?" Allison asked, acting as if she hadn't gotten that far.

"You can see some of the others if you'd like," said Matt. "I mean, this tiny little screen doesn't really do it justice... but I could show you some on my computer."

"Oh, I would totally like that, but maybe another night." Allison said, smiling tensely. She just really wanted to go home. Katie had been right to warn her about Matt and Blake.

"Well, just for a few minutes." Matt pressed.

"It's getting kind of late." Allison said, refusing his offer again.

Matt smirked. "It's the weekend," he pointed out.

"I know, but, you know, I..."

"And it's spring break. I mean, you don't have a thing going on tomorrow. Do you?"

"I'm actually hanging out with Lydia and Katie tomorrow." Allison said. "You know, girls day out and everything."

Matt smirked and nodded. He knew she was lying. "You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Allison nodded.

After a moment's pause, Matt nodded and withdrew himself from the car. He shrugged his bag over his shoulder and watched as Allison drove off. He smirked and looked at his camera, before turning to his house and spotting his brother's car in the drive way.

This was going to be interesting.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

It was early morning by the time Isaac got back to Derek's hideout. He had spent most of the night with Katie and her family, it had been slightly awkward at first, given how each of her parents and her Uncle had been worried about her and, while they hadn't said it out loud, Isaac could tell that they were curious to his influence on Katie.

As if she could sense it as well, Katie had reassured her parents and Uncle that he hadn't influenced her to run away.

Katie had explained, without going into great detail, that the decision to run away had been her decision. She had managed to come up with a lie that had convinced her family of his innocence, but also managing to put the blame onto Blake Daehler, who had attempted to kidnap her.

The mention of an attempted kidnapping on her daughter had sent Ashley Whittemore into a frenzy. She had immediately started asking for names and addresses of the people involved, before demanding that her husband contact the police department; after everything that had happened with Jackson, Isaac couldn't blame her.

Now, Isaac was standing in front of Derek. The alpha had just opened a chest to reveal several chains and handcuffs, but it what was inside the box that had caught Isaac's attention, more like what was on the inside of the lid.

"What is that?" he asked, tracing the symbol.

"It's a triskele." Boyd answered, taking everyone, including Derek, by surprise. "Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"Do you know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?"

"That's right." Derek said, sounding impressed. "It's a spiral," he added to Isaac and Erica. "Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Beta's can become Alphas, but alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

Derek paused. "Scott's with us now," he said.

"Really?" Isaac asked, looking around. "Then where is he now?"

"He's looking for Jackson." Derek explained. "Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica joked, earning several scoffs from the males around her. It was common knowledge between the sexes that girls were more hormonal during their 'time of the month' and for a female werewolf, it was worse.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek said, holding up a head-chain with several spokes facing inwards.

Erica growled and glared him slightly.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After dropping Isaac off at the little 'werewolf den', Katie headed over to Allison's. She reached her friend's house at the same time as Lydia.

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes as she spotted Katie. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, coming to see my friend?" Katie asked.

"You do realize that Allison is _my_ best friend, right?" Lydia asked, reaching into the back of her car and withdrawing several shopping bags.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, she's like my sister," she retorted, shouldering her backpack and headed for the Argents front door. "And right now, my best friend is missing, so I could use someone to talk too." She added so Lydia wouldn't hear.

Mr. Argent answered the door after Katie had rung the bell.

"Hi, Mr. Argent," she said, smiling lightly. "Sorry for calling so early."

"Allison told me you'd be coming." Chris smiled, opening the door further and allowing Lydia and Katie to step inside. "Go on up, Allison should be doing homework."

Katie nodded. "Thanks," she said, leading the way upstairs. She reached Allison's bedroom door first, and hurried straight inside. "Hey. The Wicked-Witch-From-The-West is right behind me... I hope you didn't have anything important planned."

"I was going to tell you about Matt," said Allison, as Lydia entered the room. "But it can wait."

"What can wait?" the strawberry-blonde asked.

"Homework." Allison answered, quickly. She spied Lydia's shopping bags. "This looks like it could take a while."

"It's like you're a mind reader." Lydia smiled, setting the bags on the bed.

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Katie asked, as Lydia started to empty the bags. "I mean, it's a party, yes, but do you really need all these dresses? Isn't one dress enough?"

"No." Lydia snapped, holding up a mini grey dress with black stripes. "I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, and then after-hours casual."

Katie exchanged a look with Allison and had to duck her head to avoid Lydia catching her smirk and roll of her eyes. All this for one night? She thought.

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison pointed out.

"Biggest party of the year, Allison." Lydia reminded her friend. "Everyone knows."

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different." Allison said. Katie could tell that she wanted to mention the weird and bizarre things that had been happening lately, like Lydia wandering away from the hospital totally naked and Jackson's sudden weird turn-around.

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asked, tensely.

"Just 'cause things have been off lately." Katie pointed out. "Things and people."

Allison nodded. "Like Jackson..." she looked at Lydia, clearly waiting for a response.

The Strawberry-blonde looked up. "What do you care about Jackson?" she asked, sharply.

"Nothing." Allison said, shaking her head. "Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

Katie frowned and glanced at her friend.

"Everyone's coming." Lydia repeated.

The tension was thick as the three girls stared at one another. Allison was standing at the foot of her bed, Lydia with her back to the closest, and Katie was lying on her stomach on the bed, feet kicked into the air.

Lydia suddenly grabbed a dress and held it up. It was a sheer thin cream dress. "This one's American Rag," she gushed. "Mmm, I love it. For me, not you." She added, quickly. "This one's Material Girl." She picked up another dress and held it out for Allison. It was a floral dress with flowers printed over it. "That's for you."

"I have my own dress," said Katie, noticing that Lydia was ignoring her. Not that she really cared; she was only attending Lydia's party because Allison had asked her to. "Ms. Argent," she added, quickly, spying Allison's mother at the door.

Lydia and Allison turned to face the older woman, who was smiling at the three girls.

"What do you think of this one?" Lydia asked, holding up a blue suit dress.

"It's lovely." Victoria smiled.

Katie noted the pain in her tone, but let it slide as she turned to her daughter and asked if they could talk, privately.

"Can we do it later?" Allison asked, motioning to her friends.

"Actually, to be honest, sooner would be better." Victoria said, patiently, rubbing her shoulder.

"Party's at 10:00." Lydia chimed, reminding Allison not to be late.

"You'll be around before then?" Victoria asked.

"I think so." Allison sighed.

"You think so?" Victoria repeated. Clearly she wanted to talk with her daughter.

"I don't know." Allison said. She just wanted her mother to leave so that she could spend time with her friends.

"What do you think?" Lydia asked, holding up the floral dress and a few pieces of jewelry.

"You think so?" Allison asked, holding the dress against her body and looking at Katie. "What do you think?"

"Belle of the ball?" Katie asked, smiling, but also knowing that it would drive Lydia crazy. The idea of someone else stealing the spotlight on her birthday wasn't an idea that she'd like to indulge.

Allison shot Katie a look as Lydia bristled angrily.

Katie grinned and shrugged, but refused to apologize.

Ms. Argent sighed as she edged out of the room, she couldn't help but smile as she looked back at her daughter, taking in the bright and happy expression on her face and listening to the serene sound of her laughter as she hung out with her friends.

"No, it's too much..." said Lydia, snatching the necklace away from her best friend.

"I think I like this," said Allison, looking down at the floral dress.

"You like that?" Katie asked, tracing her fingers over some of the necklaces that Lydia had brought with her.

"Yeah, no, I do." Lydia said, holding a necklace against her friend's chest.

"Happy Birthday." Allison said.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled. "I actually appreciate that."

Allison laughed and even Katie couldn't help but smile.

This time tomorrow, Allison would be motherless and Ms. Argent couldn't help but envy Katie and Lydia for taking up her last few hours with her only child.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 09 July, 2013 at 06:14pm**


	30. Confidence is Sexy

**Author's Note: **Wow, we're almost at 200 reviews. You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to the following:** Hannah5trange, mangamak, BritanyJean **and** kenzy-lynne-hutchinson.**

**Warning: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title: **Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Do you know where Jackson is?" Allison asked Katie. They were in her bedroom at the Whittemore house looking through her clothes. Many of them were still in boxes, which were strewn around the room, while others had been unpacked and stored in the built in closet.

Katie shook her head. "No, but Lydia seems to think he is at the High school," she said. "Oh, wait a minute, Danny would know." She dived across her bed and grabbed her cellphone from the bedside table and tossed it to Allison. "Text him. Ask him if Jackson is at practice."

Allison nodded and scrolled through Katie's contacts. She quickly located Danny's name, typed out a message and hit send. After the message had sent, Allison took to looking through Katie's pictures. She paused on the ones that were dated 2010 and couldn't help but smile as a younger version of Katie, wrapped up in the arms of some guy, smiled back at her.

"Hey, Katie," she called, looking up. The younger brunette was standing in her closet, amidst her clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Is this the Aiden who left you?" Allison asked, holding up the phone.

Katie paused and looked back. "Yeah," she nodded.

"He's cute."

"Hmm." Katie murmured in agreement.

"You look happy together."

"We were." Katie nodded, before adding, "At least I thought we were. I mean, we didn't have any problems in the relationship. We were together for two years and it was one of the happiest two years of my life.""

"Do you have any theories as to why he left?"

"One."

"Oh?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan?" Allison repeated, confused.

"Aiden's brother." Katie explained. "Twin brother, actually. Every time Ethan was in town Aiden changed. He'd become protective, sticking close to me all the time, wouldn't let me leave the house unless he was with me. I wasn't allowed to drive my car; I had on the bike with him. My roommates thought it was cute, I found it suffocating."

"And only when Ethan was in town?"

Katie nodded. "Yep. I don't understand it any more than you do," she said.

"Is it possible that Ethan was jealous of Aiden and you?" Allison suggested. "And that's why Aiden was protective?"

"I don't know why he would be jealous." Katie shrugged. "Ethan hated me. He's always reminded me of a male version of Lydia."

"How come?"

"Well, Lydia hates me for having Jackson's affection." Katie explained. "Ethan hated me for having Aiden's. When Aiden and I first met, we were at fresher's week at Bale's College. We were fourteen. Took an instant liking to each other. We'd only known each a month before he asked me out. But during that month we did everything together. So you can see why Ethan would hate me."

Allison nodded. "In his eyes," she said. "You were taking his brother away."

"I never intended to do that." Katie said. "Never once, in the whole relationship, did I ever tell Aiden that he couldn't see Ethan. He was the one who broke off contact with us, dropped out of school and went back home. I think, if I remember correctly, Aiden heard from him twice in the whole two years we were together, and then suddenly he shows up out of the blue."

"Just like that?" Allison asked.

"Just like that." Katie repeated. "We were at a friend's birthday party. Had a little bit too much to drink and we were gonna head back to my dorm room."

"I can't imagine why." Allison said, teasingly.

Katie smiled. "Anyway, I had broken away to tell Samantha that we were leaving and when I turned back around, I saw Aiden walking outside with Ethan. I followed them, but by the time I had made it outside both Aiden and Ethan had gone." She explained.

Allison listened, with open ears. When her friend had finished and got up and squeezed her shoulder. "Sorry," she said.

"For what?" Katie asked.

"Bringing it up."

Katie shook her head. "I can't keep it in indefinitely," she said. "I'll go crazy otherwise. I guess I was just searching for the right person to share it with, and what better person than someone I see as a sister, right?"

Allison smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sisters."

"So," said Katie, changing the subject. She disappeared back into her wardrobe and took a classy Bandeau White Club wear Mini Dress from a hanger. "What do you think?"

"Two questions," said Allison.

"Shoot."

"Where did you get it? And do you have another one?"

Katie giggled and set the dress down on her bed.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie giggled as she and Allison turned up the music and started to get ready for Lydia's party. It was only 8:00pm, but by the time they were both ready and in the car - Sean Whittemore was driving them - it would be closer to 10:00pm.

"Hey, did you talk to your Mom?" Katie asked, running a hairbrush through her hair. She had originally planned to curl it for Lydia's birthday, but decided to just throw it up in a high ponytail; it also meant that she'd avoid a clash with Lydia on the night of her birthday. No one clashed with Lydia on her 'big day'.

Allison shook her head. "I'll talk to her tomorrow," she said. "Right now, doing this whole party of Lydia is more important."

"Meh." Katie shrugged, spinning around as a knock came from her window. She furrowed her brow and crept closer, pulling back on the curtains and stifling a scream as Isaac stared back at her. "What the hell!" she said, ripping open the window and letting him inside. "I thought you said you couldn't come here tonight?"

"I'm not really supposed to." Isaac said. "But I wanted to see you."

Katie glanced at Allison and then back at her boyfriend. She had an inkling that this wasn't Isaac talking, but rather the effects of the full moon. "Isaac, maybe you should go back to Derek," she suggested. "It's the night of the full moon. I don't want you, or anyone else getting hurt tonight."

"I wanted to see you." Isaac repeated.

"I know." Katie nodded, touching his cheek. "I want to see you too. But, for once, I think we should _both_ listen to Derek. You know? At least until you know how to control your werewolf side. I can't have you wolfing out here, not with my parents and Uncle downstairs, and you can't come to Lydia's party as it's under the moon."

Feeling slightly awkward, Allison grabbed a large towel and headed for the door. "I'm going to grab a shower," she said.

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall." Katie said. "Lock the door behind you. Uncle Sean has the tendency to walk in without knocking."

"Duly noted." Allison nodded as she left the room.

Turning back to Isaac, Katie sighed and reached out to touch him.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, lightly. "I'm not kicking you out because I want too, trust me, I want you to stay as much as you want to stay. But until Derek teaches you how to remain in control during a full moon... I can't risk anything else happening to anyone I love, and that includes you, Isaac. I have lost too much already!"

"Like Aiden?" Isaac asked.

Katie looked confused.

"What do you -?" she started.

"I was here, earlier," said Isaac. "I heard you and Allison talking about Aiden. How you met him when you were fourteen, and how you'd been together for two years. How he'd become all protective when his brother was in town, and how Ethan hated you for taking his brother away."

Katie shook her head. "Aiden's the past," she said, running her hands up over his shoulders. "You are my present... and I'm kinda hoping that you'll be my future. What I had in England with Aiden is nothing compared to what I have here with you. I loved him, yes, I won't deny that, and I don't regret any decisions I made when I was with him, but the past is the past. It is time to move on."

"So you don't love him?" Isaac asked.

"Not anymore."

Isaac smiled and pulled her too him, rubbing his hands along her back. Katie felt her heart quicken, like it always did when she was near him or when he was touching her, it was further driving the urge closer to the surface. Isaac tried to suppress the wolf, knowing that he could do serious damage if he gave into the full moons influence, He could now see why she had told him to go back to Derek.

But everything seemed so perfect right now. The both of them just standing in the middle of her room, holding one another.

Katie slipped her hands along his sides, letting her sense of touch flood her vision and soul. He titled her chin upward and slowly consumed her lips with his.

Isaac felt her body heat rising up the deeper he slipped his tongue between her lips. Katie slipped her hands under his shirt and over his stomach and abs, feeling the tiny rips and cuts tense as Isaac breathed in and out. His breathing started to become heavier as his own hands slid under her shirt and travelled up her back, raking her t-shirt up and over her head. With the shirt lying on the floor, Isaac traced his fingertips down Katie's arm and around her waist; he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, without breaking away from her lips.

"Wait..." said Katie, as he lowered her onto her bed.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, concern lacing his tone.

"It's just... Allison is down the hall," said Katie. "My parents and Uncle Sean are downstairs. Either one of them could walk in and... how do we know that this isn't just the influence of the full moon?"

"Because we've done it before." Isaac pointed out, kissing her jawline.

Katie sighed and raked her fingers through his hair. "I know," she agreed. "But this time it's different. This time you're being influenced by the wolf. You won't have total control over him, and sex can do a lot of things to your emotions. Please... you have to go back to Derek."

"And end this now?" Isaac asked, sitting back and looking her over. Katie felt a dull blush spread across her cheeks; despite him having seen her naked before, the way he was looking at her now made her feel naughty. Like she was exposing herself to a boy for the first time.

"I want this as much as you do." Katie promised. "But what we want and what we get are two different things. I can't believe I am saying this, considering I am not his biggest fan, but Derek can help you in ways that I can't. This is why you _have_ to go back to him before the moon reaches its peak."

"And if I don't?"

Katie shook her head. "It's not an option," she said, putting her hands on his chest to stop him from kissing her again. "Either you go of your own free will, or I will call him and he can come get you himself. Either way you're going back to your little wolf den until the full moon has set tomorrow morning."

"Wolf den?"

"Hmm. I prefer it to abandoned underground train station." Katie said, pushing herself to her knees and kneeling in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can finish this tomorrow."

Isaac smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. "What if I don't want it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, you will." Katie said, confidently. "I know you will."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

I know, I know. Isaac can't be outside during a full moon. But that's just another change I made because someone wanted a little more Katie/Isaac scenes. Besides, we're now getting to the thick of things and I'm not sure how many more scenes they'll have together before the ending. (Hope that hint doesn't give too much away.) I'll also try and make the next chapter a slightly bit longer, seeing as it includes the hallucinations. I have a perfect one in mind for Katie.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 10, 2013 at 04:19am**


	31. Torment

**Author's Note: **Would have had this updated last night but my internet has been playing up and I lost complete connection until early hours this morning. Anyway, here is another chapter to tire you over.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to the following:** Liberty Blake, QUEEN-MEANIE, Thinkpink808 **and** TeenWolf76**

**Warning: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title: **Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Katie sighed and turned to Allison.

They were sitting in the back garden of Lydia's deserted home. At the given time they were the only people, save for Lydia, who was even turned up for the party.

"Oh, Stiles and Scott just arrived." Katie said, spying the two friends across the pool. She raised her hand and waved, receiving one from Stiles in return.

"At least we're no longer alone." Allison said with a heavy sigh.

Katie nodded weakly. "C'mon," she jumped to her feet and grabbed her friend's hand. "I can't sit here any longer. My butt has gone numb."

Allison laughed slightly and linked her arm through the smaller brunette and rounded the pool.

"Hey," Katie greeted. She was aware of the tension between Scott and Allison, and of the pictures that had been found on Matt's camera; Katie had promised Allison that she would mention it to her father who would subsequently mention it in court during Blake's trial.

"Hey," said Stiles. "Have you seen Jackson anywhere?"

"No." Katie sighed, shaking her head. "Did you find out anything more about the Kanima victims?"

"We've figured out that it has something to do with water," said Stiles.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that," she said. "But that doesn't bring has any closer to finding the master. Do you know how many people have aquaphobia?"

"Yeah, but we also know that all the victims were on the swim team." Stiles added.

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked. He, just like Allison and Katie, were confused on what the swim team had to do with anything.

"Hated the swim team." Stiles corrected. "Specifically, the 2006 swim team."

The group sighed.

"So it could be another teacher." Stiles continued. "Maybe, like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?"

Katie shook her head and looked around. "OK, I know i'm not Lydia's biggest fan, but where the hell is everybody?" she asked.

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott suggested.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." Stiles said, spotting the strawberry-blonde female across the pool. She was looking disheartened as she held a tray of punch.

"Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott said.

"I prefer to think to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles replied.

Scott shook his head. "We don't own her a party."

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked.

"Normal?" Scott asked.

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us."

Katie felt her heart ache as she saw Lydia's face drop even further. "OK. That look," she said, looking away from the strawberry-blonde. "Is one that I hate seeing on _anybody_. We need to do something, and fast."

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott said, fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going." Stiles agreed, following his friends lead. "Like really going."

"Who?" Allison and Katie asked.

"I met them the other night." Stiles said. "Let's just say they know how to party."

Allison and Katie hesitated and exchanged looks.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Half an hour later the birthday party was in full swing. Katie and Allison had broken away from Stiles and Scott, and were drinking the punch that Lydia had _insisted_ they try it. Katie had to admit that it was rather enjoyable.

"Refill?" Lydia asked passing the two brunettes. They didn't have a chance to object before another glass was placed in their hands.

"I guess..." said Katie. She raised the glass to her lips and surveyed the people that Stiles had invited. It was obvious that they were transgender. Men dressed as women. "Do you find it kinda strange that we're actually OK with this kinda thing? I mean, isn't a female's natural instinct to criticize?"

"We're not natural females." Allison pointed out. Referring to the fact that she was a hunter and Katie was dating a werewolf.

"Well, actually we are." Katie said. "We just live a weird life."

Allison smirked and sipped at her drink. "Oh no," she suddenly said, spying someone over Katie's shoulder.

"What?" Katie asked, looking around. "What is it? Jackson?"

"No. Worse."

"Huh?"

"Matt."

"Where?" Katie whipped around and almost stumbled into the pool as Matt appeared right behind her. "Dude, where'd you come from?"

Matt ignored her and looked towards Allison. "Can we talk?" he asked. He felt like he needed to apologize for yesterday night. The kiss, the pictures, everything needed an explanation.

"Uh..." Allison stammered.

"I just want to explain." Matt said.

Allison sighed and nodded. "OK. You get two minutes," she said, following him inside.

"Hey, what about me?" Katie called after her friend.

"I'll be right back."

Katie huffed and folded her arms over her stomach. "Great," she pouted, looking around for someone else to talk too. She was searching the crowd when a hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to jump in fright.

"Woah, careful."

"Jackson!" Katie cried, throwing her arms around her brother. "Where have you been? Mom and Dad are worried about you... _I'm_ worried about you."

"Don't worry about me." Jackson said. He made no move to hug her back, a notion that hurt Katie. He never restricted himself from hugging her.

Katie frowned. "Kinda hard not to," she said. "You are, after all, my brother."

Jackson shook his head and repeated 'Don't worry about me,' more forcefully than before.

"OK." Katie sighed. "But are you OK?"

"I'm perfect."

"No really?" Katie asked, sarcastically. "We kinda already knew that. But given the circumstances..."

Jackson stared at his sister as Lydia wandered over to them from the punch bowl. She took the empty punch glass from Katie's hand and replaced it with a third, while handing Jackson one.

"Glad you could make it." Lydia said with a smile. She then turned and walked away, returning to the punch bowl.

Katie watched as Jackson shuddered as Lydia touched his arm. The way his eyes flashed between seeing and not seeing. "Are you OK?" she asked, noticing his eyes clouding over again.

"Yes." Jackson nodded, raising his glass to his lips. He overlooked his sister and settled his gaze on Scott and Stiles, both of whom were watching him from across the pool. He smirked at them and then turned his attention back to Katie.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac cringed as he listened to Boyd and Erica roar and snarl in pain at the back of the bus. He was sat near the front with Derek, who was chaining him to the metal bars of the bus seats. He had yet to feel the immense pain that came with the shift, the cringing and excruciating pain that came with the breaking of bones beneath his skin.

"How do you not feel this?" He asked his alpha.

"I feel every second of it." Derek answered.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked. He could remember Katie saying that they couldn't see each other during the full-moons because she didn't want to risk him hurting anyone she loved, that she didn't want to risk _him_ getting hurt. And while the thought of not being near Katie was hurtful enough, Isaac knew she was right.

Being a wolf was an amazing gift, but it was also a curse when trying to maintain a normal high school relationship. Isaac knew that he wanted more time with Katie, he didn't care when, where or how, but he knew that he wanted to be around her as much as he could, even on a full-moon, but the only way he was going to be able to do that was by controlling the wolf.

"You find an anchor." Derek explained. He could sense his Beta's anxiety to control the wolf, the need to escape the torment and pain that the bite brought. He even had a vague idea as to why Isaac was so determined to learn control, it was the same reason that Scott had tried to fight the bite when he had been bitten. The need for a _normal_ life with a human girl.

"An anchor?" Isaac repeated.

Derek nodded. "Something meaningful to you," he explained, tightening the chains around Isaac. "Bind it to yourself. Keeps the human side in control."

"What's it for you?" Isaac asked.

"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?"

"Yeah." Derek murmured.

Isaac nodded as Katie flashed to his mind. He wanted to believe that she alone wasn't going to be enough to keep the wolf under control. Especially when every single touch, word, whisper and look she sent his way drove him completely out of control. If anything, Katie made him crazy.

"All right, that should do it." Derek sighed. He reached down to test the chains, but Isaac pulled back on them with brute strength, almost ripping them from the floor.

Derek paused and looked up at Isaac. The teenager's eyes were slowly turning molten amber, a sure sign that the moon had reached its peak.

Swallowing nervously, Derek looked over at Boyd and Erica to see that their eyes had started to do the same, the wolf inside him howled as he too felt the urge to maim and kill as the moon reached its peak. He just hoped that he was strong enough to keep his wolves safe throughout the night.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Lydia smiled and looked around at her party guests.

She didn't even know half of them; did they even go to her school? And some of them were way older than the average high-school student, a clear indication that she had no idea who they were, but she didn't care, there were people at her home and enjoying her party to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. That was all that mattered.

Floating between the guests, Lydia handed out more glasses of punch. Her intentions were clear, no one was to leave her birthday sober, and at least that is what Katie had deducted as she ducked into Lydia's home to avoid the Strawberry-blonde. The brunette didn't want, nor need, another drink, what she really needed was the bathroom and to find Jackson, who had managed to disappear again.

"Oh god!" Katie groaned, as she climbed the stairs leading to the upper floors. "I'm gonna put a freaking leash on that brother of mine!"

Reaching the landing, Katie grabbed her head as she fell against the wall.

"Are you OK?" someone asked her.

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just need the bathroom."

"Down the hall. Last door on the left."

Katie smiled up at the unknown girl. "Thank you," she said, clutching onto the banister and making her way down the hall. She hadn't drunk that much punch in order to get this dizzy, so why was she so unstable on her feet? Was it possible that the drink had been mixed with something? Could Lydia have possibly spiked them all?

Without knocking, Katie barged into the bathroom, stopping short as she saw someone standing with their back to the door.

"Oh, My God!" she squeaked, jumping backwards and starting to close the door. "I am so sorry."

"It's OK, Katie." The person responded.

Katie blinked and stared at the back of the person's head.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

By the looks of his clothes it was clearly a male, he was of average build, with short spiky dark hair; his leather jacket contrasted against the pale white walls of the bathroom and he slid his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he turned to face her.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the person asked. "I mean, we've been dating for nearly three years."

Katie felt her breathing catch in her throat and her eyes widened as she stared at the person before her in contempt shock. "No," she muttered, shaking her head and stumbling backwards out of the bathroom. The person followed her, his dark brown eyes burning deep holes into her own.

"What's the matter, Katie?" the person asked with a light smirk. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Aiden."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, July 11, 2013 at 10:35am**


	32. What the Hell?

**Author's Note:** I have a fault on my phone line, which is effecting my Internet connection. So until I get the internet back, which should be Wednesday 17th July, updates will be erratic. Probably early in the day rather than late at night.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **LivForMusic, Mickey04, Muckabout**,** Bel amour 112, Smashley5102, Alexstarlight18, Cuteeyes200, BigScary94** and** Pixel-Anime-Pixie-Prime.**

**Warning: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Aiden smiled and stepped closer to Katie.

The brunette female shook her head and stepped backwards away from him, she felt her back hit the wall and knew that she was cornered.

"How are you here?" she asked, looking back at her ex-boyfriend.

"I think the better question would be 'Why am I here,' don't you think?" Aiden asked.

"Fine. _Why_ are you here?" Katie asked.

Aiden smirked. "I also think that you know the answer to that question too," he said.

"Humor me." Katie said.

"OK." Aiden nodded. "I'm here for you."

Katie felt her heart skip a beat.

"W-what?" she asked, stammering slightly.

"I'm here for you, Katie." Aiden repeated.

"But I thought -?"

"What? That I had left because of you?" Aiden asked, finishing her sentence for her. He smirked and stepped closer to her, leaving a small space between them. In the past he would have filled this distance without cause, but from the beating of her heart, Aiden knew not to push his luck.

Katie nodded, whispering an inaudible answer.

Aiden chuckled. "You still don't get it, do you, Katie?" he asked, brushing a strand of loose hair from her face. It skimmed across her eyelashes causing Katie to close her eyes briefly. She the swallowed as Aiden trailed his fingertips down her cheek, sending a pulse of pleasure through her.

"I think you should go." Katie said quickly pushing him away. He remained firmly in front of her.

"You don't want that." Aiden said shaking his head. "You may seem uncomfortable but I know that you're enjoying this. You've missed it."

It was Katie's turn to shake her head. "I haven't," she said. "I've moved on. I've found someone else."

Aiden leaned forward and sniffed her, his eyes flashed red, but Katie didn't see. She had closed her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore the feeling that washed over her.

"Please..." Katie begged, her voice trembling.

"Please, what?" Aiden asked, threading his fingers through her hair.

"Please stop." Katie said.

Aiden paused and pulled back. He hadn't been expecting that one. He stared at her with hard eyes, before dropping his hand and stepping backwards. "Do you want to know the real reason I left?" he asked. "It wasn't because of you, Katie. I never wanted to leave you."

"But you did." Katie pointed out. "You left so did I. It's over. I don't care why you left. I've moved on. I think it is time that you did the same."

"What if I don't want to 'move on?'"

"It's not an option." Katie said. "You can't have something that is already taken."

"Technically," said Aiden. "We didn't break up. You're still my girlfriend."

Katie shook her head. "Our relationship ended the day we _both_ left London. I don't know how you found me, but I want you to leave."

"I can't leave," said Aiden. "Not until you know the truth."

"What truth?"

"The night I left," said Aiden. "I was going to tell you something, and now I've come back to tell you that, even after nearly a year, it remains the same."

"What remains the same?" Katie asked, getting impatient.

"I love you."

Katie stared at him, her eyes clouding over with unshed tears of every emotion known to mankind. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, during the two years they were together she had waited for him to say those three words, she had been wanting to say them for a long time, but never got the chance. But she didn't feel the same way anymore... at least, she didn't think she did.

Testing his boundaries, Aiden stepped closer to Katie, closing the space between them. He titled her head up, and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"I love you, Katie," he repeated. "I always have."

"Aiden, I -"

"Please, Katie."

Katie sighed and shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a matter of fact." Katie said. "I just don't love you anymore."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Boyd and Erica snarled and growled as they pulled against their restraints. At the front of the bus, Isaac was doing everything he possibly could to snap the chains that bound him to the bus as every bone in his body snapped, mended and snapped again, growing bigger with every snap.

Outside the bus, Derek stood, his cellphone pressed to his ear.

"Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help." He said his voice quickening as he realized that things were not going as planned. He glanced over his shoulder as a crash echoed from the bus. "Definitely gonna need some help." He muttered stuffing his phone into his pocket and making his way back to the bus.

His claws extended from his fingertips as he rushed into the interior of the bus to see his three wolves snarling at him. He dived past Isaac, who made a move for him, and continued on his way towards Erica and Boyd, both of them were new to this whole ordeal which was why he was more concerned about them than Isaac.

Managing to snap the chains around her wrist, Erica pulled the headdress from her head and threw it to the ground with a clang. Derek snapped his attention to her in surprise, and ducked as she clawed at him; he growled and grabbed her wrist, shoving her into Boyd who had also managed to break free.

Boyd snarled and held Erica up, before jumping at Derek, just at the same as Isaac broke free and made a rush for the window. He broke through it, raining glass down onto the floor of the abandoned train station. Derek couldn't help but worry more about Isaac now that the Beta was out of his sight, Isaac had already left the station once today, and he had gone to Katie.

Katie, if memory served Derek, was at Lydia's seventeen birthday party, and surrounded by streams of other people. Derek couldn't help but imagine the bloodbath that Isaac would cause while trying to find his girlfriend.

"Isaac!" Derek shouted.

He growled as Boyd wrapped his arms around him and pulled the Alpha back towards Erica, who slashed at Derek with her claws, while Boyd held him down. Pushing the two betas away, Derek jumped to his feet, but was shoved back into a door by Boyd, who was on his feet faster than a cheetah.

Erica, who was also back for round three, snarled as Derek elbowed her in the face, knocking her away in the process. Derek turned back to face Boyd, and head-butted him in the face. The Beta let go instantly, dropping to the floor and clutching his nose. Despite it already healing, it still hurt.

With Boyd down, Derek turned and grabbed Erica; he pulled her back to her chains and cuffed her wrist to the pole at the back of the bus. She resisted but Derek was slightly stronger than her, he had managed to re-chain one of her hands when Boyd made a run for the front of the bus.

"No!" Derek shouted, racing after the boy. He stopped as Boyd was knocked backwards into the front seat and held by a fully-shifted Isaac.

Derek snarled as sharp nails sunk into his back and was raked down, leaving angry and bloody marks in his skin. He turned and punched Erica, knocking her down and unconscious. With one Beta down, the alpha turned back to the other two, and was surprised to see Isaac still restraining his pack-mate.

Isaac looked up at Derek and nodded.

"Help me chain him up." Derek said hooking his arm under Boyd's and dragging him back to the back of the bus. He chained him up again, and knocked him unconscious like he had done Erica, before returning to Isaac who had re-taken his seat at the front of the bus. "Looks like you found your anchor," he said, kneeling beside the teenager.

"My father." Isaac answered.

Derek paused and looked at the teenager. That hadn't been the person he had been expecting. "Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."

"He didn't use to." Isaac explained.

Pulling on the chains, Derek nodded once and then left the bus.

Isaac sighed and looked down at his hands. When he had escaped his chains his first thought had been to find Katie, but Derek's shouting had triggered something in the distant and darkest depths of his mind, his father, back before his brother had died and his father had become the abusive man of Isaac's teenager years.

He could remember, when he was a child, playing with his older brother and father. It was during the time that his father was teaching the swim team at Beacon Hills High School, the night before the state championship. Isaac had been in the pool, messing around with his brother, Camden, when their father had called to them to stop fighting.

"_It only takes one slip to cause an accident!"_

Mr. Lahey would always say this. He used to say it all the time when his children were growing up. It was his way of warning them of the dangers that came with playing around the pool. Water was fun, but it was also dangerous.

It had been that memory, of his father calling for him and Camden to be careful at the pools edge that had brought Isaac back from oblivion. This side that reminded him that he was still a human and not some rabid animal that killed for the pleasure of killing. His father, despite being a bully, had always had always tried to keep him safe.

And now he was keeping him safe from killing everything with a heartbeat, including his girlfriend.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie swallowed as she carefully made her way back down the hallway, away from the bathroom. She was confused on everything that had just happened, one minute she had been talking with Aiden, her ex-boyfriend, and the next he had tried to kiss her. She had tried to push him away, but found that she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because he was stronger than her or because she didn't w_ant_ to push him away and was only doing so because her head was telling her too.

After Aiden had pulled away, Katie opened her eyes and found him gone.

With a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, Katie had picked herself up from the floor and, as if a voice was whispering inside her ear, made her way back downstairs to the party. She couldn't help but think about everything that had transpired on the landing. Had Aiden really been there? Or had it been her mind playing tricks on her? She wasn't completely sure if he had been there or not, but when he had touched her face and even when he had kissed her... it felt real.

"Scott?" Katie whispered, stopping short as she spotted her friend standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was gripping the banister of the stairs so tightly, Katie was sure the wood would break under his grip. His face was contorted in pain, something that made Katie frown in confusion.

Scott snarled. His eyes flashing from their natural colour to molten amber.

"Scott!" Katie shouted, realizing that he was fighting the urge to shift. She looked out of the window to see that the moon had reached its peak. Panicking slightly, her heartbeat erratic, Katie jumped the remaining four steps and landed beside her friend. "Scott," she repeated, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him roughly against the wall.

The werewolf groaned, arched his back and then slid to the floor.

He blinked several times and then shook his head, before looking up at Katie. "What happened?" he asked.

"That's a good question." Katie said, kneeling in front of him. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know." Scott said, looking up the stairs. It was empty. "Where are Jackson and Allison?"

Katie shook her head. "I lost Jackson a while ago," she said. "And, I have no idea where Allison is gone. She can't be far though."

"Why not?"

"Because she is staying over at mine."

Scott sighed. "Something weird is going on, Katie," he said.

"Tell me about it." Katie agreed, looking around. "Hang on," she murmured, straightening up and making her way back outside. She stopped beside the punch bowl and scooped up a ladle of orange liquid. "Scott, tell me you didn't drink this punch."

"I had a glass, why?" Scott asked, confused.

Katie picked a small purple flower from the punch. "Because it has been laced with Wolfsbane," she said, holding the flower up for Scott to see. "We were poisoned."

"Lydia?" Scott asked. "What would she know about Wolfsbane?"

"I dunno." Katie shrugged, dropping the flower and drying her hands. "But we have to find the others. You find Stiles; I'll find Allison and Jackson."

"What about Lydia?"

"We'll both keep an eye out for her while we're searching for the others."

Scott nodded and disappeared into the crowd of partiers.

Katie sighed and looked around her, before looking back down at the punch. What the hell was going on? And how the hell did Lydia fit into the equation?

* * *

**Copyrighted **

**A/N:** If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, July 12, 2013 at 11:23pm**


	33. The Kanima Master

**Author's Note:** I have a fault on my phone line, which is effecting my Internet connection. So until I get the internet back, which should be Wednesday 17th July, updates will be erratic. Probably early in the day rather than late at night.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Allstarcheergirl** and** WideAwake94.**

**Warning: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Having found Stiles, Scott squatted in front of him and held out a bottle of water.

"Stiles, look at me. Drink the water."

Stiles groaned and swatted his friend away.

"Stiles, drink it!" Scott growled. "Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles."

"What do you think you're doing?" asked an unfamiliar female. Scott didn't recognize her. She didn't attend Beacon Hills High. "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it."

"You can do better?"

"I can do best, boy."

The female grabbed Stiles' shoulder and pulled him towards the small pool beside him. She dunked his head under the water and held him there for a few seconds while he flailed around. Once she was sure that he was sober enough, the female let Stiles go.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles answered.

The girl nodded and looked back at Scott.

"He's sober," she announced.

"Thanks." Scott nodded, unsure on whether or not he should be thankful that his best friend was nearly drowned by a complete stranger.

Without saying a word, the girl left the two boys alone and Scott helped Stiles back to his feet.

"We have a problem," the werewolf said.

"How bad?"

"Wolfsbane laced punch."

"Wait, what?"

Scott shook his head. He didn't understand it any more than Stiles did. "I can't explain it," he said. "We just have to find Katie."

"Where is she?" Stiles asked.

"Gone to find Allison and Jackson."

Stiles nodded. "We'll cover more ground if we split up," he said. "I'll go this way." He pointed over his shoulder.

Scott looked around to say warn Stiles to be careful, but his best friend had already disappeared before he had the chance. The werewolf sighed and returned to looking for Katie, Allison or Jackson.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Allison, where are you?"

"_At the hospital._"

"What? Are you OK?"

"_I'm fine._"

"What happened?"

"_Katie,_" Allison paused. "_My mother... she's - _"

"Allison?"

"_My mother's dead, Katie._"

Katie staggered to a halt and leaned against the outside wall of Lydia's house. She had to have miss-heard that one, right? There was no way Mrs. Argent was dead. "I'm coming down," she said, deciding that Allison needed her now more than anything.

"_No, it's OK._" Allison said quickly. "_You're needed there. You have to find Jackson, remember?_"

"But you need me more now." Katie protested. "Scott and Stiles can handle things here."

"_Katie, please,"_ said Allison. "_I don't want anything else to happen tonight. If you being down here means that Jackson gets lose and kills someone else, I'll never forgive myself. My dad is here with me, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. OK?"_

Katie hesitated. "OK. But call me if you need anything, alright?" she said. "I don't care how big or small it is, or what time; you need it. You call me."

"_Thanks, Katie._" Allison said, before hanging up.

Katie sighed and looked at the screen of her phone. For some reason she couldn't help but feel guilty about Mrs. Argent's death.

"Can things get any worse?" Katie muttered, before looking around as someone called her name.

It was Stiles.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Did you find Allison?" Stiles asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, she's at the hospital."

"She is?" Stiles asked, nervously.

"Calm down," said Katie. "She's alright. Her mother? Not so much."

Stiles frowned in confusion.

"Her mother's dead, Stiles."

"How?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But she wanted to talk to Allison earlier today. But Allison was with Lydia and I. Mrs. Argent did seem upset when Allison refused to talk to her."

"Do you think she was dying?"

"From what?" Katie asked, stopping in front of Stiles. "I was over at Allison's yesterday, when we were getting ready for the Rave and Mrs. Argent was fine, and now she's dead."

Stiles frowned, looking thoughtful. "Depression, maybe?" he suggested.

"Depression?" Katie repeated. "Mrs. Argent didn't strike me as the type to be depressed. I've never seen her depressed."

"Then I don't know." Stiles shrugged.

Katie shook her head. "I'll ask Allison," she said. "Not tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"No. I'll give her some time."

Stiles nodded. "OK, so that's Allison accounted for," he said. "What about Jackson?"

Katie shrugged, half-heartedly. "I can't find him. What about Lydia?" she asked.

"I can't find her either."

"OK, well, we need to find Scott."

"Yeah." Stiles said, leading the way through the partiers. Katie grabbed his hand, to prevent them from getting separated.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Lydia? Has anyone seen Lydia?"

"Scott!"

The werewolf paused and looked around as Stiles and Katie pushed their way through the partiers and made their way towards him. "Did you find anyone?" he asked.

"Allison has already left."

"Why?"

Katie shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

Scott frowned and looked at Stiles, to see that his best friend had the same look. The werewolf shrugged and turned back to Katie. "What about Jackson?" he asked.

"Can't find him anywhere."

"Lydia?"

Stiles shook his head. "But, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." He added, looking around at the partiers. They were all screaming and shouting. Opposite the three friends, a girl was thrown into the pool, followed closely by a friend who jumped in himself.

"I can see that." Scott murmured in agreement.

"What the hell do we do?" Stiles asked, turning to his friends.

"Well you sobered up after you were dunked." Scott pointed out.

Katie bit her lower lip and fished her cellphone out of her pocket. She had the sudden urge to call the police, maybe a little adult supervision at the party, or even a police presence, may have calmed the partiers down.

"I don't know, but we gotta..." Scott cut off as a sudden terrified yell echoed from the otherside of the garden.

Whipping around, Katie watched as two seniors, rushed forward, dragging another teenager, he looked no older than sixteen, towards the edge of the pool. The kid struggled, profusely against their grip, but the two seniors didn't let go.

"No, n, no, stop, guys!" the kid screamed. "I can't swim! I can't -!"

He broke off as his feet left the floor and he landed in the water with a splash. He disappeared beneath the surface, his arms flailing around above the surface, begging for someone to help him.

Eyes wide, Katie turned to Scott and Stiles, everything about the Kanima case flooding to her mind. They had already established that the Kanima master was someone who couldn't swim, not once had either she, Stiles or Scott thought of looking at someone within school, they never believed that someone their own age would be the Master to the Kanima.

"You don't think -?" Scott murmured, looking from his best friend to Katie.

"If it is," said Stiles. "I so totally called it."

"Look!" said Katie, nodding towards Jackson who had reached the water's edge and reached into the pool. He gripped onto Matt's arm and pulled him free of the water.

Soaked from head to toe and right through to the bone, Matt looked around at the other party guests, some were grinning and laughing at him, while Scott, Stiles and Katie were standing, wide-eyed at the revelation of things. They weren't completely sure if Matt was the Master, but given how he couldn't swim and how Jackson had just pulled him from the pool, the puzzle was slowly piecing itself together.

"What are you looking at?" Matt demanded.

Jackson meanwhile had disappeared into the crowd again.

Breaking away from Scott and Stiles, Katie changed after her brother. She followed him out of the side gate and into the street.

"Jackson!" Katie called, turning in a full 360 circle. The street was deserted. "Jackson, are you out here?"

"He can't hear you, Katie," said Matt, as he appeared behind her. He was still soaking wet from his dip in the pool, and Katie could see the burning fury in his eyes.

Katie stepped backwards away from Matt, as a body slinked up to them from behind Matt. It was the Kanima.

"What the hell is that?" Katie asked, feigning ignorance.

Matt smirked and shook his head. "I think you know what - or should I say _who_ - this is, Katie." He said.

"Should I?" Katie asked, maintaining the mask of ignorance.

"Don't you recognize your own brother?" Matt asked, before chuckling. "Oh, wait, that's right..." he nodded. "He's not Jackson at the moment, is he?"

"You're crazy." Katie accused.

Matt sneered and lunged forward, wrapping his hands around Katie's wrists and pulling her too him

Katie hissed and struggled, pressing the palms of her hands against Matt's shoulders and trying to push him away.

"Let go or I'll scream," she threatened.

The sound of a siren, and the flashing of red and blue lights, prevented Matt from retorting. He growled and turned to Jackson, before looking back at Katie. He released her wrists and shoved her away from him.

Katie whimpered as she hit the floor.

"Finish her." Matt said, looking down at the Kanima.

The humanoid-snake snarled and stalked towards Katie. The teenager scrambled backwards, biting back the pain that exploded through her wrist, she knew that she hadn't broken it, but more or less twisted it when she had hit the ground.

"Jackson..." Katie murmured, staring in to the snake-eyes of her brother. She didn't care if Matt caught her in a lie, she had bigger problems to worry about.

Jackson turned his head, as if trying to shake off her voice, and raised his hand. His claws extended from his fingers and were dripping with clear liquid.

Katie swallowed and closed her eyes, waiting for the impending slash that would paralyze her and then the immense pain that would follow of Jackson ripping into her.

It never came.

There was a growl and a snarl, followed by Matt shouting.

Then there was silence.

Katie hesitated before opening her eyes. She was still on the floor outside of Lydia's house, but the Kanima and Matt were gone.

* * *

**Copyrighted **

**A/N: **OMG! Over two hundred reviews! You guys are amazing!

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, July 13, 2013 at 09:38pm**


	34. Evidence

**Author's Note:** I have decided on a summary for the sequel of this story. I just need a title and the incorporation of Katie can begin.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: ** 13, SPEEDIE22, PerfectlyObscure, lizzyhearts** and **blueblackgreen.**

**Warning: **Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing aside from Katie and any changes I make throughout the series.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Katie slowly picked herself up from the ground, above her the moon continued to rise. It had suppressed its peak now, and looked incredibly massive from the ground. Rubbing her wrists, Katie looked around as several police cars screeched to separate halts in front of Lydia's house.

"Miss?" a female police officer asked masking her way towards Katie. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Katie nodded.

"Were you here?" the officer asked, motioning to Lydia's house behind her. The front door was wide open and party-goers were pushing others out of their way as they tried to escape police capture, those that were unfortunate to trip and fall, were caught by police officers and dragged to the street for observation.

Katie blinked and shielded her eyes as a flashlight hit her in the face. "What the hell?" she yelped.

"Sorry, Miss," the officer said. "We've had reports that there was alcohol consumption amongst underage youths on this property. We also believe that drugs have been used. We'd like to take a breathalyzer test on you. Do you object?"

"You think I've been drinking?" Katie asked. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Miss?"

"My name's Katie Whittemore." Katie responded. "I have permission to be here. The only thing I have drunk is fruit punch, and I'm not stupid enough to do drugs."

The police officer held her hands up in defence. "Wait, Whittemore? As in David and Ashley Whittemore?" she asked.

"Yes. They're my parents." Katie nodded.

"Ah, i'm sorry, Miss. Whittemore."

Katie shook her head. "Forget it. You're just doing your job." She said.

"Katie!"

Looking up at the sound of her name being called, Katie saw Scott and Stiles fighting their way through the crowd towards her.

Turning back to the Police Officer.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" she asked.

"Just the breath test." The officer said.

"That won't be necessary, Evans." A new voice said.

Katie and the police officer looked around to see her former boss standing behind Stiles and Scott.

"Sir?" the officer - Evans - asked.

"These three delinquents are mine." Papa Stilinski said, motioning from Katie to Stiles and Scott. "I'll take care of them."

"That may be true, sir," Evans said. "But it is procedure. They need to take breath tests."

"We haven't been drinking!" Katie exclaimed. "My eyes would be dilated if I had been drinking. Check them if you don't believe me."

Surprised at Katie's outburst, Papa Stilinski squeezed her shoulder. "I trust that they are telling the truth," he said. "They're a couple of reckless and fearless teenagers. Nothing more and nothing less."

Evans looked unsure, but she caved nonetheless. "Fine!" she said, moving away from Katie and returning to helping her partner who had just infiltrated Lydia's home for more partiers.

Katie blinked and turned to Stiles' father. "Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Papa Stilinski nodded, before noticing the dull bruising on Katie's wrists. He grabbed her arm and held it up so he could see.

Stiles and Scott, also noticing the bruises, exchanged looks and then looked back at Katie.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Katie hesitated.

"Miss. Whittemore," said Papa Stilinski. "If you're afraid to tell us what happened because you fear that the person or persons who did it will come back, I can assure you that you're in safe hands."

"He just grabbed me." Katie explained. "He grabbed my wrists. I told him that I would scream, but he laughed, said that I'd be dead before I had a chance to open my mouth. He threw me to the floor when he heard the sirens and took off."

"Do you remember which direction he went?"

Katie shook her head. "I don't know," she answered. "For some reason, when I hit the floor, I closed my eyes. I was afraid that'd he try something. Like I said, we had heard the sirens, but they were still a fair distance away, and if he is anything like his brother was, I wouldn't have put it past him to consider kidnapping."

"You talk like you know him." Papa Stilinski said.

Katie bit her lower lip.

"Miss. Whittemore?"

"His name's Matt." Katie murmured her eyes cast down. "Matt Daehler. His older brother has recently been convicted for harassment, stalking and attempted kidnapping."

Papa Stilinski nodded and touched Katie's shoulder. "OK. Let's get you kids home, shall we?" he asked.

Katie nodded, glancing briefly at Scott and Stiles as they followed Papa Stilinski back to his car.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The car ride back to Stiles' home was silent. The former Sheriff glanced back at his son and Scott, before looking at Katie who was sat in the passenger's seat; she was staring out of the window - looking but without seeing. He knew the look on her face all too well; she was so consumed by her thoughts that she was almost unreachable.

Meanwhile, just like Papa Stilinski had guessed, Katie was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind was reeling. She was thinking about the Kanima and what it meant for Jackson to have Matt as his master, how had Matt become the master in the first place? And how the hell he had found out about the Supernatural world in the first place?

It was obvious, at least to her, that Matt knew more about her world than he should have. He wouldn't have known how to control Jackson if he didn't know what he was. But how? How did he know what a Kanima was? And how did he know that it was Jackson in the first place?

When had Matt and Jackson ever been friends? Had Jackson ever borrowed something from Matt that he could have sabotaged -

Wait a minute.

The video.

The video of Jackson, the night of the first full moon.

The night all the Kanima business started happening.

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. It was all starting to make sense now.

Matt had loaned Jackson a video camera the night of the first full moon so that he could document 'his history' of becoming a werewolf, but Matt must have double-crossed Jackson and witnessed the whole transformation from his car - how he had done it, Katie didn't know - but it he had.

"Does someone want to tell me what is with the silence?" Papa Stilinski asked, breaking the silence surrounding him and the three teenagers.

"We will, Dad," said Stiles. "As soon as we get home."

Papa Stilinski sighed and continued to drive. He was only a few minutes away from his home and then, hopefully, everything would make sense to him.

He was still confused on what his son and friends believed this kid, Matt Daehler had to do with the murders that had happened within Beacon Hills in the last two months.

Finally, after reaching the house of Stiles and his father, Katie and Scott followed the father and son inside and up to Stiles' room, where the youngest Stilinski quickly found the year book from last year and opened it to show his father a picture of Matt.

"That's him," said Stiles. "That's Matt. He's the guy that's been killing people. Isaac's dad, the couple from the trailer, the mechanic and that guy in the woods."

"This kid?" Papa Stilinski asked, looking skeptical.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"No." His father said, shaking his head.

"Yes." Stiles repeated.

"No."

"Dad, come on." Stiles groaned, getting to his feet. "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, OK? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris's class."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "All right, OK, you're right, sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "So I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

Papa Stilinski looked like he would have loved to say something, but his brain wouldn't allow the words to leave his lips. "No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." He added, quickly, as Stiles look around at Scott and Katie.

"But -"

"Scott, do you believe this?" Papa Stilinski asked, talking over his son and pointing at the yearbook.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this," said Scott. "But you've just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt."

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, OK?" said Stiles. "Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him."

"All right, fine." Papa Stilinski sighed. "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles exclaimed. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Sheriff," she said, leaning forward onto the desk and cocking her head to the side so that she was looking up at Stiles' father. "We don't really have a motive yet. But then again, does Harris?"

"What do you know about Harris's case?" Papa Stilinski asked Katie.

Katie shook her head. "Not a lot," she answered. "Just enough to know that my father is working double time to prove his innocence. I mean, if the Mr. Harris did murder all those people then, yes, lock the psycho up, but we _know_ that he doesn't have a reason to kill Mr. Lahey, Jessica and Sean, the mechanic, Kara Simmons or even that guy in the woods. I mean, you said it yourself, one out of five of them wasn't in his class, and Mr. Lahey was too old to be a student."

Stiles pointed at Katie. "She has a good point," he nodded. "And... and... why would Mr. Harris want to kill Isaac's dad anyway? What motive would he have? How would Mr. Lahey's death benefit him?"

Papa Stilinski sighed and looked around at the three teenagers. He couldn't deny that they each raised good points. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said, surprised that they had managed to convince his best friend's father.

"Yeah, that would be at the station," said Papa Stilinski. "Where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said, unaware that he had used the wrong choice of words.

Papa Stilinski spluttered and prodded his son in the shoulder.

"Trust you?" he repeated.

"Um... trust Scott?" Stiles tried, pointing over his shoulder at his best friend.

Papa Stilinski gave his son another pointed stare. "Need I remind you both of the restraining order, which was filed against the _both_ of you, and was the final straw the broke the camel back and destroyed my career?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged guilty looks. They needed to get into the station to look at the evidence, but they were slowly running out of options on who the former Sheriff could trust in order to get them inside.

"What about Katie?" Stiles asked, looking at the female. "She's done nothing to ruin your career, right? Do you trust her?"

Papa Stilinski looked down at the brunette beside him, who was looking at Stiles with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Katie I trust."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Once at the station, Katie glanced back at Scott and Stiles as she followed Papa Stilinski in through the double doors and stood on the otherside of the front desk. She recognized the woman behind the desk as the same one who had been given to her as police protection during the time of Jackson's 'kidnapping.'

"It's 2:00 in the morning." The woman said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." Papa Stilinski told her.

"What do we look at first?" Scott asked, drawing Katie's attention to him, along with Stiles.

"Hospital records." Katie said. "I mean, the Kanima killed everyone except Jessica, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"Well, I believe, since Matt had to kill her himself, someone from the hospital could've seen him." Katie said. "I mean, Jessica had only _just_ given birth, and it was brought on by a traumatic experience, they weren't going to leave her unattended for long."

Stiles and Scott nodded and turned back to Papa Stilinski as he called over his shoulder to them.

"Kids." He said, motioning for them to follow him.

Katie smiled at the woman behind the desk as she scurried off after Stiles and Scott. Once inside Papa Stilinski former office, Katie sat on the desk behind the chair and observed the computer screen which was running surveillance from the hospital the night Jessica had been killed.

"I don't know, kids." Papa Stilinski said. "I mean, look at this. There was six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed."

"All right, just keep going." Stiles said. "He had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica's room. He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

"Oh, hold on, stop!" Scott said, suddenly. "Did you see that? Scroll back."

Papa Stilinski did as Scott asked and looked at the boy.

"That's him! That's Matt!" the werewolf said, pointing at a kid, around the age of seventeen, and wearing a leather jacket on the screen.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Papa Stilinski said.

"Yeah, Matt's head." Stiles nodded. "I sit behind him in History. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

Katie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "It's not good enough," she said.

"Not good enough?" Stiles repeated.

"Yes, Stiles," snapped Katie. "Not good enough. The evidence needs to be something more supportive than just the back of someone's head. Do you have any idea what'll happen if you presented that in court? You'd get laughed out of the courtroom!" she answered, without missing a beat.

Stiles sighed. "OK. Fine. What about his jacket then? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" he asked.

"Only half a million people," said Katie, "and that's in Beacon Hills alone."

"Dude, you're supposed to be on our side!" Stiles whined.

"I am!" Katie cried. "But I'm also the daughter of a lawyer. I know how the system works. I know what evidence is good enough and what evidence isn't. You're the son of a police chief, you should also know this!"

"OK, can we scroll forward?" Scott asked, interrupting any retort that Stiles could fire back with. The last thing he needed was Katie and Stiles to start arguing. "There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

Papa Stilinski sighed and clicked play on the footage.

"Right there!" Stiles said, after a while. "Stop! Stop! See? There he is again!"

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Papa Stilinski growled.

"OK, but look. He's talking to someone."

Katie slipped from the desk she was perched on and leaned closer to the screen, she recognized the person that Matt was talking too. It was the same person that had seen to her when she had been emitted to the hospital during the attack at the library and she had received a concussion.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott said, confirming Katie's thoughts.

"Call her." Katie said looking over at the werewolf. "If she can confirm that it was indeed Matt that she stopped in the hospital hallway, we'd have enough evidence to get a warrant."

Scott nodded and dug deep into his pocket for his phone.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"_Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?_" Ms. McCall asked as she answered her phone.

Katie motioned for Scott to put it on speaker so that they could all hear what she had to say.

"This one's 17. He's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott described.

"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles shouted, earning a slap to the back of the head from Katie.

"_Scott, I already talked to the police about this._"

"OK, Mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." Scott said, snapping a quick picture of Matt and tapping send. There was a beep from the phone and the occupants in the office knew that it had been delivered. "Did you get it?"

"_Yeah._"

"Do you recognize him?" Scott asked. "Do you remember him?"

"_Yeah. I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall._" Ms. McCall confirmed.

Katie grinned and high-fived Stiles as they had the confirmation they needed to get a warrant.

"_Scott, what's going on?_"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Scott quickly hung up and turned to his friends. "Now what?" he asked. They were the ones living in law enforcement families; they knew what the next course of action would be better than he did.

"OK. We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Papa Stilinski said, opening a folder file on the desk.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders." Stiles said, looking at his father expectantly. "The trailer, the hospital, and the rave."

"Four." Katie corrected, spying the folder of Papa Stilinski shoulder.

"Four? What do you mean four?" Scott asked.

"She means this," said Papa Stilinski, spotting the same evidence that had caught Katie's attention. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Stiles asked.

"A couple of hours before you got there." His father answered.

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked.

Katie smirked at the werewolf. "It means we've got enough cause for a warrant." She explained.

"Yes." Stiles said, punching the air in victory.

"Scott, call your mom back," said Papa Stilinski, pointing at the werewolf. "See how quick she can get here. If I can get an official I.D., I can get a search warrant."

Scott nodded and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing his mother's number again.

"Stiles, go to the front desk." Papa Stilinski added to his son. "Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it." Stiles confirmed diving for the office door.

"Katie -"

"I'd rather not mention any of this to my Dad," said Katie. "At least not yet."

Confused, Papa Stilinski merely nodded and looked at Scott, who had just got off the phone with his mother.

"She's on her way here." Scott confirmed, before realizing that, despite the Sheriff looking his way, he was not looking _at_ him, rather _behind_ him. "Sheriff?"

Looking around, Katie stiffened as she watched Stiles returning to the office. Matt was behind him, and he was wielding a handgun.

"Oh, My God." Katie whispered, as she realized that the gun was pressed against the bottom of Stiles' skull.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 15, 2013 at 01:35am**


	35. Balance

**Author's Note:** New episode tonight. Looks like it's gonna be a good one. I'm really gutted that I can't download it as I usually do every Monday. Stupid internet.

**Dedications:** This Chapter is dedicated too the following: **Annie315, Guwjus-red-head, XxXwolf-girlXxX, Skittleslover3, OrangeBears, Protozoa-weirdness, XxTopaz-TearsxX** and **Luna888.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

He was laying on his back, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody was there. He was perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he came to conclusion that he was alive, Derek heard a voice. It was calling out to him, calling him by name, he didn't recognize the voice nor could he tell you from which direction it was coming. It seemed to be all around him, inside him, inside his head.

Turning his head, Derek noticed that, while he did exist, he was lying in a sort of mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the vapor had not yet formed into his surroundings.

He heard the voice again. It was still calling him.

"_Derek... Can you hear me?"_

The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there.

"_I need you to answer me, Derek."_

_"Derek!"_

He snapped his head to the right. The voice seemed to be more prominent from that direction, but his eyes saw nothing but white vapor.

"_We don't have much time._"

Time? Time for what?

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him. A piercing shrill. He grabbed his head as the noise seemed to fill his ears, deafening him to anything other than itself.

Panting from the anxiety that filed his chest, he sat up, his eyes snapping open. The white vapor was gone, and he was now facing the ruined ceiling of his old home.

"That sound. What was it?" he asked, noticing the vet kneeling in front of him.

Deaton smirked and held up a dog whistle.

Derek scoffed and tried to stand. His legs trembled under the pressure and he almost fell over again, but Deaton managed to grab him and hold him up. "You're gonna be weak for several hours," he explained.

Panic-stricken, Derek glanced at his forearm where four claw marks were embedded in his wrist, and then he looked down at the small opening in the floorboards. The same place that he had witnessed his Uncle Peter, the former Alpha, exploding from the depths.

"It actually happened." Derek commented.

"Don't worry." Deaton reassured. "You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one."

"Where is he?" Derek asked, shrugging off the insult.

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton answered.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here," said Derek, angrily. "And why you're helping me."

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton explained. "Helping you was a promise I made to your mother."

Stepping back slightly, Derek surveyed Deaton. "You're the one my sister talked about," he said, remembering how Laura always mentioned that there was someone in Beacon Hills that they could depend on and turn too if the time came. "She said you're a kind of advisor?"

"She was right." Deaton nodded. "And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"I don't trust anyone." Derek pointed out.

"I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are." Deaton said. "And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." Derek murmured. McCall was the only person, other than his little friends, that didn't trust Derek in the slightest.

"He's with Stilinski and Katie right now." Deaton explained. "You need to find them; you need to find them as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan." He looked down at the hole Peter had made. "And something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Pressing the gun into Stiles' neck, Matt shoved the boy closer to his friends.

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" Papa Stilinski said, causing Matt to look at him and nod. "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt nodded, indicating to the fact that Jackson was somewhere in the building.

"I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people." Matt said. "You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone like Katie is doing."

Stiles, Scott and Papa Stilinski glanced at the brunette who refused to make eye contact with any of them. She had, in fact, been trying to call her father, if he could hear the conversation and one of them happened to drop the word 'gun' or make some kind of reference to exactly what was going on, then hopefully her father could do something to save them.

"That could definitely get someone hurt." Matt said, waving the gun around. "Everyone. Now!" he screeched, when no one moved.

"Come on." Papa Stilinski said, motioning for the kids to do as they were told. With heavy hearts, Scott, Stiles and Katie put their cell phones on the desk and turned back to Matt.

"Good." Matt said, picking up a pair of handcuffs. "Now. Follow me, do as I say, and no one gets hurt."

He led them out of the office and down the hall to the holding cells. There, he indicated for Stiles to handcuff his father to the wall.

Stiles did as told; only securing the handcuffs a little.

"Tighter." Matt said, refusing to let them fool him.

"Do what he says, Stiles." Papa Stilinski said, looking at his son. Right now all he cared about was protecting those in his care.

Stiles sighed and tightened the handcuffs, before Matt shoved him, Scott and Katie out of the room again. He followed them, the gun aimed at Stiles' back, while Scott put Katie ahead of him.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, as Katie stopped abruptly. Her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. She was staring through the doorway, leading down another hallway. Looking over her shoulder, Scott saw the reason behind her terrified expression.

The second hallway was littered with dead bodies, blood splattered the walls and bloody handprints were smudged against doors and glass panes.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Stiles asked, looking to see what his friends were looking at.

"No, that's what Jackson's for." Matt answered. "I just think about killing them, and he does it."

"You're turning my brother into a murderer." Katie squeaked, as a half-reptilian hand pulled a body out of sight at the end of the hall.

Matt smirked and shook his head. "No, Katie," he said. "_You_ turned your brother into a murderer."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Once back in the sheriff's office, Matt held Katie at gunpoint while Scott and Stiles shredded and delete all remains of evidence that the police had collected on the murders. The orders were simple. Destroy the evidence or he would shoot her.

"Deleted. And we're done." Stiles said, from the computer. "And, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here, right? I'll just get my dad, and we'll go. You know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt commented, as they heard the sound of a car pull up outside.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott said, nervously. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

Matt shook his head. He couldn't allow Melissa McCall to walk away.

"If you don't move," said Matt, as the front door of the station opened, "now, I'm gonna kill Katie first, Stiles second, and then your mom."

Katie swallowed as she eyed the gun wearily. Her heart was hammering rapidly in her rib cage, and for once in her life she was thankful for it. A hammering heart could have been awkward, depending on the situation, but right now, given her _current_ situation, she was thankful for it. It made her more aware that she wanted to keep her heart beating.

"Open it." Matt ordered, and Katie realized that she had been walking without knowing. She blinked and looked around to see that she was standing in front of the door leading to the front desk, her hand was caught in Stiles' and it seemed he had been the one who had led her out of the office.

"Please." Scott pleaded.

"Open the door." Matt repeated.

Without looking at Katie or Stiles, Scott grabbed the door handle and opened it. Sighing in relief as he saw Derek on the other side.

"Oh, thank God." Scott said.

Derek looked between the three teenagers, before falling face first onto the floor.

Katie squeaked and grabbed Stiles' shoulder as her brother stepped into the room. He was half-shifted between human and Kanima, his eyes human-like, but the right-hand side of his body was covered in reptilian skin.

Tears blurred Katie's eyes as she stared at her brother.

"Jackson," she squeaked, as his eyes flashed to snake-like. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, turning to Matt. "Why? What's your story?"

Matt smirked. "This is about more than just my story," he said. "But you'll find out soon what I want, because, you know why, Katie?"

Katie frowned.

"You're going to help me get it."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, you idiot!"

Katie swallowed and stepped closer to Stiles, trying to use him hide herself from Matt. She had seen the look in his eye before, it was the same look that Blake had, and it scared her to the bone.

"This is one controlling the Kanima?" Derek asked, after Scott had rolled him over. "This kid?"

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." Matt said, confirming Katie's thoughts. He did know about their world. But how much? "Oh, yeah, that's right. I've learned a few thins lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanima's. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you and Katie, Stiles, what do you pair turn into?"

Katie shook her head. "Nothing," she answered. "But I'm OK with that."

"Oh, that's right," said Matt, nodding. "You prefer to _date_ a werewolf. How does that work out for you, huh? Dating a werewolf?"

"Is that you asking?" Katie asked. "Or your brother?"

Matt sneered and turned the gun onto her. "Don't talk about Blake," he said. "_Don't you talk about Blake!_ You don't know him! You didn't know him! But you sent him away... you sent my brother away! You took him away from me!"

"I guess it is an eye for an eye then," said Katie. "You took Jackson from me -" she glanced at her brother. "So I took yours."

Katie screamed as Matt fired the gun, the bullet whizzed past her - she ducked behind Stiles to avoid being hit - and embedded itself in the wall.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Matt snapped. "Because next time... I won't miss! Got it?"

Stiles squeezed Katie's hand as she hid behind him.

Matt turned to Jackson and motioned to the two of them. Jackson raised his hand and sliced his index claw across the back Stiles' neck.

"Stiles!" Katie yelled as he hit his knees and fell forward, landing on top of Derek.

Scott growled and turned to Jackson, but the half-human, half-Kanima held up his hand, waving it in front of the werewolf.

"Get him off of me." Derek said, trying to shake Stiles off of him.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek," said Matt. "I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that powder taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh?" Derek hissed. "We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles muttered.

Katie swallowed and glanced at Scott as the sound of another vehicle approached from outside the station. Melissa McCall had finally arrived.

"Is that her?" Matt asked, looking around at his two remaining classmates. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

Scott tensed and Katie slipped her hand into his, squeezing it tightly. She had wanted to try and reassure him, but she knew that it was pointless.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles called from the ground.

Angrily, Matt grabbed Stiles and pulled him off of Derek. Once on his back, Stiles gagged as Matt pressed down hard on his chest with his foot.

"This work better for you?" Matt asked.

"Stop it!" Katie cried, as she saw Stiles starting to turn blue. "Matt, stop it! Please! Stop it!"

From the corner of the room, Jackson had his gaze on Katie; he could feel the fear and anxiety rippling off of the brunette. He wasn't sure _why_ she was so scared, but he could tell that it was aimed at one person in particular... his master.

"Stop it!" Katie yelled again. "Stop it! Please!"

Cracking his neck muscles as he turned to face his Master, Jackson flexed his claws and rushed forward, shoving Matt off of Stiles and causing Katie and Scott to back away in surprise.

"What the hell?" Matt yelled, spinning around and waving the gun. He looked from Jackson to Scott and Katie. "What was that?" he shouted, pointing the gun at the latter. "You -" he snapped at Katie. "What did you do?"

Katie shook her head. She hadn't done anything. "He's your weapon," she said, her voice still trembling. "You control him... why would I have done anything?"

"Because you know more about this world than any of us," said Matt. "You know how the Kanima works. So, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know." Katie said. "I swear... I don't know."

Matt looked considerate, before turning to Jackson. He had to be sure that the Kanima was still in his control. "You take them in there," he said, motioning to Derek, Stiles and Katie, and pointing at the Sheriff's office. "You," he added to Scott, "with me."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac breathed in sharply as he looked around at Erica and Boyd; it had been several hours since Derek had come racing inside, changed and then raced back out again. The alpha had refused to tell them anything and even told them to remain behind; they were not to leave the station, not for anything or anyone.

"Where do you think he is?" Erica asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"He's only been gone an hour." Boyd said. He was doing weights in the corner of the room. "Beside, he's the Alpha; he can do pretty much what he wants."

"Yes. But he's never kept us out of the loop before." Erica said. "Why is he now?"

Boyd shook his head as Erica turned to Isaac.

"I don't know." Isaac said. "Maybe Boyd is right. He's the Alpha. It's his decision on whether or not he tells us these things."

"Yes. That's why you're sulking at his orders to stay here." Erica snapped. "We all know you want to leave, Isaac, so why don't you?"

"Orders are orders."

Erica scoffed. "Well, I can't sit here anymore and do nothing," she said, stalking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Boyd called after her.

"Out."

"We were ordered to stay here." Boyd shouted, racing after her.

"Then you be the good little soldiers," said Erica, "and do as Derek says. I'm going to snap if I stay in here any longer."

She pulled open the door and disappeared out into the street. It was early morning, and, while she had told the two boys she was just going out, Erica was intending to find Derek... one way or another.

Meanwhile, back in the stationhouse, Isaac and Boyd exchanged looks.

"One of us should go after her," said Boyd.

Isaac shook his head. "Let her go," he said. "Erica's always been a sort of loose cannon."

"But Derek -"

"If you're so worried," said Isaac. "You go after her."

"What are you going to do?" Boyd asked. "Sit here and sulk about not being able to see Katie?"

Isaac growled and turned away from Boyd; he snatched up his phone and made his way back towards the bus that served as more than just a home. He stopped, just short of the doors, as his phone buzzed, indicating to a new message.

It was from Katie.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With the message sent, Katie quickly set her cell phone back down on the desk and turned to Jackson. She wasn't sure why he hadn't stopped her from texting, but she had a feeling that it was the same reason for why he had attacked Matt when she had yelled for him to let Stiles go, if she ever made it out of this alive, she had a lot of researching to do into Kanima's.

"The evidence is gone," said Scott, as Matt shoved him back into the office. He was bleeding from his abdomen, and Katie figured that was what the gunshot was all about, thankfully Scott was a werewolf which meant he was healing. "Why don't you just go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt asked. "No, no, I want the book."

"What book?" Katie asked, creeping up behind Scott. She knew it was cruel, but with Scott's ability to heal, using him as a sort of enforcer was the only way to keep herself alive. At least long enough for her to figure out exactly what was going on.

"The bestiary." Matt snapped. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"Why?" Katie asked. Realizing that Matt knew a little more than he should have about the supernatural world.

"Because I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott asked, impatiently.

"To this." Matt said, ripping his shirt up and exposing his abdomen, revealing a patch of reptilian skin over his body.

"Oh, My God!" Katie said, covering her mouth with her hands. Now she knew why Matt was so desperate to get the book.

His compulsive desire for vengeance was forcing the balance of the supernatural world to become one sided. In using the Kanima to extract his revenge, and killing people himself when Jackson couldn't do the deed, was forcing the Supernatural universe to force itself onto the human in order to right itself.

In laymen's terms - Matt was _becoming _the Kanima.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, July 16, 2013 at 01:01am**


	36. Confessions

**Author's Note:** I have a bit of bad news concerning my USB flash drive. It has died and I have lost all my work... including future ideas for this story and its sequel - but, never fear, I have had a few new ideas. So, hopefully, not everything is lost. I have also noticed several differences between my ideas and the original version of Teen Wolf Season 3, mainly how the Alpha twins - Aiden and Ethan - are portrayed. But different is good.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **kenjisakura, CJE, SexyInu, aragornsgirll, xo-Sarang-hae, SaenchaClause, mymusicalangel1791, Carkann, DontHoldBack09, LillyLahey, onlyheavenknows, JollyLoser** and **BlackAngelic.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

"Call. Text. Do whatever. Just tell Allison that you want the book." Matt said, throwing Katie her cellphone. "And don't think about dropping any hints about what's going on here, if you do, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Katie nodded and quickly texted Allison.

_At the Sheriff's station with Scott, Stiles and Derek. I need the bestiary. How soon can you get it to me without drawing suspicion off of your father and grandfather?_

_Katie x._

Resisting the urge to glance at Scott, Katie hit send and looked up at Matt. "Done." She said, holding the phone up as proof. The LCD screen reflected in the faint light of the office to show that she was telling the truth.

"See how well things turn out when you _just cooperate._" Matt smirked, snatching the cell phone from her and tossing it back into the desk. "You three," he added, waving the gun at Scott, Katie and Jackson. "Outside."

Scott reached across and grabbed Katie's hand, pulling her from the office as she glanced back at Stiles and Derek, both of which remained paralyzed on the floor. She thought back to the message she had sent Isaac; and just hoped that he got there soon.

"It's going to be OK." Scott managed to whisper to Katie.

"I know." Katie nodded.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I've had a lot of death threats," Katie answered, as they continued to walk ahead of Matt. "But I have never had a gun pointed at me before. You're lucky," she added, "you heal. I don't have that luxury."

Scott squeezed her hand, and, despite not having said anything out loud, Katie knew it was his way of promising her that nothing would happen to her tonight.

"Thanks, Scott." Katie whispered, as Matt shoved them through into the BA room.

Looking down at his wound, Scott sighed and pressed his hand against it. The blood was still pooling out onto his shirt, but he couldn't help but wonder what his mother was going to say later when she found the wound missing.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall," said Matt. "'Cause right now, you're thinkin', 'How am I gonna explain this when it heals?' And the sad part is you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause it is exactly like what Katie said in the hallway, McCall, when everyone else around you gets shot, they don't heal... they die!"

Matt turned his back to them and paced the BA room.

"Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked.

Matt scoffed.

"You drowned, didn't you?" Scott asked, piecing together half of the puzzle. It was all starting to make sense. He and Katie had already figured out that the Kanima feared whatever the master was fearing, so if Matt feared water, automatically so would Jackson - at least the Kanima version of Jackson.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt answered.

"What? Who? Matt, what do you mean?" Scott asked, failing to understand.

"Lahey!" Matt shouted. "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who was drinking?"

"The swim team." Katie answered, looking at Matt. "You were at Isaac's, weren't you? In 2006."

Matt nodded. "I didn't know what was happening," he explained. "I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favourites come over to have a couple of drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?"

"Why were you at Isaac's?" Scott asked.

"He had this first edition Spider-Man, or was it Batman?" Matt muttered, thinking back. He shook his head when he couldn't remember. "And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music, and everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool, and then Bennett goes in and..."

"Bennett? What, the hunter?" Scott asked.

Katie blinked and looked up at the werewolf. "Yes, the Hunter," she said. "Why else would Jackson have killed him?"

"And then Camden." Matt continued, as if neither Katie nor Scott had interrupted him. "Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott realized.

Katie licked her lips and hung her head - Matt's fear of water came from the fact that he had drowned when he was seven-years-old.

"I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens." Matt pressed on, anger and fury filling his eyes. "I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing."

Scott glanced at Katie, but the brunette was staring at Matt with a look of solitude and remorse. She felt sorry for him, sorry for the hell he had to go through, but that still didn't give him the right to go around killing people.

"All of a sudden, I was just... I'm lying by the pool." Matt told them. "And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says... 'You tell no one! This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!'"

"Let me guess," said Katie, quietly. "You stayed true to your word. You didn't tell anyone about what happened that night."

Matt nodded. "I didn't tell anyone," he confirmed. "And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. My parents, they thought I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning."

"But Blake figured it out, didn't he?" Katie asked. "You didn't tell anyone, but your brother figured out that you had a fear of water."

Again, Matt nodded. "It was at camp, a year later, I refused to do any water activities so the camp counselors called my parents. They sent Blake to talk to me, try and figure out what was wrong. I didn't even need to say anything, he just... he just knew."

"Is that why he came after me?"

"No. He came after you during the time we found out about the Kanima," said Matt. "I found that information on Allison's tablet and sent it to myself. I showed it to Blake and he remembered seeing you with the exact same information, you're not the only one who can translate Latin, Katie, Blake understood parts of it, he told me and we both knew that you'd be the perfect person to help us."

Katie swallowed. "For once my knowledge is actually a threat to my life," she muttered, glancing at Scott.

"But you sent Blake away," continued Matt. "Sent him away before he could help me find my answers, so now, as part of the revenge rampage, you were added to my list..."

"Great."

"Unless," said Matt. "Unless... you get me what I want."

"The book isn't mine." Katie pointed out. "It's Gerard's. I've already messaged Allison. I can't help it if she can't get the book."

Matt shrugged. "Well, then, I guess your death is on her head. You know that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Let's see if you can see the little white light, Katie," he said pointing the gun at the brunette.

Katie braced herself for the explosion of pain that was yet to come.

"Or will you just see darkness, as I did?" Matt said, curiously.

"Wait," said Scott, taking a stand in front of Katie. "If Blake was helping you, why did you kill all those people? I mean, I'm sure there were a hundred different possibilities to get over your fear of water."

Matt tightened his hand around his gun. "I can deal with the fear of water, McCall," he growled. "It was the fact that they got away with it! They got way with murderer!"

"Accidental attempted murderer." Katie corrected.

Matt's hand shook, as well as the gun, and Scott had to throw Katie a look to shut her up.

"It was the day of the Argent's funeral when everything changed." Matt said. "I was taking some photos. And then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just have this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just... I look at him, and I... I wanna see him dead."

"Forgetting the fact that he had a kid at home." Katie said.

"I did Isaac a favour." Matt snapped. "His father was a bastard. He tortured Isaac after Camden died... punished him."

Katie shook her head. "Regardless of the fact," she said. "He was still Isaac's dad. And you took him away..."

"You know, Einstein was right." Matt smirked. "Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek Mythology. Like... Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes."

Matt glanced at his school-mates. One out of two of them looked confused.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he scoffed, looking skeptically at Scott.

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" the werewolf asked.

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Matt screeched, turning wildly onto the pair of them. Katie eyed the gun in his hand wearily. She still wouldn't have put it past Matt to open fire; he had already made it clear that he wanted her head. "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing."

Katie looked over at the door to where her brother was standing on the opposite side. He was still torn between half-human and half-Kanima.

"Jackson is my fury." Matt said, smiling happily. "When I saw him the next night, it was like a bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn't even recognize me."

"Well, dude, it had been ten-years." Katie muttered.

Matt glared at her some more. His gun shaking in his hand again. "When he wasn't looking," he said. "I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture... and Jackson would take their life."

"But that day... at the library..." said Scott. "Jackson attacked you."

"Too throw us off the trail." Katie said, realizing quickly. "You had Jackson attack you, because you knew that we were narrowing our suspect pool. You knew that Stiles suspected you. That Allison and I would suspect you when we found out you had the Kanima information on your tablet - you had Jackson attack you, right the message on the wall and then flee the scene."

Matt smirked. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too smart for your own good?" he asked.

"Every day." Katie answered, just as the lights went off throughout the entire station and an alarm started to blare loudly. "What the hell?" she shouted over the noise.

"What is this?" Matt screamed. "What's that? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Scott answered, feeling Katie move closer to him. She was gripping his shirt tightly, and he could feel her trembling against his side.

Suddenly the windows exploded inwards as an array of bullets flew across the room.

Katie screamed as she felt pain explode through her entire arm, starting from her shoulder and spreading downwards.

"Get down!" someone shouted as they collided with Katie, knocking her to the floor. She landed on her knees with someone's body pressing down from above. She couldn't see who it was, nor could she tell even from feeling, but, whoever it was, they had just saved her life.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac, Boyd and Erica stopped short as they heard gunfire and explosions coming from the street leading to the Sheriff station, even from where they stood they could see the smoke filtering into the air through obvious glass windows.

"Katie." Isaac breathed, breaking into a sprint.

"Isaac!" Erica and Boyd shouted after him, but their pack mate was long gone. Exchanging looks, the two betas shrugged and sighed, and then took off after him. If what Katie had said in her message to Isaac was true - they had no reason to believe it wasn't - then Derek was at the station, paralyzed, and they had found the Kanima master, who was holding them hostage.

Reaching the back alley, Isaac led the way towards the back door of the Sheriff's station. It was the same one that he and Derek had escaped through the night he had been arrested - the night of the first full moon a month ago. He easily snapped the lock and infiltrated the inside, Boyd and Erica following at a quick pace.

The sound of rapid gunfire echoed even from inside the building.

Isaac knew all five of his senses were heightened. But right now he really only needed his senses of sound and smell to help him find and locate Katie, before anything bad happened to her. He didn't really care about himself, he was a wolf, he would heal, but Katie was a human and therefore would've died if struck repeatedly by a string of bullets.

He couldn't lose her.

"_Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs,_" said an unfamiliar voice from somewhere outside of the building. "_Let's give them some love._"

Isaac glanced back at Erica and Boyd, they had ducked low to avoid any bullets that where whizzing around the room as they made their way towards the outside corridor. The room they were in now was parallel with the holding cells where Papa Stilinski and Melissa McCall were situated.

"Which way?" Boyd asked.

Isaac pointed down the hallway. "Past the holding cells," he said. "The BA room's on the right. I can hear four heartbeats coming from there. One of them has to be Katie."

"Isaac." Erica called in a low voice. "Be careful."

"You too." Isaac nodded, keeping low and taking off down the corridor. He disappeared around the corner and out of sight, leaving Erica and Boyd to plan their next move.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie coughed and her eyes watered as a smoke bomb exploded not that far away from where she was situated. She was still on her knees behind a desk in the BA room of the Sheriff's station, she had lost track of Scott ten minutes ago, when a body of another person had shoved her to her knees and covered her with his - or her - own.

Suddenly the body moved, wrapping its arms around her waist and hauling her to her feet. "You have to keep moving, Katie," a voice said in her ear. She recognized it, but in her confusion she couldn't place it. "C'mon, Katie, keep moving. The exit is this way."

"I can't..." Katie coughed. "My friends. Scott..." she called out.

"Katie!" Scott called back. He sounded distant. "Katie, where are you?"

"Scott! Scott!"

The arms around her waist were resilient as they tried to pull her out of the door, although they were careful not to squeeze her too hard, it was like they knew she was hurt.

"Katie, your friends will be safe," the voice promised. "But we have to get you out... _I_ have to get you out!"

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"You know who I am, Katie, just think!"

Katie racked her brains for the moment she had heard the voice before, while other noises continued to explode around her, and people called her name frantically. It was more than one person now, and she recognized both voices. One was Scott and the other was Isaac.

"Come on," the voice that was helping her said, bursting through a door. It led into a sort of back room, where there was a door leading out into the street. "Nearly there, Katie. Then we can get that shoulder sorted out."

Just short of the door, Katie gasped. She remembered where she knew his voice from. It was a voice from her past... a voice that she never thought she'd hear again... until she heard it earlier yesterday evening at Lydia's birthday party.

She had thought it was a hallucination brought on by the Wolfsbane laced punch... but what if it had been real? The whole experience? What if, what she had saw had been real?

Then that meant -

"Aiden...?" Katie called her voice small and vulnerable.

The door, leading onto the street, crashed open and Katie and her savior stumbled out into the night. The orange glow of the street lamp washed over them and Katie was able to see her savior in all his glory, a cheeky smile on his face... a smile that she'd never forget.

Katie gasped as she looked down at the arms that were around her. If this was a hallucination then he she shouldn't have been able to feel his arms around her. A hallucination wasn't real... it was simply a figment of her imagination. Her mind playing tricks on her.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and Katie looked up at her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm dreaming." Katie murmured, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "Tell me i'm dreaming..."

Aiden shook his head and brushed the tear away.

"Sorry, Katie," he answered. "But you're not dreaming."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN!

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 17, 2013 at 05:23am**


	37. Confliction

**Author's Note:** To those of you who are wondering, and possibly confused, yes, I brought the Alpha pack in earlier than intended.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **YadiBuriaDimka, Simone140089, xxhanschaxx, clusterlizard1, fanficauther1226, mortega22, bluelyon, miss-ana09, mia-rose22, mickey423, 4themoonshot, taylorxoxirene** and** GraffitiX.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Jackson cocked his head to the side as he watched the smoke consume the BA room. He had been standing outside in the hallway, keeping a close eye on both Stiles and Derek, but also within distance of helping his Master and the brunette female, if needed.

The outline of a person moved closer to the door and, seconds later, Scott burst out of the smoke cloud and tackled the half-human half-Kanima to the ground, before rushing off in search of his friends. He had heard Isaac's voice, but had no idea where the other Beta was, he had heard Katie, but her voice had become distant, it may have been possible she had escaped into another part of the station.

He hoped so.

"Take him! Go!" Derek barked as Scott returned to the office. The Beta werewolf looped Stiles' arm around his shoulders and hauled him up onto his feet, while the Alpha struggled to his own feet. He had managed to push the paralytic toxin out of his system by injuring himself.

Jackson snarled as he reached the office, just as Scott bypassed him with Stiles. He narrowed his eyes and followed the beta and human through the hallways and towards the questioning rooms.

Crash.

Scott glanced back to see Jackson kick open the door he had just locked. "Oh, c'mon!" he whined, twisting Stiles so that he could lock the metal door in the final room. The two friends hesitated and waiting for the almighty crash that would indicate Jackson trying to get through, but nothing came.

"Maybe he's gone?" Stiles suggested. "He has other people, other than us to maintain and keep in line."

"Yeah, two of them being our parents." Scott pointed out, easing his best friend into a chair. "I have to go make sure that nothing happens to them."

"Wait, where's Katie?" Stiles asked, finally noticing the brunette's disappearance.

Scott shook his head. "I'm hoping she found a way out," he answered.

"Would she leave without us?" Stiles asked. "It seems rather cold, and Katie's not cold."

"I think she's hurt." Scott said. "Her heart rate accelerated after the bullets shattered the window. There's a chance she might have been hit, I don't know. We can call her as soon as we get out."

"Unless she bleeds to death first."

Scott shot Stiles a look. "Happy thoughts, Stiles," he said. "Happy thoughts."

Stiles grumbled.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie struggled against Aiden's grip as he pulled her across the car park towards his bike.

"No, Aiden, no! You can't - You can't do this!" she yelled, digging her feet into the ground and stopping short. "This is kidnapping!"

"I'm not kidnapping you!" Aiden growled. "I'm trying to help you!"

"If you want to help me; then let me go!" Katie snapped. "My friends are in there -" she pointed over her shoulder to the station house. "They're in danger! I have to help them!"

Aiden shook his head. "Katie, you've been shot," he said, trying to make her see sense. "There's nothing much you can do to help them. Besides, those guys that went in? They're -"

"Hunters." Katie answered for him. "Yeah, I know."

"What? H-how do you know?"

"The better question is how do you know?" Katie countered.

"I could smell them." Aiden shrugged as he answered automatically. "Hunters give off a distinct smell. I could smell then from half-a-mile away."

Katie frowned and stared at him. "Smell? How could you tell the difference between my friends smell and a hunter's smell?"

"Really, Katie? Really." Aiden asked, offering her a knowing look. "Now's not the time to play stupid, Katie, I know you know."

"Know?" Katie repeated. "_Know_ what?"

"I know that you didn't study cryptozoology for, Katie. You know... quite a bit."

Katie shook her head. Unable to comprehend what Aiden was saying. "Like what?" she asked, fearful to hear the answer.

"Who we are," said Aiden. "_What_ we are."

"But you're not like them," said Katie. "You're just like me. Normal. A human."

Aiden sighed, and placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. They stood in silence for about two minutes, before Katie gasped as Aiden's eyes turned from blue to red - Alpha red.

"You - you're a -" Katie whispered, tripping over her words. "You're an Alpha."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Allison snapped her head to the side as a fast moving blur attacked her father, knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" she shouted, catching the Kanima's attention. She fired her crossbow as the creature turned in her direction; the arrow sailed through the air and embedded itself in the creatures head.

The Kanima didn't even flinch. Instead it reached up and prized the arrow from its forehead, before snarling at the Hunter and chasing her out into the car park. It landed, with a heavy crash, on top of metal table and listened for the thumping of the hunter's heart, it could hear it coming from inside the room, but couldn't pin-point an exact location.

Leaning down over the side of the table, the Kanima peered into the darkest depths but found its victim to be missing. Where had she gone? It was impossible for her to have escaped without it knowing, not only would it have seen her trying to escape but it would have heard her rapid breathing and heavy heartbeats.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_CRASH!_

The Kanima turned abruptly to the sound of leather on steel. It turned its head at an angle and looked up to see the Hunter land in front of it, stabbing it in the shoulder with her blade. The creature hissed in pain, but it only lasted for a second, extending its clawed-hands, the Kanima wrapped one around the Hunter's throat.

Allison gasped as the Kanima's claws sank into her skin and, with a swift nick to the back of the neck, she hit the ground. The venom spread quickly through her entire body, paralyzing her from the neck down. She hadn't even had time to scream.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Allison to the fact that she hadn't been as alone as she thought. Her eyes widened in surprise as Matt knelt beside her.

"You should've given me a chance," he said, shaking his head. "'Cause remember how I said, I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like 'Well, if I can't have her, no one can'? It's not totally true because, Allison, if I can't have you no one can!"

"Think again, dumbass!" snapped an angry voice from behind.

Matt spun around and grunted as someone punched him full force in the face. He growled as he stumbled backwards into a patrol car and looked up to see it had been Katie who had hit him, despite it having had hurt, she hadn't caused him very much pain, which meant he recovered quickly.

"Come to save your friend, Katie?" Matt laughed. "You know, it's a shame you didn't use that brain of yours or you would have realized that you don't stand a chance against me alone."

"Who said I was alone?" Katie asked, smirking as a growl echoed from behind Matt. The Master turned wildly and, much to his surprise saw a red-eyed and angry male standing on the otherside of the patrol car.

"Derek?" Matt questioned, trying to get a good look of the werewolf. The only werewolf he knew that had red eyes was the Alpha, and that happened to be Derek Hale.

"Try again." Aiden growled, baring his canines.

Matt floundered for an answer, looking wildly to Allison and then to Katie. "You..." he said, pointing at the smaller brunette.

"Yes, Matt," nodded Katie. "Me. I brought him here. I would introduce you but I highly doubt you're going to be around long enough to get to know him, so..." she shrugged and glanced at Aiden, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were trained on Matt, watching his every movement.

Matt glared angrily at Katie. "It's such a shame that the Hunter's bullet didn't kill you," he snarled. "Maybe a more prominent one to the chest will finish the job." He raised his gun at her, but before he had a chance to pull the trigger he was barreled into and knocked to the ground by Aiden.

The two fought while Katie rushed to Allison's side.

"Don't move." Katie said, before realizing the idiocy behind her words. "You know what I mean!"

Allison rolled brown eyes, flickering them to Aiden as he returned to stand behind Katie. The older brunette looked back at her little sister and then up at Aiden, indicating that she, at the very least, deserved an introduction.

Katie sighed. "Can't we save this for later?" she grumbled, struggling to haul Allison up.

Allison stared at Katie hard.

"Fine." Katie grumbled. "Fine. Allison, Aiden - Aiden, Allison. There? Happy?"

Aiden smiled, briefly, and nodded at the Hunter.

"You know, this would be a whole lot more easier if I had someone who actually _had_ upper body strength at their disposal." Katie grumbled rounding on her ex-boyfriend. She had been trying to haul Allison up into a position in which she could be dragged outside.

"You mean me?" Aiden asked, dumbly.

Katie shook her head. "No, no, I mean the _other_ Alpha werewolf that wants to help." She snapped, sarcastically.

"Sarcasm was never your forte." Aiden pointed out, scooping up Allison and heading for the exit.

"And you were never this slow." Katie countered as she followed.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac stopped in his tracks as he listened to the sounds around him. With his senses on high alert he could hear every single heartbeat within the station house, but not one of them sounded like Katie's. Having spent so much time around the youngest Whittemore, and not just as her boyfriend, Isaac knew the steady rhythm of her heart better than his own.

"Katie!" Isaac shouted hoping his voice would influence Katie to respond. He had heard her shouting earlier, but she had been calling Scott, her voice had been getting quieter and quieter, even then, and Isaac could only pray that it was because she was running away and not because she was hurt.

He waited patiently for her to answer. But it never happened.

Biting back a panicked growl, Isaac headed down the deserted corridor, only to crash into another body coming his way.

He stumbled backwards into the wall and looked to see that it had been Matt he had collided with. "_You_..." he snarled, gripping the Master by the collar and slamming him into the wall. Matt groaned as his head hit the brick, but Isaac didn't realize him. "Where is she?" he asked, angrily. "Where's Katie?"

Matt smirked, cockily. "Sorry to disappoint you, Isaac," he said. "But Jackson killed her about half an hour ago."

"You're lying." Isaac said.

"Am I?" Matt asked. "Can you sense her? Is she answering your calls? She's not, is she?" his smirk grew bigger. "Face the music, Isaac, you're precious human is dead."

"If what you say is true," said Isaac. "Then I guess there's nothing stopping me from doing to you what I did to your brother, or didn't you see the makeover he received?"

"You did that... You beat the crap out of Blake?" Matt stammered. "After everything he did for you?"

"Your brother did nothing for me." Isaac responded. "And even if he did, he crossed the line when he went after Katie."

Matt scoffed. "All this for a girl who played you from the start," he said.

"Shut up."

"How well do you know Katie, anyway, Isaac?" Matt asked. "I mean, you're little romance was quick. How well did you know her before you actually made her your girlfriend, huh? She'd only been in Beacon Hills for a couple of days when you decided that she was 'the one.'"

"What does it matter?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, it matters, Isaac," said Matt. "It matters because she played you, and she is _still_ playing you."

"She's dead." Isaac snapped. "You said so yourself."

"Maybe I'm just a good liar." Matt shrugged, grunting as he received a fist to the stomach. He laughed as he gasped for breath. "In fact, Katie's very much alive... running around trying to be a hero... or is it heroine? I'm pretty sure it's heroine, the guy she is with, the one helping and protecting her, now he would be a hero... possibly _her_ hero."

Isaac's grip on Matt slackened at his words. Katie was running around the stationhouse with some guy? The beta shook his head. Maybe it was Scott or even Stiles.

"What was his name?" Matt muttered, seeing his escape quickly approaching as Isaac started to release him. "Adam? No... Oh, that's right... Aiden. I believe, if memory serves, she introduced him to Allison as Aiden."

Matt smirked as his words hit Isaac hard, enough to get the werewolf to release him.

"You really are a sucker for love," sneered Matt, hitting Isaac across the face with the barrel of his gun. The Werewolf hit the ground with an angry snarl. "It's a shame, really, because honestly, Isaac, you and Katie made a great pair."

With his final words, Matt slipped out of the fire exit at the end of the hall, leaving Isaac to pick himself up from the floor, his thoughts consumed with whether or not Matt was lying about Katie and Aiden.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"What happened?" Chris Argent demanded as he made his way out to his SUV. He had just received a text message from his daughter - who had actually been Katie - to say that she was outside and that she needed help. "Allison," he breathed, pushing past Katie, bumping her injured shoulder in the process, and looking over his paralyzed daughter.

Katie bit her tongue as tears sprang to her eyes. "Matt," she said, through the searing pain in her shoulder. "He's the Kanima Master. He used Jackson to paralyze Allison so he could torment her."

"Allison, are you OK?" Chris asked his daughter.

Allison tried to nod, but found that she couldn't.

"How long before the toxin wears off?" Chris asked.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know," she answered. "Scott and Derek have it easy. All they have to do is trigger the healing process and it pushes the toxin through their system."

"You're very bright in this field." Chris pointed out, impressed by his daughter's friends' knowledge.

"I studied in this field for five years." Katie confirmed.

"You're a cryptid," said Chris.

Katie smiled. "Never been called one of them before," she laughed. "But if that's your way of saying I studied Cryptozoology for five years then, yes, I'm a cryptid."

"We could use someone with your knowledge in our ranks," said Chris.

"I'm not a hunter." Katie said, shaking her head. "Usually, I'm just there to provide information and moral support, but as soon as the claws come out I become a sort of damsel in distress."

"You don't have to be a hunter," said Chris. "But we could teach you how to protect yourself, because, Katie, if I am honest, you don't strike me as a damsel type."

Katie smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Argent," she said, glancing around. She had told Aiden that she wouldn't be too long with Allison, he was still worried that the bullet in her shoulder had caused more damage than they believed and that the only reason Katie wasn't experiencing any pain was because she was running on adrenaline.

"What happened to your arm?" Chris asked, pointing out the blood stain through her clothes.

"Bullet wound." Katie answered.

"You need to get that checked," said Chris. "As soon as possible. Here," he opened the back of his SUV. "We can help."

Katie looked considerate. She really liked Chris Argent, despite him hunting her boyfriend and her friends, she knew that he'd never intentionally hurt her and she couldn't help but think that was due to Allison above anything else. But she also knew that Aiden wanted to help her and, while in the long-run, she should have steered clear of Aiden, she couldn't help but _want_ his help.

Several months ago she had believed that she had left all feelings for Aiden back in England, the day she had moved, but seeing him again now brought all those long-lost feelings to the surface and it was making it near-impossible for Katie to work through them.

"Katie?" Chris said, breaking through her thoughts.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Argent," said Katie politely. "But I already have someone who wants to help. If you'll excuse me," she paused and turned to Allison, touching the older brunette's shoulder. "I'll check in with you later," she said, before running off across the car park.

Chris watched her disappear into the night, before the sound of a motorcycle engine purred to life, headlights swamped the police car park, and a black bike, with two riders, headed towards the main road. As the bike disappeared, Chris turned back to his daughter.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Allison asked as she lay flat in the passenger seat of her father's SUV.

"What do you know about your friend Katie?"

"Why do you care about Katie?"

"Because there is something about her that doesn't add up."

"Like?" Allison asked, confused.

Chris shook his head and tore his eyes away from the main road.

"I don't know," he said. "But there's something."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I found a Teen Wolf article on Twitter that could very well influence the sequel of this story. Anyway, why is Chris Argent suddenly so interested in Katie, and did Katie make the right choice in going off with Aiden? Also, what about Isaac? How will he feel now that Katie's ex-boyfriend is back in town? Keep reading to find out.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, July 19, 2013 at 03:38am**


	38. Survival

**Author's Note:** Ooh. Has anyone seen the mid-season trailer? It is awesome! You can find it on Youtube. Just search for **Teen Wolf Season 3: Official Exclusive Mid-Season Trailer - Sneak Peek 3x09 to 3x12**. If you can't find it, send me a PM and I'll send you the link.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to the following: **LoveSuperman**.

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Scott jumped in surprise as he came face-to-face with Gerard Argent. His mother, who was still strapped in a holding cell, had just witnessed him in his wolf-form, and reacted rather badly, causing Scott to flee in order to help Derek.

"What are you doing here?" the beta asked the older hunter. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard said.

"I've done everything that you've asked of me." Scott whispered. "I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, and I told you Matt was controlling Jackson..."

"And leave him to us." Gerard interrupted. "Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother."

Scott sighed as he thought of his mom. The heartbroken and fearful look on her face as she shrunk back into the shadows of the holding cell, the tears in her eyes as she viewed his distorted and changed face through the bars. He didn't expect her to accept what he had become right off the bat, but the look on her face made his heartbreak anyway.

"Go!" Gerard said when Scott hesitated.

With a slight nod, Scott rounded the older Argent, leaning down to pick up a small silver pill box. "You dropped this," he said, handing it back to Gerard.

"Go!" Gerard ordered again.

Scott rushed off out of sight, leaving Argent to put in motion the last phase of his plan.

Unknown to both parties, Derek had been listening to their entire conversation, and he couldn't believe what he had just learned.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The morning after the event at the sheriff station dawned, Stiles, who had managed to drag himself from his bed, made it into school before any of his friends. He had spent most of the night locked in his bedroom trying to contact Scott and Katie - neither of them was answering his calls or texts - making it seem that they were ignoring him.

Making it to his locker, Stiles quickly dialed into the code on his padlock, and opened the metal door. HIs locker was jammed packed with junk, half of it he didn't even need, but felt no desire to throw away, the only thing he really needed now was his lacrosse things, but the desire to at least act like a normal student got the better of him.

With a sigh, Stiles slammed his locker door shut and checked his phone. His appointment with the guidance counselor was in a few minutes, which meant that had to sit for an hour in a small office and talk about everything that had happened. It was the last thing he had wanted to do, especially with the championship game coming up, even though he didn't play, and was more a bench warmer than anything, he was still anxious about the outcome.

Giving in to the dreaded uneasiness of talking to someone about the past 24 hours, Stiles dragged himself off down the corridor and toward Ms. Morell's office. She was sitting behind her desk when he knocked and allowed himself entry.

"Hello, Stiles," she greeted, gesturing to the seat opposite her. "You're just on time."

Stiles offered her a small smile and sat down. He didn't know where to begin, but the look in Ms. Morell's eyes was enough to tell him to take his time; while thinking of a good place to start, Stiles reached into his lacrosse bag and pulled out his stick, he weaved the thick cotton between his fingers and started to threat the net ready for practice.

"You know when you're drowning; you don't actually inhale until right before you black out." He said, deciding to get everything with Matt out of the way. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore; it's actually kind of peaceful."

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morel asked.

Stiles exhaled and looked up at her. "I don't feel sorry for him," he answered.

"Can you feel sorry for the seven-year-old Matt who drowned?" Ms. Morel asked, understanding exactly why Stiles felt no sympathy for the lunatic that had attacked him and several others in the past 24 hours.

"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim, doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." Stiles pointed out. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he Photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was seven-years-old was what set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

Ms. Morel nodded. "Well, I guess, one positive thing came out of this, though," she said, indicating to the fact that his father had been reinstated as Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

"Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us," said Stiles, hopelessly. "I don't know. It's just, like, tension when we talk. Same with Scott."

"Have you talked to him since last night?" Ms. Morel asked.

"No, not really." Stiles answered. "I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with, though. Same with Katie. I mean, no one has really seen or heard from her since last night, her parents are going crazy."

"Do you have any ideas as to where she might be?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "No. All I know is that she got hurt at the station, and disappeared soon after, stationhouse security footage caught her getting onto the back of a black motorcycle and driving off but other than that..."

"So she went willingly?"

"Like she knew the driver." Stiles nodded. "I've tried calling Allison," he added. "She's close with Katie, and if Katie needs help of any kind Allison would be the first person she'd go too. But she's not spoken to either Katie or Scott. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom's death hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer."

Ms. Morel looked thoughtful. "And what of Jackson?" she asked. "Did you think that he might know of his sister's whereabouts?"

"Jackson?" Stiles repeated, shaking his head. "Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal."

"And what about you, Stiles?" Ms. Morel asked. "Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

Stiles, who had attempted to tighten his racket with his teeth, paused and looked up. "Why would you ask me that?" he asked, before realizing she had accounted his threading as a way to work through his nerves. He spat out the fibers in his mouth and shook his head. "Oh. Uh, no. I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?"

"You mean Isaac. One of the three runaways." Ms. Morel nodded. "You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"

"How come you're not taking any notes on this?" Stiles asked, noticing that she was more or less just listening to him and not documenting the hour.

"I do my notes after the session."

"Your memory's that good?" Stiles asked.

"How about we get back to you?"

Stiles shook his head. He had nothing more to say.

"Stiles?"

"I'm fine." The boy huffed. "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen."

"It's called hyper-vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat." Ms. Morel explained.

"But it's not just a feeling, though." Stiles answered. "It's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning?"

"Yeah."

"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"Well, you do anyway. It's a reflex."

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued?"

"More time to be in agonizing pain." Stiles said. "I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"But what if it just gets worse?" asked Stiles. "What if it's agony now, and then it's just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, '_If you're going through hell, keep going._'"

Stiles looked considerate as Ms. Morell's words penetrated the haze he felt deep inside. Despite everything that had happened, the overwhelming fear that he and his friends we losing the war, he couldn't help but admit that she provided a very good point.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

_Thump, thump, thump._

Her heartbeat was strong and steady, he had said that it would be erratic for a few hours, but she was a fighter, she had always been a fighter and one little gunshot wound to the shoulder wasn't enough to bring her down; but as she lay curled up in his bed, he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to hide her away.

Despite knowing that as soon as she was well enough, she'd leave, Aiden didn't want her too. He had spent the last year and a half searching for her - five years ago when he had left London, he had always believed if he ever went back she'd be there, waiting for him, second surprise he had received because she had left not long after he had, according to her roommates.

Aiden sighed and looked Katie over. For what felt like the first time, in a long time, he completely shed the steely facade he had adopted. He had to adopt it; the alpha pack was ruthless and didn't take signs of affection as strength. Showing that you had a heart was a weakness... a weakness that could ultimately get you killed.

But when Katie was around he couldn't help but revert back to his old ways.

His gaze swept over her face and shoulders as the rest of her body was hidden by a thin sheet. Her eyes were closed and her brown hair fell in sheets around her face. Her complexion was pale; a sure sign that she had lost a lot of blood before she had even made it to the home he shared with the rest of his pack, and she was already unconscious when had brought her inside.

Aiden looked over his shoulder at the bedroom door. It was closed. But in an apartment full of Alpha werewolves that meant nothing. He could hear Deucalion, Kali and Ennis in the other room, they were discussing what to do about the human that was in their home - not everyone had been thrilled when he had turned up with Katie.

"_I don't know what else to do._"_ Aiden growled as Kali scolded him for bringing Katie into their home._

_"You ever hear of a hospital?" the alpha female snarled._

_"They can't help her!" Aiden argued. "She needs help! I need her to pull through with minimal risk."_

_"Just let her die." Ethan had encouraged. Ennis had agreed with him._

_Aiden snarled at his brother. He knew that Ethan had always hated Katie; it had never been a secret. "If she dies," he said. "A part of me will die too."_

_"You're letting your emotions cloud your better judgment." Ethan yelled. "You're better off without her. You're stronger without her."_

_"That's where you're wrong," said Aiden. "Katie makes me stronger. I feel stronger when she's around."_

_"Your human side feels stronger." Ethan corrected. "Your wolf grows weaker when you're with her. _

"Katie." Aiden whispered looking back at her, and listening to the steady thumping of her heart. It was the only form of reassurance he had now, everything else about her made her look dead already. "C'mon, Katie, pull through. You have to pull through."

He wove his hand around Katie's limp one. It was more than a sign of affection or deep longing, it was a silent plea for her to open her eyes. It had been nearly 24 hours since Deucalion had extracted the bullet and cleared up the wound as best he could, despite being blind the man was amazing when it came to helping his pack and, even though Katie wasn't a part of his pack, it was like he knew Aiden would fall apart if Katie died from her wounds.

Kali had suggested that turning Katie into a werewolf would have been the only way to save her; she had lost too much blood for a human to actually sustain any form of life after the hell Katie had gone through. She had been determined to save her friends before finding help for her injuries.

Aiden had never been so angry with her selflessness that was one of Katie's biggest problems; she didn't care about getting hurt, as long as her friends were OK. But he had declined the offer to bite her, he didn't want her to be a wolf, he preferred Katie has a human and he knew that she wouldn't have appreciated the change either.

They had often joked about it during their time in London, obviously she never knew his true nature until now, but during their off days at Bales College, they'd joke about becoming a part of the Supernatural world. He had asked her once if, given the chance, would she trade her human life and become a werewolf.

Automatically, Katie had said no.

"Katie, if you can hear me." Aiden whispered, squeezing her hand. "Please wake up."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I'm really unsure if Katie will become a werewolf. I can see the drama it would cause if suddenly she turned up as a werewolf, Derek, Isaac and the others would be left wondering who the hell bit her, but I really think they have enough to deal with on the whole Kanima front at the moment, and Katie still has a huge role to play in rescuing Jackson, so if something really life-threatening happens in the sequel then maybe she'll make the transformation, but as of now she's going to stay a human.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, July 20, 2013 at 04:14am**


	39. Confusion

**Author's Note:** To those of you who don't want this to become a 'love triangle' story, I can't promise you that it won't. It has been planned, since the beginning that Katie would one day see Aiden again and she'd be forced to work out her true feelings. So yes, unfortunately, it'll have traces of a love triangle in and throughout season 3. It won't be a full in-your-face triangle because romance is not my best genre, but there will be hints of it. Thanks

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Chella8181, C-Taylor-S, Scarlett Angelica Potter, jaspersgirl2, oliviam34, danielscarfmanxx** and** mcgonagiggles.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Aiden left his and Ethan's bedroom. Katie had yet to wake up and, despite the faith Aiden had in her being a fighter, he was starting to realize that it was extremely unlikely that she would recover. Fighter or not, she was still human, and she'd lost a lot of blood.

Ethan ignored his brother as he joined them in the kitchen of their apartment. Deucalion was sitting at the head of the table with a picture and a newspaper. "How's our guest?" he asked sensing Aiden.

"She's not waking up." Aiden answered.

"She will." Deucalion nodded. "Just give her time."

"But what if she doesn?" Aiden asked. "What if just waiting is prolonging the inevitable? What if she is already gone?"

"Then it is one less thing to worry about." Ethan smirked.

Aiden growled, baring his teeth.

"Boys." Deucalion warned curling his fingers around his cane. Both brothers backed off and turned to their leader. Even though they were Alpha's, Deucalion was still their leader. He was the Alpha of all Alphas'. "Patience is a virtue, Aiden. Your friend lost a lot of blood. She will need a lot of rest before she is fit enough to sustain enough energy to wake up."

"I hate waiting."

Deucalion nodded. "Given the circumstances," he said. "It is understandable. But these things cannot be rushed. Patience, my boy. In the meantime, Ennis has found news on Beacon Hills' current problem." He held up a picture of a grainy scene, there was much in the photo, but Aiden, Ethan and Kali could just make out a sort of humanoid snake.

"Where did you get this?" Kali asked Ennis.

"The Stationhouse security systems." Ennis replied. "Just before they were deleted."

The female alpha nodded and took the photo from Deucalion to inspect it closer.

"It looks like a human boy," she said, handing the picture to the twins.

"With reptilian skin?" Ethan said, curiously.

"Half-human, half-snake?" Aiden wondered.

"Shape shifter." Ennis said.

"It is a shape shifter," said Deucalion. "It is what we, in the supernatural world, refer to as the Kanima."

The other Alpha's exchanged looks.

"Kanima?" Aiden repeated. "I thought that was just a South American legend?"

"Legends are based on facts." Deucalion told him. "There are plenty of stories about the Kanima. It is a shape shifter, like us, that depends on the Full Moon for its power. But, unlike a werewolf, which seeks a pack for strength; the Kanima seeks a Master. The last master, a kid named Matt, was found dead last night." He pointed at a newspaper folded in front of him. "Which means either we have a rogue creature paroling Beacon Hills, or -"

"It's found a new master." Kali said.

Deucalion nodded.

There was silence for a moment before Ethan spoke.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"We need to find out as much as we can about the Kanima," said Deucalion. "And trust that the Beacon Hills werewolves can stop it. Then, and only then, will we make our presence known." He turned his head in Aiden's direction. "When our guest awakens, you must get her to open up to you about the Kanima. She'll trust you enough to tell you everything."

Aiden furrowed his brow.

"You want me to use her?" he asked. "If we're not getting directly involved, why do we need to know anything?"

Deucalion stared directly in Aiden's direction. "As Michael Corleone once said: '_Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer._' The Kanima is just as much a danger to us as it is to the Beacon Hills pack. Now go."

For a split second, Aiden hesitated. He didn't want to use Katie in order to gain information on the Beacon Hills werewolves or the Kanima; it didn't seem fair to her. He hadn't come back into her life to treat her like this, but he didn't have a choice. It was either do as Deucalion said or watch something bad happen... and given the circumstances, Aiden wouldn't put it past Deucalion to kill Katie.

Sighing as he realized exactly what he gotten himself and Katie into, Aiden got to his feet and returned to his bedroom. Katie was still lying stationary on his bed. Her even breathing not changed despite all that was happening around her.

The stress of the whole situation was suffocating, constantly constricting and adding more weight than he could take. He needed something good to happen soon or he was seriously at risk of losing it.

"Damn it, Katie, wake up!" Aiden pleaded, lying down beside her. He winced as his voice sounded far more pitiful than he would have liked to admit.

Just then, Katie's phone beeped, indicating a new message, but as Aiden reached for the small device that lay beside Katie's head, her breathing hitched and he froze, anxiously watching her face, waiting for her eyes to open.

Finally, Katie was waking up.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With Katie still missing, Isaac had nowhere else to go.

He needed advice and with his girlfriend missing - presumed dead due to the bullet wound in her shoulder - this was the only other place that he could think of.

Isaac stopped outside the animal clinic and looked up. He wasn't completely sure if he was welcome here, but it was the only place he knew to find Scott.

He had already checked his house - Ms. McCall was working late at the hospital - and there was no answer, making it real that there was no one home; Isaac had then called Stiles, who had confirmed that he hadn't spoken to Scott since the incident at the station that had happened over 24 hours ago.

The bell above the door echoed as he pushed it open. The dogs out the back started barking as soon as he entered, and seconds later Scott and Dr. Deaton appeared in the doorway. Scott seemed surprised to see him, not that Isaac could blame him, he was supposed to be a runaway, and at least that is what everyone around town was calling him, Erica and Boyd.

"It's OK, Isaac," said Dr. Deaton opening the Mountain Ash gate. "We're open."

Isaac nodded and glanced at Scott as he passed through. He had so many questions he wanted to as the other werewolf, had he heard from Katie was the first one, but he assumed that if Scott had heard from Katie then he would have too, right? She was his girlfriend, why wouldn't she have contacted him to let him know she was safe?

Turning away from the younger beta, Scott returned to the dog on the operating table and rested his hand on its stomach. It was a small golden and fluffy puppy. It whimpered in pain before shuddering as Deaton injected a small dosage of medication into its hide.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked curiously.

Deaton looked at Scott and smiled, as Scott chuckled.

"What?" Isaac asked failing to see the joke.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton answered. "One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

The dog whimpered again.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked.

Deaton shook his head sadly.

"Is it Cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma." Deaton answered. "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here," he added, motioning for Isaac to join him at the dog's side. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others."

Isaac looked at the puppy confused. What was the vet getting at? How could he help?

"Give me your hand." Deaton said, holding out his palm. Isaac gave him his wrist and allowed him to place it on top of the dog. Its fur brushed against his palm, sending shivers down his spine, before he gasped a black liquid seeped into his veins, pushing them against the surface.

The dog whimpered as the pain receded from his body.

"What did I do?" Isaac asked pulling back his sleeve as the veins disappeared back under his skin.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott explained.

"Only a little bit." Deaton added. "But sometimes a little can make quite a difference."

Isaac smiled and wiped the tears from his face.

"It's OK." Scott smiled. "First time he showed me, I cried, too."

Isaac chuckled.

Happy that he wasn't the only one.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After helping clearing up, Deaton left the two werewolves alone so that they could talk.

"Have you heard from Katie?" Scott asked, putting away the last of the ketamine.

Isaac shook his head. "If I had, I wouldn't be here," he pointed out, reminding Scott that he would have gone to Katie for advice if he could. "But I was kinda hoping that you had heard from her."

"Why me?"

"Because she trusts you." Isaac answered simply. "And she's on your side."

"There are no sides," said Scott. "Except for maybe us against the Argents. But that would put Katie on both our sides."

Isaac shook his head. "You may think there are no sides, Scott, but there are. There's tension in the ranks, you and Derek aren't seeing eye-to-eye, Erica and Boyd are thinking about leaving..."

"Wait, what?" Scott asked, staring at his pack-mate. "They're leaving? When?"

"Tonight. During the game."

"When was this decided?"

"They've been considering it for a while," said Isaac.

Scott nodded. "What about you?" he asked. "Are you considering leaving?"

"I don't know." Isaac shrugged. "I might end up going..."

"What about what you have here?" Scott asked. "Isn't all that worth sticking around?"

"And what do I have?" Isaac asked. "My mother, father and brother are dead... my friends... I don't really have any friends."

"You have Katie."

Isaac paused. "She's missing, presumed dead." He said.

"Presumed." Scott repeated. "There's no evidence to say that she is."

"There is none to say she's not, either." Isaac answered.

Scott sighed. "Isaac, you can't leave her," he said. "She's going through a rough time as it is, and this is actually the reason she came home to Beacon Hills. Katie told Allison that her ex-boyfriend walked out on her. He just left for no reason and without explanation. How do you think she's gonna feel if that happens again?"

Isaac swallowed and looked at Scott. "This is why I came here, too you," he said. "I need advice."

"Advice from me? Why?" Scott asked, perplexed.

"Because I trust you."

"Why?" Scott frowned.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing." Scott admitted. "Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing."

Isaac chuckled. "Hmm, do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" he asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean." Scott told him. "I have too many people here who need me. Your girlfriend being one of them. They're going to find her. Stiles' dad has put out an all-points bulletin alert for her, someone somewhere has bound to have seen her by now. If she's running around with a bullet-wound to the shoulder; then she's not going to get far."

"If she's alive," said Isaac. "Why hasn't she called yet?"

Scott shook his head. "It's Katie," he said. "She's like her brother. Stubborn and headstrong. She'll call when she needs help."

"What about the bike she got onto?" Isaac asked. "She obviously knew the driver. Have the police got any leads on who the bike may belong too?"

Again, Scott shook his head. "Not yet. But Stiles' will let us know as soon as his father hears anything, you can guarantee that. Isaac, I'm not going to force you to stay, if you want to leave with Erica and Boyd then by all means, do so, but just keep in mind the pain it is going to cause Katie when she finds out you've left without reason. She loves you, even though she hasn't said it yet."

Isaac looked conflicted.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to stay in Beacon Hills or leave to find a new pack. If he decided to stay, and what Scott said turned out to be untrue, and Katie hadn't survived her injuries, he'd never find out the truth about how she truly felt about him; but if he left to find a new pack, and Katie had survived then he'd be repeating history for her and causing her the same pain Aiden had.

"Whatever you decide to do," said Scott, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

She was right on the brink, where the senses were dulled to the point of being unrecognizable and her whole body felt like it was floating. It was a place that stories and people talked about, the bright white light that led to a painless place between dreams and reality. It was the only place possible to recall a dream in perfect clarity and also maintain a sort of rational thought. It was Limbo.

A place where you can't be certain if you're waking up or dying. Where you can't decide whether to go into the bright white light ahead, or fall back into the impending darkness behind. It was all confusing, but it was also the perfect place to be and she fought to remain in it

She kept expecting someone to magically appear and tell her some philosophical prophecy before sending her back, or some long-dead family member to appear and welcome her home, just like in all the stories she had been told and read. Her grandparents, before they had died, had always told her that they'd be waiting for her on the other side. But they'd only appear when it was her time to move on, was that the reason behind their non-appearance? Was it truly her time? Was she really dead?

It was good here. Peaceful, quiet and safe, but even though she was completely alone, she didn't _feel_ alone.

It was like two strong and warm arms had wrapped themselves around her, giving her the strength and feeling of protection that she needed to go on. Be it into the light or back into the darkness, as long as she had the feeling of protection around her, she knew that she could take on the world. Like she could lift it high into the air and run across the universe. She felt powerful and unstoppable, like she could've done just about anything.

But it all came to a crashing halt as she broke through the limbo.

The first thing she heard and felt was her heart. It drowned out everything else her ears could have picked up and, just like the last time she had felt her heart beating, the time when Matt had pointed his gun at her, the steady and simple sound brought comfort to her. It assured her that she was still alive.

Unfortunately it only lasted for a second.

The pain hit like a tidal wave of scorching lava. It was like someone had lit her whole right side of fire, and it was burning down every nerve and fiber in her being. She wanted to scream, to cry, to make some sort of noise in order for it to stop, but her mouth refused to open and her body didn't respond to any command it was given.

She was trapped. Paralyzed as needles of pain pierced her shoulder and spread down her veins. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Finally she broke through the barrier that was keeping her unconscious. She felt exhausted, like she hadn't slept for days. Her body protested as she broke through the shrouded bleariness of just waking up, it was as if it was telling her to just go back, to fall back into the unconscious and painless bliss.

But she couldn't afford to.

Sucking in a breath, Katie forced her eyes open, and waited for her vision to clear in the dim lighting. She frowned as she realized something wasn't right. When she had passed out, she'd been outside, now she was staring up at the ceiling of someone's room.

_**How'd did I get in here?**_ She wondered.

Her answer came as someone entered her field of vision. His lips moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Aiden.

Gingerly, she reached up with her left hand, cupping his cheek and giving a painful smile. This was real.

He grinned down at her.

"You're awake," he said, as her body started to wake up even more. Her senses were flooding back to her at a fast pace and she could finally hear everything around her.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Grabbing her shoulder, she slowly pushed herself up.

"Katie, you need to rest." Aiden said trying to push her back down. "You lost a lot of blood. You know, you wouldn't have lost so much blood if you had just listened to me in the first place."

Katie bit back a hiss as she kicked back the blankets that had once covered her. It took her a few minutes before she realized that she was wearing nothing, except for one of Aiden's shirts. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, looking up at her ex-boyfriend.

"Covered in blood." Aiden said.

"Where are they?" Katie repeated.

Aiden offered her a pointed look. "Really, Katie?" he asked.

Katie sighed. "I can't go home in this," she said.

"Who said you were going home?"

"Remember what I said about kidnapping being a crime?" Katie asked. "You can't keep me here. I have to go home. My parents are probably worried sick about me, not to mention my friends... my boyfriend."

Aiden bit his tongue and looked down. "You've lost too much blood, Katie," he repeated. "You need a few days bed rest before you'll be fit to walk around again."

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she said. "But at least give me my phone so I can message my parents and friends."

"Why?"

"Too let them know I'm alive," said Katie. "Safe. They're probably going out of their minds."

Aiden tightened his grip around her phone, before returning it to her. "You just can't tell them where you are," he said.

"That's not going to be a problem." Katie said. "Considering I have no _idea_ where I am." She slid her thumb across her phone to unlock it, before tapping the message icon and typed out a quick message and hit send. Her phone beeped to alert her to the several recipients that she had sent it too, Scott, Isaac and her parents being the main ones.

With the message sent, Katie looked up at Aiden. He had been watching her throughout the entire message. "What?" she asked, shrugging lightly. She winced and grabbed her right shoulder as pain exploded from around it.

"Nothing." Aiden said, shaking his head. "What did you say?"

"That I was staying with a friend and I'd see them in a few hours."

"Katie..."

Katie shook her head. "I have to leave soon, Aiden," she said. "You can't keep me here indefinitely."

"Not indefinitely." Aiden said, shaking his head. "Just until you're completely healed."

"I have to be out of here by tomorrow." Katie said.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow night is my brother's championship game." Katie explained. "I've been to every single game of his since I returned to Beacon Hills... that reminds me, how did you find out where I was? Who told you?"

Aiden smiled. "I went back to London," he said. "I thought you'd be there, but your roommate said that you hadn't been there for nearly a year. Why'd you leave?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Haven't I already answered this question?"

"You can't just tell someone you love them nearly a year after walking out on them." Katie pointed out. "It's not fair."

"I didn't 'walk out on you'." Aiden defended. "I left to protect you."

"Don't you think I deserved to know that?" Katie asked.

"You would've tried to talk me out of it."

Katie shook her head and looked away.

Aiden sighed and reached out to touch her hand.

"Katie," he said softly.

Katie flinched and pulled away. "Don't..." she warned, not trusting herself at the given moment. She knew his true feelings for her, she didn't need to be a werewolf or have super-enhanced senses to know how he truly felt; but she also didn't trust herself around him because she wasn't completely sure of her own feelings anymore. She had slowly been moving on, why did he have to show up again?

"Why not?"

"Please, Aiden, just don't..."

Reaching across, Aiden cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "It's OK, you know?" he said.

"No, it's not," said Katie. "It's not OK."

"Katie -"

"Aiden, I have a boyfriend! His name is Isaac... and I - I can't do this... it's not fair. I wanna go home."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 22, 2013 at 05:13am**


	40. Break Me Down

**Author's Note:** Sorry if last chapter seemed to end abruptly. It was supposed to signify Katie's confliction and fear that she'll do something she'll regret if she is around Aiden for too long.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Lucy Greenhill, bloodredlipstick, CeCe17, damonadark-hunterfan69** and** NaturuLight.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Still undecided on whether or not he was leaving Beacon Hills with Erica and Boyd, Isaac headed back to the Hale House. The abandoned train station he and the others had been hiding out in for the majority of the last year had been compromised by the Hunters, forcing the werewolves to move back into the woods.

As he wandered through the darkened streets of Beacon Hills, Isaac was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice he had wandered further inland rather than towards the outskirts. Even though the woods surrounded Beacon Hills and could be accessed from any point of the town, Isaac had hoped to avoid the residential areas because he was supposed to be a runaway.

Looking around to make sure that he wasn't being followed or watched from any dark corner or alley-way, Isaac noticed that he and wandered into a cul-de-sac, and not just _any_ cul-de-sac but his old cul-de-sac, he even standing outside his old home - which was up for sale - and opposite the Whittemore house.

Even though he knew that Katie wasn't home, Isaac couldn't help but cross the road and scale the tree outside of her window. He leapt from the highest branch and landed silently on the roof outside of his girlfriend's bedroom. The curtains were drawn and he could hear voices coming from inside.

"... About earlier..."

Isaac felt his hear leap as he recognized the voice coming from behind the glass. It was Katie's. She was home and she was alive. He raised his hand to tap the glass, if she was there then she'd let him in, but he paused when a deep voice joined the conversation. One that he _didn't _recognize.

"Forget out it."

"I didn't mean to sound so abrupt." Katie apologized. "It's just; you've been gone for nearly a year. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. I thought that you leaving meant that I wasn't important enough to you, so I decided to make it easier on you and move on with my life, thinking you would do the same."

"How could you possibly think that you weren't important to me?"

"Because you left." Katie said. "I didn't know why you left or if you were even coming back. Like I said before, you didn't even tell me you were leaving. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to trust me."

Katie sighed. "I do," she cried. "I always have trusted you. But I didn't know if you were coming back."

"I would have eventually."

"How long is eventually?" Katie asked. "You could have been gone years. I couldn't wait that long. I'm sorry, Aiden, but I had to do what was best by me."

"I understand," said Aiden. "Really, I do. It's just hard to swallow. I mean, despite everything that has happened I still love you."

Isaac felt his blood boil and his hands curl into fists. How dare the guy leave Katie for over a year and then magically turn up again declaring his love. He must have realized that she had moved on, Katie would have told him that she had a new boyfriend, that she was over him and didn't return his feelings, right? She wasn't the type of girl that would play two guys against one another.

"Aiden..."

"You don't have to say anything." Aiden said, and Isaac could imagine him shaking his head. "I guess it's just hard to accept that someone you love doesn't love you back."

Isaac felt his blood cool down. She didn't love him back. Aiden loved Katie... but Katie didn't return the feelings. That was good, right? It meant that she was loyal to him, right? She loved him and not Aiden. With a sigh, the amber-eyed werewolf turned away from the window and made to leave, only to stop short as the window opened behind him and someone climbed out.

"Who the hell are you?" Aiden asked spotting Isaac.

"I could ask you the same question." Isaac responded. "What the hell you doing climbing out of my girlfriend's window?"

Aiden smirked. "So you're the current boyfriend," he said. "I'll admit. I expected worse."

Isaac snarled, baring his teeth.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With his wolves out, Derek rummaged through the old books at the Hale house trying to find something that would help him put a stop to the Kanima once and for all. He ruffled through the old pages, tossing aside books that held no value or importance to him, and then finally grabbed an old and worn book. He hadn't even opened the cover when footsteps alerted him to the fact that two of his wolves had returned.

He didn't even need to turn around to know which two it was.

"You decided." He said, turning to face Erica and Boyd. "When?"

"Tonight." Erica answered.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game," said Boyd. "We figured it was the best time."

"It's not like we want to." Erica added, quickly.

"What do you want?" Derek asked them.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license." Erica answered. "I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

"Well, I told you there was a price." Derek reminded her.

"You didn't say it would be like this." Boyd pointed out.

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive." Derek argued. "You do it as a pack, and you're not a pack without an Alpha."

He turned away but Boyd stopped him.

"We know."

Pausing, Derek scoffed and turned back to his wolves. "You wanna look for another pack?" he asked, but it was more of a statement than it was a question. "How are you even going to find one?"

"We think we already did." Boyd answered after exchanging a look with Erica.

Derek stared at them, surprised. "Another pack?" He asked. "In Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah." Erica nodded. "All of a sudden we heard this howling. It was unbelievable."

"There must have been a dozen of them." Boyd agreed.

"Maybe more." Erica added for good measure.

"Yeah, or maybe only two." Derek countered. "You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty."

Erica sighed. She was slowly becoming aggravated with Derek. She and Boyd had already made up their minds, they were leaving, and he couldn't stop them. "That doesn't matter, OK? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds."

"We lost, Derek." Boyd said, admitting defeat. "It's over. We're leaving."

"No," said Derek. "No, you're running, and once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running."

Glowering slightly at her ex-Alpha, Erica took Boyd's hand and pulled him out of the front door. They were no longer Derek no longer had control over them. They had decided to leave his pack; therefore he had no right to tell them what to do.

Angrily, Derek threw a book across the room and looked down at a shard of glass that rested on the table beneath it. He stared at his reflection as he sensed another presence in the room. This one was a lot less friendly than the last two; gripping the shard of glass tightly, Derek turned and threw it across the room.

Peter caught it, the tip of the glass touching his throat.

"I was expecting a slightly warmer welcome," he said, removing the glass from his neck. "But point taken."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After catching Isaac and Aiden pre-fight on her roof, Katie told Aiden to go home while inviting Isaac inside. Something the former didn't seem all too thrilled about but he had to remind himself that Katie had moved on and this Isaac was now the one he was in competition with.

"I'll check up on you in a few days." Aiden promised as he leapt from the roof and landed in front garden. "Be careful, Katie."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes. "I feel fine."

"I wasn't talking about your shoulder." Aiden said.

Katie sighed. "Goodnight, Aiden," she said, drawing back inside her room. She closed and locked the window before drawing the curtains and turning to Isaac. He was standing in front of her empty snake tank, she had been meaning to get rid of it, seeing as she no longer had a pet snake to fill it, but getting rid of Kaliya's tank really meant that he was gone.

"Where've you been?" Isaac asked.

"What, no Hello?" Katie asked, sarcastically.

Isaac narrowed his eyes.

Katie sighed. "I was with a friend," she answered.

"That friend wouldn't happen to be Aiden, would it?"

"So what if it was?" Katie asked. "He saved my life."

"He kidnapped you."

"It's not kidnap if you go willingly."

Isaac stopped short. He already knew that she had gone with Aiden willingly. "Why did you leave?" he asked. "You messaged me asking for help, and when I got there you were nowhere to be found. I later find out that you've left with some random stranger on a motorcycle?!"

"He's not some _random stranger_," said Katie. "I trusted him. I wouldn't have got on the bike if I didn't."

"That still doesn't explain why you left with him." Isaac said.

"He said he could help me."

"Help was already there!" Isaac argued. He was trying his hardest not to shout. Katie's parents and uncle were downstairs, he could hear them moving around, and he didn't want to give them cause for concern. "You messaged _me_, remember?"

"I was shot in the shoulder, Isaac," said Katie. "I was running on adrenaline and my blood wasn't clotting. If I hadn't made the decision to go with Aiden, I would have died in the car park. Is that something you would have wanted?"

Isaac bit back a growl and run his hand through his hair. "Of course not," he said. "But you knew I was there. You knew Scott and Stiles was in the station house. Stiles' dad was there and so was Scott's mom, she could have looked at your shoulder. Why did you leave with Aiden?"

Katie looked thoughtful. She couldn't tell Isaac the real reason for why she had chosen to leave with Aiden that night, mostly because she wasn't sure herself. Was it because she was just as in love with him as he was with her? Even though she had declared that she loved Isaac too? Or was it for another reason? Did she crave to be near Aiden, even if only for a short amount of time, and agreeing to go with him the other night was her way of letting go of past issues?

Maybe being around Aiden, and learning of the reason he had left, made it easier for her to move on? But Katie should have realized that if she was ever found out, especially by Isaac, it would cause a lot of problems. Isaac had always been possessive and protective of her, why should now be any different?

"Well?" Isaac asked impatiently. "Do you have an answer or not?"

"Not." Katie admitted.

Isaac sighed.

"Isaac," said Katie, moving closer to him. "I'm sorry, OK? I know I messaged you, and I should have stayed at the station house. I should have come found you." She shook her head and looked down. "I don't know what made me think that leaving with Aiden was going to help, but I guess I just..."

Isaac cut her off by tilting her face up and kissing her. It had been a while since he had been near her, touched her and kissed her. He had craved her, like an addict craved a drug. Since the night of the full moon, and Lydia's party, he had been craving to be with her again; and the one chance he had had been ripped away from him.

But now he had her alone, and was free to do what he pleased.

As the desire to mark her as his own, to prevent Aiden from ever touching her or taking her away again, became stronger, Isaac's kiss became hotter and more urgent. Katie groaned as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, her lips bruising under the ferocity and passion of her boyfriend.

She pulled away to breathe, but Isaac didn't relent and moved his lips to her throat, biting and sucking at her skin in a way that was sure to leave a mark. He didn't care. It would be _his_ mark. She was his now and no one was going to take her away from him.

After regaining the control over her breathing, Katie pulled Isaac's lips back to her own and flicked her tongue over his bottom lip. It was enough to send his wolf into a frenzy. It howled and clawed at the internal cage that it was contained in. It wanted to be released; it wanted to ravage Katie just as bad as Isaac did.

Isaac pushed Katie towards her bed, gripping her legs as they left the floor and wrapped around his hips, pulling him to her. His claws extended from his fingertips and ripped into the t-shirt she was wearing. It was in that moment that he realized that the shirt was almost three sizes too big for her and it wasn't one of his own. That only left one person. The shirt was Aiden's which meant that it needed to go.

Using his claws, Isaac shredded through the fabric that covered his girlfriend's body. She was now half naked, which wasn't enough for him. He snapped the elastic band of her bra and threw it in any direction. He didn't really care where it landed; all he cared about now was taking what was his.

Katie felt her stomach quiver as Isaac led kisses down the crease of her breasts. Even though he had done it before, it had never felt like this. She wasn't exactly sure what had come over Isaac, but she wasn't about to stop him and complain about it.

She had only been wearing a t-shirt and underwear; a realization that angered Isaac as he thought of the many possibilities of what Aiden had intended to do to Katie when they had been alone. Obviously, given their recent history together, Aiden had been the one to strip her off and re-dress her, the idea of him seeing Katie's half-naked form was another thing that angered Isaac.

Hitting the side of her bed, Isaac dropped Katie onto the mattress and shrugged himself out of his jacket and shirt. He tried to unbutton his jeans, but Katie stopped him. Tugging him by the waistband she kissed him, rolling him over so that he was lying on the bed and she was straddling him.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Katie asked grinding her hips hard into his.

Isaac gulped and groaned as a shiver run down his spine. She was torturing him.

Katie leaned forward, brushed her lips against his ear and whispered. "You don't want this, do you?" She knew it was a lie. But the sensation sent more shivers down Isaac's back and the grip on her hips tightened considerably.

"You don't know what I want." Isaac replied, his breathing heavy.

"Oh?" Katie smirked. "And what _do_ you want?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd rather show you." Isaac answered, taking her by surprise and rolling her over. He gently lowered her onto the bed, careful not to hurt her shoulder any more than it already was. He could smell the remains of her blood on her, it wasn't as strong as it was supposed to have been, a clear indication that wherever she had been taken, someone, not necessarily Aiden, had cleaned her up.

With Katie ready and waiting, Isaac shed the rest of his clothes and took what was his.

Katie gasped and arched from the bed, her hands curling into fists as she gripped her covers and a small whimper, that was lost in the frenzy of heavy breathing, escaped her lips. Although she had enticed the situation and had wanted Isaac just as bad as he had wanted her, Katie couldn't help but realize that this time Isaac had been just as rough as Aiden used to be.

And for once, in their whole relationship, she didn't like it.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Mhmm. Did Isaac act accordingly? Did he put much thought into his whole 'marking' her idea? Should Katie tell him that she didn't enjoy it and that he reminded her too much of Aiden, or should she just drop it and let it go? You be the judge. In other news... at least they are back together, right?

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 24, 2013 at 04:26am**


	41. The Key

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating yesterday. I have another story that is literally two chapters away from finishing and I have neglected it badly since starting this story, so I felt the need to update it. This also means, with my other story almost finished, I am balancing between updating both this one and that one. Also, there's a small message at the bottom of this chapter. This chapter will jump around the episode 'Battlefield' a bit, mostly during the Lacrosse game, as I want to try and cover all bases, seeing as a lot of important information is given throughout.

**P.S.:** I don't watch Vampire Diaries, but I needed another school to verse the Beacon Hills cyclones in their championship game seeing as I don't know who they play. I also know enough, thanks to Vampire Diaries Wikia, that the main sport at Mystic Falls High School is football - so I changed it to Lacrosse. Thanks for understanding. Hope you enjoy

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Solarflash1980, applegirl08, heartlessyukiXD** and** act-not-think.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

The lights turned on all over the field, illuminating the bleachers and players against the dark backdrop. It was the championship games: The Beacon Hills Cyclones vs. The Mystic Falls Timberwolves and an array of people had come out to support both sides.

Ashley Whittemore, mother to Katie and Jackson, had lived in Beacon Hills with her husband and children for the last sixteen-years, and because her son was on the team, was there to support the cyclones, while her brother, Sean, had lived in Mystic Falls for the last sixteen-years, and was conflicted on which side to support.

He wanted to show support for his family, but also his home team.

"Where did you say Katie was?" Sean asked Ashley. They were sitting in the bleachers waiting for the game to begin. From where they sat they could see Jackson standing in the middle of the field with his best friend, Danny.

"She said that she had something to do and she would meet us here." Ashley answered. "I think she's trying to explain to Isaac about where she's been. He's not going to be particularly happy that Aiden is back in Katie's life."

Sean nodded. "Wait, who?" he asked.

"Aiden. Katie's ex-boyfriend." Ashley answered.

"She has an _ex_-boyfriend?"

Ashley shot her brother a look. "Why do you think she came home, Sean?" she asked. "Aiden left her in England and Katie couldn't handle the rejection."

"So she runs all the way to Beacon Hills?" Sean asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Ashley asked.

"More like 40 since we're both asking questions."

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mom's right, you're still a pain in the ass." She said.

"You've spoken with Mom recently?"

"Last night. She called to check up on her favourite grandkids."

"She knows everything that's going on down here?"

"Well, at the moment, Beacon Hills _is_ one of the more famous communities. I'm guessing we're on the front page of every newspaper worldwide and we're on the TV more often or not. Murder sells, you should know that."

Sean grumbled something indistinctively and Ashley smirked in response. "Aw, i'm sorry," she teased.

"Bitch."

"Love you too, big brother."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

With Jackson in his sights, Scott sat on the bench beside Stiles. He had just learned, from Gerard no doubt, that he wasn't to play in tonight's game which really didn't help with his plan to keep Jackson from killing anyone.

"Your dad coming?" Scott asked looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, he's already here." Stiles nodded looking over his shoulder to see his father talking with Scott's mom.

"You seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, you seen Lydia?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "Not yet. What about Katie?" he asked.

"Nope. You?"

Again, Scott shook his head. "Other than the text I received earlier saying she was alive and safe," he said. "I haven't seen her."

Stiles exhaled heavily. "It's going to be bad, isn't it?" he asked. "I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?"

"Looks like it." Scott answered after a hesitant pause. He didn't want to admit the truth, but he couldn't deny it either.

"Scott," said Stiles, shaking slightly. He wasn't cold, there was hardly a breeze in order for him to be cold, but he was shaking more from anxiety than anything else. "Last night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while i'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just... I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't..." he trailed off and looked at his best friend.

Scott squeezed Stiles' shoulder reassuringly. "It's OK," he said, understanding exactly what his friend was trying to say. He wanted desperately to help, but Stiles was just a human caught up in the supernatural world, there were things happening all around him and he couldn't do a damn thing to help because he didn't possess the abilities that could keep him and everyone he loved safe.

"We're losing, dude." Stiles said, shaking his head. He hadn't wanted to admit it. He already hated himself for saying it. But pretending that they were winning wasn't helping. They could have pretended for their whole lives that things were going to be OK, but in reality things were only getting worse. They were just prolonging the inevitable by pretending.

Coach, who had arrived behind them and caught the end of their relationship, frowned. Thinking they were speaking about the game he said, "The hell are you talking about? The game hasn't even started!" startling both boys in the process. "Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked.

"What happened to Greenberg?" Coach repeated. "He sucks. You suck... slightly less."

Hyperventilating, Stiles looked out over the field. "I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" he asked, unable to process what was happening.

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself." Coach said.

"I already did that today, twice." Stiles admitted.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach shouted.

"Alright!" Stiles said, grabbing his stick and helmet. He jammed it on his head and rushed out to the centre field.

Scott chuckled and shook his head. Stiles was usually the bench warmer, but now he was finally getting his chance to play in the real games.

"_Scott. Can you hear me?_"

Scott froze as Gerard's voice echoed inside his ears.

"_Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is going to kill someone."_

Out on the field, Jackson looked up at the player opposite him. His eyes clouded over as Gerard's control over him became stronger and he started to lose control of his human side.

_"So tell me, Scott, who's going to die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? How about the smart little brunette that holds the key? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach?"_

Closing his eyes, Scott tried to calm his beating heart. Gerard was trying to get at him by targeting the people that Scott was trying desperately to protect; the elder Argent knew the Beta's weaknesses better than even he did.

"_It's up to you, Scott._" Gerard continued, watching the teenager from his spot on the sidelines. He smirked in gratitude as he saw that he was getting under Scott's skin. "_But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't..._"

The referee put his whistle in his mouth and held up his hand, signaling the beginning of the game.

"_... I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood._"

The whistle sounded and the game begun.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Stiles gasped as he stared at its racket, the ball was sitting in the centre of it. "I caught it," he laughed, looking over his shoulder at Danny before groaning as a player of the opposite team run into him, crushing him into the ground.

The crowd groaned.

"He's probably just warming up." Melissa said, trying to find an excuse for Stiles' behavior.

Stealing the ball from the Mystic Timberwolves, Jackson threw it towards Danny; it stopped short and rolled to a stop at Stiles' feet.

"Ooh, I got it, I got it." He said, struggling to pick it up. He looked up and squeaked as two timberwolf players crashed into him, knocking him to the ground again,

"Ooh!" the crowd hissed.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous." Lydia defended. "Plenty of time to turn it around."

Melissa nodded while Stiles' father buried his face in his hands as he witnessed his son get hit in the head several times with the ball.

The whistle blew and Scott got to his feet.

"Sit down, McCall!" Coach said, forcing him back into his seat.

"But, Coach, we're dying out there." Scott protested.

"I'm aware of that." Coach answered. "Now sit."

Scott sighed in annoyance as Coach walked away. "We are so screwed," he muttered, burying his head in his hands as Stiles continually lost the ball, or got squashed between the opposing players.

"Well, with an attitude like that, you don't deserve to win."

Scott gasped at the familiarity of the voice and looked up. "Katie?" he asked, seeing the brunette standing in front of him.

"Nope. Santa Claus." Katie teased with a smile.

"You're alive."

"I thought my text cleared that?" Katie asked. "Or didn't you get it?"

Scott shook his head and jumped to his feet to hug her. "No, I got it," he said. "But I thought - you know what? Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use a little help." Katie said. She would have shrugged but her shoulder was still painfully sore that she had to resist from doing so.

"Uh, no offence," said Scott. "But what are you going to do? You don't even play Lacrosse."

Katie smiled. "I don't," she said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "But he does."

Scott looked around Katie to see Isaac making his way towards them. He was fully decked out in his Lacrosse uniform and spinning his racket in his hands. "You're to help?" he asked as Isaac grew closer.

Isaac looked at his girlfriend and then back at Scott.

"Oh, did I say 'help'?" Katie asked, grinning. "I meant win."

Scott smirked and Isaac spotted Gerard. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around Katie as the elder Argent looked across at them, the look on his face was not friendly, but he did look momentarily surprised to see them, like he hadn't been expecting Isaac to be there or Katie to even be alive.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked taking a seat on the bench beside Scott. Katie, who had started to make her way towards the bleachers, squeaked as he pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from moving.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone." Scott sighed.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game." Katie pointed out the major flaw in the plan. "Why aren't you in the game, anyway?"

"Failing three classes."

Katie scoffed. "Seriously? How the hell did you manage that?" she asked.

"Are you even aware of what's been going on lately?" Scott asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Are you for real?" Katie asked. "Dude, I'm just as much a part of this as you are, and I still manage to be a straight A student, so does Allison and Lydia. Anyway, moving on, we have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you."

"Well do you have a plan on how to do that?" Scott asked. "He has a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field."

"Elimination." Katie answered.

Scott and Isaac turned to stare at her.

"What?" Katie asked. "Don't tell me you've never heard of elimination before? Eliminating a threat? Taking someone out before they can take you out."

Scott and Isaac shook their heads.

Katie sighed and shook her head. "OK. Here's the deal. Elimination is actually very simple. You take out as many of your own players as possible, seeing as at the moment they all pose a threat to us, Coach uses his remaining players, who, again, are threats to us, but all we really need is one or two players down and then Scott gets to play. Get it?"

"No." Scott and Isaac said.

"You're both useless." Katie groaned. "OK. Try it this way. Isaac, do you think you can take out a few threats without putting anyone in the hospital?"

"You want me to cut down our own players?" Isaac asked.

"Without putting them in the hospital." Katie added.

Isaac shared a look with Scott, who seemed to be getting the jist of Katie's plan.

"Make sure you don't put yourself in the hospital too." Katie added.

"I can try." Isaac said, breathing out sharply. He put on his helmet and walked out onto the field, leaving Katie to sit beside Scott. He got to centre field and smirked as Jackson looked up at him.

"Do you think that this is going to work?" Scott asked looking at Katie.

Katie bit her lower lip.

"God I hope so," she whispered.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After the beating he had undergone at the hands of his nephew, Peter noticed that he wasn't healing as fast as he normally would before dying. Death was a tricky composition, and usually when one was dead they stayed dead, coming back from the dead wasn't an easy task, especially for a werewolf, now he was standing in front of Derek, who was sitting on the stairs, lecturing him on how badly things were going.

"You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You were ready." Peter said. "Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek snapped, agitatedly.

"Oh, I'm going to." Peter nodded. "And it's going to prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because i'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

Derek scoffed. "What, you mean how to kill him?" he asked.

"Actually, how to save him."

"It can't be done." Derek said shaking his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked. "I mean, has someone actually told you that he can't be saved? Or are you just giving up because you can't find any information on it?"

Derek didn't answer, mostly because he couldn't answer. He had become frustrated with the lack of information he could find on the Kanima, normally when he needed information on something the books at his old house were enough. They were dated back generations and held just about everything that his family needed to know about other shifters.

"Thought so." Peter nodded. "There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name."

"It's just a myth." Derek said, trying to shoot his uncle down. He had already thought of this.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth." Peter said, patiently. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. But the Kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master."

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?"

"An orphan."

"Like Jackson." Peter nodded. "And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?" Derek snapped.

"Through his heart. How else?"

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of heart to begin with."

Peter smirked and shook his head. "Not true. There is one person with whom Jackson shares a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

Derek frowned before realization hit. There was only one person with whom he had seen Jackson act like a normal human around, only one person whom he knew cared about Jackson and whom Jackson cared about more than anyone else, and that person was -

"Katie."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: ***Hides behind a pillar* Please don't hurt me for changing the last scene. But, if you haven't realized before now, Katie is the one person with whom Jackson acts like a normal human. I mean, she's his best friend as well as his sister, so why wouldn't she be the one who can save him above anyone else?

Now, onto my special message, I have two more Teen Wolf stories in the midst of planning stages. One is set during season 1 and will go all the way to season 3, while the other starts in season 3. I'll post their titles at the end of this story, and I plan to give a small preview of each of them in the upcoming months, so keep an eye out.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, July 26, 2013 at 01:11am**


	42. A Chess Game

**Author's Note:** I would just like to thank the reader who called me stupid because I made it so it would be Katie to save Jackson instead of Lydia; and tell you that it is people like you, with your inability to accept and like change that make me want to keep writing. I appreciate your honesty by telling me that you didn't approve of Katie saving Jackson but just know that I am not changing it based on your opinions.

In other news, happy reading to everyone else.

**Dedications**: This chapter is dedicated to the following: **PANDAFiiED, RHatch89, pres00, SoulVirus, Mrs Bass-Malfoy, ashtyn5, xForeverxAlwaysx** and **kiba1278**.

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary: **Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during Season 2.

* * *

"Come on!" Erica screamed as she and Boyd hurtled through the Beacon Hills preserve. They were completely sure of how long they had been running, or exactly where they were running too, but they did know that they needed to get as far away from the Argents as possible. The Hunters had tricked them into believing there was another pack in Beacon Hills, when it was just a recording of wolves howling.

"Run!" Boyd encouraged chasing after the blonde. By the sound of the ATV engine, the hunters were right on his tail.

Bounding over a fallen log, Erica stumbled slightly as Boyd overtook her. He stopped suddenly as Erica cried out and fell forward onto the ground, he turned back to help her but Erica shook her head and told him to keep running.

"No, no, run." Erica said, her thigh bleeding from where the arrow had struck her. "Go!"

Boyd hesitated but started towards the trees behind him.

After giving Boyd the chance to escape, Erica rolled over and tried to calm her breathing. From out of the shadows she could see Allison pulling an arrow from over her shoulder and fixing it to her bow. The hunter lined up the shot, pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie bit her lip as Isaac barreled into several cyclone players, knocking them off of their feet and slamming them into the ground.

"Lahey!" Finstock shouted. He wouldn't have minded Isaac's approach, but if only he had done it to the opposing team and not his own. "Ramirez!" he added turning to the kid beside him.

Ramirez nodded and run out onto the field to take over for his fallen teammate.

Scott cringed as Ramirez sailed through the air, landing on the ground at Coach's feet. "Oh, god that's going to leave a mark in the morning," he muttered.

"Yeah." Katie nodded looking back out onto the field as Murphy took over for Ramirez. "But it's one step closer to getting you in the game." She added looking across to see Coach had one more player to use after this.

The crowd groaned as another cyclone player was drilled into the field. "You've got to be kidding me!" a random spectator cried in annoyance. "What's that kid playing at?"

Setting his sights on two more potential victims, Isaac run at them and drove them into the ground. The first one he hit in the legs with his Lacrosse stick, while the second he knocked unconscious by shouldering him out of the way. No sooner had Murphy hit the ground, did Katie shoot to her feet.

Isaac grunted as he hit the ground, and Jackson removed his helmet, a smirk playing across his lips as he walked away.

"Isaac," said Katie kneeling beside her boyfriend. She removed his helmet and tossed it aside, while Scott appeared at her shoulder.

"I'm OK." Isaac assured her, although his leg was twisted slightly.

"That is anything but OK." Scott said, looking at his friend's leg.

"It's not broken. But I can't move it." Isaac explained. "I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading."

Katie shook her head as the medics run out onto the field, supporting a stretcher. "Jackson didn't do this by himself," she said. "Gerard wanted him too."

"You think its part of his plan?" Isaac asked.

"I don't -" Katie started, but stopped as she saw Isaac turn his head a fraction to the right. He was trying to look at Gerard, glancing over her shoulder, Katie saw Scott do the same. "What's he saying?" she asked drawing Isaac's attention back to her.

"Something about chess." Isaac answered as the medics lowered the stretcher onto the grass and lifted him onto it. He squeezed Katie's hand and then let go as he was taken away.

Katie sighed and turned to say something to Scott, but stopped herself as she saw Mrs. McCall standing right behind her.

"Something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"You should go." Scott told her.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Mrs. McCall said, shaking her head. "But everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. OK? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."

Scott stared at his mother and nodded. "I will." He promised, turning to Katie. "Can you figure out what Gerard is doing before the end of the game?"

"I can try." Katie said. "Scott, just be careful. With Erica and Boyd on the run, and Isaac down, you have to be extra careful. We can't risk anything happening to you."

"I'll be fine." Scott said, putting on his helmet and running out onto the field.

Katie and Mrs. McCall watched him from the sidelines before turning to one another.

"You're a part of this too?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Unfortunately." Katie nodded. "He tells you everything?"

Mrs. McCall shook her head. "No. I'm still trying to piece it all together. I have no idea what he is, or what is going on."

"Well, I could tell you," said Katie. "But it's a long story."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Erica gasped as the arrow stopped inches from her face; she had turned away so it would have hit her neck rather than her actual head, but when she didn't feel it penetrate her skin she looked up. Boyd had returned, caught the arrow and was now snarling at Allison.

The Hunter smirked and fired several arrows into Boyd's stomach, chest, shoulder and would have put a third in his head had a bullet not severed her bow. With a look of surprise, Allison turned to her father, who had pointed his gun at Boyd, although he still shot her a questionable look.

Turning back to Boyd, Allison quickly twirled her dagger through the air and held up so that was level with her head. If Boyd did try to attack her, she'd have an advantage and be able to drive the dagger into his head before he could even pin her to the floor.

Behind Boyd, Erica sobbed as her friend keeled over and hit the forest floor with a thud. He was breathing, which was a given, but he had so many arrows in him that it was a wonder he didn't die from blood loss, seeing as he couldn't _heal_ with the arrows still embedded in his body.

Soon after Boyd hit the ground, Erica followed him, the pain in her leg intensified, a sure sign that there was more than just an arrowhead trapped inside. Was it possible that Allison had coated the head with something?

If that were true then it was most likely Wolfsbane.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie smiled at Papa Stilinski as she followed Mrs. McCall back to the bleachers. With Isaac being checked over by the medics and Scott now on the field, she didn't feel the need to sit on the bench, besides she now had a more important job to do than keep an eye on the wolves. She had to figure out Gerard's plan before it was too late.

"Chess." Katie murmured watching as the Lacrosse game progressed. Scott had managed to score several goals before he was knocked down by a much bigger player from the opposing team. "What does chess have to do with anything?"

"What was that?" Mrs. McCall asked turning in her seat.

"Huh? Oh, just something Isaac said," said Katie, shaking her head. "He mentioned something about Chess, and I think it may have something to do with the _game_." She stressed the final word so that Mrs. McCall would realize that she was talking about the problems with Scott and not the actual Lacrosse game.

Melissa nodded. "Well, most coaches," she said, "would use chess as a strategy."

"They would?" Katie asked looking interested. "How?"

"Because in chess it is important to stay at least two steps ahead of your opponent."

Katie looked thoughtful. Was that what Gerard Argent was trying to tell them? That he was two steps ahead of them every time? Was this whole battle a chess game, and in order to win she and the others had to get in front of him?

"If that's the case," sighed Katie. "We're running out of time," she glanced at the scoreboard clock.

"Running out of time?" Papa Stilinski. "There's still half a game to go."

Katie smiled sheepishly and turned her attention back to the game. Her brother was standing on the sidelines watching Scott, who was picking himself up from the ground, he paused and looked around and started to panic when he couldn't find who he was looking for.

"_You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison._" Gerard said, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Scott caught Katie's gaze and then motioned to where Gerard had been standing as if asking her where the elder Argent had gone.

The small brunette stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"I'll be right back." Katie answered rushing down from the bleachers and then over to Scott. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Gerard says if I give him Derek he'll let me have Allison." Scott answered.

"Scott you can't take him up on that offer." Katie said. "I know you love Allison, but giving Derek up isn't going to do anything but make matters worse. We need to get in front of him if we're going to stop him."

Scott nodded. "I know. Did you figure out his plan yet?" he asked.

"No. But if what you're mom just said is correct," said Katie, "he's treating this like a chess game, a sick and twisted one, but still. We're the pawns. You're the knight. He's the King, and I'm guessing the Queen is the key."

"So who is the Queen?"

Katie shook her head.

"I don't know!" she sighed.

"McCall!" Coach shouted as he walked over and interrupted the conversation. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we've got a game going on."

"Yes, Coach, I know, but -"

"No excuses." Coach yelled. "Get back in position!"

He grabbed Scott by the shoulder and pulled him back towards the field. Seizing the chance to get one more message to Scott, Katie said, "Coach, has Isaac returned?"

"No. He is still with the medics."

"Thanks." Katie nodded and met Scott's eyes. A secret message was passed between them. While Coach believed Isaac to be with the medics, she and Scott had a feeling that he was in much bigger trouble than having to explain why he was healing faster than the average human.

Scott nodded once as Coach pulled him off towards the game. It was his way of telling Katie, without using words, that he would find Isaac before Gerard got to him.

With a heavy sigh, Katie returned to the bleachers.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"You owe me a new bow." Allison said as she examined the damage her father's bullet had caused.

"You owe me an explanation." Chris rebutted.

"For what?" Allison scoffed. "I caught them. Me."

She looked down at her phone as she scrolled through her contacts and stopping at the one that she wanted.

"'Caught' came very close to kill," said Chris. "And that's not the way we do this."

"Maybe it's not the way _you_ do it." Allison sassed. "I think my way worked out pretty well. Not all of us work to the code."

"The code is there for a reason, Allison!"

But Allison didn't hear him as she put her cellphone to her ear, and held up her hand as to tell her father not to interrupt her. This phone call was important. He could shout at her as much as he wanted later, right now she had to make the call.

"Hey, Grandpa, it's me. We've got our two runaways. Call us back." Allison said, relaying the message to her grandfather's voicemail. He must have been busy at the Lacrosse game not to answer.

Chris sighed as his daughter made the call. Everything kept coming back to his father.

His sister, Kate, who Allison reminded him strongly of, had acted just the same as his daughter had once. She had been a normal girl in an extraordinary family, lived by the Argent code when it came to hunting werewolves, when all of a sudden she changed - that too had been after the death of their mother who, just like Victoria, had died from a werewolf bite.

"What?" Allison asked noticing her father staring at her.

"Nothing." Chris said, shaking his head. "It's just the first time I've heard you call him that."

Allison frowned and looked down, while Chris started to contemplate whether or not he was on the right side of the battlefield.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Stiles stared down at his feet to see that the small, white Lacrosse ball at stopped right in front of him, in all the commotion of taking out two cyclone players, the Mystic Fall Timberwolves and lost their handle on the ball and it had soared over everyone's heads, now they were left looking for it while Stiles had the chance to score.

"Where is it?"

"Where's the ball?"

"Where'd it go?"

Scooping the ball up into his net, Stiles started shuffling backwards as everyone, both in the crowd and on the field, started to realize what had happened.

"Oh, crap." Papa Stilinski said as the thunderous footfalls of the Timberwolves and cyclones raced towards Stiles. The Timberwolves were hell bent on stopping Stiles from scoring, while the Cyclones needed to protect their team-mate.

Stopping just short of the Timberwolves's net, Stiles looked around uncertainly. It was almost as if he was waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" Katie demanded.

"Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball." Coach shouted from the sidelines. "Shoot it, you idiot!"

"Shoot it!" Lydia screamed from the bleachers.

Turning back to the net, Stiles swung his stick. The ball flew over the goalie's shoulder and into the goal.

The crowd cheered loudly, jumping up and down in their seats and where they stood, as Stiles looked around in wonder at his success. "I scored a goal?" he asked himself as his teammates pummeled him, punching his shoulders and thumping him on the back in victory. "I scored a goal!" he cheered along with the crowd.

"Whoo-hoo!" Katie screamed, jumping up and down and cupping her mouth with her hands as she shrieked.

With two minutes left on the clock, Stiles caught the ball again and again, repeatedly putting it away in the Timberwolves net scoring point after point for the cyclones. From the bleachers he could hear the crowd chanting the name of the team over and over again.

"Cyclones! Cyclones! Cyclones!"

After another tremendous goal, Stiles punched the air multiple times. "Yes! Whoo!" he cheered for himself as the rest of the team came down heavy onto him. They too were surprised at his abilities to win, for most of the season he had been nothing but a benchwarmer, this had been the first time he had ever played in the games before and he was, miraculously, a pretty decent player.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Katie looked towards the score board to see that the clock had reached 30 seconds. Her heart hammered painfully against her chest and she knew it had nothing to do with the adrenaline and excitement of seeing Stiles score the winning goal for the Cyclones. This time it was anxiety and fear of what was going to happen when the clock hit zero and Gerard's plan to capture Derek backfired on him.

Tearing her eyes from the clock, Katie scanned the grounds for her brother, just as she found him walking out into the centre of the field; the scoreboard hit zero and a screech was heard as the referee blew his whistle, ending the game.

However, no sooner had the final whistle been blown did the lights go out everywhere and a woman's scream filled the air.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one writes then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, July 28, 2013 at 12:03am**


	43. Self-doubt vs Anger

**Author's Note: **I posted a oneshot that co-exists with this story, but it centers around Katie and Jackson when they are children.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **JodieYoung, shophiescastle** and **Penn Langley**.

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Pandemonium.

People ran screaming, knocking into one another in their haste to get off the field. Bodies stumbled and hit the grass as other people tried to shove them out of their way in their haste. It was like a raging sea of arms, legs, and frantic yells of different names mixed with terrified screams.

Katie was jostled as she tried to find a safe path through the throngs of spectators. She could hear Melissa McCall calling for Scott, but she wasn't paying attention to finding Scott or Isaac, her own mother was somewhere in the crowd, she could hear her calling.

"Katie! Katie, where are you?"

"Mom!" Katie called back, hoping her mother could hear her. Although she had a feeling that no one could hear anything over the chaos that was unfolding. "Mom! Uncle Sean, where are you?"

"Katie!" Uncle Sean called. He sounded close.

"Uncle Se -" Katie broke off as she slammed into another person. She felt them grab her forearms and looked up to see it had been her uncle.

"Katie!" Uncle Sean sighed in relief. "Ashley! Ash, I've found her! She's over here!"

Next second a flustered Ashley Whittemore hurried out of the crowd, she pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Katie, are you OK?" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Mom." Katie said, hugging her mother back. "What about you? Are you guys OK?"

Sean nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Where's your brother?" Ashley asked, quickly. "Katie, where's Jackson?"

"I don't know." Katie said.

Ashley suddenly looked terrified and turned wildly to her brother. "Sean -" she gasped.

"Ashley, breathe." Sean said, grabbing his sister's wrists. "I'll find him, OK? I promise, Ash, I'll find him! Just stay here with Katie. Don't move."

Letting go of his sister, Sean hurried back towards the field to find his nephew. He hadn't made it no more than twenty feet away from the sidelines when he heard someone shouting.

"He's not moving!"

Panic-stricken, Sean made his way towards the circle of players in the centre of the field. He was terrified of what he might find. What if it was Jackson? How was he supposed to tell his sister than Jackson was hurt or worse? If he wasn't moving then there weren't many possibilities as to what was wrong with him.

"Who is it?" Sean asked as he pushed his way to the front of the players. He felt all air leave his lungs as he was met by a grizzly scene. Lying flat on his back, eyes closed and covered in blood was his nephew.

All over the field the lights came back on.

From where she stood with her mother, Katie could make out the lacrosse players crowding around two people on the floor. One was flat out while another was their knees. The one on their knees she recognized as her Uncle Sean.

"Mom," breathed Katie. "Look!"

"What's happening?" Ashley asked clutching Katie's arm and walking forward, just as Coach Finstock rushed onto the field, breaking through his players with such a force it was a wonder they remained standing.

"Get out of the way." Coach shouted. "Move. Back off! Move. Move."

"Uncle Sean?" Katie called running forward. There was only one reason that she could think of why her Uncle would be on his knees in the centre of the field. "Uncle Sean!"

Sean snapped to attention and looked up as his sister appeared behind Katie. He jumped instantly to his feet and took her in his arms as she crumbled at the sight of her son on the field.

"What happened?" Ashley sobbed as Sean cradled her. "What happened... what happened...?"

"Jackson..." Katie murmured falling to her knees beside her brother. She took his head in her hands and cradled it on her knees.

"Can we get a medic over here?" Coach Finstock called.

Katie was vaguely aware of someone kneeling beside her. She felt them tug at her brother's jersey down and press two fingers to his neck while leaning close to his face.

"He's not breathing. No pulse."

"What?" Katie asked her breathing hitching as her tears threatened to fall. She looked up into the face of Mrs. McCall and shook her head.

"Nothing?" Scott asked.

"No." Mrs. McCall answered ripping back Jackson's shirt to reveal to wounds in his abdomen.

"Oh, my God. There's blood." Katie panicked. "There's blood. There can't be blood... Jackson, please, wake up!"

More and more tears started to slide down Katie's face as she started to go to pieces. Her hands were shaking as she continued to cradle her brother's head. He wasn't dead. She refused to believe that he was dead, he was sleeping, this was just a game. Jackson would always pretend to sleep and she'd go to extremes to wake him up, this was just one of those stupid games.

Melissa felt her heart break at the child-like look on Katie's face. She didn't look like a sixteen-year-old anymore; she looked more like a lost and broken puppy.

"Look," said Scott to Isaac. He was looking at Jackson's hands, on his thumb there was still one claw of the Kanima and it was covered in blood.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asked, confused.

Pushing herself up onto her knees, Mrs. McCall leaned in closer to Katie, who was hunched over and resting her head against Jackson's, pleading over and over again for him to wake up.

"Katie," she said, gently brushing the teenager's hair out of her way. "Katie, I need you to let him go. Katie, it's alright. Just let him go."

"I can't." Katie said. She sounded broken and she was shaking with sobs. "He's not dead. Jackson, please, I don't want play anymore... please wake up."

"Sweetie, he's not going to wake up." Mrs. McCall said, trying to fight back her own tears. "You have to let him go."

But Katie was determined that her brother was just playing a game. "No, you don't understand. This is just a game. He's sleeping. I just have to wake him up. Jackson, wake up!"

Melissa sighed and looked, imploringly, up at her son. She didn't want to force Katie to let go of her brother, but she needed space to preform CPR, even if it was worthless.

Scott nodded and turned to Isaac.

"A little help?" he asked.

Isaac looked from his teammate and down at his girlfriend. His heart sank as he knelt beside her, wrapped his arm around her and felt her shake. "Katie, come on," he whispered, literally picking her up and carrying her away from the circle.

Burying her face into Isaac's shoulder, Katie continued to cry as he carried her across the field and to the parking lot. Sean had already taken his sister back to their car and was on the phone with the emergency services as Isaac arrived with Katie.

Unfortunately Jackson was already gone... and it seemed, if Sheriff Stilinksi's panicked yells were anything to go by, so was Stiles.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After the chaos had been subdued and the shock of what had happened to Jackson had worn off, Melissa McCall stood at the back of the ambulance as a set of paramedics slid the gurney with a body bag, which held Jackson Whittemore inside, into the back.

"Thanks for your help." A female paramedic said. Melissa didn't recognize her and it was unnerving at the way she was smiling. "But we can take it from here."

Glancing towards a black SUV, Melissa sat Katie Whittemore leaning into Isaac Lahey as she talked with Scott. It was more like Scott was the one doing the talking as Katie was still in complete devastation over her brother's death. Not that far away from the teenagers was Katie's mother and uncle.

Mrs. Whittemore was in the same state as her daughter, while her brother spoke with the police.

Deciding that she had better keep Jackson in her sights until her son and his friends could figure out what to do with him next, Melissa turned back to the paramedic. "You know, I'm gonna have to give a statement," she said. "Why don't I ride with you?"

"Um, I think that would be a little..." the paramedic started. She had no intention of going to the hospital with Jackson's body. Gerard Argent wanted him and she had specific orders to take the body directly to the elder Argent.

"Perfect, great." Melissa said hurrying off to the front of the ambulance before anyone could stop her.

The red-headed paramedic sighed in annoyance.

Things were not going according to plan.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Scott reached out to squeeze Katie's shoulder as she continued to shed tears. It still hadn't sunk in yet that her brother was dead, or it had sunk in and Katie was just refusing to believe it. In her mind Jackson was playing some silly game, a game they used to play when they were kids, where one of them would pretend to sleep and the other would have to wake them up.

Usually this game ended with Katie jumping on Jackson, or Jackson tickling Katie. She always had the pleasure of jumping on him because he was slightly more muscular than she was. Katie had always been tiny both in height and in weight.

But this time was different. This time, Jackson wasn't playing any game.

"I don't know what to say." Scott said.

"Something that'll bring him back." Katie sighed.

Scott sighed and looked up at Isaac, who squeezed Katie as he hugged her.

"We're sorry." He whispered.

"If you ever need anything." Scott offered. "You know we're here, right?"

Katie blinked as a few tears rippled down her face. She wiped them away and forced a smile to show she was grateful for their support, but the smile quickly fell away. Silence fell between them.

It was a dark silence. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She remembered the time when Aiden had left, how she had felt back then. She had been hurt, upset and angry at him, but she hadn't broken down like she had with Jackson - the silence, pain and grief she was feeling now was different to that of a betrayal Aiden had left her with.

Jackson hadn't been just _anyone_ - he hadn't been her boyfriend - he had been her brother. Her best friend. And now he was gone.

The void she felt was never going to be filled again. There was going to be eternal emptiness inside her. Of course, the pain was fade and the grief would settle she'd learn to smile and laugh again; her parents would comfort her when she had nightmares, and her Uncle Sean would spoil her rotten. But they did that anyway.

Life without Jackson would go on... but it would never be the same.

Jackson made her life complete. He was more than just her brother, her best friend, but he was her other half. They were both two sides of the same coin. Two different people molded together to make one monumental story.

But now, so it seemed, that story was at an end... their lives were forever altered. _Her_ life was forever altered.

How could she possibly go on without her big brother?

"It's my fault." Katie whispered.

"Katie, you didn't do anything." Isaac said pulling her closer.

Katie shook her head. "Exactly. I should have done something. I should have come home sooner. If I had stuck with my plans and come home a year earlier then Jackson wouldn't be in this mess! I could have convinced him to not take the bite. This all started because he wanted what you had, Scott, he wanted his popularity back, his high school status. My brother hates being upstaged, and now it's cost him his life. If I had come home, and not let Aiden convince me to stay in England, maybe Jackson would still be alive."

"Katie," Scott said, shaking his head. "Katie, listen to me, there is nothing you could've done. Your brother wanted the bite. He would have gone to Derek whether you had told him it was worthless or not. He would've still wanted it. There is nothing you could have done or said that would've changed his mind."

"I could have tried."

"It's not your fault." Scott repeated, shaking his head. "Katie, if anyone is to blame it is not you."

"Then who?" Katie asked her voice cracking. "Who's to blame if it not me? Who else could have - have -" she hiccupped and her knees buckled. Fortunately Isaac was holding her and managed to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Blame the person who orchestrated this whole deal," said Scott, his eyes burning molten amber.

Katie felt anger spear to life inside of her. For the first time in her life she wanted to hurt someone, but not just anyone. She wanted to hurt the only person that could have caused this much damage in one night. The only person who didn't care about the families he tore apart in order to get his revenge and own way.

And that person was -

"Gerard Argent."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 29, 2013 at 05:17am**


	44. Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note: **Check out the first of my little stories for this series. It's called **Teen Wolf: Finding An Anchor**. Sorry for update the last chapter in the early hours of the morning. It was a really sad chapter and I was kinda sad that no one realized I had posted it because of the time stamp. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Ashleyrobinson15** and **iheartux3**.

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

With Katie on her way to the hospital with her mother and Uncle Sean, Scott and Isaac returned to the locker rooms to meet with the Sheriff. He had questions revolving around Stiles' disappearance and Jackson's sudden death. A healthy sixteen-year-old boy didn't just die without a reason.

"Right. I got to meet with the medical examiner and try and figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means..." the Sheriff trailed off, looking unsure. He had dealt with numerous missing persons reports, and sympathized with families that had lost children, but he had never fully understood what they were feeling until now. "I don't know what that means. Look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him..."

Isaac nodded. He had a good understanding of what the Sheriff was feeling. He had felt the same when Katie had been a missing person; the incredible sense of dread that you're never going to see that person you care and love again, the idea that they are out in the world somewhere and you can't do anything to help them because you don't know where they are or who has taken them.

It was a helpless feeling.

"We'll call you." Isaac promised.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something." Scott reassured his best friend's father. "We'll find him."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you, OK?" he patted both boys on the shoulder and walked away.

As the Sheriff left, Coach Finstock wandered over. He was still a little shaken from the night's events. One of his star players suddenly winding up dead and his new MVP of the game turning up missing, things had started out weird, turned amazing, and then gone completely downhill.

"McCall. We need you on the team, OK?" said Coach. It was more of a statement than it was a question. "You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, Coach." Scott nodded in understanding. He had been hoping that with the end of the Kanima and the winning of the championship he could concentrate on his studies more. He had already agreed to let Katie tutor him if push came to shove, but everything had come to a total standstill with the death of Jackson, and he wasn't the type of person to push Katie into helping him when she had her own problems to deal with.

"I know I yell a lot," said Coach. "But it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kinda hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we..." he hesitated. "I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

Scott nodded as he realized how serious his coach was being. He knew that a lot had happened in order for Coach to open up like this, but he was being dead serious and it was something that Scott wasn't about to take for granted.

"I will," he promised.

"I know." Coach nodded. He had every faith in his student that he would do as he promised. With a rare smile, something that he hardly ever gave anyone in school, Coach walked away.

The locker room was now empty, save for Scott and Isaac.

"That everyone?" Scott asked.

Isaac did a quick check of the room. "I think so," he said, unable to pick up any noises that would indicate that there were people still inside. The sound of grinding metal screeched from the lockers, and Isaac turned to see Scott prying Stiles' locker door off of its hinges. "You're going to find him by scent?" he asked as Scott pulled out two articles of clothing and handed him one.

"Yeah, we both are." Scott nodded.

"Well, how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked looking up as Scott failed to answer. He noticed the look of slight anger on his friends face and turned to see why. Derek was standing opposite them in the doorway of the locker room.

Derek acknowledged both betas, before speaking.

"We need to talk."

"All of us," added a new voice and Peter stepped out from behind the showers.

Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy shit!" he muttered.

Isaac continued to look confused. Who was this guy?

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"What about David?" Sean asked as he drove to the hospital. Neither Katie nor Ashley was in any fit state to be behind the wheel of a car, and besides, it was his car.

"He's on his way back." Ashley answered. Her husband had flown out to Hong Kong the previous evening, she was supposed to have gone with him but with everything happening in Beacon Hills, Ashley didn't feel the need to leave her children home alone, despite the fact that Sean would be with them.

Ashley knew that she would sleep easier knowing she was there with them.

Sean nodded and glanced at Katie through the rearview mirror.

"You still with us back there?" he asked.

Katie, who had been staring out of the window, blinked and looked at her uncle's reflection. She forced a small smile, but didn't reply. Her eyes told him everything that he wanted to know.

Sean sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. His family was hurting, it was understandable. They'd just found out that their brother and son was dead, possibly murdered, or it may have been a suicide, the answers were unclear at the moment. He was hoping that the medical examiner would be able to give them a little more insight once they got to the hospital.

"You know," he said, breaking the silence again. "I expected tonight to be a bit more rambunctious. I mean, it's not every day that the cyclones win against the Timberwolves, right?"

"They annihilated you four years ago." Katie said her eyes trained on the passing black trees of the preserve. They were on a lonely stretch of road leading from the high school and into the residential area. The ambulance was bound to have been at the hospital by now, had Jackson been looked over? The COD determined?

Katie wasn't completely sure if she wanted to know.

"Hmph." Sean nodded, pouting his lower lip out at his niece's answer. He hadn't really been expecting one, but the way she had responded had been what caught his attention. From beside him, Ashley cracked a small smile at her daughter's quick response.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked, breaking the silence this time.

"What do you mean, Butterfly?" Sean asked.

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Forget I said anything."

"You looked tired, honey," said Ashley, looking back at her daughter. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hospital."

"OK." Katie nodded, resting her head back against the head rest. She actually did feel tired, but resting wasn't something she wanted to be doing. She wanted to hunt down Gerard Argent and make him pay for setting one foot in Beacon Hills several weeks ago; she wanted him to hurt like she was hurting, to feel the emptiness that she could feel now that Jackson had been taken away.

She wanted to hurt Gerard Argent where it mattered most, and by damn she was going to make him pay for making her life miserable. It may not have been today, or it may not have been tomorrow, but one day he would pay.

Katie was sure of it.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Still shocked to see Peter alive and well, Scott turned back to Derek.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek said, making Scott aware that he had been overheard that night.

"OK. Hold on." Scott said, shaking his head. "That was different. He threatened to kill my mom, and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one." Peter said, looking at Isaac. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

Derek and Scott both bristled and turned to look at the former Alpha.

"Shut up!" they both growled.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle." Scott answered. "Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."

Derek shot Scott a look as if to ask if the last part was really necessary.

"Hi." Peter said, waving.

"That's good to know." Isaac nodded.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek said. "And maybe how to save him."

Isaac and Scott exchanged serious looks, before turning back to the two Hale's opposite them.

"Um," started Isaac, clearing his throat. "Well, that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead."

"What?" Derek asked, looking startled. That had not been what he had wanted to hear.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott nodded. His tone trying to suppress the pain of going through everything again. He had already gone through it once with the Sheriff, and every time he thought about it, he kept seeing Katie's distraught and heartbroken face, and hear her sobs as she pleaded with her brother to wake up.

It was a vision and sound that would haunt him for a long time.

Derek looked over his shoulder at his uncle. Why did this information, and the look on Peter's face, _not_ make him feel comfortable. In fact, it discouraged him somewhat.

"OK, why is no one, other than Katie and her family, taking this has good news?" Isaac asked. Thinking of his distraught girlfriend. He wanted to be with her at the hospital. He wanted to be able to comfort her when they found out the exact cause of death on Jackson, instead he knew that he would've been intruding if he had gone to her now.

Now was a time for Katie to be with her family.

It was a time for grieving.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen." Peter answered. "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out." Peter said, walking a little closer. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out **Teen Wolf: Finding An Anchor - **it's cute and fluffy... and it co-exists with this series.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, July 30, 2013 at 03:26pm**


	45. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:** Whoa. Monday's episode was awesome. Not liking the implied Isaac/Allison pairing mind, going to wait and see if it is equally important and then possibly change it. However, there will be some major changes made to season three in order to fit my storyline. I hope that deviating from canon doesn't put anyone off.

**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to the following: **LynZann** and **sillygame**.

**Rating:** Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Gerard smirked as he entered his granddaughter's bedroom. She was sitting on her desk, arms folded and waiting for him.

"Great work tonight, sweetheart," he congratulated. He had heard all about the hunt and capture of Erica and Boyd, both of which were tied up downstairs along with a very beaten Stiles Stilinski. "You're a natural."

Allison smirked. "It was too easy," she admitted. She had always liked a challenge, and had actually thought that hunting werewolves was the challenge that she needed, but it had been anything but. The capture of Boyd and Erica had been nothing but a piece of cake.

"You'll get the ultimate challenge soon, Allison." Gerard promised. "But first, I want you to be honest with me about something."

"Shoot."

"Your friend, Katie," he said. "How close is she to Jackson?"

Allison frowned and shrugged. "Uh, closer than close can be, I guess. He's her big brother, her hero, in a sense."

"How much do you know about their involvement?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, not liking the tone in her grandfather's voice.

Gerard smiled and touched her shoulder. "I need you to be honest with me, Allison, how _close_ exactly are Jackson and Katie. If one of them was in trouble, how far would the other be willing to go?"

"All the way." Allison answered, promptly. She could remember Katie telling her about the time that Jackson had taught her to swim, up in the lake at their family's cabin. Katie had been terrified of the water at the time and Jackson had made her feel safe and helped her get over the fear. "They're one another's anchors."

"Interesting." Gerard smirked.

"Why is this important?" Allison asked. "I mean, what does Katie have to do with anything?"

But before Gerard could answer, Allison's attention was drawn to that of her father appearing in her doorway. He raised his hand to knock, but held off as she spotted the person he was looking for already there.

"I saw the lights flicker." Chris said, lowering his arm.

"Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable downstairs." Gerard reassured him. "Get some sleep if you can," he added to his granddaughter. "I have a feeling the next 24 hours are going to be eventful."

He walked towards the door, but stopped as Chris blocked his path.

"You going to tell me what happened at the game?" Chris asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Gerard asked. "We won."

"I meant Jackson."

Gerard smirked and lowered his son's arm. "So did I," he replied, before leaving the father and daughter alone.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Katie looked up as the emergency room doors opened and her father hurried inside. He was wearing a business suit and looking frantic. He had only reached the front desk and was in the process of asking for his wife when Katie stood up and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his clothes.

David responded by wrapping his arms around her and rocking her silently. Over the top of her head he could see Sean and Ashley walking towards him; his brother-in-law had one arm around Ashley, whose eyes were read and puffy. He held his arm out for her as she grew closer and hugged both his girls tightly.

"What happened?" David asked looking at Sean. "What happened to my son?"

"We don't quite know yet." Sean answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" David repeated. "He is dead, isn't he?"

Sean nodded.

"Then how did he die? Was he shot? Stabbed? Beaten?"

"At the moment it looks like a stabbing," said Sean. "But they aren't sure who inflicted the wounds. He's covered in a lot of blood, and there was no one around for miles, no except the other players."

Katie took a deep breath and pulled away from her father. "They suspect that he did it to himself," she said, her voice cracking. She already knew that Jackson had killed himself, but she couldn't tell her parents that. Right now she had to play the innocent card and pretend that she had no prior knowledge to Jackson's attack, just like she had done the night Stiles and Scott had taken him.

"That's ridiculous!" David growled. "Why would Jackson want to kill himself?"

"Depression?" Sean suggested. "He has been pretty distant lately."

"What does he have to be depressed about?" Ashley asked, her voice shaking. "He has a perfectly happy family that loves him, friends that care about him, a girlfriend -"

"Jackson broke up with Lydia a few weeks ago." Sean said.

Ashley and David looked at Sean. They hadn't been aware that Jackson and Lydia had broken up, they had just assumed that was where Jackson kept disappearing too whenever he left the house on the weekend or after school.

"I want to see him." David said.

"You can't." Ashley said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" David demanded. "He's our son."

"They won't let us." Sean explained. "They keep saying that it is against regulations and policy, and that they cannot show us the body until they are finished with their procedures."

David bit back a growl. "Screw procedure," he said. "I want to see my son."

He let go of his wife and daughter and stormed off down the corridor in search of the morgue.

Ashley and Sean watched him go before hurrying after him, but Katie didn't budge. With her mother, father and Uncle out of sight, the youngest Whittemore wandered over to the double doors and stepped outside, fishing her cellphone from her pocket and checking her messages as she walked to a small bench just outside the doors.

She had several messaged from Allison. A select few from Isaac, mostly asking how she was doing. A couple from Scott, asking if she had seen his mother or Jackson's body yet, and one from Stiles. Ignoring the others, Katie quickly opened Stiles' message and was glad to see that he was back at home with his father.

"I'm at the hospital. Glad you're OK. Katie x."

Pressing send, Katie stared at the screen as the words 'Message sent' stared back at her, she then preceded to answer the rest of her messages. She told Scott that she hadn't yet seen his mother or her brother's body, she told Isaac that she was feeling fine, that the idea of Jackson being dead was finally sinking in, but that didn't mean she was OK with the whole ordeal, and the ones from Allison confused her to the point where she had to call the older brunette.

Unfortunately, the call got disconnected leaving Katie to wonder what the hell was going on.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Isaac frowned as he sat in the back seat of Derek's car along with Scott.

"What do you mean Katie is the key?" he asked. "The key to what?"

"To saving Jackson." Peter answered. "Jackson's love for his sister is what'll save him."

It was Scott's turn to frown. "You've lost me," he said, shaking his head.

"A Kanima is created when someone lacks an identity, like an orphan. Jackson is our orphan, therefore Jackson is our Kanima." Peter explained to the teenagers. "Through research and knowledge, I know that the only way to save a person from fully becoming absorbed into the Kanima's mind is through that person's heart -"

"But Jackson doesn't have a heart," said Isaac. "Figuratively speaking."

Peter shook his head as he realized how alike his nephew's wolves were to their alpha. "Like I told Derek," he said. "Jackson can only be saved by a person with whom he shares a true bond, and, before you say anything, Lydia's bond with Jackson is not strong enough to save him," he glanced back at Scott, the teenager closed his mouth as he was about to ask why it wasn't Lydia they were searching for instead of Katie. "I'm not saying that Lydia doesn't have a bond with Jackson, but a lovers bond is nothing compared to that of a sibling bond. Katie, being Jackson's sister, has the ability to know Jackson inside and out; she's grown up with him, lived with him. Katie knows things about Jackson that the rest of us can only guess."

"So that's what makes Katie the key?" Isaac asked. "Her bond with Jackson?"

"Exactly." Peter nodded.

"You're telling us that we've had the key all along?" Scott asked, annoyed. He turned to Derek. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have saved Jackson a long time ago. Or were you so determined on killing him that you didn't think to tell us?"

Derek didn't respond.

Scott scoffed and sat back in his seat. "You know, Derek, you've got some serious issues," he said, fishing his phone from his pocket and quickly texting Katie.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

David Whittemore squared off against the nurse who was refusing him access to the morgue. "Now you listen to me," he said, pointing a finger at her. "That is _my son_ on the otherside of the doors. I will not be prevented from seeing him."

"Sir, we can't let you see your son until we are finished -" a nurse tried to explain.

"You can finish once I have seen him." David growled trying to push his way past. The nurse grabbed his arm and motioned for several more employees to help her. They came from all corners of the hospital, each grabbing onto David and pulling him away from the doors.

David struggled and protested to be released. He didn't care that he was making a scene, his son was dead, and he hadn't seen him before the championship game and therefore felt guilty for having been in Hong Kong when things had obviously gone downhill. Maybe if he had been around more often Jackson wouldn't have felt the need to take his own life.

Overcome by grief and guilt, David's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, tears streamed down his face and dripped into small puddles on the floor. The doctors let go of him and Ashley replaced them, she grabbed her husband's face and forced him to look at her, before pulling him into a hug like she had done Katie. She understood how her husband felt, because she felt the same.

She felt guilty. She felt that she was to blame for Jackson's death. Her husband hadn't been the only one who had neglected their children growing up, taking business trips to different places and leaving both Jackson and Katie home alone; or allowing Jackson and Katie to take vacations with their grandparents, not that the kids ever complained, but they were always too busy to take the children themselves.

While Ashley and David mourned the death of their son, Sean held back, watching from afar. It was then that he noticed Katie wasn't present, if she had been; she'd probably have been subjected to a couple of bone-crushing hugs from her grieving parents.

Turning his back on his sister, who he knew was in capable hands, even if her husband was just as distraught as she was, Sean went off in search of his niece. She was broken up over the death of her brother and Sean worried that Katie would do something dangerous and/or stupid to get rid of the pain. Not that Katie was stupid and/or dangers anyway, but he understood what grieving could do to a person's mind, even the sanest of people could be driven mad by it.

Stepping outside, Sean spotted Katie sitting on a small bench opposite him; she was hunched over and skimming through her phone. Sean approached her from behind, careful to mask the sound of his footsteps.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Oh, they found Stiles." Scott sighed in relief as he checked his phone. It was a message from Katie telling him that Stiles was alive and at home with his father, she also told him that she couldn't get in to see Jackson's body because they hadn't finished with him yet.

Quickly texting Katie back, Scott reassured her that his mother was already on the case of getting close to Jackson.

"Look, I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said to Peter. They were standing in the front hallway of the burned down Hale house.

"You didn't look here." Peter said, kneeling on the stairs and pulling a case out from underneath the third one up.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.

Peter threw him a concerned look. "No," he said, "it's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

He stood up and led the way into the run-down living room. Derek and Isaac followed him as Scott hung back to answer the phone call from his mother.

"Hey, Mom, I can't talk right now."

"_Yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either._" Melissa McCall responded.

"What's wrong?"

"_Something. Definitely something._"

"Can you get Katie to check it out?"

"_That would be easy if she wasn't being shadowed by her family,_" said Melissa. "_Plus, I really don't think she needs to see her brother this way."_

"She's already seen him dead, Mom." Scott pointed out.

Melissa hesitated before speaking again. "_I'm aware of that, Scott, but this... situation calls for a more delicate approach, and, quite honestly, I think this is something you're gonna want to see for yourself."_

Scott frowned and looked towards Isaac, the blonde-haired werewolf was standing in the doorway separating the hallway and the living room, and watching Scott with a concerned expression. Thanks to his super-hearing he could hear the whole conversation as if Melissa McCall was in the Hale house with them.

"OK." Scott said, nodding once. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Don't forget to check out **Teen Wolf: Finding an Anchor** and **Teen Wolf: Ohana**. They are two little oneshot stories that I posted recently and are centered around the Whittemore family, Jackson and Katie mainly.

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, August 01, 2013 at 02:22am**


	46. Falling into Place

**Author's Note:** Um… I got nothing much to say here, except maybe, OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END OF THIS STORY. Sorry, had to do it. Bye now.

**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to the following: **JoannaKP, PeiYie1006, xxxRena, babe7878** and **BaconIsMyPassion**.

**Rating:** Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Stiles lay face down on his bed. The side of his face was still hurting slightly from the numerous hits he had received from Gerard Argent, and he couldn't help but curse the older man. It was because he was a slightly respected man that Stiles couldn't tell his father who truly hit him. No one would believe him.

"Dad, I said I'm fine." Stiles called out as someone knocked at his door. For the last three quarters of an hour his father had been trying to get him to open up about who had attacked him, it was understandable for the Sheriff to be upset and angry about his son being attacked, but there was no way he would believe Stiles if he told him the truth. It wouldn't make sense.

The knocking persisted.

Rather than ignoring the knocking, like any normal teenager, Stiles pushed himself up off of the bed and opened his door. "Come on, Dad. How many times..." he trailed off as he saw it wasn't his father, but Katie, on the otherside.

"Hi." Katie smiled, biting her lower lip. After a long chat with her Uncle Sean, Katie had called a cab from the hospital and come to the only other person she knew she could trust.

"Hi." Stiles said.

"What happened to your -?" Katie asked, her eyes trailing over the deep lacerations to his cheek and lower lip.

"Oh, uh, yeah, no, it's nothing." Stiles said, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Did _they_ do that to you?" Katie asked.

Stiles blinked. "They?" he repeated.

"The ones who took you?" Katie pressed. "The Hunters."

"How did you -?"

Katie offered a weak smile. "Allison told me," she said, holding up her phone. "Can we talk? It's kinda important."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

After arriving at the hospital, Scott and Isaac quickly met with Melissa McCall and followed her into the room where staff was keeping Jackson's body. As they passed they could hear David Whittemore arguing with the hospital staff about wanting to see his son's body.

"Did you see Katie out there?" Scott asked Isaac as the door closed behind them.

"No." Isaac answered, shaking his head.

"She could be getting some fresh air." Melissa said. "The way she was at the school, I wouldn't blame her. Accepting death is not an easy task, trust me, I've seen it a number of times."

Both boys exchanged looks and hurried over to the gurney on which lay Jackson's body bag. Melissa unzipped the bag to reveal what she had found to her son and his friend; a glistening liquid casing of venom had leaked from Jackson's claws and wrapped around his entire body, except for his head.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked, stunned.

"I thought that you were gonna tell me." Melissa answered. "Is it bad?"

"It doesn't look good." Isaac said, pointing out the obvious.

Suddenly Jackson's head moved, causing all three of them to take a step back in alarm.

"Whoa. Whoa."

"Uh, Mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked.

His mother, who had backed away, her hands covering her mouth in surprise, turned to look at her son as if he had grown an extra head. Here he was, the one with all the super-enhanced skills, and he wanted _her_ to close the bag with the monstrous creature inside it.

"OK." Melissa sighed, realizing that he was joking. She shook out her anxiety and gripped the bag and zip, pulling it towards Jackson's head. Suddenly the zipper caught, just beneath Jackson's chin, resulting in Melissa and the two boys to panic, especially since Jackson was starting to move again. His mouth opened and issued a long _hiss_ as well as producing a set of fang-like teeth.

"Mom, zip." Scott instructed his eyes wide.

Melissa nodded and forced the zip shut, locking Jackson back inside the body bag.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"What did you want to talk about?"

"They won't let me see Jackson." Katie said, swallowing her tears. "I mean, it's slowly sinking in that he's dead, but I - I need to see him. Isaac said something about me being able to save him... but I-I can't _save_ him, if I can't _see_ him."

"What do you mean save him?" Stiles asked, confused. "I thought death was permanent."

Katie nodded her head. "It is," she confirmed. "For the normal. But for the supernatural? Anything's possible. Something tells me that Jackson's 'death' was just a ruse, something to get us to let our guard down."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Gerard knows more about the Kanima than we do." Katie said, turning to face Stiles. "He's got a plan, he's ready to cry 'checkmate', but he's after something, and that's why he became Jackson's master."

"So, what does he want?"

Katie shook her head. "That's what I need to figure out," she said. "I need your help."

"My help? Why my help?"

"Stiles, we both know that Scott would never have made it this far without you," said Katie. "You're the brains behind his whole operation. You're the Robin to his Batman."

"I hate being Robin." Stiles groaned.

Katie smiled. "You may hate it," she nodded. "But imagine what Batman would be like without his trusty sidekick; now imagine what Scott would be like without you."

"Hmm." Stiles said, shrugging lightly. "You may be onto something there. So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, first, I need to know as much as about Gerard Argent as possible." Katie said. "I've already called Deaton, he's emailing me anything he thinks that might be helpful. I also told him about the possible chance of saving Jackson and he was able to explain it to me in more detail."

"What did he say?"

"That the Kanima's human side is what needs to be released in order to get the legendary creature to release its hold," explained Katie. "Basically, we need to tap into Jackson's human side and get him to remember who he, so that the Kanima side will let go and eventually disappear."

"How do we do that?" Stiles asked.

Katie smiled, sheepishly.

"By using me."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek explained to Peter, who was sat in front of the computer searching the Hale archives for information on the Kanima, while the alpha himself spoke with Scott on the phone.

"That sounds officially terrifying." Peter said, clicking on a valid link and opening a new information tab.

"They also say he's starting to move." Derek added.

"OK, look, I think I found something." Peter said. "Look, like what you've seen from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape."

"Well, meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked leaning on the table for support as he surveyed the computer's screen.

Peter clicked on a picture and enlarged it, showing a giant dragon-like creature, its wings spread wide. "Bigger and badder." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked. "That has wings."

"I can see that."

Deciding that they didn't have much of a choice but to get Jackson out of the hospital before he completely transformed, Derek raised his cell phone to his ear and spoke directly to Scott, ordering the beta to bring Jackson to him and Peter at the Hale house.

"_I'm not sure if we have time for that._" Scott admitted.

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it." Peter said, fondly. "Maybe it's less frightening if we -" he clicked the animation, but jumped and closed the lid as the creature let out screech. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway." He added, looking at Derek.

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Stiles sighed as he looked through the information Deaton had emailed Katie on Gerard Argent. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette. She was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading.

"Anything that'll indicate his need to use the supernatural." Katie repeated. She suddenly felt like a broken record having repeated herself so many times.

"But that could be anything," said Stiles. "Wait, didn't you say the Kanima was a weapon of vengeance?"

"Yeah." Katie nodded, looking up. "So what?"

"Well, about a week before you got here," said Stiles. "Gerard's daughter, Kate, was murdered by Peter."

"Who?"

"Peter?"

Katie nodded.

"Oh, My God, you don't know about Peter?"

"Should I?"

"The Alpha?"

"You mean Derek."

"No. I mean Peter."

"I thought Derek was the Alpha."

"He is," said Stiles, nodding.

"So, then, who's Peter?"

"Derek's uncle."

Katie frowned. "Then why did you call him the alpha?" she asked.

"Because he was the alpha," said Stiles.

"Before Derek?"

"Yes."

"Did he die and pass on the alpha position to his nephew?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Peter killed Laura, who was the first alpha, and then took her power and position, then he proceeded to murder everyone who was involved in the Hale fire, and he bit Scott in order to rebuild his pack, then he attacked me, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson, locked us in the school during the night, then a week or so before you came home to Beacon Hills we all joined forces to kill him."

"Who's Laura?"

"Laura Hale. Derek's older sister."

"And Peter, her uncle, killed her?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes. Making him Alpha." He said.

"Then Peter turned Scott, and preceded to murder everyone involved in the Hale house fire six-years-ago. He locked you all in the school, and then you all joined forces to kill him?"

"Yes."

"OK." Katie nodded. "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"What does this have to do with Gerard?"

"Because one of the killers, that Peter was hunting, was Kate Argent, Gerard's daughter."

"Did Peter kill her in cold blood?"

"He killed her in revenge for his family."

Katie nodded, looking thoughtful. "That would be enough reason to bring Gerard back to town," she said. "And provide a reason for why he wanted to use the Kanima. He want's revenge for Kate's death."

"But if he wants revenge on the one who killed his daughter, he's a little late," said Stiles.

"Why?"

"Because Peter is dead."

"How?"

"Derek killed him." Stiles explained. "It's how Derek became the Alpha."

"Ahh." Katie said, nodding. "Well, I don't think it matters to a _werewolf_ hunter who he kills in revenge. Derek was a part of Peter's family, his pack, that's good enough for any hunter."

"Hmm." Stiles murmured looking back at his computer.

The two were silent for a while, before Katie spoke. "That still doesn't explain why he wants to use the supernatural," she said. "He could easily get his revenge on the pack for killing Kate by just doing what comes naturally to him. He wouldn't need the Kanima to take out a werewolf. He has all the means necessary. So what else does want?"

"The bite, maybe?" Stiles asked his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"But that goes against the hunter's code." Katie said. "If a Hunter is bitten they they'd have to die. They can't become the things they hunt."

"That sounds totally barbaric."

"Tell me about it." Katie nodded. "So, why would Gerard want the bite?"

"Because as of eight months ago," said Stiles, spinning around his chair. "Gerard was diagnosed with cancer."

Katie's eyes widened as the rest of the puzzle started to fall into place. Gerard's plan was slowly starting to become clearer and clearer to her, but now she needed a way to counteract it.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, August 02, 2013 at 10:58pm**


	47. Location

**Author's Note:** I didn't really like the whole 'Allison-turning-against-her-friends' deal in Season 2, mostly because I love Allison, she's a kickass character and she's superbly written. Which is why I decided to do my own take on her transformation. Also, some of you are wondering about the end game pairing. Some want Isaac/Katie others want Aiden/Katie - Honestly? I have no _clue_ has to who Katie will end up with at the end of this series, and that includes season 3 too.

**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Briancyy, Runawaycherry93** and **NiennaFaelivrin.**

**Rating:** Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

While maintaining the illusion that she had officially swapped teams, Allison had been able to get as much information about her grandfather to Katie and Stiles before going to bed. Her father, who was fully convinced that she had turned against him, had wanted her to stand aside during the final fight, but Allison knew that her friends were going to be in trouble and would need all the help they could get.

Especially Katie.

Katie was the key to saving Jackson - or so that is how her grandfather had explained it - was in danger the most. Gerard had ordered his Hunters to find and secure the younger brunette until Jackson's full transformation into the Kanima's alpha form was complete; thus forth making it impossible for him to be saved, this had partly been the reason that Allison had suggested that Katie go somewhere safe - somewhere safer than the hospital.

Once she had received a message from Katie saying that she was at the Sheriff's house, Allison had deemed herself worthy enough of a good sleep. Playing both sides of the field was exhausting, especially since she had to make it seem like she had completely turned herself off to her emotions, turned against her friends and was determined to take them down. She had never praised herself on being a good actor, but after this performance she was certain that she deserved some sort of an award for it.

Maybe she could talk Katie into getting her one.

Allison smiled at the thought and lay back into her pillows. She let her hair out of the high ponytail, and pulled her covers up as far as her chin.

Her eyes closed soon after.

After what felt like five minutes, which was in fact five hours, Allison opened her eyes to see her grandfather looming over her. She jumped and gave a startled gasp.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Gerard said, leaning back. "But it's time to wake up. It's starting."

"What's starting?" Allison asked.

"The final chapter." Gerard smirked. "After tonight we won't have to worry about Derek or his pack anymore."

Allison flashed her grandfather the dark smirk she had adopted, and proceeded to get dressed as Gerard returned downstairs to call one of his hunters who was supposed to have been on Katie duty. He wanted to be sure that the youngest Whittemore was secured before he proceeded on with his final plan.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"Wait... wait... wait!" Scott whispered urgently, stopping in his tracks. He and Isaac were carrying Jackson's body bag between them. Since they couldn't be caught carrying it _through_ the hospital, Melissa had helped them sneak it out of a side door in the morgue. Glancing towards the main doors, Scott waited for the Whittemore's, who had come outside for some fresh air, to go back inside the building, before he and Isaac hurried towards the edge of the street.

They had arrived on foot, which meant they had to take Jackson back on foot too. It was not going to be easy, especially since they had to conceal the fact that they were body snatching Jackson from the hospital.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Isaac said, stopping dead.

Scott jolted and dropped the bag.

Isaac gasped and looked at his friend, as Scott shrugged at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Scott asked.

"Because we got company." Isaac said, nodding at the black SUV that had appeared behind Scott. They couldn't see who it was behind the wheel, but when they killed the engine and got out of the car; both boys couldn't help but wish that they were anywhere else but the hospital car park. Especially with the one threat that every werewolf and hunter alike, was hunting.

Chris Argent looked between the two boys and then to the body bag between them.

"You're alone." Scott said, noting how either Allison, Gerard or any other Hunters had shown up with or behind Chris.

"More than you know." Chris nodded.

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, Scott." Chris said. "But at the moment we have a common enemy."

Scott nodded at the body bag behind him. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here," he explained.

Chris shook his head. "I didn't mean Jackson." He said, indicating to the fact that he was talking about his father. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too."

"You're right." Scott agreed. "So can you trust me to fix this?"

Chris hesitated, before realizing that he didn't really have that much of a choice. He nodded.

"Then can you let us go?" Scott asked.

This time, Chris shook his head.

"But you just -"

"My car's faster." Chris interrupted with a light smirk.

Scott and Isaac exchanged looks as Chris opened the back door to his SUV. As the two boys put the body bag into the back seat of his car, he proceeded to question them on how much they knew about stopping the Kanima and saving Jackson.

"We know there's a key," said Scott.

"Gerard's looking for that key." Chris said. "He's got Hunters all over town."

"Katie's safe." Isaac said, figuring that Chris already knew that Katie was the key to saving Jackson. "She's figuring out the rest of the plan."

"Something tells me she already has all the details." Chris said. "How protected is she, exactly?"

"Enough." Scott answered. He wasn't about to tell Chris where Katie was and who was protecting her, although they had come to a sort of mutual agreement, he still didn't trust the elder Argent, and didn't want to risk Gerard finding out where Katie was and going in search of her. That wouldn't just put _her_ in danger, but it would also put Stiles and his father in danger too.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"I have to go," said Katie, grabbing her jacket. She started for the door, but Stiles was quicker. He jumped to his feet and chased after her, grabbing her wrist as she reached for the handle of his door and pulled her back into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "If you're the key to saving Jackson then we need to keep you safe until all this is over."

"No, Stiles, you don't get it." Katie argued. "If I don't go back to the hospital now and see Jackson, I'm never gonna have the chance to save him. He'll be too far gone."

"Katie, you don't even know what's happening to him." Stiles said. "If something bad is happening, do you think Scott is going to leave Jackson at the hospital? Not with that many innocent people around, besides, if there _is_ a way to save him, and you said Derek knows how, then Scott's gonna take Jackson _to_ Derek."

Katie stared pointedly at Stiles. "And that's exactly the reason we have to find them and tell them what we've learned about Gerard," she said. "Don't you see, Stiles? This is what Gerard wants. He _wants_ Scott to take Jackson to Derek; he knows that Scott will think Derek can save Jackson, but then he'll be there waiting, waiting to antagonize the situation, resulting in Derek attacking and biting him. He'll get the bite."

"So his cancer will be cured and then Argent or Allison can kill him," said Stiles. "You know, honoring their little Honor code?"

"Not if he kills Derek first."

"Why would he -?"

"The same reason Derek killed Peter." Katie shrugged, remembering the very confusing story of Peter and Derek Hale.

Stiles paused and sighed. "So he can become the alpha," he said. "Well this guy is totally messed in the head."

"You really think so?" Katie asked. "So, are you gonna help me or not?"

"We don't even know where to look." Stiles hesitated. "I still find it hard to believe that Allison is playing a masquerade in this whole thing, and that she hasn't really changed teams. I mean, her mother dying should be enough to make her resent werewolves, especially if what you said is true and Derek really did bite her mother."

"Just remember you can't tell Allison that I told you about that," said Katie. "I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Stiles held his hands up. "I promise," he said, "I won't tell her. Relax. Your secret is safe with me."

Katie sighed. "Thanks, Stiles," she said. "So, where do we start looking? I mean, how do the police usually track suspects?"

"Well, normally, they go over any places that the suspect could have been in the last few months."

"So, where has the Kanima been since Gerard took over as Master?" Katie asked.

"The stationhouse. Scott's house. The School." Stiles listed, pulling out a map of the city and setting it out on his bed. He marked each place with a different coloured marker and symbol, and looked at Katie, who was kneeling beside him. She run her fingers over the map and frowned. "What? What is it?"

"What about the night Matt died?" Katie asked.

"What about it?"

"Well, as soon as Matt died his connection with the Kanima was severed, right?"

"According to legend, yeah." Stiles nodded. "But that happened in the river a few blocks from the stationhouse. They wouldn't take Jackson there, not with the night people on duty. They'd need somewhere bigger, somewhere isolated. You know?"

Katie nodded. She dug around inside her pocket for her phone as it vibrated. Checking the screen she saw it was a message from Aiden, he wanted to know how and where she was. Ignoring the text, Katie stuffed the phone back into her hoodie and turned back to the map. "What about the warehouse industry?" she asked. "The place we had the rave."

"You mean where Kara died?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," said Katie. "I mean it's in an isolated location, and it's empty during the night."

Her phone vibrated again and, for a second time, Katie saw that it was Aiden.

"Something wrong?" Stiles asked.

"No. Just my Uncle Sean." Katie lied. "He wants to know where I am."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was with a friend."

Stiles shook his head and marked the warehouse industry in green on the map. "Are you sure they're going there?" he asked. "I mean, they could be taking Jackson anywhere. If we get there, and we're wrong -"

"We're not wrong." Katie said, standing up. "That's where they are. That's where they've taken Jackson, and that's where we're going to be. C'mon."

She grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the door.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, August 03, 2013 at 03:00am**


	48. Always Right Here

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating the past three nights. Blame Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, and my own imagination for creating new stories.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **dallas laczny, roseleana12, mikaelsluts, FlickaColt, xluvinvainx **and **XxRikela-chanxX.**

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Stiles caught up with Katie outside of his house. She was leaning against his Jeep, her phone in her hand while her fingers skimmed over the LCD screen.

"Your uncle again?" he asked walking towards her.

Katie nodded. This time she wasn't lying. This time her Uncle Sean really _had_ messaged her, warning her that something was happening at the hospital and that he needed her to either a) get her ass back there promptly, or b) go home and lock all the doors and windows, as he believed someone was trying to hurt her and Jackson.

"Yeah. They've just found out that Jackson's body is gone." Katie answered.

"How'd they find out?" Stiles asked.

"The medical examiner just went in to perform the autopsy," said Katie, "and found the room empty. I'm surprised your father hasn't had a call yet."

"He will." Stiles said. "But now we're in real trouble."

"How so?"

"Because he thinks I am taking you back to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Katie said holding up her phone. "My Uncle Sean has given me two options. Go back to the hospital, or go home. I'll just tell your dad that I chose the second option, and that's why we weren't at the hospital."

Stiles looked impressed. "Got it all figured out, haven't you?" she asked.

"Somebody has too." Katie said with a grin.

Stiles chuckled, put his key in the ignition and turned it. The engine purred to life and the two friends backed out of the driveway.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The warehouse district was the only closest place between the hospital and the Hale house. Sitting in the front seat of Argent's car, Scott looked around at the foreboding buildings and as they loomed out of the smoky darkness; the sun was set to rise in a few hours, but at the moment the place looked chillingly haunted.

Checking his phone, Scott got out of the car the minute it came to a halt. Isaac followed his lead, checking back on the body bag that held his girlfriend's brother. It wasn't moving as it had been at the hospital.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac told the others.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked looking around. He had expected the Alpha to be waiting for them.

Scott shrugged, before his ears picked up on the slight sounds of padded footprints. He looked towards the end of the alley and sighed as he saw Derek running towards him and the others on his hands and feet.

The Alpha grew closer, flipping over in the air and landing safely on his feet. He straightened up and looked straight at Chris, surprised to see him.

"I'm here for Jackson." Chris assured him. "Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." Derek replied. He then looked at Isaac and Scott. "Get him inside."

Scott nodded and turned to help Isaac pull Jackson out of the car. Chris stopped them, offering to drive him into the warehouse, and then helped them unload him.

"Where are they?" Scott asked as he and Isaac stepped away from the body bag, it was only then that he had noticed Peter and Katie's absence.

Derek paused as he stood over Jackson, and looked around. "Where's who?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Peter and Katie." Scott said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Derek shook his head and unzipped the body bag. "We're past that," he said, his eyes turning red as he looked down at the seemingly dead teenager.

"Hold on a second," said Scott. "You said you knew how to save him. I kept Katie away from the action so she could figure out a way to save him. We promised her!"

"Then you really shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, Scott." Derek said, raising his hand. His claws extended from his fingertips, poised to strike and kill.

"But, what about -?"

"Think about it, Scott." Derek growled. "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, and he's set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

Chris, who was listening intently, shook his head.

"No," he interrupted causing all three werewolves to look at him. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Gerard said as he appeared in the entrance. The three werewolves and Chris looked around in surprise. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek growled and looked back down. He raised his hand again and struck, but before he could even touch Jackson, the teenagers hand struck him in the gut. Derek choked as blood oozed from his mouth; his eyes widened as Jackson's pushed himself up out of the body bag and threw the alpha across the room.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard applauded. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek, and the key, to me."

"Katie's not here." Scott said, shaking his head. "You don't get her."

Gerard laughed. "We knew you weren't smart, Scott," he said. "But you really don't understand the bond between a brother and sister, do you? Katie is on her way, too bad there'll be nothing left for her to save."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

"How sure are you that they're at the warehouse district?" Stiles asked as he drove out of the town. "I mean, are we 100% sure?"

"Positive." Katie confirmed, looking down at her phone again.

"But what if -?"

"What if, what?" Katie asked. "What if we're wrong? What if they aren't there? What if we're too late? What if - stop me when you feel like I've hit the stone on the head."

Stiles sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," he said.

"Why are you nervous?" Katie asked. "You're not the one who's going to lose a best friend if this thing goes south."

"That's where you're wrong," said Stiles. "If this thing goes south, and the warehouse is surrounded by Hunters, I could lose Scott just as easily as you could lose Jackson."

It was Katie's turn to sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I just meant that... you have nothing to worry about. We know Gerard's plan, we just have to get him away from Jackson and Derek."

"How are you going to save Jackson, exactly?"

"I have to get to him through his heart, right?"

"According to the book." Stiles nodded. "But I never pegged your brother as the type to have a softer side."

Katie smirked. "Then you clearly don't know Jackson," she said.

"I've known the guy since kindergarten."

"Yeah?" Katie asked. "We'll I've known him longer. I know his greatest achievements. His greatest fears. I know what his favourite movie is, his favourite pastime. I know his best friends. I know that his faith and trust in people is low, he doesn't easily trust people and hides himself away behind a mask because he's afraid of being hurt."

Stiles scoffed. "I find that hard to believe," he muttered.

Katie glared at him. "Believe all you want," she snapped. "But I know the truth about my brother. Jackson's had a hard time adjusting to life as a Whittemore. Ever since he found out that he was adopted, he hasn't been able to look my parents in the eye; he hasn't been able to tell them he loves them, although I know for a fact that he does."

Stiles was silent as Katie continued.

"Believe it or not, I am the only person who knows how much he cares about people. I'm the only person he trusts. Despite us not being biologically related, Jackson is still my brother, and he knows that I love him as one. Even when he found out that my parents weren't his real ones, he still treated me like a sister. We're really close... closer than most siblings."

"Yeah, you sound somewhat like twins."

Katie shook her head. "No," she said. "We're closer than twins too. We're like two different souls in one body. Two completely different mind's in one animated object."

"Two halves to the same coin." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah." Katie nodded, smiling as she heard him. "Something like that. I just know that, if I ever want my life to be normal, or at least return to the way that it was I have to save Jackson. I have to make him remember that while he may not be a _true_ Whittemore, he is _still_ a Whittemore. He's still my brother. _My family._"

Stiles took his eyes off the road and looked at the brunette sitting beside him. "I'll make sure you get your chance," he promised. "Even if I have to tie him down and sit on him. I'll help you get your brother back."

Katie looked back at Stiles and returned his smile.

"Thank you."

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

The Kanima snarled as he it rammed into Chris Argent, knocking the knife from his hands, and pushing him to the floor. It then turned to the sound of footfalls and saw Derek Hale standing behind him, along with Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey, all three of them where wolfed out and ready for battle.

Derek rushed forward first; he blocked the Kanima's punches with his arms, but missed the calculated slash to the stomach. He twisted away and hit the floor, allowing Scott to rush in and knock the Kanima back a few feet; the snake snarled and turned its attention the lowest ranking beta, it snarled and lunged.

Scott struck the Kanima in the shoulder, but the creature was faster and stronger. It caught Scott in the chest with its shoulder, lifting him up and throwing him away like a rag doll. Coming to Scott's aid, Isaac wrapped his hands around the creature's throat, all the while reminding himself that it wasn't Jackson at the moment.

While Scott and Isaac fought on the ground, Derek recovered and climbed to the top of a support beam. He watched as the creature tossed Isaac away, before dropping down and punching the Kanima in the shoulder blades.

The Kanima hissed and rolled forward.

Making it back to its feet, the snake turned and caught Derek's arms as he aimed a punch for its head. The Kanima then pulled the Alpha forward and threw him into a metal plate; but the Alpha was quicker and run mid-way up the sheet, before flipping over the top of the creature. When he landed behind it, Derek kicked it in the back and knocked it into the metal plate.

The Kanima snarled, angrily, and turned onto the Alpha werewolf one more time. It raised its claws and slashed across his upper chest and abdomen, causing Derek to double over, and stumble away. He hit the floor with a thud, as the snake stood over him.

Seeing her chance, Allison drew her daggers, spun them in her hands and started towards Derek. She had promised Katie that neither Isaac nor Scott would be hurt, but she hadn't made any promises to spare Derek's life.

"No, Allison!" Scott shouted.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard called from the shadows. He had seemingly disappeared during the fighting, and had now reappeared when he saw his chance to get what he wanted.

Heeding its masters ordered, the Kanima grabbed Allison's wrist and squeezed, causing her grip to slacken on her daggers. They clattered to the ground as the snake's clawed hand moved to her throat, holding her in place.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, confused.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

Gerard looked towards the Beta. "You know?" he asked, before smirking. He already knew that Scott knew of his true plans. The real reason that he had become Jackson's master.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

"He's dying."

Scott looked around in alarm. He prayed that he was hearing things. He didn't want to believe that after everything he had done to keep her safe, Katie would be as foolish to come down to the one place that could get her killed. Unfortunately, fate was against him and standing in the doorway, illuminated by the headlights of Stiles' jeep, was Katie Whittemore.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Gerard smirked at Katie. "You're late, sweetheart," he said, shaking his head. "But better late than never, isn't that what they say?"

Katie ignored him as her gaze swept over those within the warehouse, drinking all of them in before it finally settled on the person she was there for.

Jackson.

Katie felt her heart leap at the sight of him. Even if he was fully transformed in his Kanima state, at least he was alive. His heart was beating, his blood was being pumped around his body, and he was moving around and not lying stone-still and covered in blood.

Gerard's smirk grew bigger. "You teenagers are so predictable," he sneered. "Scott brought Jackson to Derek in order to save him, and you, Katie, came here to help. Too bad either of you are smart enough to figure out my master plan or you would have stayed well away."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Katie said.

Tearing her gaze away from her brother, Katie gave Gerard her undivided attention.

"You didn't just come to Beacon Hills to bury your daughter," said Katie. "You came here to avenge her. To kill the person who killed her, unfortunately for you that person was already dead, so you went for the next best thing. His nephew; the new alpha. At first you must have thought it'd be an easy task, kill Derek and then his pack, done deal, but then things got complicated because the Kanima showed up. That's when you realized that you could use it to do your bidding for you, but first you had to become the Master, which is why you killed Matt."

The whole warehouse was silent.

Each and every occupant was hanging onto Katie's word, and each of them wanted her to continue. They were waiting for her to blow Gerard's master plan out of the water, to prove to him that they weren't just a bunch of stupid teenagers.

"After Matt's death and you took control of the Kanima, you started to realize that you could do more than just avenge Kate." Katie continued. "You could fix yourself in the process. You are dying, and you have been for a while. Unfortunately for you, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

Scott muffled a scoff as he watched Katie from across the room. He zoned in on her heartbeat, listening carefully to each rhythmic beat. She wasn't nervous or scared.

"Your plan was to use Jackson to get Derek alone, entice him into attacking you, which would result in a bite." Katie added. "Then, after getting what you wanted, you'd kill both Jackson and Derek, eliminating the Kanima threat but also taking Derek's power and position. Now tell me i'm just some stupid teenager."

Gerard's smirk continued to grow. "Impressive," he nodded. "Maybe you are smarter than people give you credit for. It's such a shame that you're too late. My plan's already in motion, and there's nothing you, or your little friends can do to stop it."

Katie nodded and looked down.

"You see," said Gerard, picking up where he left off. "She is right to say that I am dying, and I will confirm that I have been for a while, but I'm not the monster you all claim me to be."

"That's debatable." Stiles murmured as he stood alongside Katie. She bit back a grin.

"At least," added Gerard. "Not yet."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked gasping as the Kanima's claws squeezed her throat to shut her up.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asked close to tears. He couldn't help but feel totally helpless as he watched his father's weapon nearly kill his daughter.

"When it comes to survival," said Gerard. "I'd kill my own son!"

Katie half-glanced at Stiles, the boy met her gaze and then looked towards Scott. The werewolf growled and looked from Gerard, to Stiles and Katie, and then finally to Allison; he knew what he had to do, he had to save her, protect her, and he knew that his friends understood that, but in order to save and protect his girlfriend, he needed to create a monster.

Scott caged his wolf and returned to his human form, he then walked the short distance towards Derek and grabbed the Alpha by the back of the neck.

Derek groaned as he was forced to his feet. "Scott, don't," he pleaded. "You know that Katie's right when she said he's gonna kill me. You know he'll be an Alpha."

"You're wasting your time, Derek." Gerard said. "Scott already knows the outcome to this situation. He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek, and in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott, don't!" Derek begged. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry." Scott apologized. "But I have to."

He forced Derek's head back, his mouth open wide as his canines protruded from his upper and lower gums.

Rolling back his sleeve, Gerard put his forearm between Derek's canine's and cried out as the alpha clamped down hard. He felt the teeth pierce his skin and could almost feel the poison (as Hunters called it) seeping into his veins, fighting back the cancer, and filling him with the serum that would alter his life forever.

Gerard laughed as he walked backwards away from Scott and Derek, he had a bite mark on his forearm, evidence that his plan had worked. Holding his victory up high, for all to see, the elder Argent couldn't help but frown at the looks of disgust, confusion and surprise that he was recieving.

"What?" he asked, following each of their gazes to his forearm where a thick black liquid was oozing out of the wound. "What is this? What did you do?" he growled at Scott.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." Scott answered, looking down at Derek, who was looking equally confused as everyone else. "I had a plan, too."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked leaning in close to Katie.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know."

Gerard fished the pill box out of his pocket and emptied the tiny capsules into the palm of his hand. "No, no..." he murmured frantically. Curling his hand into a fist, he crushed the little blue and white pills in his hand. "Mountain Ash!" he yelled, furiously, before throwing up a fountain of black liquid and then collapsing onto the ground, unmoving.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Within the wake of Gerard's demise, several things happened at once.

The Kanima's hold around Allison's throat slackened, resulting in the female hunter elbowing it - or at least trying too - in the face, but the snake was faster, it caught Allison's wrist and twisted it behind her back, almost to the point where it felt like the bone would break.

Chris raised his gun to empty bullets into the Kanima's thick hide, while Katie rushed forward to protect her brother and her best friend.

"Stop!" Katie shouted, her voice rebounding off of the metal warehouse. "Jackson... stop!"

The Kanima froze at the familiar sound of her voice. It turned its head and surveyed her through slitted, unblinking eyes.

"Jackson, just... just let her go." Katie said. "Just let her go..."

Slowly, the Kanima released Allison, pushing her into her father and turning fully to face the smaller brunette. It lowered itself onto all fours and crept closer, raising up onto its hind legs and using its tail to brush Katie's hair from her face and neck.

"Katie..." Isaac called; alarmed at the closeness the creature was to his girlfriend. He understood that he had to trust that Katie knew what she was doing, but did the creature have to close to the point where their faces were almost touching, in order to save Jackson?

Katie ignored Isaac's call and focused all of her attention on the Kanima's face. If she showed weakness now, even just a minor flinch, then she knew that the Kanima would gut her like a fish.

"Jackson," she murmured, slowing her breathing and raising her hand. She wasn't scared of Jackson, moreover she was scared of what he could do now in his Kanima form, but even though she was scared, Katie managed to keep her heart beating at a regular pace. "I'm not afraid of you," she told the Kanima. "I know you won't hurt me. I know that you can't."

The Kanima hissed, possibly to tell her that he didn't agree.

Katie shook her head. "No. You can't. If you could, you would have done it a long time ago. That night, at the stationhouse, you could have hurt me then but you chose not to. You chose to obey me when I told Matt to leave Stiles alone. You chose to ignore me when I messaged for help. It was like you _wanted_ me to do those things; you _wanted_ me to call for help because you wanted me out of there."

The Kanima cocked its head to the side, while her friends watched on in confusion. What was going on? Why was Katie talking to the Kanima as if it could understand her? Could it understand her, was it possible? _They_ weren't sure, but Katie seemed to be 100% sure that the creature knew what she was saying. They'd have to trust her better judgment on this one.

"The Kanima only cares about me because you do, Jackson." Katie continued, alerting her friends to the fact that she wasn't talking to the Kanima, but rather the person _inside_ the Kanima. She was talking to her brother. The boy beneath the reptilian skin. "I know you're in there. You just need help getting out. Please, Jackson, please fight it. You have too much to throw away. Mom, Dad, Uncle Sean... and me. I don't want to lose you, Jackson; you're more than my brother... so much more."

Katie felt tears pool in her eyes as she saw the Kanima's eyes turn furious. It's slitted pupils expanded and covered the whole of its eyes, before turning circular and reducing until they were the normal size of a human's, the whites of the eyes appeared and Katie felt her heart beat hard against her ribcage as she noticed the scaly skin of the Kanima disappearing from her brother's face.

"Katie..." Jackson whispered his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Katie gasped out a sob at the sound, and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. It had been so long since she had heard Jackson's voice that the sound made her heart clench.

"I'm right here, Jackson," she whispered, tearfully. "I'm always right here."

Jackson nodded and brushed his thumb across his sister's cheek, wiping away the tears, although more continued to fall even after he had removed his hand. "Always right here," he repeated as he stepped away from her.

From the corner of her eye, Katie saw Derek push himself to his knees and then to his feet, his eye were still Alpha red and trained on Jackson; as, from the corner of the room, hidden behind a support beam, came another man, one that the youngest Whittemore didn't recognize.

Realizing too late what was happening, Katie was left stunned and terrified, as both Derek and the stranger rushed at Jackson each stabbing him in the abdomen with their claws.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Was this longer for everyone's liking?

If you won't review, I won't write. If I won't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, August 06, 2013 at 03:41pm**


	49. A Second Chance

**Author's Note: **It actually pains me to have to say this; but this is the final chapter. I can't believe it. It feels like only yesterday that I started writing this story, after almost a year of planning it. And, just checking the time stamp at the end of every chapter, it has only taken me five days short of 2 months to finish. That's a new record for me, especially with a story that is just under fifty chapters long.

**Dedications:** This chapter is dedicated to the following: **Rebecca2810, Bumblebee's Honey, DreamingofReading, StilesLahey28** and** loneserpent.**

Massive Thank you to the following for reviewing this story throughout the whole series. I appreciate your dedication: **Zania330, xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx, Stargazer1364, LynZann, SoulVirus, Rebecca2810, 13, 4themoonshot, dearlyfantastical5511, SweetNothing98, Isaac fan, realawsome, zerogravityganja, Ladytiger14, IbeCrazy, AngelChick1432, 21, kitsune, orangeflowers, tufagasamantha, CandyCaneKisses101, Bess, Wolf9lucky, ELECTRA13, SupernaturalCheetahFast, claddagh23, Esperanza L, platinum heart-goddess, paddyfoot92, Amy, vdkol4ever, PenguinAshley, JadaJada, xo-WolfGirl-xo, JustanamelessGirl, Miyu101, InlovewithTVD4ever, Katlover264, poorxbrokexcollegexkid, Agv22, WickedlyMinx, JayaKach, dg0-chika, Jay, SuperPotterWhoLock, Rissa7896, Lola9TeenW, Rose5298, EmmyLewyxxo, amelia, Trisha22, Jane, A. L, cutiepie, xoxloveutoojenex, DWSJAFanatic, Janeexox, Emmettluver2010, Allyknhss, Infinite Myths, hiccup, kris, Courtney, Smashley5102, BigScary94, Alexstarlight18, Mari McGarrett, SPEEDIE22, Georgie, SkittleMachine, SilverShadowWolf46, .hae, aragornsgirll, YadiBuriaDimka, DontHoldBack09, Carkann, BritanyJean, sarah0406, LisMaknae, scarfman Xx, lizzyhearts, Lucy Greenhill, SilverShadowWolf46, NaturuLight, OwlGlow, RHatch89, heartlessyukiXD, LillyLahey, Ivana, Scarlett Angelica Potter, krikanalo, BriancyyD, Elizabeth, muckabout, PerksOfBeingABelieber**,** loneserpent** and** a handful of anonymous reviewers **(Wow that is a lot of names).

**Warning:** Rated M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than Katie and any changes I make to the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Make Me A Believer

**Summary:** Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meets Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2.

* * *

Katie waited for Derek and the stranger to pull away from her brother, and the second they did she had replaced them. Her arms wrapped around Jackson's waist and he fell into her, his head resting on her shoulder as blood seeped from the wounds on his back and stomach.

His legs gave out and he hit the floor on his knees, bringing his sobbing sister with him as she refused to let him go.

"Katie."

Katie raised her head from her brother's shoulder and stared him in the face. He had tears in his eyes, but was doing his best to hold them back; she on the other hand was a mess. She had unshed tears in her eyes, and her face was already stained with tear tracks.

"Please don't cry," said Jackson.

"Please don't go." Katie begged. "Please... please, you have to stay. I can't do this alone. I need my big brother."

Jackson felt a stray tear slid down his cheek. His sister's whispered words were breaking his heart, but he didn't have the energy left to fight whatever was spreading through his body. He was tired and worn, the Kanima had taken a lot out of him in his body was ready for everything to end. He wanted to sleep forever, but first he had to say goodbye.

"Katie, please be strong."

"I don't want to be strong." Katie said, shaking her head. "It's not my job to be strong; it's my job to be smart. It's my job to pull you back from the oblivion, not lose you too it. Please, Jackson, you have to fight this, you have to come back, what am I gonna tell mom and dad?"

Jackson felt his breathing becoming shallow. His time was running out.

"Tell them... I tried..." he said, his voice growing weaker with each word. "Tell them..." he hesitated and looked up into Katie's eyes. "Tell them I love them... and know that I love you too, more than anything, Katie. You're my sister. My best friend, but more than anything, you're my anchor. My light in the dark."

His eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Katie gasped as a sob escaped her lips; she lay her brother down onto the floor of the warehouse, and turned away from him. Shakily, her body racked with sob, Katie got to her feet only to collapse again as her legs had no energy left to support her; but before she could hit the ground, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Isaac kissed the side of Katie's head as she continued to cry.

He hated seeing her so broken.

He wished he could say something to cheer her up, but he, along with Stiles and Allison, knew that there were no words to comfort Katie right now. They had each lost someone close to them, and knew better than anyone else that there were no comforting words or thoughts that could make a situation as bad as death, seem like a pleasant dream.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked looking around for her grandfather's body. She had thought for sure that he had died after the incident with mountain ash and werewolf bite, he had to have been or the Kanima wouldn't have let her go - or was it possible that the Kanima had seen Katie and let her go because of the younger brunette?

"He can't be far." Chris answered. He, unlike his daughter or the other teenagers, wasn't as concerned for his father's disappearance. He should have guessed that the elder Argent wasn't dead; it took more than just some mountain ash to take his father down.

However, the disappearance of Gerard Argent wasn't enough to quell the silent sobs that were still coming from Katie. She had managed to calm her cries, but the tears still refused to stop falling. She was still broken over losing her brother, and wished that she had the power to go back in time to a point where she could convince him not to take the bite, maybe then he'd still be alive.

"I'll take you home." Isaac whispered in her ear. Right now, Katie needed sleep. He couldn't promise that tomorrow would be better for her, but a goodnight's sleep would do her well, it wouldn't ease her breaking heart, or bring Jackson back from the dead, but it would give her more energy to see things more clearly.

But no sooner had Isaac suggested that he take Katie home, a light scraping sounded from behind him. He paused and looked down at Jackson, watching as his claws dug up specks of concrete; upon hearing the noise, Katie pulled away from her boyfriend and looked down at her brother, was this really happening or was her eyes deceiving her?

"Jackson...?" Katie breathed.

Jackson's eyes snapped open and burned a bright sapphire blue. He carefully leaned forward, pushed himself to his feet and rose, like a phoenix out of the ashes of death, and roared. His claws retracted into his nails and, as he returned to human form, his usual soft blue gaze landed on Katie.

"Katie..." Jackson said, flashing a rare smile.

No sooner had her name left his lips; Katie threw her arms around her brother and hugged him. Jackson held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go any more than she wanted to let him, it seemed that they were both truly terrified that if they let go, one or the other would disappear.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Seeing as Stiles had been Katie's transport in, he was also the one to take her - and Jackson - home. The two siblings were sat in the back of Stiles' Jeep, Jackson had his arm around Katie and was hugging her still, he couldn't believe that she knew all about the supernatural world, and was more than surprised when she had told him it was what she had been studying in England.

"I thought you went to study English and History," he said. "You told me English and History."

"I was already the weird kid of Beacon Hills," said Katie. "I didn't need people to think the worst of me anymore by knowing I was studying cryptid too."

"Cryptid?"

"Yes. Cryptid. Undiscovered beasts. The Loch Ness Monster, for example, or maybe Bigfoot, the Abominable Snowman. They're all cryptid. Legends. Myths - like the Kanima. The Kanima would be a cryptid; at least it would to the normal world."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asked.

Katie shrugged. "I guess I got so used to keeping the secrets from my own friends that it became second nature," she said. "I'm sorry. Besides, you always did think I was weird; it was a wonder you didn't guess or pick up on the fact I was lying. You usually do."

"It's kinda hard to read you through a computer." Jackson pointed out.

"Fair enough." Katie nodded, smiling. She then wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head against his shoulder. "I missed you, Jackson, don't you ever scare me like this again, understand?"

"I promise."

Stiles glanced at his friends in the rear view mirror. He had promised Katie that he would help her get her brother back, and he was proud to know that he had succeeded. "Hey, guys?" he called. "What are we going to do about Lydia? I mean, she's gonna wonder how Jackson's not dead, and what about your parents?"

Katie looked thoughtful. "I'm hoping my parents will respect me enough to not ask too many questions," she said. "If they do then we'll just have to tell them the truth. I mean, it might be easier on us if they know what's really going on; yeah, OK, it might cause Mom to freak out, but at least she'll know why we're out late or something."

"You think they'll believe us?" Jackson asked.

"People tend not to believe when there is no proof to show," said Katie. "We have proof. In fact, we have a whole pack of proof."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"And what about Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I think she deserves to know," said Katie. "She's gone roughly a year without knowing. I believe it is time she was let in on the secret."

Jackson and Stiles nodded in agreement.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Meanwhile, over at the Argent's household, Allison and Scott were sitting in the former's bedroom.

Given everything that had happened, Allison couldn't help but feel she had betrayed Scott. Even though she hadn't attacked him, she had lied to him, and that was enough to put a strain on any relationship. Her grandfather's manipulation of her proved that, when forced into a corner, she could easily have been brainwashed and convinced to do anything.

It made her feel weak and vulnerable, and she hated it.

"You know, we don't have to do this," said Scott. "I know you did what you did because of Gerard."

"I know," said Allison, taking his hand. "But I want to do this. It doesn't mean that I don't love you, Scott, it's just... I need some time to think everything through. I need space to... to consider my options. I just... just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say you're sorry." Scott said, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I do. These past couple of days I have said some pretty nasty things," said Allison. "And even though I didn't mean any of them, it still hurt me to have to say them."

"Katie told me that it was all an act," said Scott. "A masquerade to get close to your grandfather. Allison, you only did what you did in order to help us. I don't blame you for that. Everything you've done everything you've said... I can't fault you for it."

"How can you just take this with a pinch of salt?" Allison asked. "I mean, I'm trying to break up with you, how can you be so calm about it?"

"Because I can wait." Scott smiled.

"I can't make you wait for me." Allison said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to do that."

"You don't have to because I know we're going to be together."

"There's no such thing as fate."

Scott smirked and shrugged.

"There's no such thing as werewolves," he countered.

Allison sighed and lowered her gaze. She hated herself for breaking up with him, her own heart was breaking at the mere thought of being away from him, yet he stood here acting like nothing was happening.

"Hey," said Scott, tilting her chin so she was looking at him. "It's going to be OK. You'll see. We've made it through worse. We can make it through this."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Scott smiled.

Allison considered his words for a moment, before leaning in closer and kissing him. She poured every ounce of her feelings for him into it and then pulled away.

"I love you." Scott told her.

"I love you, too." Allison smiled.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

David killed the engine to his SUV as he pulled into the driveway outside of his home. The lights inside the house were already on, a clear sign that someone was home, he could only hope that it was Katie and that she was alright.

Climbing out of the car, David looked up as a second SUV appeared behind his own. The second car died and the two front doors opened as Sean and Ashley climbed out. The latter immediately approached her husband, but walked straight past him towards the front door, she was still in great distress over the idea that the hospital had lost her son's body.

So distressed that she hadn't spoken the entire trip home. Sean had tried and tried to get her to speak, but Ashley hadn't been a willing correspondent, he had given up before they had reached the main road leading from the town to the out residential areas.

"She'll be OK." Sean said to his brother-in-law. "The idea that Jackson is gone will never leave, but it'll get easier."

"I know." David nodded. "Sean, I wanted to thank you for coming down here and being with us these past few weeks."

Sean smiled and patted David's shoulder. "You're my family," he said. "If you can't be there for family, who can you be there for? Besides, Jackson and Katie remind me so much of me and Ashley. We were more than just siblings growing up; we were the best of friends too. If anything happened to her, I took it very personally."

David nodded. He was an only child and therefore didn't know what it was like to have a brother and sister, so when he had met Ashley and Sean, he knew that he wasn't going to regret making them a part of his family.

"Let's get inside." Sean said.

Neither of them had taken two steps away from the cars, when an ear-splitting scream came from inside the house.

Startled, both Sean and David rushed up the front steps, burst in through the front door, and found Ashley with her back to them. She was facing the living room, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth.

"Ashley, sweetheart," said Sean, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "What is it?"

Ashley raised her hand and pointed at the two teenagers in her living room. One was short, with brunette hair and brown eyes, while the one beside her was tall, with soft blue eyes and short blonde hair; it was clear that he wasn't biologically a Whittemore just by looking at his appearance, he was the total opposite of his parents, uncle and sister, but he was still their family.

"Someone pinch me," said Sean. "Because this is a dream."

Katie shook her head. "You're not dreaming, Uncle Sean," she said, wrapping Jackson's arm around her shoulders. "He's really here. Alive and well."

"But how?" Sean asked. "We saw the body. The ambulance. The hospital."

"Does it really matter how?" Katie asked. "As long as he's alive, home and safe."

"But he was dead, Katie. Death is permanent."

Katie nodded. "I know," she said. "But I was kinda hoping you'd respect us enough and not ask questions."

Snapping out of her surprise trance, Ashley crossed the room and pulled her son into her arms. "Oh, Jackson," she cried as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for all he was worth. He was still very weak from coming back from the dead, but the idea of having lost this was something that made him want to hug his mother.

"I love you, Mom." Jackson said.

Ashley pulled away startled. It had been the first time in eleven years since she had ever heard the four words coming from his mouth. She smiled a watery smile and pulled him back to her. "I love you too, Jackson," she answered. "I love you so much."

Katie smiled and looked across at her father. "Daddy," she said, crossing the room and standing in front of him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm just trying to take everything in." David answered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Pinch me, to remind me that this is real."

"I'm not going to pinch you." Katie said, laughing.

"Go on," said David. "You know you want too."

Katie rolled her eyes and took a piece of skin on her father's arm between her thumb and forefinger, and pulled.

David yelped at the sharp sting. He then quickly grabbed his daughter around the waist. "I'll get you for that," he teased, dropping her onto the sofa and tickling her relentlessly. Katie laughed as she tried to push her father away.

Jackson smiled as his sister's laughter filled the room. A few weeks ago, after he had been bitten by Derek, and started transforming into the creature that Katie had called the Kanima, yes, she had told him the whole story while they had waited for their parents to come home and find them, he never believed he'd have this again.

A few weeks ago, no one believed that they would see him again. As the Kanima started to full consume him, and he became more creature than he did human, no one believed that Jackson Whittemore would ever return. His family was fighting for ways to try and get him back from imaginary kidnappers, while Katie was fighting an internal and losing battle with herself. She had known the truth, but needed to keep it as far away from their parents as possible; they couldn't know about the supernatural world or risk getting hurt themselves.

But now he was back. He had been saved. He had been given something that not everyone was able to have, even though they wished and prayed for it for their whole lives. He had been granted something that was a once in a lifetime chance.

He, Jackson Whittemore, had been granted a second chance.

And he wasn't about to do something stupid and blow it. He'd take his second chance at life gratefully. He had a great family that loved and cherished him, he had a sister who had risked her life to save him, and he had friends that had done everything within their power to protect him. He owed them greatly.

It was a debt that he knew he'd never be able to repay.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **There is going be one or two little stories in between this installment and its sequel, so keep an eye out for the oneshots and stories that follow this.

Next story is called – **Possession.**

If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you won't review. If no one writes, then the Erins will cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please review? Thanks sugars.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, August 07, 2013 at 04:43pm**


End file.
